Best Wrestling Federation
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Here comes a new federation. If you support me,I will give you the updates of the shows soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys ! Hello to all of you and welcome to my new federation. Yeah I know,you'll be just waiting the end of the chapter to yell : "YOU SUCK ! THIS IS THE WORST STORY I EVER READ ! STOP WRITING ! "and other stuffs like that. Well I just want to say : first,that hurts,really. Second,as long as my imagination still lives,I won't stop until my death. So here goes my new federation : the Best Wrestling Federation (BWF). Forgive me if the shows will suck but what can I say : I'm not really good at narration. So here's the personal. Oh ! I nearly forgot : all that's related to reality is coincidential or simply chosen intentionally for a good reason. So now here's the personal : **

**Chairman or Owner : Kurt Angle**

**General Manager : Duncan Jonathan**

**Announcer : Justin Roberts**

**Commentators : Joey Styles and Jim Ross**

**Referees : Various**

**The available titles are : **

**BWF World Championship**

**BWF International Championship**

**BWF Intercontinental Championship**

**BWF North America Championship**

**BWF Tag Team Championship**

**BWF Women Championship**

**Now here's how the wrestlers will be created :**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Stable ?**

**Nickname ?**

**Hometown**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Personnality**

**Manager ?**

**Theme Song**

**Ring Attire**

**Entrance Attire ?**

**Signature Moves (until 3)**

**Finishers (until 2)**

**If you want to participate,just PM me your character and I will import it myself. Or if you don't like it,just leave.**


	2. Your OCs

**Before we begin,I will ask you to describe all your special moves,because the majority of it,I don't know them. Sorry if I bother you with it.**

OC suggested by powercnugget

Zechariah Needleman

Male

Nickname : The guy who'll stick it to you !

Jersey City,New Jersey

5'11"

199 lbs

Pretty foreboding and can be really abrasive towards others, rarely socializes with others and can be overconfident and really arrogant, often speaks in a raspy and high pitched voice when talking to others, displays a slightly deranged and ferocious demeanor when wrestling in a match

Theme Song : Ain't no Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant

Ring Attire: Black tights with anime style designs incorporating a syringe with green fluid dripping from it stenciled on the legs, pistachio green boots, black kick pads with pistachio green edging and needle designs stenciled on them, black armbands with green edging on both arms, black elastic wristbands and black fingerless gloves on both arms

Entrance Attire: A white sleeveless t-shirt with his signature logo stenciled on it

Signature Moves: Sharp End (Fang Mark,needs description)  
Pin Prick (Running zones Strike to the back of the opponent head,needs description)  
Dirty Syringe (Pentagram Submission Choke Hold) : the fighter is sitting behind the opponent. He wraps the right leg around the neck,he holds it with the left hand then he locks the foot with his other leg before to wrap all of it with the righr arm. Sorry if it wasn't good described.

Finishers: Hypodermic (Armbar Submission with Bodyscissors,more like the Kimura Lock)

Needle Point (Front Facelock Elbow Drop)

Next :

Suggested by powercnugget too

Lucinda Pippen

Female

Nickname : The Stunning Swan

Lives in the Leeds, Yorkshire and was born in the Humber, England

5'4"

108 lbs

Pretty self-centered and very arrogant, loves to brag about herself to others and is very cocky and overconfident, speaks in a thick and husky British accent when talking to others, known to anger easily when ignored or interrupted and is known to not be easy to work with

Theme Song: Always Something there to Remind Me by N*** Eyes

Ring Attire: Dark grey top with white swan and wing themed designs stenciled on the straps and cups, dark grey mini shorts with wing designs stenciled on the sides and swan designs and her signature logo on the back, white boots with black laces, soles and "SWAN" stenciled on the sides, black elbow pads with white wing designs on both arms, black elastic thigh band on right leg

Signature Moves: Flight Migration (Slingshot Corkscrew Crossbody to the outside)

Inside the ring :  
White Feather (Armtrap Hangman's Neckbreaker)  
Swan's Nest (Springboard Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

Finishers: Swan Dive (Neville's British Airways) : Standing or Diving Corkscrew Shooting Star Press  
Swan Song (Armbar Russian Legsweep followed into a Fujiwara Armbar)

Next,still by powercnugget :

Gulliver Epstein

Male

Nickname : The Bullet Train

Cincinatti,Ohio

6'6"

263 lbs

Very dark and sinister when talking, acts very creepy and slightly unhinged at times, often likes to intimidate others and mess with them, displays a vicious and unrelenting demeanor when wrestling a match

Theme Song: Talk S***, Get Shot by Body Count

Ring Attire: Black trunks with designs incorporating bullets, guns, bullet holes and dripping blood on the back and front, black kneepads with bullet hole designs on them, knee brace on right leg, black boots with red laces, toes and heels, long sleeved black fingerless gloves with rivets on the knuckles  
Entrance Attire: A necklace made of large bullets and a black beanie hat

Signature Moves: Ammo Clip (Half Nelson Choke)  
Gunpowder (Kneeling Spin-Out Powerbomb)  
Crushin Roulette' (Phoenix-Plex) : I don't know the actual name buy maybe : Cradle Package Alley-Oop Facebuster

Finishers: Gun Tourette (Cradle Breaker) Explanation : The wrestlers takes the opponent like Shinsuke Nakamura's Inverted Powerslam. But instead of flipping him behind him,he crushes his spine on his knee. Simple.  
Both Barrels (Double Pumphandle Vertical Suplex Powerbomb)

Next by powercnugget :

Marcia Raggs

Female

Nickname : The Terrifying Toy

Hometown : The Bottom of the Toy Box (for those who don't know this city,it's not an actual city,it's kayfabe. Plus,we don't know her real hometown)

5'6"

124 lbs

Very deranged and acts unhinged very often, only seen by herself and tends to be very hostile and sadistic towards others, speaks in a high pitched and childlike manner when talking to others, pretty manic and is often relentless during a match

Theme Song: Dole Parts by Hole  
Ring Attire: Red fabric top with multiple rips, fabric patch designs stenciled on the cups and straps with a pull string attached on the back, black p***, red and yellow plaid pattern mini skirt with rips, scuffs and fabric patch designs stenciled on it, white leggings with multiple holes in them, black ballet style shoes with red buckles, doll themed face paint

Signature Moves: Child's Play (Sit-Out Backbreaker Rack Drop)  
Dolly Fearest (Modified Indian Deathlock)  
Valley of the Dolls (Rear Naked Choke/Camel Clutch)

Finishers: Rags to Stitches (Kiss Of Death Killswitch) I'm sure,like me,some people don't understand that move. Let me tell you my personal interpretation : It's like the Kiss of Death at the beginning. But instead of doing the Stunner,the fighter lands behind and does the Killswitch.  
Suici-Doll (Seated Hammerlock Single Leg Crab)

This one is from CrossKnight105 :

Jaiden Ramirez

Male

Nickname : The Cross Knight

Dallas,Texas

6'2"

230 lbs

Fun loving and optimistic, but Jaiden is actually hiding a dark side

Theme Song: Glorious Morning by Waterflame

Ring Attire: Sleeveless red shirt that hugs his body, along with red tights with black lines on them. He also has a black "x" on his chest. Red boots, and Red gloves. Both lined with black.

Signature Moves :  
Superman punch (preceded by his knight theatral gestures)  
Lance (Leaping flatliner)  
Superkick

Finishers (until 2)  
Ripcord (Running bicycle knee strike) ~ Brogue Knee Haha

Knightfall (Swanton Bomb)

And... that's it for the First Round of your OCs. I incite you to keep sending youe OCs to make the brand larger and have more matches. I'll wait for you. Besides,I will give you soon my OCs personally made in order to give you more matches to watch.


	3. Your OCs Part 2

**There's been a little mistake. But I'll repair it now.**

**All of them are from Jason Chandler**

Name- Sandra Noblesse.  
D.O.B- 4/13/1988.  
Age- 28.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Maryville, Tennessee.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Height- 5'10.  
Billed Weight- 132lbs.

(Sandra has a lean, but busty figure, blonde hair with pink highlights, and green eyes. Her attire is like Velvet Sky's. Her casual wear is black shirt, black leather pants, and high heels)

Manager- Derek Noble.  
Current Gimmick- She acts pretty much, like Velvet Sky did in the Beautiful People.  
Current Theme Song- Rebirthing by Skillet.  
Current Stable- The Nobles.

Signiture Moves- Suplex, DDT, Dropkick, Heel Kick, Scoop Slam, Neckbreaker, and Snapmare.  
Finishing Moves- Crossface, Spinebuster.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Super Suplex from the turnbuckle,Diving Moonsault and Discus Clostheline

Achievements  
1 x WWE Woman's Champ.

Diva - 2.

Basic Information  
Name- Lisa Hill.  
D.O.B- 9/6/93.  
Age- 25.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Miami, Florida but lives at Tampa  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact Wrestling.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Height- 6'8.  
Billed Weight- 225lbs.

(Lisa has a lean, but muscular figure with wide hips, a good tan, brown eyes and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her attire is similar to Awesome Kong's.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- Something similar to Awesome Kong.  
Current Theme Song- Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Spear,Diving Spear, Spinebuster  
Finishing Moves- Implant Buster, Last Call.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Diving Clothesline,Clostheline, , Bearhug, Kip up, Dropkick, Gorilla Press Lift, Suplex, Scoop Slam, Powerslam

Achievements  
None.

Diva - 3.

Real Name: Lindsay Palmer.

Wrestling Name: Linda Palmer.

Nickname: Lin.

Age: 29.

Gender: Female.

Height: 6'0.

Weight: 165lbs.

Physical Appearance: Lindsay is African-American with a curvy figure and a lot of muscle on her (a body build similar to Kaitlyn), brown eyes, and curly black hair at shoulder length.

Backstory: Lindsay was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. After finishing school and before she trained to be a wrestler, Lindsay was a fitness model and power lifter for a time (the heaviest weight, she has ever deadlifted, was 610lbs). Then she decided to achieve a goal she had since childhood and that's become a wrestler.

Personality: Lindsay is kind, caring, generous and unselfish person that loves her fans. She's strong and pretty competitive when it comes down to it, along with having a good sense of humor.

Gimmick: She has a mixed gimmick of both Charlotte Flair and Beth Phoenix.

Moveset: Back Body Drop, Suplex, Scoop Slam, Sit down Powerbomb, Dropkick, Lou Thesz Press, Corner Body Slash, DDT, Neck breaker, Spin Kick and Spinning back fist.

Signature (Max of 3): Flying Lariat, Spinebuster.

Finisher (Max of two): Diving Clothesline, Fallaway Moonsault Slam.

Trump Card Finisher: Cobra Clutch Submission.

Wrestling Style: Brawler and High Flyer.

Alignment: Face.

Ring Attire: She wears an outfit similar to that of Michelle McCool, but it's mostly white with black lining.

Entrance Attire: Same as her ring attire.

Entrance Song: Immortals by Fall out boy.

Do they have a manager?: No.

Tag Team or Singles?: Single.

Diva - 4 and 5.

Real Name: Melody River.

Nickname: Mel.

Wrestling Name: Melody Star.

Age: 32.

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'7.

Weight: 125lbs.

Physical Appearance: Melody is Caucasian with a good tan, she has a curvaceous and busty (G cup +) figure with a bit of muscle on her, brown eyes and light blonde hair in a bob cut style with black highlights.

Backstory: Melody was born and raised in Austin, Texas. She has always been a wrestling fan since she was a kid and start her training at the age of 16. After finishing up with High School, Melody joined OVW for a couple of years, before heading over to NEO wrestling. Melody has a younger brother (Alvin) who's also a wrestler in training.

Personality: Melody's wrestling personality could be described as smug, boastful, prideful and arrogant. She believes herself to be way superior over other female wrestlers in the business. She's also one for not letting things go such as losing a title to someone that she despises. Outside of the ring, Melody is a sweet heart that truly loves her fans.

Gimmick: Melody's gimmick is similar to that of the Beautiful People from TNA.

Moveset: Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, Fallaway Slam, Dropkick, Snapmare, Spin Kick, Flap Jack, Giant Swing, Vertical Suplex, Turnbuckle Dropkick, Piledriver, Head Scissors Takedown, Hip Toss, and Face Buster.

Signature (Max of 3): Alabama Slam, Hurricanrana, Springboard Bulldog.

Finisher (Max of two): Electric Chair Drop, Diving DDT.

Trump Card Finisher: Crucifix Powerbomb.

Wrestling Style: High Flyer.

Alignment: Heel.

Ring Attire: Melody wears attire similar to that of Velvet Sky when she was part of the Beautiful People stable, but Melody's outfit color is mostly blue and white.

Entrance Attire: Same as her ring attire.

Entrance Song: Bring to Life by Evanescence.

Do they have a manager?: Yes and her name is, Calista Harris. She stands about 5'5, weighs around 110lbs, has shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and also a slightly curvaceous figure. She wears an outfit similar to that of Melody, but red and gold in color. She and Melody share a similar moveset as well as personality, but Calista is a bit more flexible.

Real Name: Amanda Garcia.

Wrestling Name: Mandy Garcia.

Nickname: Mandy.

Age: 27 (Isabella is also 27).

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'7 (Isabella is 5'9)

Weight: 125lbs (Isabella is 130lbs).

Physical Appearance: Amanda is of Hispanic descent and has a beauty body figure with well toned muscles, a tiny mole on her right cheek, light brown eyes, and shoulder length black hair. (Isabella looks almost the same, except she doesn't have a mole on her cheek and is a bit taller)

Backstory: Amanda, along with her twin sister; Isabella, were born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona from a long line of wrestlers. Their mother (Caitlin), father (Javier), maternal grandmother (Jolene), paternal uncle (David), maternal aunt (Sierra) were all wrestlers at some point. After finishing school, Amanda as well as her sister wanted to make their wrestling family a much bigger name in NEO.

Personality: Amanda and Isabella are pretty competitive and once they sets their sights on something (Women's championship in particular), they'll stop at nothing, until they has it in her hands. Isabella does have a bit of a soft, caring and really sneaky side to her.

Gimmick: A Bella Twins like gimmick.

Moveset: Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, Dropkick, Flying Elbow Drop, Sit down Suplex, Spin Kick, Piledriver, Chest chop, Face Buster, and Snapmare.

Signature (Max of 3): DDT, Neck breaker, Corner Bulldog.

Finisher (Max of two): Cross Face Submission Hold, Fireman's carry Slam.

Trump Card Finisher: Shooting Star Press.

Wrestling Style: High Flyer.

Alignment: Heel.

Ring Attire: They wear outfits somewhat similar to the Bella Twins.

Entrance Attire: Same as Ring Attire.

Entrance Song: Sugar were going down by Fall out boys.

Do they have a manager?: No.

Tag Team or Singles?: Tag Team.

Tag Team finisher: Double Samoan Drop.

Name: Adam Connors.

Nickname: The Lady Charmer.

Special Move: Pedigree.

Other Moves: Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, Piledriver, T-Bone Suplex, Clothesline, Neckbreaker, Bulldog, Hip Toss, Atomic Drop, Dragon Whip, Spin Kick, Dropkick, DDT, and Enzuigiri.

Height: 5'10.

Weight: 200lbs.

Appearance: Adam is Caucasian-American with fair skin and an athletic build. He has brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, and really good looks.

Class: Light Heavyweight & Brawler.

Alignment: Heel.

Personality: In the ring and back stage, Adam could be described as arrogant, boastful, cocky, smug, short tempered, and charming, although, his good looks and charm doesn't work on all divas. Speaking of which, if Adam finds a diva, who's good looking, etc, he'll stop at nothing till he has her as his girl (even if said girl is married or already in a relationship). Outside of the ring, Adam is a pretty nice guy and enjoys meeting his fans.

Optional things include:

Catchphrase: "Hey sexy ladies, come have yourself a good time with yours truly!"

Age: 27.

Gimmick: Pretty boy.

Theme Song: Bulletproof by Godsmack.

Biography: Adam was born and raised in Long Beach, California. His father (Bruce) worked as a fisherman while his mother (Lana) worked as a mailwoman; Adam also has a younger brother named, Gary, that he's pretty close with. Growing up, Adam has always been a big wrestling fan and often wrestled with his brother around their house. After finishing up with schooling, Adam trained at OVW, before sighing up with FFWA.

This one is from Jestalnaker94000

Name: Robert Reeves.

Age: 32.

Gender: Male.

Stable: Singles.

Alignment: Face.

Nickname: Robby.

Hometown: Miami, Florida.

Height: 6'10.

Weight: 310lbs.

Personnality: Robby could be described as a strong, soft hearted guy with an awesome sense of humor. In the ring, he instantly goes into warrior mode and becomes really competitive.

Appearance: Robby's Caucasian with fair skin, a mild tan, and is physically well built with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and rugged angular features. He has a tribal tattoo somewhat similar to that of Goldberg's on his right arm.

Biography: Robby was born and raised in Tallahassee, Florida. Growing up, Robby always had a love for sports, specifically wrestling and MMA. So, his parents (who were part time wrestlers) decided to teach Robby from age 14 on up. Robby also has 4 older sisters that he's really close with. After finishing school and his training, Robby joined BWF.

Manager?: None.

Theme Song: My Nemesis by FFDP.

Ring Attire?: Sleeveless white muscle shirt, black leather vest, blue jeans, and black boots.

Entrance Attire?: Same as Ring Attire.

Entrance: He goes out, riding on a customized Harley Davidson motorcycle, like Undertaker back in the day.

Signature Moves: Military Press Lift, Big Boot, Back Body Drop, Bearhug, Backbreaker, Headbutt, Clothesline, Superplex, and Shoulder Block, Vertical Suplex & Spear

Finishers: Chokeslam & Powerbomb.

This one is from roddypiperfan84

Name: Elegant Evelin

Gender: Female

Stable: N/A (will join one soon)

Nickname: The Hungarian Aphrodite

Hometown: Budapest, Hungary

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 157lbs

Personality: Kindhearted, calm, confident, intelligent, graceful.

Manager: Elliot Granger

Theme Song: The Show Must Go On by Moulin Rouge

Ring Attire: A Mandy Rose style pastel red bra with black trim, pastel red hand wraps, pastel red kneepads, black boots and Hungarian flag patterned trunks (similar to the British Bulldog) (she vary other colors in her attire (gold, silver, bronze and any pastel color) and flag pattern in her trunks (to show that she traveled around the world)).

Entrance Attire: Fashionable robes (like Charlotte Flair, Asuka, etc.) that can vary in any color to match her Ring Gear. Every PPV, she dresses up as any historical figure of the past for special entrances, like Marie Antoinette, Queen Elizabeth I, Joan of Arc, etc.

Signature Moves: V-Trigger, Dragon Suplex, Frog Splash

Finishers: Elegant Damage (Blue Thunder Bomb), Aristocrat (Asuka Lock)


	4. Your OCs Part 3

**Here comes Round 3 !**

This one is from Jestalnaker94000

Name: Frank Ward.

Nickname: Big Frank.

Special Move: Chokeslam.

Other Moves: Vertical Suplex, Fallaway Slam, Scoop Slam, Powerbomb, Super Chokeslam from the turnbuckle, Back Body Drop, Bearhug, Backbreaker, Headbutt, Clothesline, Superplex, and Shoulder Block.

Signature Move : Big Boot

Tag Team Moves: Double Chokeslam, Double Suplex, Big Boot & Spear, and Double Backbreaker.

Height: 7'0.

Weight: 305lbs.

Appearance: Frank is Caucasian-American with fair skin and a slight tan. He has faded, blonde hair, blue eyes, and is pretty built for someone of his size. Also, he has a flaming skull tattoo on right arm.

Class: Powerhouse.

Alignment: Heel.

In-Ring Attire: He wears black tights with flames going up the legs, black boots, elbow pads, and gloves.

Personality: Outside of the ring, Frank is a really cool and kind hearted guy that loves meeting his fans. Inside of the ring, Frank is merciless and unforgiving, he'll destroy/beat anyone that gets in his way.

Optional things include:

Catchphrase: "Come and catch these hands!"

Age: 35.

Tag Team Name: The Titans. They also want to make it into a stable division, but will only accept members (male or female, it doesn't matter) above 6'5 in height. Once they choose someone, they'll try anything in their power to bring them into the stable, including intimation and even messing up their matches.

Gimmick: Scary Giant.

Theme Song: Lift Me Up by FFDP.

Biography: Frank and Daryl were born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. Their father (Phoenix) died tragically in a car accident, before they were born. Their mother (Jennifer) worked 3 jobs to make sure her boys had a roof over their heads. Growing up, both boys were fans of wrestling and wanted to join together when they reached of age. After finishing up with college, both boys started training with their mother's full support, before they joined BWF. Also, they both played basketball and football in college.

Next from Jestalnaker94000 again :

Daryl Ward.

Nickname: None.

Special Move: Powerbomb.

Other Moves: Suplex, Scoop Slam, Clothesline, Backbreaker, Powerslam, Shoulder Block, Big Boot, Back Body Drop, Bearhug, Gorilla Press Lift, DDT.

Signature Move : Superplex

Tag Team Moves: Double Chokeslam, Double Suplex, Big Boot & Spear, and Double Backbreaker.

Height: 6'11.

Weight: 300lbs.

Appearance: He looks similar to his older brother, Frank, but is a little shorter and more built.

Class: Powerhouse.

Alignment: Heel.

In-Ring Attire: Like his older brother, Daryl wears black tights with flames going go the legs, elbows pads, and gloves.

Personality: Outside of the ring, Daryl is a big softy that loves family, friends, and meeting his fans. Inside of the ring, Daryl is just as merciless as his older brother, but a little more aggressive.

Optional things include:

Catchphrase: None.

Age: 35.

Gimmick: Giant.

Theme Song: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet.

Next from VelocityRaptor :

Name: Dex Zeta

Gender: Male

Stable: Legion

Stable Theme: "Heist" by Lindsey Stirling

Stable Role : Leader

Nickname: The Magician

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 220 lbs

Personality: Flirty, childlike, sneaky. Dex uses magic to cause havoc all over the place, like making pyrotechnics go off, making lights change colors, etc.

Manager: Eris Sabre (occasionally)

Theme Song: "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots

Ring Attire: Black pants and boots, with the left side modeled after playing cards

Entrance Attire: A black long coat, a magician hat, sunglasses, and a black cane

Signatures: Bazinga (Paige Turner,needs description), Super Kick, Ace of Blades (Shiranui)

Finishers: Now You See Me (Rain Trigger,Ripcord Knee Strike), Heart of the Cards (PTO,Sharpshooter Chickenwing)

Next from VelocityRaptor again :

Name: Revan Maverick

Gender: Male

Stable: Legion

Stable Role : Kind of the Silent Enforcer

Nickname: The Grim Reaper

Hometown: Houston, Texas

Height: 6'4

Weight: 248 lbs

Personality: Cold, dark, cunning, mostly silent. Revan is the son of the Undertaker, and has inherited his father's penchant for motorcycles and dark powers

Manager: none

Theme Song: "Blackwatch" by Mandopony

Ring Attire: Black shirt with white tribal design with a black vest over it, black pants, black boots

Entrance Attire: spiked leather jacket or biker vest

Signatures: Flatline (Sick Kick,Running Single Leg Front Dropkick), Soul Eater (Mandible Claw), Bloodsport (Rainmaker,Ripcord Lariat)

Finishers: Deathscythe (RKO,for those who don't know the RKO,I can't blame you : Jumping Cutter), Hell's Gate

Next from VelocityRaptor :

Name: Eris Sabre

Gender: Female

Stable: Legion

Stable Role : Female

Nickname: The Lunatic Witch

Hometown: London, England

Height: 5'5

Weight: 155 lbs

Personality: CRAZY. Eris is Dex Zeta's girlfriend, frequent valet, and female representative of Legion. She loves to use her magic to cause major chaos while reveling in the mayhem that follows

Manager: Dex Zeta (occasionally)

Theme Song: "Blood Like Gasoline" by Against The Current

Ring Attire: Black tank top with a dark red phoenix logo on the belly area, jean shorts, and red wrestling boots

Entrance Attire: A red longcoat with yellow wing designs on the back

Signatures: London Eye (Sunset Flip Piledriver), Super Kick, Bridging Dragon Suplex

Finisher: T-Time (Flying Cross Armbar), Junction Griever (Shining Wizard)

Important informations : She is Zack Sabre Jr's younger sister.

Next;VelocityRaptor again :

Name: Matt Thunder

Gender: Male

Stable: Legion

Stable Role : Tag Team

Nickname: The Walking Storm

Hometown: Tampa, Florida

Height: 6'8

Weight: 276 lbs

Personality: Unlike his more homicidal teammates, Matt has a sense of honor and goodwill, though he won't hesitate to put his fists up if anyone threatens him or the team. Tag team with Raph Kaboom

Manager: none

Theme Song: "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy

Ring Attire: Blue and white MMA shorts, black MMA gloves, white boots

Entrance Attire: A blue boxer's coat with white lightning design

Signatures: Pop Up Powerbomb, Superman Punch, Military Press

Finisher: KO Punch, Thunderclap (Samoan Driver)

Next,from VelocityRaptor again :

Name: Raph Kaboom

Gender: Male

Stable: Legion

Stable Role : Tag Team

Nickname: The Explosive Loudmouth

Hometown: Colorado, Ohio

Height: 6'1

Weight: 221 lbs

Personality: REALLY, REALLY, LOUD. Raph is the mouthpiece of Legion who won't stop trash talking unless he wants to. Despite his irritating voice and sometimes sick burns, his dirty tactics and daredevil attitude make him hard to shut up. Tag Team with Matt Thunder

Manager: none

Theme Song: "T.N.T." by AC/DC

Ring Attire: Plain black trunks with a white dynamite logo on the back, white boots

Entrance Attire: Some random shirt worn backwards. He also carries something random with him like a rubber duck, a copy of the List of Jericho, a tire, etc.

Signatures: Jumping Leg Lariat, Nuke Dukem (Swanton Bomb), Whoops (Low Blow with splits)

Finishers: Rip Tire (Running Knee), Boomstick (Bionic Elbow)


	5. Your OCs Part 4

Here comes Round 4 !

This one is from MadeInNowhere :

Name: Connor Gates.

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Nickname(s): The Anarchist, The Truthless Hero, Violent Red

Hometown: Walsall, West Midlands, England

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210 lbs

Personality: Brash, flippant, defiant

Alignment: Heel

Theme Song: "This Is The Six" by While She Sleeps

Appearance: Not overly muscular, but has some definition in his body. Has slightly slicked back dark brown hair, a short beard of the same colour, grey eyes, and a Caucasian skin tone. Has tattoos: a sleeve on his right arm starting with some scriptures on his shoulder, soon burning into falling pieces of paper at the midway point before turning into sparrows at the bottom of his arm. On his left arm he has a skull on his shoulder with a bloody dagger through its head, and near the bottom he has a tattoo of a torn up Union Jack flag with a lighter about to set fire to it. He has the words "Live Free" tattooed on his knuckles. And finally, he has a pair of flaming angel wings on his back, and a lion looking like it's clawing through its way through his chest.

Ring attire: Dark grey tights with the phrase "No Gods, No Masters" on the left side in red lettering, and "Truthless Til Death" on the right side, also in red. Has black knee-pads with bullet hole designs on them, and black punk-styled wrestling boots with red accents. Upper body has black spiked wristbands on both wrists, along with dark red finger-less gloves, and a white elbow pad on his right elbow with the This Is The Six tally mark logo in black.

Entrance attire: Same as his ring attire, with a blue denim sleeveless hoodie containing several punk and anarchy symbols on the back, and a red cloth mask that covers his mouth and nose, with a row of x's arranged to look like a smile.

Wrestling styles: Technical, High-flyer, brawler and Hardcore.

Regular moves: Handspring enzuigiri, brainbuster to knee, throwback to a seated opponent, tornado DDT, middle rope senton bomb, corkscrew senton, missile dropkick, suicide dive, springboard moonsault, slingshot leg drop, spinning neckbreaker, snap suplex.

Signatures: Twisted View (running corkscrew forearm smash), Down In Flames (single knee facebreaker), Heavy Lies The Crown (middle rope blockbuster).

Finishers: Code Bled (butterfly lungblower), Choke On The Ashes (guillotine choke).

Entrance: During the opening of his theme song, Connor walks out and stands still at the top of the ramp. When the intro kicks in, he raises his fists as pyro on either side erupts. He then forms the Six symbol (holding up the four fingers of his right hand and pressing his left index finger across the front of them with his left thumb sticking up to make the tally mark image) before walking down to the ring, high-fiving audience members before jumping up to the apron. He flashes the symbol once again before jumping into the ring, taking off his mask and hoodie, ready to start the match.

That's it ! I hope there's more but anyway,I will soon give you my OCs that I would like to add.


	6. My OCs

While waiting for probably more OCs,I will give you my personal OCs. ps : I have to warn you : some OCs are directly inspired by the OCs taken from you. I'll take them only to add more caracteristics to them,nothing more.

Christopher Nelson

Male

Nickname : The BWF Best Key Element

Pittsburg,Pennsylvania

6'2"

219 lbs

Very pretentious and arrogant. He is always confident that he can beat everyone in the federation. He talks in a little bit high pitched and citizan accent and only thinks about himself. Christopher doesn't make efforts to support others and is ready to everything to win. He is very grateful that the chairman named him the BWF Best Key Element. He is vicious,methodic and acts very disrespectfully in the ring. Nelson doesn't take his opponents seriously.

Manager : Chris has with him a manager named the Bulldozer (original ! I'm been sarcastic). Anyway to know how the Bulldozer looks like,wait. I'll do it after Nelson here.

Theme Song : Next Level - Freestyle Trap Beat

Ring attire : A golden panty with the shadow of a man raising his arms horizontally at the front,and the words Key element written in red in capital letters at the back. His forearms are wrapped into black wrist bands and he wears also black knee pads. He accompagnies all of that with his golden boots with dark laces.

Entrance Attire : A yellow king cape. In the backstage,he wears a yellow T-Shirt with the words Key Element written at the front in black.

Signature Moves : Slingshot DDT

Jumping Enzuigiri

Watch This ! (He lifts his opponent into a German Suplex,but instead of throwing him backward,he turns him around and does a Side Effect.)

Finishers : The Key (Inverted Brainbuster)

Last Hope (Christopher waits for his opponent while he is against the corner then he runs at the moment that his opponent is in a weakness position then hits a Shining Wizard)

Next :

Adam Taker

Male

Nickname : The Man Allowed to make bruises or The Bruises Licensed

Sacramento,California

6'4"

257 lbs

Determined and one of the examples of the Face Hero. He is still ready to help those who are helpless and who fight for the good cause. Is really sociable but in the ring,doesn't hesitate to make his opponent suffer,whoever they are. He talks with a rude and imposing tone and is an expert in matches without disqualification. He fights for a good reason,hates selfish men and talks easily with the others.

Theme song : Ready For This by All Good Things

Ring attire : Black tight pants with all around white barbed wires logos. Black wrist band and elbow braces. Black boots with white laces.

Backstage attire : Black T-Shirt with his signature logo at the front : a hand with barbed wire around it and blood sinking from his palm and his skin. At the back,the catchphrase : Feel it,written in white with the boards torn off.

Signature Moves : Hurting Feelings (Double Arm DDT)

Rope Hung Facebuster followed by a Double Arm Trapped Crossface

3rd Rope Brainbuster

Finishers : End of Pain (Hammerlock Uranage Slam)

Stop Breathing (Suplex Flip Uranage or Lariat)

Next :

The Bulldozer

Male

Nickname : Christopher Nelson's Goon

Unknown Hometown

7'0"

297 lbs

Entirely devoted to serve Christopher Nelson. He does everything that he tells him to do,even if he's disagree. The manager doesn't hesitate to beat down all of Chris's enemies,even his own family. He is really powerful,doesn't at all and doesn't have mercy for his opponents.

Theme Song : Next Level - Freestyle Trap Beat

Attire : In the arena (backstage or into the ring),he always wears a tuxedo with a dark tie.

Signature Moves : Ripcord Lariat

Running Clostheline

A more powerful variant of the Powerbomb

Finishers : Silent of Eternity (Lifting Impaler DDT)

Texas Cloverleaf while literally sitting on the back

Derek Noblesse

Male

Nickname : Sandra Noblesse's husband

Hometown : Seattle,Washington

6'6"

269 lbs

Personnality : Entirely devoted to his wife,Derek prefers to support her instead of doing matches. He loves Sandra more than anything else in earth. He obeys to her without hesitating and never takes authority on her.

Ringside attire : Wears a smoking.

Ring attire : Just wears a smoking pant and his shoes.

Signature Moves : Samoan Driver,Michinoku Driver and Brainbuster

Finishers : Cross-Arm Neckbreaker, Forward Russian Legsweep

Calista Harris

She stands about 5'5, weighs around 110lbs, has shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and also a slightly curvaceous figure. She wears an outfit similar to that of Melody, but red and gold in color. She and Melody share a similar moveset as well as personality, but Calista is a bit more flexible.

Moveset: Snap Suplex, Scoop Slam, Backbreaker, Dropkick, Snapmare, Enzuigiri, Flap Jack, Texas Cloverleaf, Vertical Suplex, Turnbuckle Cartwheel Jumping Clostheline,Cradle Piledriver, Head Scissors followed by a Russian Leg Sweep, Hip Toss, and Double Underhook Face Buster.

Signature (Max of 3): Dude Buster, Hurricanrana, Undertaker's Old School.

Finisher (Max of two): Last Ride Sitout Powerbomb, Diving DDT.

Elliot Granger

Male

Nickname : Evelin's goon

Hometown : Sofia,Bulgary

5'7"

179 lbs

Attire : Wears a brown suit with kaki square patterns all around and a light blue tie.

Elliot hates to fight,except when he's obliged. He prefers to stay at ringside,not wanting to be involved in the fights.

Finishers : Small Package,Roll-Up and Implant DDT

Next,by myself :

Ricky Morales

Male

Nickname : The Most Dangerous Wrestler of the 1990s

Birthdate : 6 / 28 / 1970

Hometown : Chicago,Illinois

6'4"

283 lbs

A 50-years-old wrestler who's not finished to bring whatever he has for the federation. He works in the wrestling business since 1993. He is a rude,cold and scary individual. His mi-long beard gives him more credibility and forces the other to fear him. He fights really fearlessly and with a lot of brutality. He can handle only basic grapples and has difficulties to fight faster and more agile opponents.

Theme Song : Haterade ! Flyin

Ring Attire : Military pant with light green gloves and dark boots.

Signature Moves : Lifting Double Underhook DDT

Diving Elbow Drop on a standing opponent (often super heavyweight)

Texas Cloverleaf

Finishers : Running Knee Lift

Brought Away (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver)

The Gravedigger

Real first name : Sam

Male

Birthdate : 1965

Hometown : Hell

7'2"

285 lbs

Dark sinister character. Does wrestling since 1987. He rarely socializes with the others but when he talks,he's able to send goosebumps all over the body. He is charged by the Beyond to bury lost souls in order to give her to sacrifice. He is an exceptionnal fighter,manages to dominate his opponent and is orientated into the brawler type. But he never does high-flying moves.

Theme Song : Creepy Music - Dark Cemetery

Ring Attire : Black sleeveless top with black gloves,a dark jean accompagnied by a black leather belt and black clean shoes.

Entrance Attire : A druid robe with the hood hiding his head.

Signature Moves : Leghook Half Nelson Reverse STO

Superplex followed by a Side Slam

The Gate Opener (Reverse Figure Four Leglock)

Finishers : Rest in Peace (Fisherman Driver)

Bone Breaker (Cradle Lifting Knee Neckbreaker)

Duke Charles

Male

Nickname : The Beautiful Duke

Clarksville,Tennessee

6'4"

276 lbs

Very pretentious. Has the gimmick of a duke. He stares everyone he meets down and consider that the only way to success is to be noble. He doesn't have interest in listening other's opinion;he thinks he can do whatever he wants. In the ring,he fights like a coward,but when he has the upper hand,he does everything he can to keep the opponent down,even the most disloyal gesture.

Theme Song : Nanatsu no Taizai S2 OST: Fairy King

Ring Attire : Simple attire : a green underwear with green boots marked by DC in gold at the sides.

Entrance Attire : A fully white robe with a golden chain to attach it around the neck.

Signature Moves : Multiple Variations of the Low Blow when the referee is distracted

Eye Poke followed by a Leg Takedown and a Chest Stomp

Belly-to-Back Suplex transitioned into a Backbreaker

Finishers : Duke Tandem (Spinning Toe Hold;then Duke falls his right knee crashing the leg and keeps pulling the foot)

Duco Special (Modified Double Chickenwing Romero Special)

David Edison

Male

Nickname : The Worst Bastard of the Business

Hometown : Hell's Kitchen,New York

6'5"

287 lbs

David is very close from being considered as a lunatic. He is totally unsociable. Everybody fears him because,everytime we try to talk to him, we don't actually know how he reacts. Can be subject of sudden moment of anger when facing someone else. David thinks that everyone around him is unable to live into his society. In the ring,he fights as a brawler and acts with brutality and is fearless.

Theme Song : Eirin's Theme - Gensokyo Millenium ~ History of the Moon

Ring Attire : A black large leather pant accompagnied by black military shoes and two zipper are placed at the area of the knees. We can also notice that he has a few scars on the back.

Signature Moves : Lariat

Standing Reverse Cloverleaf

Wheelbarrow DDT

Finishers : Suicidal Fall (Cravate Cutter)

Skull Crack (He gives a kick to the knee behind the opponent then executes a Hair Pull (or head if he doesn't have hairs) Neckbreaker)

Kazumi Iroshida

Male

Nickname : The Puroresu Brawler

Lives at Denver,Colorado but was born at Osaka-Kobe,Japan

6'7"

279 lbs

Determined fighter. He loves the fans and is still ready to make them pleasure. According to the other faces,he is really sympathical,talks often with them and doesn't hesitate to come to them. For the heels,despite the fact that they easily talk together into a good atmosphere,when they give their personal opinion about the others or their cons,Kazumi shows some sense of sarcasm or directly blames them. Sometimes when he doesn't want anybody to hear him,he talks in Japanese. In the ring,he uses Strong Style techniques but adapts it by combining it with the American Brawler type.

Theme Song : Grillabeats Shakuhachi

Ring Attire : Wears a golden underwear with a red dragon logo covering all the clothe. The Japan flag is well hidden somewhere in it. Each week,the designer changes his location. He accompagnies that with his black wrist bands and his golden boots with white laces.

Signature Moves : Yakuza Kick (mostly outta nowhere)

Michinoku Driver

Headscissors Takedown from behind

Finishers : He does a Vertical Piledriver,then spins around until ten timeq before to sit on the mat and crash the opponent's skull down.

Kudo Driver (Shane Helms's Underhook Piledriver)

Name : Harry Sakura

Male

Nickname : None

Born at Tokyo but lives in San Antonio,Texas

6'8"

287 lbs

Considered as Mr. Everybody. In the backstage,he acts as a pessimist man who isn't able to see a famous wrestler in each of the other persons in the federation. He thinks they will never be pushed as they wish. Harry just wants to do his job in the company. In the ring,he acts as a clever man and knows how to handle his opponents. After more than ten minutes of match,he loves to discourage the other wrestler to force him to quit the match. It rarely works.

Theme Song : Persona 5 - Layer Cake

Ring Attire : A black underwear with black wrist bands,dark grey knee pads and dark shoes accompagnied by white laces.

Signature Moves : Brainbuster

Blue Thunder Bomb

Fisherman Neckbreaker

Finishers : Diving Knee Drop

Rolling Cutter

Carl

Male

Nickname : 33-years-old child !

Hometown : Calgary,Alberta,Canada

6'2"

201 lbs

Carl has 33 years old,but acts like a 10-years-old child. He is considered as mentally unstable,even if he protests. He needs to be watched by some people he chose to trust. He will trust only those persons : Kurt Angle,Duncan Jonathan and his manager : Kay Mercy. In the ring,he is a showman; he knows barely how to fight and use always taunts to make his opponents angry. He is really easy to hurt and make cry.

Theme Song : After a While,Crocodile

Anecdote : For his entrance,when the bird begins singing,Carl arrives with a child bicycle with the two little wheels on the side.

When hearing the music,some heels may be frustrated.

It is recommended for him to avoid pushing him.

Ring Attire : A cyan underwear with some random coloring at the back and red boots with black laces.

Signature Moves : Knockout Punch

Finisher : Kid theatrical gestures followed by a bad version of the People Elbow.

Willy Jones

Male

Nickname : The Lone Wolf

Hometown : Kennesaw,Georgia

6'7"

287 lbs

He's a real lone wolf. He always stays alone in backstage. Willy acts as a man ready to everything to dominate his opponents. He really has difficulties to team up with the others and isn't able to speak gently. He fights as a powerhouse despite his physical.

Theme Song (forgive me) : Baron Corbin 2016 Theme

Ring Attire : Wears a black T-Shirt with his name at the front and a wolf eating a little child rabbit at the back. He also has a dark jean accompagnied by black military boots. He has tattoos around the arms.

Signature Moves : Uranage Slam

Irish Whip Pendulum Slam

Knee Strike to the gut,Knee Lift followed by a Running Lariat

Finishers : The Bite (Half Nelson Choke)

Moonlight Driver (Leghook Headlock Facebuster)

Napoleon

Male

Nickname : The Best Strategist in the World

Hometown : Billed from Ajaccio,France but was originally born at San Antonio,Texas

6'1"

249 lbs

Acts as an emperor; he is highly pretentious,arrogant and disrespectful for the others. He knows how to be polite in front of businessmen; he talks in an excellent French tone and he is confident he is the best at what he does. In the ring,he's one of the best wrestlers in the federation. He is a pure technical,always is thinking everytime and knows how to handle any of his opponents.

Theme Song : Two Steps From Hell - Protectors of the Earth

Ring Attire : Blue underwear with white wrist bands and black boots with a huge N in gold written at the sides.

Entrance Attire : He wears Napoleon's full attire before to tear off only the pant.

Signature Moves : Turnbuckle Dropkick,Top Rope Neckbreaker and Cleaning the field (Suplex dropped into a Falling Neckbreaker)

Finishers : Battlefield (Punch followed by a Sleeper Lift Knee Neckbreaker)

Belly-to-Belly Flip Slam followed by a Armscissors Headlock

Dan McMillan

Male

Nickname : The Convinced Murderer

Hometown : Saint Louis,Missouri

6'3"

256 lbs

His gimmick is based on the fact that he's been found guilty of the murder of a young girl (Kayfabe). But when he was been locked in jail,Duncan Jonathan viewed his profile and discovered that he had an interesting past with independant wrestling. So he asked Kurt Angle to hire him. Kurt Angle accepted with some doubts,but Duncan assured that he can take care of him. Since his days in jail,Dan became totally unsocial;he's not a lunatic,he knows what is doing,but his incarceration has made of him a really dangerous man unpredictable. Others wrestlers avoid to talk to him,except when they are obliged. In the ring,he acts really fearlessly and doesn't show any mercy for anyone,no exception.

Theme Song : A remix of Heathens by Twenty-One Pilots but with some hard rock.

Note : Before the theme plays,a clip is played where an interrogation room chair is standing in the middle of a dark room. Dan walks in,touches it then sits,stares at the camera and just say,in a threathening tone : "Hello ! "

But when he hasn't a match or during PPVs,instead of saying hello,he supplies the rivalry he's in and threathens his opponent.

Ring Attire : Black leather pant with dark military shoes. Also has a scar on his right palm and a few devils tattoos on the back.

Signature Moves : Bicycle Kick,Snap Powerbomb,Burning Hammer

Finishers : No Regrets (Discus Elbow Strike)

Overrated Neckbreaker (Over-the-Shoulders Headlock Neckbreaker)

Hassan Amdouni

Male

Nickname : Saudi's prodige

Born at Jerusalem but lives at Watford City,North Dakota

5'11"

194 lbs

A Face Hero. He is really enthusiastic,gently,sympathic and is really sociable. He talks easily and always thinks before to say anything. With other faces,he is really cool and can have sense of humor but with some heels,he shows bravery and strives himself to expose their default to them. In the ring,he's an incredible high-flyer. He is fast,technical,he can handle anyone and is focused on his matches.

Theme Song : Ayman Amin - Enty Wbas

Ring Attire : Orange tight pants with black designs at the upper legs with orange shoes and black laces. He also has black wrist bands and a eagle tattoo on his neck.

Signature Moves : Frog Splash in the style of Lio Rush or D'Lo Brown

Hassan Blitz (Dodges a clostheline,Two Low Kicks to the knee,another dodge,Spin Back Kick to the area of the belly and,when the wrestler is bending forward,his upper body parallel to the mat,Hassan finishes him with a well-aimed Pele Kick to the area of the back)

Combos of Middle Kick followed by a Knee Strike to the chest. If the opponent comes back after that,he finishes with a Standing Single Leg Dropkick.

Finishers : Shooting Star Press

The Sand Lullaby (Arm Twist Kick to the belly and Leg Drop Bulldog)

Ethan Kubi

Male

Nickname : The Fallen Samurai

Hometown : Caucasian,born an Kyoto,Japan from a Japanese mother and an American father. Lives at San Francisco,California.

6'11"

296 lbs

A dark character. He acts like a man expert in Japanese cultures and who had the nationality. But he said that he chose to take it out. But rumors says that he doesn't have the nationality anymore because his father was american. Ethan often accepts to talk with the other,but is depicted as mysterious and creepy. He also possesses a katana from his maternal grandfather. That makes the most feared wrestlers stand back instantly. In the ring,with his height,he adapts himself into a mix of brawler and powerhouse style.

Theme Song : Ace Attorney Dual Destinies - Twisted Samurai (Simon Blackquill's Theme)

Ring Attire : He wears a white work suit with square buttons and the yin and yang logo on the back,a black light pants with black italian shoes.

Signature Moves : When he runs to a corner,if the opponent counters and sends him on the turnbuckle,he will do a Corner Back Flip like Daniel Bryan.

Chokeslam (pretty rare)

Inverted Powerslam

Finishers : Front Powerslam into Reverse DDT

Sayonara, My Friend ! (Sami Zayn's Helluva Kick,basically a Big Boot on the corner)

Koffi Sambu

Male

Hometown : Democratic Republic of Congo

6'2"

264 lbs

Very determined. Is really sociable in backstage and everyone,even the heels,appreciates him. He wants to show to everybody that he can be a Main Eventer. He is really able to socialize with the others and is very charismatic. In the ring,he's a high-flyer and an expert at counters.

Theme Song : Killmonger + Burn it All MIXED! BLACK PANTHER OST

Ring Attire : Green underwear with his country flag at the front and the back,dark green boots going from his feet to his knees,white wrist bands and yellow knee pads.

Backstage Attire : Ring attire + A Yellow T-Shirt with his signature logo at the front.

Signature Moves : Springboard Crossbody

Running Shooting Star Splash

450 Splash

Finishers : Hot Heat (Aleister Black's Black Mass)

Paradise Shift (Goldberg's Jackhammer)

Guy Thomas

Male

Nickname : The Best Charmer in the WOOOOORLD

Hometown : Montreal,Quebec,Canada

6'7"

297 lbs

Pretentious,arrogant and confident. He loves to charm young girls,beat the hell out of his opponents and valorize only himself. Unlike the others charmers,he doesn't insists his charmings on married girl,by respect of her mother's educations. He's also a proud canadian patriot. In the ring,he is able to mix Technical and High-Flyer. If the high-flying was noted,his note would be C-. Note : his father is a famous writer.

Theme Song : Don't You Wish You Were Me by Fozzy without Chris Jericho's voice at the beginning of the TNA version

Ring Attire : Purple tight pants with dark blue fire patterns on the legs,grey wrist bands with the initials EG (Eddie Guerrero Tribute),black knee pads hidden in the pants and tall blue boots with his last name on the back.

Entrance Attire : A black T-Shirt with his last name written in big at the front in white.

Regular Backstage Attire : A jean accompagnied by a black sleeveless top without logo,black Nike baskets.

Rare Backstage Attire : A tuxedo accompagnied by a dark tie and a red handkerchief hidden in the upper left pocket of the jacket.

Signature Moves : Springboard Enzuigiri or High Kick

Half Nelson Gutbuster to a running opponent

Canada Price (Rondhouse Kick to the head)

Finishers : Does that hurt ? (Reverse Atomic Drop followed by Edge's Edgecator = Modified Sharpshooter)

Canada Sunrise (He jumps to climb onto the back of the opponent beding forward and does a Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

Note : Before the Canada Sunrise,he often executes a powerful Spin Back Kick to the gut.

Next,the tag teams :

Bucky and Chucky

Male

Salt Lake City,Utah

Bucky : 5'11" and 269 lbs

Chucky : 7'1" and 335 lbs

Bucky has a cowboy spirit. He is ultra energetic and has some sense of humor. He considers Chucky as his own brother. He is super sociable and easily starts conversations. In the ring,he's agile and uses more technical styles than high-flyers.

Chucky is considered as lightly unstable but really retarded. He is slower and less motivated than his partner,but completes this with his height and his huge power. He can smash really hard until to break partially skulls. He has the vertigo and never climbs on the turnbuckle.

Theme Song : Old McDonald Had A Farm

Ring Attire : Bucky : A wrestling attire covering all his body in full green with red vertical lines,white wrist bands and black baskets.

Chucky : A black underwear with dark elbow pads,knee pads and black tall boots with some dirt on it.

Tag Team Finisher : Ride Along ! (Chucky = Flapjack;he just throw the opponent in the air and Bucky = Chains with a Jumping Knee Strike)

Bucky's Special Moves (Order : Finisher and Signature Moves) : Running Knee Strike

Running Single Leg Dropkick

Bridging Fisherman Suplex

Bridging Northern Lights Suplex

Bridging German Suplex

Chucky's Special Moves : Flapjack

Fireman's Carry Pop-Up Cutter

Jumping Neckbreaker

Body Press Drop

Military Press Slam

The Bruise Builders (Adam Connor and Yann Fhaley)

Male

Dublin,Ireland

6'9"

298 lbs

Appearance : Pretty fat and caucasian skin. Round head and big muscles due to training.

Adam : Bald.

Yann : Short red hairs.

Catchphrase : "Just one desire : Dominate ! "

I can only say they are dominators ! Except that,they don't socialize with other wrestlers and prefer to stay to train intensely at the training room. They are really straight to the point when they talk and manage to fear the most intimitated persons. In the ring,they are pure powerhouse,they can be really immobile; other wrestlers will need multiple strikes to make them fall.

Manager : Perry Saturn (very rarely)

Theme Song : Psycho Pass - Dominator

Ring Attire : Similar to the AOP of WWE. Difference : the main color is cyan.

Tag Team Finisher : Bruiseland (Double Full Nelson Facecrusher)

Individual Special Moves (for the two) : Full Nelson Facebuster

Two-Handed Chokeslam

Biel Throw

Belfast Dinner (Single Underhook Flip Falling Neckbreaker)

Pushing Big Boot

The Thugs of Chicago (MFK and Sammy Leviathan)

Male

Hometown : Chicago,Illinois

MFK : 5'9" and 193 lbs

Sammy : 6'8" and 273 lbs

They are thugs. MFK is really energetic. Always ready to talk and to have fun. He is sympathic with the others despite he can be sometimes annoying. He knows how to cooperate with his partner and the duo wins the majority of their matches. In the ring,he moves all the time and manages to be faster that his opponent.

Sammy is more serious but more badass. He has the same humor as MFK but doesn't laugh as often as his friend. He talks not often with the other and interferes sometimes at the finale sequence of a segment. In the ring,he is a powerhouse;he uses strong attack to weaken his opponents and doesn't do a lot of innovative moves.

Theme Song : Flo Rida ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White - I Don't Like It, I Love It (Rap remix) begins at the chorus

Ring Attire : MFK : A jean and a black sleeveless shirt with a military metallic necklace,with brown Timberland shoes.

Sammy : A jean,red pullover with black Adidas baskets.

Tag Team Finishers : G4 (Sammy = Fireman's Carry Powerslam like John Cena; and MFK = Double Knee Backbreaker)

MFK's Special Moves : Backstabber

Chris Jericho's Codebreaker

Reverse DDT

Diving Tornado DDT

G2 (Fireman's Carry Sitout Facebuster)

Sammy's Special Moves : G3 (John Cena's Attitude Adjustement)

Big Boot

Lariat

Side Slam Backbreaker

Jesus Save (Crucifix Powerbomb into Double Knee Backbreaker)

The Unavoidables (Robby Styles and Tyson Styles)

Male

Victoria,Texas

Both : 6'1" and 259 lbs

Appearance : Robby : Thin,a tattoo on her left forehand,his daughter's birthdate on the back of the neck,bald dark hairs and birth beard.

Tyson : Younger than his brother,thin but doesn't have a tattoo,has short light brown hairs and a semi-long beard.

Personnality : The brothers are basically huge showmen. Robby has more sense of humor than Tyson;he's the one that takes more initiative to talk rather than fight. He loves to criticize his opponents more that doing matches.

Tyson is more serious than Robby. He doesn't have the willing to laugh and prefers to smack the hell out of the others. He can be quickly angry when he's been insulted personally. He directly snaps when we say something bad about his 9-years-old daughter.

Both are grapple experts. They can pull out various technical grapples and can counter most of their opponents' attempts. They are incredible in a ring.

Theme Song : Wig Wam - Non Stop Rock'n'Roll

Ring Attire : Yellow underwear with white inverted triangles at the sides,black boots with the name Unavoidable at the back,black knee pads and white wrist bands.

Tag Team Finisher : You Can't Escape (Jumping High Kick/Low Spinning Heel Kick (to the leg) combination on a running opponent) (Whatever who's doing the moves)

Robby's Special Moves : Unavoidable (The opponent is lying on his chest. Robby gets in front of the legs,waits that the opponent begins to get up,then jumps and does a Double Stomp to the back)

Kneeling Ankle Lock

Spinebuster

Kneeling Michinoku Driver

Diving Single Leg Front Dropkick

Tyson's Special Moves : Curb Stomp

Reverse Figure Four Leglock

Spinning Headscissors Takedown chained with a Kip-Up and a Reverse Rondhouse Kick

Bridging Fujiwara Armbar

Jump High Kick on a cornered opponent followed by a Middle Rope Diving Moonsault

**Before to make the divas,I would like to add two samoans,because Samoa rocks. PS : They are not into a tag team.**

Brian Rodriguez

His father is spanish and his mother is samoan.

Male

Nickname : The Samoan Bulldozer

Born at the Samoa Island but lives at Toronto,Ontario,Canada.

6'11"

289 lbs

Brian is an unstoppable monster. In the backstage,he talks in a strong accent and has kept the intonation of the Spain. He acts as rude and very straight to the point but can rarely be sociable. He always wants to smash their opponents' heads,despite he keeps his calm. In the ring,he doesn't move realy swiftly but is able to put down the other wrestlers with any strong attack.

Theme Song : ''Rule The World'' by Valley Of Wolves

Ring Attire : A black sleeveless top with a folded dumbbell at the front,and the catchphrase : You Can't Handle Me ! written behind,a black jean accompagnied by black military shoes and he also has black gloves uncovering his fingers.

Signature Moves : Yakuza Kick

Power Clostheline

Atomic Leg Drop

Finishers : The Falling (Arm Trap Lifting Implant DDT)

Brian's Ascension (Running Spinning Heel Kick)

Danael

Male

Hometown : Samoa Island

6'5"

303 lbs

Danael is an energetic man. He is excited to be wrestling. He can be sympathic or annoying with other wrestlers. He has a lot of sense of humor. In the ring,he's an expert in hardcore matches and is ready to fly when there is no choice. He acts as a powerhouse guy and has rare difficulties to executes complex manoeuvers.

Theme Song : The Secret of Babylon - Instrumental

Ring Attire : Similar to Keith Lee.

Signature Moves : Diving Flip Senton Splash

Suicide Dive

Samoan Drop

Finishers : Dana-tion (Fireman's Carry Powerslam chained with the pin)

Over the Shoulder Samoan Drop on a running opponent.

**And finally : The women ! But before you ask : I will only do four but there are many more in the story don't worry. And don't go throw some rumors.**

Sally Edwards

Female

Nickname : The Sally Edwards Show

Los Angeles,California

6'0"

166 lbs

She's another example of the Babyface Hero. She's loyal,respectful,generous and helpful. At backstage,she has good conversations with the others and she is sometimes pushed. In the ring,she is excellent. She does good promos,making everything to get the crowd on her side and she fights well,with a panoply of technical and high-flyer grapples.

Theme Song : Blue Stahli - ULTRAnumb

Ring Attire : Underwears with various colors but in main PPVs similar to the Big Four at the WWE,she wears shiny colors. She accompagnies the atiire with her black gloves uncovering her fingers and her dark boots with white laces.

Entrance and Backstage Attire : A black T-Shirt with "Sally Edwards Show ! " written in capital letters in purple at the front.

Signature Moves : Adios (Matt Hardy's Side Effect)

Superkick

Running Knee Strike on a kneeling opponent

Finishers : Bless you ! (Back Suplex Lift Spin-Out Side Slam)

Edwards' Curses (Frog Splash,tribute to Eddie Guerrero)

Nyla Garrison

Female

Nickname : The Destroyer

Born at the Samoa Island but lives at Dallas,Texas.

6'3"

328 lbs

Note : She has three samoan older brothers and one african-american younger step brother. She is married to a MMA fighter and together,they have two twins son and daughter of 5 years old. She loves her husband and her children more than anything else and only wants their happiness,even if it means to be separated. The family lives a very happy life.

Very imposing and intimitading. She rarely has sense of humor and always is serious when talking to someone. She doesn't liek to make friends;she prefers to be a lone wolf and her only goal is to eliminate all the women from the roster. In the ring,she is very dominating and we can see her still standing on her both feet the most often into a match.

Theme Song : Blue Stahli - Corner

Ring Attire : Similar to Nia Jax,except the patterns color is always red,except in PPVs.

Signature Moves : Hip Attack on a cornered opponent followed by a Jumping Crossbody

Striking Spear

Catching Front Slam

Finishers : Brock Lesnar's F5

Tossing Samoan Driver

Agatha Kenny

Female

Nickname : The Freaking Lady

Kenosha,Wisconsin

5'10"

184 lbs

She is unstable. Looks like the female version of Jon Moxley. She is able to understand the other people but she has sinister ideas of pain and suffer. She doesn't seem interested by being champion;she only wants to have pleasure by making her opponent suffer. She is a real expert in hardcore matches,especially Tables Match.

Manager : Frank O'Dylan

Theme Song : Catscan - Design The Future

Appearance : Very thin,pale skin,inverted triangular face,long light brown hairs going until to the top of her back,makeup,red lipsticks and she has scars EVERYWHERE ! But not big scars. They are not really visual anymore.

Ring Attire : White underwear with on top a T-Shirt with the ECW logo written in red on her chest,white elbow pads,black gloves uncovering her fingers,white knee pads and black boots.

Signature Moves : Diving Elbow Drop

Double Arm DDT

Piledriver

Finishers : Death Valley Driver (works like a Fireman's Carry Powerslam)

Rolling Guillotine Leg Drop to the head

Elina Hunkleberry

Female

Nickname : The Musician of Moonlight

Washington D.C.

5'8"

182 lbs

Looks like the female version of Elias in WWE. But she is more humoristic and loves to critizice the others. Sometimes she compares her singing skill with the other women's. Elina acts as a Lone Wolf and refuses to join a team. She has a guitar that she named Tina and has designed her with red roses on the back. In the ring,she's really technical,focused on her match and knows how to adapt herself at every match. Despite that she is courageous,she may have cowardy reflexes.

Theme Song : Metallica - The Four Horsemen

Favorite Weapon : Her guitar Tina

Notes : Sometimes before the matches,she wants to play a song with her guitar until to be rudely interrupted.

At a special occasion,she can interrupt a Face to bore her with a song

She is really good at the guitar and sings in soprano.

Duncan and Kurt Angle reported that,outside the ring,she is sometimes subject of bipolarity. But she is continually watched.

She is the descendant of a participant at the Independance War

Her parents are pure american patriots. She had one older sister who died in a helicopter accident (she was a famous singer). Since then,she refuses to take plane or helicopter. So basically,she only goes to the shows by the bus. Jim Ross made a theory of it that would be the main cause of her bipolarity.

She married Chaning Tatum for one year,until that he asks for divorce. Currently,she's married to basketball player Kevin McLurry (he's not real) and they have together a 7-years-old daughter. Apparently,her daughter hasn't inherited her mother's bipolarity.

Apart for wrestling,she is having a career in singing songs into restaurants.

Ring Attire : A white sleeveless transparent top,various colors for her underwears,a jean with a leather belt and Nike red shoes. She has on the right biceps a black armband with the USA flag on it.

Backstage Attire : A leather jacket.

Signature Moves : Bridging Fisherman Suplex

Shooting Star Press

Swinging Neckbreaker

Finishers : Last Song (Lifting Reverse DDT)

Back Suplex Lift Neckbreaker

Trump Card Finisher : Tina's Opinion (Guitar shot when the referee is distracted or when she's frustrated and doesn't want to continue the match)

**Now that I'm done with that,I will finally begin the first... PPV !**


	7. BWF Showcase Kickoff

**BWF Showcase**

**30 May**

**San Francisco,California**

The crowd is on fire for this first PPV. Everyone is crying,screaming,talking and saluating to the camera. But inside the ring is standing two men in suit : Kurt Angle, in blue, the owner of the federation and his General Manager, in brown, Duncan Jonathan.

The Chairman begins talking,the smile on the face and the micro in his right hand : " Good evening, San Francisco ! "

_Crowd cheers_

"And welcome to the new Best Wrestling Federation ! "

_More cheers_

" I'm glad to be here,just as you must surely be. You are more than 350 000 fans standing in this arena ! (Pop) It's hard to see ! To begin with,I'll explain basically the origins of the federation. As you must know,last time I was seen in public,I have been asleep because of the big Baba Yada who came out of McDonalds too early ! "

_Lots of laughers from the crowd_

" During all that time,I took time to watch the shows organized by our dear Vincie boy. Et,don't tell him or he'll get mad,I watched at the same time AEW."

_Cheers_

"Yeah I know ! They rock. Furthermore, I signed there for ten years.

_Huge pop from the crowd_

Wow ! I was kidding !

_Scream of disappointment_

Anyway" Kurt pauses to look at the crowd who was listening what he was saying. He smiled,knowing that everyone is interested. "I watched WWE,and the booking was ununderstandable and not satisfying at all. I watched AEW,and I didn't recognize anyone. The only man familiar for me was... " he points at someone among the crowd. "The guy with the Bullet Club shirt at the sixth row ! "

_Huge cheers_

The fan recognizes himself and takes fun of that comment. Some guys behind him tap on his shoulders to make him understand he's talking about him.

" Yes ! I saw you in the first row at Double or Nothing. So both shows didn't interest me. So I returned then at Impact Wrestling and they told me they wanted new faces. And then... I kept that in memory : New Faces,New Faces ! I got a divine mission. " He pauses. " No I'm not a member of a catholic sect. " Pause

" So I had the idea that I would recruit new wrestlers for a new project. And suddenly,at the gym,I was really shocked to meet... my one-year-younger university comrade : Duncan Son-Of-A-Bitch Jonathan. "

_Pop for Duncan_

" We caught up the ol' time et then he told me... He told me that his friend group has managed to find money for one show. But we still needed the names,etc. So I simply asked to be in. And that's how BWF was created. I also asked that I become the new owner because I am better than you. " He says,looking at Jonathan.

"But he told me he would rather be GM than me because I'm an asshole at booking. Oh and the person who is leading the booking... is Vince Russo. " The crowd begins to boo Kurt Angle.

"Calm down ! I'm kidding. I'm kidding. In fact,it's a team of scenarists leaded by the not very talentuous JasonBondWriter ! "

_Epic pop_

" Each scenarist has been assigned, not a wrestler, not a match, but a part of the show : the commentators,the entrances,the matches,the segments... Each one has his job to do. Then,instead of presenting it to me,the scenarists regroup all the works and Jason analyzes if the result is satisfying. We'll do our best to give you a pleasant and entertaining show. You won't have two-dollars rivalries. You won't have wrestlers condamned to jobbing. "

The crowd begins to shout quietly as Angle gives him good expectations.

"And you won't have DQ in Hell in a Cell ! "

_OHHHH and Big pop_

"We will do our best to deserve our name ! We are the Best Wrestling Federation ! All is true... "

_IT'S DAMN TRUE !_

Kurt Angle gets closer to Duncan,stares at him,then gets the mic closer of his mouth. "Please do the honors ! "

Duncan clears his mouth and cries : "It's damn true ! "

Then Angle comes back in the middle of the ring and finishes his speech. "I talked already for more than 600 words. I'll let my turn to my old friend Duncan who will speak about his role in the building.

He gives to him the microphone as the crowd launches a weak pop. Jonathan waits that the crowd is ready to hear him talking. Being here,in the middle of the california mountain makes him more pleasure than winning the loto. Finally,after what seems to last twenty seconds of waiting,Duncan opens his mouth : " Hello San Franciscan Boys ! As you must know,I am Duncan Jonathan,the new General Manager of this building. My job will be to organize the matches depending of wrestlers' skills, their stable statuts and if they are worthy to be pushed. Before to continue,I would like to make you aware of the presence of Mr Sexy Boy Justin Roberts next to me ! "

Duncan friendly gets his hand onto Justin's shoulder as the crowd goes a little bit wild. They are astonished that he's here despite that he works now for AEW.

"Then,with Tony Khan's special authorization,I brought back Jim Ross ! "

_Huge pop_

"And finally,I had to use black magic to resurrect the Unscripted, Uncensored, Loose Cannon of Commentary : Joey Styles ! "

_Legendary pop as Joey stands up from his chair and waves them all good evening._

"Anyway,as you have surely noticed at the social medias, we have 6 availables championships. Normally,we would have already named the champions, but for tonight,they are vacated" At that moment,Duncan became serious and had begun to talk louder and with a determined voice,forcing everybody to have faith in his words. " because,tonight, we will have 6 MATCHES with challengers chosen by me to gain them all !

The crowd exclaims themselves after Duncan's inspiring speech.

"For now,it's 6 : 50 PM,we are gonna have fun to present you into different formats our wrestlers. Oh ! And... Did I tell you that,right now,it's the beginning of the Kickoff ?!

_OHHHHHH (Disappointment)_

For the Kickoff,exceptionnally,there won't be a match,just a series of segment and interview presentating our fighters. That's all ! We really hope that you'll like what we prepared. **And I want to know too,by the PM on my profile,four wrestlers that you would like to see,among the full roster in the story,as world champions.**

Then he turns his attention on the crowd who seems fired up in their hearts.

"Now I would like to talk at those who are at the west side of the arena. Who would you like to see as World Champion ?! "

Then everyone who was at the left side of the arena yelled : _Crooooooss Knight ! Crooooooss Knight ! Crooooooss Knight !_

Duncan answers : "Cross Knight,hum ?! That would be like the Face version of the Fiend ! He could a perfect badass and sympathic champion, but also a tyran and a dangerous opponent. Now to those who are at the north side of the arena,who would you want to see as World Champion ?! "

The crowd answered : _Robert Reeves ! Robert Reeves ! Robert Reeves !..._

"Robert Reeves ! " Jonathan continues. "Tough guy,big belly,big ass,big chances to win. He has everything to win. Now for those at the east side. Who would you like to see as World Champion ? "

The crowd cries : _DEX-ZE-TA ! __DEX-ZE-TA ! __DEX-ZE-TA !..._

"Dex Zeta ?! The leader of Legion ?! Him,he'll easily be my favorite wrestler. And you. " He gets out of the ring to meet a cute little girl at the barricade. He says : "Who do you want to see as World Champion ?! " before to directly give her the mic.

The little girl responds with her childish voice : " Connor Gates ! "

Every men who were behind her went crazy and jumped to the air even if there isn't any match. Finally,the GM comes back into the ring and gives back the micro to Kurt Angle.

"Thank you so much to be here for this first show ! We love you from the bottom of our heart ! Goodbye ! "


	8. Presentations

Commercials

* * *

Okay,I'm Justin Roberts and I'm in the interview area for the introduction of Zecharian Needleman. Good evening sir.

**Zecharian makes silence while staring at the journalist.**

Sir ? Are you okay ?...

**You really think that I will play the polite man and say "Hello " like if I have all my time ?!**

Hum...

**Listen,Gel Boy,in accurately two minutes,I have to prepare myself,so you better hurry ! You already made me lose twenty-five seconds. You still have one minute and thirty-five seconds.**

O... Okay. So, why did you come at BWF ?

**First of all... I didn't come in my own. Grandpa Gold Medal invited me. He thought I would need some help from a end-of-1980s old crack joke... or a dumbass General Manager. I wanted that was me who asked to be here. They made me pass for a Good Samaritan. I'm just a guy sticking some needles.**

Wh... What would you like to do in the federation ?

**Buy more needles. And I don't know. Maybe I'll stick it into your poor,porcelaine armor that you love to call " Body" all around you ! Then you would be totally unable to move and finally,I would put delicately two last needles right in the middle of your eyes. (He leans closer to Justin) What do you think ?**

... (during a moment Justin drops some sweats from his forehead despite trying to remain his calm. He keeps the silence during two seconds before to answer) I... I have no opinion about that.

**No opinion ?! Not even a "Please don't kill me ! " You think... You think you are worthy of nothing? Well,you're right my friend ! You deserve nothing ! You are nothing ! You just stand here,presentating some stupid idiots that everybody loves to cheer because they are bored to just sit down and shut up; you come here,you interview me,and after,what ?! What ?! Nothing ! No payday,no recognition,they just send you back home while telling you to have a nice day;something that's not even said from the bottom of the heart. I don't even know why you want to do that... stupid job. Me,I want a job where everyone would recognize my value;I got paid for insulting my victims. I got recognized for hurting my prey,I got rewarded by more needles,I'm worth more than those pricks calling themselves "wrestlers". The real wrestler is the one who is able to risk his own life to win... and who chooses good weapons... like this ! (He takes out from his armband a needle that he raises in front of him before to throw it behind him. Then there's three seconds of silence until that Zecharian gets up from his chair.) I don't even know why I'm still here talking with a Mr-Nothing-at-All journalist ! I'll just go put on my gear,my needles and I could just tell you goodbye and leave,but that wouldn't be from the heart. What I really want to say is : Fuck you and get lost ! **

**Zecharian leaves the view of the camera and we can hear a door being opened then shut down. Justin Roberts stays sit,touched and traumatised by the interview. He stares at the ground with the cold gaze.**

* * *

Okay... Sorry for my current attitude. I'm not into a good mood anymore because of Zecharian's interview. Now I'm Justin Roberts... and I will have an introducing interview with Lucinda Pippen (let's hope that she's less scary than Zecharian.) Hello Miss.

**Good evening,my dear ! (She takes lady poses)**

So,please tell me : Who are you...

**(Lucinda interrupts him short) I am the Stunning Swan ! Wrestling's best woman in the world ! The Unbeatable Bird ! The Amazing High-Flyer ! And also the future Undisputed Women Champion.**

If I recall well,there isn't an Undisputed...

**I will be Undisputed Champion,whatever you like it or not.**

Okay. So your actual objective is to be champion ?

**Not only ! I also want to show all these unskillful wastes of time that I'm the best at what I do.**

Alright. So why the Swan ?

**Swans are the most perfect animals in the world,living in harmony with nature,gently swimming onto the surface of the water and high flying to the sky ! They can rarely be copied.**

Don't you have someone you like or love over yourse...

**Everyone loves me ! But they are not as perfect as me ! So I don't like them.**

What about your family ?

**Every men with who I had a relation weren't as perfect as I;men are trash compared to me. They even go until to kill poor defenseless birds...**

(Telephone rings) Excuse me,that's a friend of mine. (He answers) Hey ! How are you doing ?! Look I'm working so I can't real... (Lucinda takes the phone from his hand and throws it to the floor before to break it entirely with her boot) Why...

**Do you think I'm not worthy of your time ?! Do you think I'm less important than that crazy toxicoman ?! I'm the Stunning Swan ! And I hate to see that you're not being interested in seeing so much beauty ! So you don't deserve my time anymore ! (She slaps him and leaves like a total diva).**

The man holding the microphone stands behind Justin Roberts and chuckles silently. He tells him despite his laughter : " You've just being slapped by a woman... "

Justin turns around to stare at him in a serious expression and the man suddenly stops laughing and gets back to his work raising the microphone correctly in the air so that the camera can't see it. He says quickly sorry before to disappear from the camera's view.

* * *

Justin Roberts caresses his left cheek still marked in red by Lucinda's hand. Then he speaks again : " Well looks like we ain't gonna see her for a while tonight. Now we are gonna to interview Gulliver Epstein. (Gulliver stands just being Justin Roberts without him noticing it). Now Mr... (he turns around and jumps when he sees him.) "

**Sorry ! Did I scare you ?!**

I thought you would be sitting on the chair.

**Yeah I could do that but I wouldn't be able to touch... (he disorganize Justin's hair;this one shoves Gulliver's hand) Those beautiful hairs ! How did you do this so that your hairs are so... clean ?!**

Well... (Justin Roberts acts very ill-at-ease. He hesitates to answer to that nonsense question. He hesitantly answers) I just took some gel.

**You know,I had an interesting history with the gel. When I was 13,I lived in my parent's home. Back in the day,I really loved to play with my pistol toy. But one day,after that I accidentally shot a stopper on my grandmother,my father took the gun and kept it in his bedroom. I wanted to take it back but I really didn't know where HE was. I could have just stayed in my bedroom and cried all the tears I had in my heart. But instead of that,I went to the bathroom,and I took... the gel my dad used for his short hairs. I secretly pulled out some into the coffee he drank everyday. And,when he drank it as usual,I was glad that after that,he fell on the ground.I saw his pale skin,his opened mouth,his pure white eyes and also the coffee that dropped from his mouth to the carpet. The doctor confirmed his death. It was a nice day.**

But your father died.

**That's why it was a nice day.**

So you hated your father ?

**Not at all ! (He answers without thinking or hesitating)**

So why did you do this ?

**Someone asked me.**

Who ?

**Someone who is here but we cannot see him. Listen,how is your mother ?**

Fine (Justin does the "What does it have to do with the interview ?! " face at Gulliver who doesn't know what that means. )

**Is she religious ?**

...Yes.

**Is she christian ?**

Of course.

**You know,sometimes,Jesus may ask us certain things that are against the Bible Law. Like killing,for example.**

Okay... This program is classed : "Suitable for all. " I would like to avoid to incite children at doing some bad things and I don't want to anger all the christians watching this. So let's return to the interview. Please sit down.

**Why are you telling that ?**

Huh ?

**YOU sit down.**

Why ?

**Because I said it first.**

_(But he never said this before. ) _Okay. I'll sit.

**Good ! (Gulliver jumps onto the chair and sits with her right leg folded in a right angle and onto the left leg. He acts as if he was the interviewer. Then he asks this question. ) Why are you here ?**

... To interview you ?...

**No no no ! Why are you at BWF ?**

Wait ! Shouldn't I be asking that to you ?!...

**Oh yeah ! That's true ! (Epstein seems really confused as he puts his right hand onto his forehead. Then he calms himself down) It's just I am used to interrogate the others. I consider myself as a dominator who creeps the hell out of other wrestlers. Oh no ! That,that was the comment left by a journalist on Twitter. I prefer to ask questions because I'm interested to know others' opinions more than mines. I'm more like a silent listener. That sounded good ! Silent Listener ! That should be my new ring name !**

So... the interview... Why are y...

**Why am I going to be champion ? Because I'm the best. I came here in this house to deepen my knowledge about wrestling. And the entertaining speech of Kurt Angle interested me. I came here ten minutes ago... Listen Marvin... (He taps on his left shoulder.)**

It's Justin Roberts. (Roberts shoves the hand but Gulliver gets his chair closer of the journalist's and rolls his right arm around the upper body of the frightened man.)

**You have to know that some people would like to have the same thing that you want too. They will do everything to obtain it,even hurting you. So,my son,get strong,and don't let those violences you receive go. You are seven years old... (Justin tries to escape from his hold but his arm is really locked on his right shoulder) If someone hits you,you can keep that in memory forever. So don't let the others dominate you. Be relentless,violent,demeanous and especially give them the violences they give you. Make them regret. Make them afraid. I love you son ! (He kisses Roberts's left cheek and leaves.)**

That was Gulliver Epstein for you. (He looks at his left to see if he was gonna to come back or no.)

* * *

I'm back for the next wrestler introduction. But there's a problem : I was supposed to interview Marcia Raggs,but she kinda refused to come,I don't know why. I asked to Kurt Angle that I get to her house but he refused,he didn't really want to explain why. Instead,we're gonna make you watch a short video to present her. See you later :

The movie begins inside a girl's bedroom. All the objects and furnitures inside are modeled for a baby girl. Then the camera zooms on a doll left on the pink ground. The doll has the same appearance as the woman Lucinda Pippen. Suddenly Marcia does a Jumpscare and gets closer to the doll. She crawls to it and sniffs it like a dog. Then she exclaims with a childish manner :

" Hello ! Hello Lucinda ! How are you ? Oh you're not fine ? But why ?! " She leans her right ear close to the unanimated doll's mouth,as if she whispered in his ear. Then Raggs continues : " You can't fly ?! Oh that's so sad ! Even if you could never fly,so that you could get the fuck out of my house. Anyway,I can help you ! " She leaves by the door only to return with a pair of plastic white wings. She sticks it on the toy's back with a bottle of glue. Then she takes it in her hand and tells her : " There you go ! Now you can fly ! Fly ! Fly ! " As she repeats the word,she moves the doll to the air to do as if she really flew. Then we notice that the window of the bedroom is wide open and outside,there's a hill leading to the sea who's located until ten meters down. Marcia dangerously walks closer to the window while keeping playing with Lucinda,then closer,closer,closer... until she suddenly throws it to the window and cries while making flying gestures with her arms : " Fly Lucinda ! " But the doll sink deeply to the water until we can't see her anymore. Marcia Raggs,with her shocked face,her opened mouth and her hands on it,stands wordless until she says : " Oh no ! She's drowning ! " She chuckles slightly as if her plan was a success. " Why isn't this surprising ?! It's obvious she was never able to fly like a real swan ! But she was a precious friend anyway. Hopefully, I got more friends ! " Then she quits the camera's view until with another doll,but this time resembling to Linda Palmer.

" Here's Little Lindsay ! She's strong,determined and courageous ! She even told me that she wanted to show you that she can beat my dog Frankie in one second. Now Frankie. " The sheperd dog comes to see what his master wants. " Let Linda show you how strong she is ! " Then she throws the toy to the ground so that she lands in front of the dog. This one instantly grabs it with his teeth and tortures her until that multiple wounds are formed all around her. At the moment he was satiated,he spit the trash toy on Marcia's feet. Raggs blames the animal. " Mean dog ! You refused to obey ! On the corner ! " The dog instantly obeys and sits on the corner while making sad sounds. "Well looks like she's not as strong as she thinks she is ! " She throws the injured doll away. " Oh ! I know who I'm gonna present next : The Noble Couple ! " She jumps in the air as she makes child noises and screams. "Come with me ! " As the cameraman follows Marcia in the room,this one finds two dolls tied by a barbed wire,back to back,being burned inside a campfire. She instantly takes them out of the fire by pulling to the wire but the only thing she picks up was two burned bodies with their gunpowder-colored skin;the arms and the legs begin to melt and fall away and we can't recognize anymore who was who. Marcia reacts with a feeling of permanent joy : " Well they're burned down badly. They just wanted to bring back the fire in their couple. Let's see our others friends. Then she picks up a doll who had the appearance of Melody Star,but she gets disgusted and throws it away.

Then she picks up two doll : one of a tall woman looking like Liv Graves and the other one who looks like her 3-years-old son. She takes them in their hands and says : " Oh them ! This is Liv Graves ! And here's her son Sammy. Pretty stupid for his age. " Then she thinks at what malicious game she could play then she finds an idea : she attaches the woman on a mini chair with wire then she throws the other one to the ground. Raggs goes out of sight,leaving them alone. But suddenly,a mini Monster Truck comes by and crashes the little boy under his powerful and tall wheels. The toy,at the end, becomes as flat as an English pancake. Marcia comes back from outta nowhere and,when she sees the son,she quickly picks him up with her two fingers and said,horrified : " No Sammy ! Who did this ?! I only just went to pick you up a piece of cake ! Well looks like it was your destiny after all. "

She throws it away and suddenly looks at the camera with a huge smile and says : " You see,I got a lot of friends in my bedroom. But among all of them,I got a favorite one : Eris Sabre. " She picks up a Eris Sabre doll that she had hidden behind her on her miniskirt. " This is the most beautiful doll I ever met in my bedroom ! She's so sweet,so delicious,so funny. I love to listen to her,she tells me good stories,she makes me eat my breakfast and she can even sing me lullabies. We are best friends ! And,as a best friend,I would never... " Suddenly,with one single move,she tears off her right arm. " Ever... " As she repeats these words,Marcia Raggs rips off her arm,then her legs,her ring attire and finally half of her hairs. Then she throws her on the ground and finishes by saying : "Hurt you ! " She jumps on Eris Sabre,stomping her at each jump she does,before to finally kick her to move her in the corner. "

She silently chuckles. Then she says : " I have one final toy to present you ! And he's really important. " She goes to pick up the final toy : a replica of the BWF Women Championship. She holds her at it was her little daughter of 2 years old. " This one,he has been given by my mother for my birthday. I really love this one. It's really,really,really shiny and beautiful ! And mama told me that,if I am a good girl,I would have a truer version of the boy. That... would... be " She chuckles. " Amazing ! " Then she finally bursts out laughing still holding the title against her. Finally,the camera does a dezoom while she gets more and more away from the woman before that the screen becomes black and Marcia finally says : "Wanna come play with me ?! "

* * *

At the start,we have planned to present you all the characters,but it will be soon 8 PM,so we are gonna start the show and in parallel,we'll do the others wrestlers. Next time we'll see,it will be Cross Knight's turn. But for you,enjoy our matches.


	9. Your OCs Part 5

**TheLegendaryCed sent me a new OC. So : New Round !**

**Let's extend the roster :**

Real Name: Cedric Anthony Harvey Jr

Ring Name: Ced

Nickname: The King, The Architect of Violence, The Magnificent One

Age: 28

Hometown: Miami, FL, and Charlotte, NC (He was raised in Charlotte early off but Miami is where he founded his dream)

Billed From: Miami, FL

Height: 6'3

Weight: 265

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: An African American male with a caramel-like colored skin tone. He had chocolate brown eyes with black eyebrows that were well-kept. The right eyebrow had a cut in the middle as a reminder of his first ever match. He has a ripped physique similar to that of The Game, Triple H. He had a black faded haircut with waves. On the top part of the right arm, he had a lion head tattooed on his upper bicep. On the side of his bicep, he had a praying hands in black ink. Under his lion head tattoo, he had a clock tattooed with the clock arms on 5:53 with an angel that had their wings holding up the clock. On the underside of his right arm, he had skulls stacked on each other in black and grey ink. On his forearm he had it covered up with a Celtic hero forearm sleeve that had one design as if it had like a crack like a wall that was filled with the name Destiny in cursive with a colored rose on top of it. On his left arm, he had a dagger in grey ink that had a snake wrapping around it till it got to the top where it bit down on a skull that was cracked.

Ring Attire: Black Ring trunks with Ced on the back in red with white outline. On the front of the trunks was a cross in red with a white outline with 2 sledgehammers forming an X on across the cross. He had black knee pads with a black knee brace on the right knee with black boots and black wrist the sides of his trunks, he had designs similar to Randy Orton's with them being red with a white outline.

Entrance Gear: His ring gear with a black t-shirt that says "Ego Gloria" in white in a specialized font.

Backstage Gear: As a face he wears black jeans with rips with a pair of Jordan 1s and a Michael Jordan jersey with a gold chain and a gold rolex. As a heel he wears an all black suit without an tie.

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener): Heel (at the moment but can change)

In-Ring Personality: In the ring, Ced is a very cocky arrogant person who is very aggressive in the ring. He is very arrogant when it comes to his in-ring ability and his persona. He likes to taunt to the crowd at times but he likes to put the match in his pace in a very slow technical pace. He likes to taunt and get in his opponents head by playing mind games.

Out of Ring Personality: Outside of the ring, Ced is a very humble person and he's very friendly to new people. However, he can also become off as mean to those who have a personality he doesn't like or a reputation.

Gimmick: As a face, Ced is the kind of guy who will say what's on his mind no matter who it offends, fight anyone and wrestle in any match. He's pretty much like a degenerate or kind of like a face version of Triple if that helps. As a heel, He's cocky, arrogant and he loves to throw around the fact that he's a 3rd Generation Superstar. He thinks that he's the face of the company and walks around in expensive suits with expensive jewelry. He's kinda like a heel version of Triple H and Bobby Roode.

Theme Song: "Icon (Instrumental)" by Jaden Smith

Entrance: Ced walked out onto the stage with a water bottle in his hand as all the lights in the arena were going off in random colors while the titantron was the only thing showing anything. Smoke arose from where stood. He looked up from his position on the stage and looked at the ring. He then spits out a mist of water causing all the graphics in the arena to turn on before he walked down the ramp. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around him at the fans who cheered him loudly before he sipped some water and threw the bottle into the crowd. He walked towards the steel steps and walked up to them to the ring apron before he went through the ropes. He walked to the corner before he climbed the turnbuckles and spit the water out as he did his pose while the fans cheered.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/H***/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): He wrestles an all-around like style specializing in brawling, technical and power based moves. But if he had to stick to just two styles it would be Technical and Brawling.

Moveset: (10-15 moves)  
Floatover DDT  
Floatover Neckbreaker  
Blockbuster (from the second or the top rope)  
Superplex  
Facebuster Knee Smash (after a Knee Lift or to counter a Back Body Drop attempt)  
Ego Trip (Falling Side Slam)  
The Perfect Break (Fujiwara Armbar)  
Deadlift Suplex  
Triple German Suplex  
Super German Suplex (uses this after he counters opponents more agile than him who were gonna to do,for example,a Moonsault; half-rare)

Signatures: (Max 3): 1. Spear 2. Double C Spinebuster (Spinning Spinebuster) 3. The Sleeper (Lariat to the back of the head)

Finishers: 1. Deathbomb (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker slam) 2. Killer Crossface (Arm Trap Crossface)

Trump Card Finisher: Super Deathbomb (Deathbomb from the top rope)

Background: He was born on March 3 to a wrestling family making him the 1st and only 3rd Generation wrestler of his family. When he was 6 years old he saw his first ever match with his idol, Ric Flair in the ring as the World Champion. Ever since that day, Ced wanted to be a wrestler. At the age 7, his little sister Nia was born. His father made sure that Ced knew about his wrestling background and at the age 15, he started to train to be a wrestler. At age 19 he accidentally got a woman by the name of Susan Garcia pregnant with their 1st child. Determined to make things work, Ced started a relationship with Susan based on the love for their child, Kimberly. He got Susan pregnant once again and together they had a child, Jason Harvey-Garcia. Shortly after Susan and Ced broke up and he focused on making it into the WWE. With a phone call from his father, Ced ended up making it to NXT. He spent 2 years in NXT before he finally left and went to Main Roster. After a few months, He left WWE to conquer new promotions all on his own.

Accomplishments: 2x NXT Champion, 1x ROH World Television Champion, 3x ROH Tag Team Champion, 1x ROH World Champion, 2x TNA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x TNA Grand Champion and 2x IWGP Tag Team Champion

Preferred Championship: Any

This one is from Jason Chandler :

Real Name: Olivia Graves.

Ring Name: Liv Graves.

Nickname: The Giantress.

Age: 33.

Race: Caucasian-American.

Alignment: Face.

Hometown: Columbus, Ohio.

Billed From: Dayton, Ohio.

Height: 7'2.

Weight: 235lbs.

Appearance: Olivia has an athletic figure with wide hips, a generous bust, fair skin, blue eyes, angelic facial features and shoulder-length black hair.

Personality: (In Ring) Olivia can be really competitive, fierce and ready for any opponents. (Real Life) Olivia could be described as a sweet heart of a person with a good heart and great sense of humor, she'll also stick her hand out for those in need and totally loves her fans.

Title History: 4 x OVW Women's Champion.

Brief History: Olivia was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio. Franklin (her father) worked as an engineer and Diana (her mother) was a history teacher. Olivia had a normal childhood growing up, despite being picked on sometimes by the other kids, because of her extraordinary height, but never took it to heart. She also has a younger brother named, William, that she loves and is pretty close with. After finishing up college with a degree in engineering and medicine, Olivia started training to become a wrestler since that has always been her dream as a kid with her family supporting her the whole way. She also has a 3 year son named, Sam, with her husband (Doug Lands). Sam's her biggest fan and Olivia hopes to make him proud. She's was also a 4 time women's champion for OVW.

Character: Giantress.

Ring Attire: She wears an attire similar to Michelle McCool, but fitted to her size and mostly blue and red in color.

Entrance Attire: Same as her In-Ring Attire.

Signature(s): Military Press Lift, Scoop Slam, Vertical Suplex, Spinebuster, Sitdown Powerbomb, Spear, Fallaway Slam, Samoan Drop, Diving Moonsault, Kip up, Headbutt, Dropkick, Running Leg Drop, Hip Toss, Shoulder Block, Clothesline, Sideslam, and Powerslam.

Finisher(s): Chokeslam, Bearhug.

Other Moves: None.

Entrance Music: High Hopes by Panic! At the disco.

Entrance: She comes down to the ring excitedly and high-fives her fans, especially children.

Tag Team Partner: None.

Manager: None.


	10. Your OCs Part 6

**Here comes the new round of your OCs. All of them are from OurWWEFanGirl**

Name: Jessica Batista

Gender: Female

Stable: Knockout Queens

Nickname: Jessie, Poppy, Boss

Hometown: Washington DC

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 120

Personality: The Leader. Being sick and tired of being known as a pushover because of her sweet persona, she has grown a thicker skin thanks to her twin sister. She leads the Queens into combat and they only let up when they tell her to. She seeks out anyone who dares to pushover the weak and the underdogs and attack.

Managers: Her twin Jasmine, her wife Callie, and, on occasion her father, Batista

Theme Song (Solo): High Horse by Kacey Musgroves

Ring Attire: Any sort of neon bralette with black fishnetting over it, matching colored jean shorts, and black knee high boots.

Entrance Attire: Same thing, except with a leather jacket, and the letters KQ on the back in blood red letters.

Signatures: High Knee, Superkick

Finishers: Batista Bomb, Black Widow

Next :

Name: Jasmine Batista

Gender: Female

Stable: Knockout Queens

Nickname: Jazzie, Violet

Hometown: Washington DC

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 123

Personality: The Muscle. Enjoying her twin's new found aggression, Jasmine has no problem with helping out when she needs to. Anytime Jessica calls for an attack, Jasmine is usually the first one running in, taking out almost everyone in her path before Jessica and Callie get in the ring. Sometimes, she acts without thinking, especially if someone gets up into Jessica's face, still being very overprotective over her baby sister.

Managers: Her twin Jessica, her sister in law Callie, and on occasions, her father, Batista.

Theme Song (Solo): Dear Marie, Count Me In by All Time Low

Ring Attire: A violet crop top, with black tights and black boots

Entrance Attire: Same thing, except with a leather jacket, and the letters KQ on the back in blood red letters.

Signatures: Spinebuster, Big Boot

Finishers: Batista Bomb, Sharpshooter

And finally :

Name: Callulla Runnels-Batista

Gender: Female

Stable: Knockout Queens

Nickname: Callie, Rose

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 136

Personality: The Psycho. Whenever the Queens find their target, Callie hides in the shadows to track their every move. Then, before it's time to strike, Callie grabs just the perfect weapon to finish the job: a kendo stick, a pipe, a chair, whatever shes feeling that night. When the time comes to strike, she usually stops the victim in their tracks if they try to run away from any of the other Queens and unloads with that specific weapon. Shes rarely seen with the twins unless it's on their talk show, or in a tag match, but when Jessica's name comes out of anyone's mouth as an insult, she's usually somewhere nearby with a weapon

Managers: Her wife Jessica and her sister in law Jasmine.

Theme Song (Solo): Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup

Ring Attire: A tank top with a big rose on the back, green tights with red roses on them, and black boots.

Entrance Attire: Same thing, except with a leather jacket, and the letters KQ on the back in blood red letters.

Signatures: Lou Thez Press, Running Knee

Finishers: Glam Slam, Glam Stretch

And now the stable infos :

Stable Name: Knockout Queens

Theme Song: Crazy B*** by Buckcherry

Other Info:  
-Own talk show called Clubhouse, which has a MC vibe and lighting to it

-For PPVS, they come out on separate motorcycles

\- In real life,Jessica and Callulla married since one year ago.

-Jessica and Jasmine are the daughters of WWE Hall of Famer Batista.

\- Jessica and Callulla totally assume their homosexuality out of the kayfabe,and mainly no one seems to have problems with that.

\- Callulla is known to have been in TNA as a extreme fighter.

\- About the talk show, I decided to make it two versions : - One in the ring,basically like Miz TV or Peep Show

-And another version,out of kayfabe,a talk show where the guests talk about their careers and their private lifes without having to play a character.


	11. First Match

Pyrotechnic plays on the ramp as the crowd cries,seeing that finally the matches were gonna to begin. But one of the main problems is that they didn't really know the majority of the wrestlers,so they were worried of the qualities of the show.

" Welcome to the first BWF PPV Showcase ! I'm Jim Ross alongside with the Unscripted, Uncensored, Loose Cannon of Commentary : Joey Styles. "

" Good evening, Ladies and gentlemen ! After those introductions and this epic promo of Angle/Jonathan, I wonder if the personal will success in satisfying our desires. "

"I have great hope ! But don't forget : it's a new federation, and it may or rock or sink in the lake. "

"Besides,look at AEW what it became. "

"That's normal,with me in the commentary... "

"Are you being pretentious right now ?! "

"Says you,the Unscripted,Uncensored,Loose... "

"Okay,okay : we're both pretentious. Agreed ! "

"So now allow me please to present the card : "

BWF World Championship (Main Event)

Dex Zeta (alone) vs Robert Reeves

BWF International Championship

Ced vs Adam Taker

BWF Intercontinental Championship

Revan Maverick vs Kazumi Iroshida

BWF North America Championship

Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF Tag Team Championship

The Titans vs Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom

BWF Women Championship

Six-Pack Challenge Elimination (No DQ)

Marcia Riggs vs Eris Sabre (w/ Dex Zeta) vs Sandra Noble (w/ Derek Noblesse) vs Linda Palmer vs Amanda Garcia (w/ Isabella) vs Liv Graves (w/ Sam in the crowd)

Ricky Morales vs The Gravedigger

Cross Knight vs Connor Gates

Zecharian Needleman vs Christopher Nelson (w/ the Bulldozer)

Duke Charles vs David Edison vs Hassan Amdouni

The Bruise Builders vs The Unavoidables

Brian Rodriguez vs Danael

Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry

Agatha Kenny (w/ Frank O'Dylan) vs Nyla Garrison

"14 Matches in total ! " Joey Styles precises.

"I really hope they didn't do all that work to fail the first PPV. So let's begin with the opener,the match who's usually supposed to hype the crowd and show them the main content of the federation. "

Suddenly the crowd goes silent as she waits for the first wrestler to come. But what would be the first match of the night ? Was it gonna be Morales/Gravedigger ? Rodriguez/Danael ? Or a tag team match ?

Suddenly the theme Fairy King from the Seven Deadly Sins plays and the crowd remains silent since they don't know who possesses that theme. The Duke Charles arrives,raising his hands in glory,like Ric Flair back in the day,into his white robe. He had a micro in his hand. He stands on the ramp and starts talking,after the music stops : " I suppose you already know me. "

But no one recognizes him,no one makes noise. " Seriously ?! You're all a bunch of ingrats ! I am the Duke Charles,one of the most beautiful,shining,dashing and awesome than the others who preceded me. I am the duke who will bring back pro wrestling into his deserved glory ! And I'll start tonight when I'll win the match right now; after that our GM would be obliged to recognize my superiority,he will give me a shot for the World Championship. Whatever if the champion at the end will be Robert Reeves,whatever if it's instead that third-state mistake Dex Zeta ! "

Suddenly the crowd finally speaks again when she boos Duke Charles after he insulted a recognized former world champion. He continues talking despite the hostilities : " I'll beat him,because I'm the Duke Charles,the master of nobility and only nobility leads to victory ! "

The crowd began to wake up after he did his promo,but they still weren't fired up. He walks on the ramp,then climbs up the stairs and enters in the ring as Justin Roberts helps him to pass between the ropes by getting his left knee on the middle rope. He laughs slightly before to talk again : " I'm pretty sure that you don't want be to win ? (Pause). Well first of all : I don't give a simple damn about your words ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOO_

"And second of all : the other two "men" who are gonna to get in that ring are not as noble as me ! So that makes me the only man assured to win. So basically, shut your mouth and deal with it ! With all my respects of course. " He gives the microphone to Roberts who gets out of the ring to disappear out of everybody's sight. Then Charles proudly takes off his robe before to delicately drop it on the top rope. Then he waits his next opponent.

The theme Eirin's Theme - Gensokyo Millenium (with rock remix) plays and the crowd gives some cheers because she knew more David Edison.

"And his opponent,from Hell's Kitchen,New York,weighting 287 lbs : Daviiid Eeeeedisooon ! "

The wrestler comes on the ramp and walks in a destressed manner. Fans wanted him to notice them; but he doesn't care,focused on climbing into the ring to wait the bell ring. He gets inside and gets on the corner,deeply staring the duke who was talking to a BWF staff. We couldn't hear or understand what they're talking about.

" Finally someone more familiar ! " Joey exclaims. " David Edison ! He did multiple federations : ECW,ROH,TNA,NJPW. He won world titles only at ECW and NJPW. But he won once the ROH World Television Championship. He is a real extreme veteran. "

"But for this match,he has to refrain. Because unfortunately for all of us, it's not a No Disqualification Match. "

"Without a No Holds Barred stipulation,this match lost a lot of interests. But I'll watch anyway to see what they are able to do without objects. "

"They are many examples in pro wrestling history of Triple Threat Matches that impressed us without the use of objects. For example at WrestleMania 24,Orton vs Cena vs HHH. Or at Survivor Series 2009,Cena vs HHH vs HBK. "

"First of all : both are from WWE. Second of all : these matches are impressive because mainly of the context and the scenario,NOT because of the wrestling style. The wrestling style of these four wrestlers is mainly brawling. "

"That's one point for you indeed. Now,for this match,we got a Technical cheater and showman,a Brawler mercyless and unpredictable and,soon,an incredible High-Flying competitor. "

"All these styles are different from each other. Let's hope that we can make a good alchemy of it. "

Then the music suddenly stops. Duke sits on the middle of the turnbuckle and stretches his arms. Edison pulls the ropes to test their resistance and his stamina.

Then the theme Ayman Amin - Enti plays and the crowd,for the first time in the night,gets into a wild pop !

" Here we go ! The favorite of the match ! " JR comments.

Hassan Amdouri comes from backstage and raises his hands to wave to the crowd who cries wildly. He walks on the ramp while taking time to tap on multiple hands.

"And the second opponent,from Jerusalem,weighting 194 lbs : Hassan Amdouri ! "

" Hassan Amdouri ! Former WWE Intercontinental ! A prodige ! " JR says.

" The Saudi's Prodige ! " Joey Styles corrects.

" He impressed the WWE Universe with his fully impressive high-flying moveset which made him win one title. "

" But after he lost the title,he got forgotten and he wasn't pushed anymore since. So he got released from his contract and instantly went to Impact Wrestling. "

"According to Duncan,this year,he asked Hassan to join the roster and he accepted. Now let's hope that this is not worthless. "

"Hassan has everything to be a big name in the business. He will be well used. I'm sure of it. "

"With booked pro wrestling,never be too sure to have a good match. "

"But we can at least have hope. "

Hassan jumps over the top rope and climbs on the turnbuckle to raise his arms and receive all the obation of the crowd. Then,seconds later,the three men get on each corner; the referee makes sure that they are in condition to fight,he extends the arms to warn them before to gesture to the timekeeper to ring the bell.

The ring bells and the match begins.

At the start of the match,Duke Charles goes to the corner and talks again to the security guard to order him to keep his clean white robe safe. David Edison watches the scene,then turns his attention on Amdouri. This one raises his palms to him in order to make him wait then tells him : "Leave it to me ! " . The security guard leaves with the robe in his arms. Charles,reassured,leaves the corner and turns around to face his opponent. But as soon as he did an about-face,Hassan Amdouri stuns him with a well-placed Superkick under the chin. The Beautiful Duke,totally stunned and with the now unfonctional jaw,collapses outside the ring by falling over the middle rope while doing a somersault.

" For the love of God,I think he has torn his jaw off ! " Jim Ross comments.

Hassan stares at the crowd with an amused face and makes fun of what happened. Suddenly Edison,who is enough of waiting,traps him with a School Boy.

The referee makes the count of two but Hassan hopefully kicks out.

Both men quickly get up and stare at each other in fighting pose. Edison tells him : " Let's begin the fight ! " Then they lockup. Both fight and look for domination over the other one. They turn around,try to push each other,kneel down. Then David traps Amdouri to the corner and tries to push his fingers inside his eyes. But since they are closed,he finally decides to claw Hassan's face. This one feels the pain done by his nails and hides his face while holding the top rope. David punches his head before to kick the articulation of the knee,making him kneel, then the side of the face. He multiplies kicks on his body until that the referee tries to reason him. But instead of listening to him,the lunatic man slaps his face and pushes him away. The referee gets away and keeps doing his job despite this aggression. The man gets his opponent up and does an Irish Whip. Hassan bounces off the ropes,but when David gestures himself into a Clostheline,he dodges the move,bounces off the ropes again and executes a Jumping Running Hurricanrana,making fly Edison by the way. He quickly gets up,while his rival uses the corner to very slowly get up. He runs to him for a Jumping Forearm Smash then runs to the opposite corner to restart the process,but at the third attempt,when he flies to him,the Bastard grabs him in mid-air with only his left arm around the waist and violently throws him away in the middle of the ring,slamming his back on the mat.

"What a strength ! " JR says.

"He used only one arm to grab him in mid-air. Not everyone could do that. "

Hassan gets on his hands and knees,looking to get up. But David dissuades him by soccerball kicking him on the belly. Then he takes his two arms and executes multiple stomps on the chest of the helpless saudi. Then he drops the right arm only to keep holding the left one and waits a moment to enjoy the moment. He looks around him : the commentators in the ringside,the crowd around him who was watching the match,making low noise,and the Duck Charles,still KO from the Superkick.

"What is he gonna do ? " asks one of the two commentators.

Then David Edison rolls his right arm around the other arm,pulls it hard while blocking the head with the right knee. Hassan expresses his pain by screaming and looking for the ropes at the other side with his free hand. But he couldn't make a single move forward; he was condamned to suffer. Many seconds passed,but for Hassan,it has been an hour with the very painful feeling. David finally gets up and decides to throw the injured arm to the mat and give it a big stomp on the forearm. Amdouri rolls sideward while holding his red colored left forearm. A part of the crowd looks worried for him. They hope that he does an incredible comeback later in the match. Edison takes the match in a very long pace,admiring the young man suffering while holding his forearm. He desperately gets up but the lunatig grabs his long dark hairs and throws him on the mat. Then he gives him a violent stomp to the face like in the movies. He goes for the pin; the referee makes the count of one... but Hassan raises his legs and moves his shoulders upward to kick out. The crowd quietly whispers and talks to distract themselves during the action.

David Edison gets up,gets his hand on his hips and thinks about a new strategy. Then he gets him up by his locks of hairs and looks to maneuver a powerful punch,but as he was leaning backward,he lets his victim go and throws himself for the punch. But Hassan Amdouri dodges,goes behind and does multiple right middle kicks on the ribs. He manages to corner him on the turnbuckle and then he walks in the middle of the ring to cheer the crowd up. But David Edison takes the opportunity to push him by behind and send him chest first on the turnbuckle. He then bounces off the ropes and executes a Jumping Knee Strike to the face,getting his opponent partially KO. Then he raises his right leg,lies on his chest and goes for the pin. The referee does one count... two counts... but Hassan raises his right arm before the third count.

David gets up and walks to the ropes. He gestures to Hassan to get up; this one gets on a sitting position. The Bastard runs to him and does a Basement Knee Strike to the face. The crowd shouts : "OHH ! "

"Basement Knee Strike from NJPW ! " Joey Styles precises.

Then he grabs his left arm and his left leg and drags him until to get next to the corner. He climbs on the corner facing his opponent.

"Oh ! Here we go ! First flying maneuver ! " Jim Ross exclaims.

"Ladies ! Gentlemen ! Kids ! Prepare your anti-gravity chairs ! Because we're gonna to fly baby ! "

David arrives at the top of the corner and waits a little bit before to leap. Then he gets up,breathes one time and jumps on Hassan... but this one has slid closer to the turnbuckle and the lunatic crashes himself on the mat.

" What a miss ! "

The crowd gets woken up and begins to cheer the arabian wrestler. This one gets up with the help of the corner and,while both are standing up,he runs and does a Single Leg Dropkick. He gets up and chains a Dropkick then a Kip-Up before to try an Irish Whip. But his rival reverses the moves and sends him on the ropes. He does a Sidewalk Slam. But instead of that,the high-flyer manages to spin around four times and executes a perfect Headscissors Takedown. He rolls to the left,does a Kip-Up again and chains by a Running Corner Forearm Smash. He throws Edison from the corner,holds both ropes and jumps like a cat to the top rope. He turns around,waits the perfect timing and leaps to the air. But his attempt his ruined by the brawler who manages to pass under him and get to the corner. Hassan lands on his feet,turns around,then David runs for a Lariat,but the arabian dodges,runs to the corner,gets his feet on the middle rope,then the third,spins around,jumps by doing a somersault,lands on David's shoulders and executes a Hurricanrana chained by the pin grabbing his both legs.

" What a maneuver ! That's what I call moving fast and swift ! " Joey comments.

The referee comes for the countout,but when he arrives to the third count,Duke Charles comes back and pushes Amdouri to cancel the pin.

" And Duke Charles who finally comes back into the match. " JR says.

Duke then chains stomps on the arabian,totally forgetting the other man.

He then does a Crippler Crossface. Hassan suffers, but tries to move to the ropes raising his right hand. When Duke sees that they are getting closer to the ropes,he spins backward,does the moves again by getting his opponent further from the ropes. Charles pulls his head the farthest possible,wanting to make him tap. But the prodige refuses,desperately trying to move his hands. He is totally blocked this time,with his left arm unavailable and his opponent lying on his back. Amdouri raises his hand to the ropes,hoping to reach them. The submission lasts for thirty-five seconds,and Charles is still holding it. Until that David Edison jumps and hits a Knee Drop on Duke Charles's head.

"The submission is finally interrupted. "

He stares now at both wrestlers and decides in his head who to choose. He gets the blonde one up and throws him over the middle rope so that he is again in the ringside. A fan in the first row even shouts : " Oh come on ! ". He grabs Hassan by his hairs again,gets him up,bends him to the back and does a Hammer Punch on his weakened chest. Hassan coughes; the fans fear that he may not win the match anymore. David jumps over his almost dead body,bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop to the chest. Then he makes his sit and does a Chin Lock. Hassan tries to reach the ropes again with his hands,but he totally can't move. He raises the right foot,but without any good result. Finally Edison throws his head on the mat and stomps him two times. Then he lies on his chest,raises his left leg with his right arm and allows the referee to make the count. But arrived at the seconds count,Hassan raises the right arm. David blames the referee to be too slow.

He decides to push Amdouri to the outside. He gets on the ropes to the side of the ramp to bring back Charles who was lying his upper body on the apron. He grabs his short blonde hairs and raises him in the air. But Duke blinds him by clawing his eyes,David walks back,the duke comes back into the ring and jumps to do a Knee Strike to the upper body. He keeps punching his face,his upper body,then he assaults him near the ropes. But the referee makes him walk away. Charles argues with him; but that makes him distracted. So Edison regains consciousness and does a Rear Clostheline to Duke's head. Then he throws him over the middle rope,but Charles counters and sends him instead over the middle rope. He grabs the middle rope to help himself getting up. But Hassan comes back into the ring and runs for a Clostheline over the top rope. Duke does a back flip,lands on his both feet before to collapse. Hassan then raises his arms to cheer the crowd up who was fired up already ! He jumps in the air,then bounces off the ropes before to risk a Barrel Top Rope on both wrestlers who were holding each other.

Everybody stays KO in the ringside,the crowd cries of intense joy and the commentators can't believe their eyes.

"OH MY GOD ! " Joey Styles cries.

"A Rope Flip over the top rope ! I can't believe he took a lot of risk again ! "

"Now what's remaining to do is to come back into the ring. "

Hassan gets Edison back into the ring before to get on the apron and climb on the nearest turnbuckle. He sees that David is lying on his back,in a prefect position. He stands up to the corner while raising his arms then executes his signature Frog Splash,successfully. He does a Front Flip before to fall on his back alongside Edison's almost dead body,who was holding his belly. Hassan regains consciousness,holding his belly with his right hand,then crawls single-handedly to David to grab his right leg with his left arm,lie on him and wait for the pin.

"Maybe it's the final move that we need to finish this ! " Joey says.

The referee gets closer and does the first count... the second count... but before he taps on the mat a third time,Duke Charles comes back from outta nowhere and does a Double Hammer Punch to Hassan's back.

Duke stomps Amdouri before to take David Edison out of the ring with his foot. He keeps kicking the high-flyer then he does multiple Knee Drops to the chest. He gets him up and does a Fireman's Carry Flapjack. He bounces off the ropes and does a Double Knee Drop to the back. He rolls forward and does a prince pose to taunt the crowd. Then he goes to the apron but is surprised by the Bastard pulling his left leg to make him crash his back on the edge of the apron.

" Ouch ! That hurts ! " Joey manages to say.

Edison comes back into the ring and does an Armtrap Crossface on the poor arabian wrestler. His both arms are trapped and he can't move anymore. Hassah has his arms and his chest who are suffering badly. The crowd wasn't hyped,but got interest for the match; they hope that Hassan finds a way to kick out. David applies the grapple for forty second now. But suddenly,Amdouri gets Edison on his back and does a Back Flip,reassuring the crowd. Then he chains with a Double Stomp on his belly. He bounces off the ropes and executes a Senton Splash,chains with a Moonsault Splash and finally a Shooting Star Splash. Everyone was impressed by his speed.

"He managed to chain those three moves ! Incredible ! " JR says,impressed too.

"Yeah,but the match is still going on and the hype is still not present. "

Then Hassan looks around him and decides to jump over the top rope to the apron at the side of the ramp. He was fully focused on Edison; he waits that he gets up. But suddenly,Duke appears from behind and pulls his right leg,attempting to crash his upper body on the mat. But the saudi won't do the same mistake than the brawler. At the moment that his both feet are in the air,he executes a beautiful Front Flip,landing on his both feet in the ringside and earning some "Ohh" from the crowd,before to chain with a Superkick. But he was too sure of him that he didn't predict that he would grab his foot with his two hands. With that counter,Duke Charles made the crowd having their eyes wide open. He swings the leg to the right,only to allow to Hassan to execute a Swinging Jumping Enzuigiri. The crowd shouts and applauses that skill.

"Beautiful counter " JR comments. " He has him stunned now. "

Hassan hurries to get back on the apron. He jumps on the top rope and tries an attack on the sinister fighter. But this one does a Catching Side Slam Backbreaker. The crowd is impressed by this quickness.

"A mid-air reversal ! Now for the pin ! "

David pins him while Duke,still stunned by the kick,lies on the apron. The referee does the two counts,but Hassan raises his left shoulder before the match could end. David shouts at the referee : " Are you serious ?! "

Then he climbs on the top corner and prepares himself. Duke Charles slowly climbs on the apron,attempting to attack Edison. This one spots him and punches his head multiple times. But suddenly,he looks around him,then to Hassan who was KO and finally Duke who interrupted him. He decides to grab him into a Suplex and bring him on the middle rope. But Duke resists,punching his ribs. Both men trade punches weakly,until that Hassan appear on the apron and grabs David into a Powerbomb position. This one understands that someone grabbed him by behind. The three men wait,taking their time to adjust themselves and attempting to kick out.

"Edison grabbed Charles into a Suplex. Amdouri grabbed Edison into a Powerbomb... "

" If I see this correctly,I think they are really gonna hurt themselves ! " Joey exclaims. " Please someone. Stop this ! We can't begin the show by an injury. "

"I thought you would like that ! "

"Yeah ! But not for the opener ! Someone ! Interrupt ! Stop this nonsense ! No ! "

Hassan jumps in ringside on a sitting position,David falls backward while suplexing Duke Charles. Amdouri falls back first in the ringside while he crashes Edison's back on his knees and Charles falls entirely next to them. We could also see his right leg violently hurt itself on the barricade.

"OH MY GOOOOOD ! Triple maneuver on the ringside ! "

"It's a double maneuver fool ! Besides,did you see how they all fell ! "

"Yeah : Hassan fell on his back,doing an incredible Lungblower on Edison,and I fear that the Duke may be hurt or injured at the right leg. "

"According to my wrestling experience,Hassan and Duke can't walk anymore but David will have instead difficulties to move. "

The crowd was woken up : this is what they needed ! They cry,shout,doing everything to be heard through all the arena. They chant : " HOLY SHIT ! " and at the same time : "AM-DOU-RI ! "

This one manages to get back up despite what he did. He brings back David into the ring,then stays on the apron. Edison grabs the middle rope and gets up while having his upper body bending forward. Hassan does a Leap Frog over the top rope then chains with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb and after grabs David's lower body to do the pin. The referee does the two first counts but Edison moves to the left raising his right arm to kick out.

"He kicks out despite that spot he received ! " Joey comments.

"Everybody has their legs or their back broken. They have difficulties to continue. "

Hassan crawls to the corner; he manages to climb despite the weight of his legs. He is now sitting on the top rope. He takes some time to rest. Then he puts his both feet on the ropes,raises his hands,makes signs that he's gonna end the match before to jump for the Shooting Star Press. But David Edison (who was on his chest at that moment) turns around and raises his knees to welcome Amdouri's belly. The crowd cries,lauching a scream of surprise and disappointment.

"And that Shooting Star Press beautifully countered. "

David gets up,turns Hassan on his back,then raises his left leg with his right arm for the pinfall. The referee comes next to Amdouri's shoulders and does the two counts... but before the third one,Duke Charles jumps on David and smashes his back with both punches.

"Another interruption ! The match is still going on ! "

Duke gets up,getting on his both feet but when he puts the right foot,down to the mat,he suddenly feels a painful sensation to the right knee.

" It seems that this incredible Ringside Dive has made big damages to his knee. " JR notices.

Duke then falls on his butt,sitting in the middle of the ring. His knee makes him suffer than he can't focus on the match anymore. A in-ring doctor comes to take care of him. He helps him getting back up rolling his left arm around his own shoulders. But suddenly,as they were walking away,Duke uses his left leg to kick the doctor between the legs.

" For the love of God, WHY DID YOU DO THIS ?! " JR exclaims.

Duke manages to stand on his left leg and barely walk. But only to be Chop blocked by the vicious brawler. Seeing what happened in the ring,he's aware of Charles's injury. So he grabs his right leg and does multiple Knee Stomps. He then executes a Single Leg Boston Crab on that same leg. Duke suffers badly and tries to move to the ropes. But with their weight differencies,he is totally unable to move. He moves the hands,aiming the ropes,only to not totally move. The submission last thirty seconds until that Hassan Amdouri executes a Springboard Missile Dropkick from behind to David. This one is propulsed to the ropes as Hassan runs to him. He jumps onto the middle rope,then flies like an angel before to finish with an Arm Drag. He Kips up and after,goes to see Charles. He gets him back up and does a Falcon Arrow before to chain with the pin. But he kicks out at the second count.

But David comes back and grabs him by behind. Hassan reverses the roles and throws him on the turnbuckle. Edison receptions himself and tries to charge his opponent into a Shoulder Block. But this one jumps over him,then on the middle rope,the top one and executes a spectacular Moonsault. But the brawler catches him in mid-air into a Front Powerslam Clutch. Hassan makes them spin around until that David surprises him with a Side Slam Backbreaker.

《 Technical and power ! This is what he needed. 》

《 I think he might have put him KO for a while ! 》

But suddenly,Charles executes a Schoolboy only to let David kick out. Both men get up quickly ; Duke Charles jumps and does a Knee Strike… with the right knee. Both fall down to the mat,especially the technical man who's holding his injured knee. The referee comes to help him,but he orders him to leave him alone. The referee obeys. Duke slowly and hardly gets up,with his right leg on the air,then he gets closer to the corner,climbs on it and gets his left foot on the corner,while he is in equilibrum. Then he focuses on his opponent,turns his back on him and does a Diving Moonsault. He successes and lands on his chest. He chains with the pin while lying on his upper body. The referee makes the count but David Edison kicks out at 2.

Everybody stays down for a while. Then Duke Charles,still with his injured knee,gets up.

" This match lasts since a while ! This is awesome how they are determined ! "

A dozen of fans cried : 《 This is awesome ! 》 while the Duke helps himself of the ropes to get on his left foot. Then he jumps until to arrive to Hassan. Then he makes sign to the crowd for his finishing move.

" Oh ! We're gonna to see it ! " JR informs.

" Yeah : the Duke Tandem ! He will now end the match ! "

Duke grabs the left leg then spins around it trapping his own left leg onto the articulation. But as he had his back turned on Amdouri,this one pushes him with the free foot by the bottom of the back,making him go over the middle rope.

" Ouch ! That could increase his injury. "

" Maybe he should call this match a break and return to backstage. " Jim Ross advices.

Suddenly,Hassan Amdouri does an energetic Kip-Up and cheers the crowd up who was fired up. He waits David to get back up. This one goes to the corner. Then,at the moment he was really ready,Hassan does a big sprint and runs to the opposite turnbuckle with Edison. But the lunatic escapes at the last moment. But Amdouni quickly does a Turnbuckle Back Flip and lands on his both feet. David runs for a clostheline,but the arabian bends backward to dodge the attack then hits two kicks to the knee,dodges a punch attempt,executes a swift heel kick to the belly and finally turns back to do a perfect Pele kick to the upper part of the back.

" Powerful dominant kick from Amdouni ! " Joey Styles compliments.

" He still a resource of energy with him. Let's see if that will make him win the match. "

Hassan gets back up and stares at the men around him. He sees David that he has just put KO ;but he can't find Charles who disappeared since his counter. So he waits that the other wrestler gets up,then bounces off the ropes… only to get welcomed by Duke's right forearm to the face. Both fall to the mat . Duke gets back up despite his injury then goes to see David ;he drags him until to the ringside pushing hin with his left foot. Then he barely walks to Hassan and grabs his legs while he is on the chest. He goes to do his second signature move. He folds his legs on his feet then pulls his arms into a Chickenwing. Then he rolls until to get on the back and pulls the arms harder. Hassan is totally trapped.

" He has no choice but to give up ! " Joey discourages him.

Hassan can't move one of all the parts of his body ;his opponent makes him fly in the middle of the ring during forty painful minutes. But the pain ends when David does a Low Dropkick on Duke's right knee,hurting him badly. His two opponent stay lied on the mat while he gets back up. He throw Amdouni outside then does his Standing Reverse Cloverleaf on Duke Charles,insisting on his injured right knee.

" Reverse Cloverleaf ! Is this it ?! Is this the end of this contest ?! "

《 We're gonna see our answer in many seconds. 》

《 Come on,Duke ! Don't let him get the upper hand on you ! 》

Duke is actually unable to reach the ropes or even move his body. His opponent makes him fly,blocking his legs and making huge damages on his right knee. Then he thinks about giving up. But as he raises his hand to prepare himself to surrender, Hassan does a Springboard Victory Roll on Edison. So both men fly over him and Charles rolls to the ringside. Hassan rolls to the back and thinks about a new strategy. But the idea comes to him when he sees David get on his hands and knees. He decides to bounces off the ropes and hits the Leg Drop Bulldog to finally end this match,but at the moment he raises his right leg to crash his head,David push the foot away and does a Tossing Belly to Back Suplex. Then he chains with a strong Knee Drop to the chest. He reaches the left leg with his right hand and goes for the pin.

" Maybe that knee will knock him out. "

The referee makes the first count... the second... but before the third,Hassan raises his left arm to cancel the pin. David holds his hairs into his rage then stomps multiple times his opponent. He goes to see if th duke was up,actually Charles was recovering on the barricade. David gets out by the right side then runs the quarter of the ring before to meet Duke. But this one does a Drop Toe Hold and leads his head first to the barricade.

" Incredible ! He dares to fight despite his leg. "

Duke Charles quickly comes back into the ring and finds Hassan on the ground.

He managed to jump until to reach him. He turns around him while doing little jumps,thinking about a new plan. Then he decides to grab his two arms like Daniel Bryan,but because of his injured leg,he has to adapt himself. So he waits a little bit,then does a High Jump before to wash his opponent's face with his left foot. Then he brings him back up,takes him into a Back Suplex Clutch and raises him in the air. But Hassan does a Back Flip and lands behind him,which makes Duke kneel because of his right leg and his low stamina. Then the saudi bounces off the ropes and hits perfectly the Leg Drop Bulldog. The crowd goes on fire as he did his finishing move.

" A shortened version of the Sand Lullaby. Now he has his opponent at his mercy. "

Hassan walks to do the pin,but stops his move. He stared suddenly at the corner. The crowd cries of joy as everybody cries : " One more time ! " Hassan quickly climbs on the turnbuckle,faces the duke then executes without any problem and perfectly the Shooting Star.

" And a Shooting Star Press ! Cover ! "

As Joey Styles said these words,Hassan grabs Charles's injured leg with his left arm and goes for the pin under the shouts of the fans. The referee gets next to the shoulders and does the countout.

" And here's the conclusion of the match ! " JR comments.

The referee taps one count... two counts... but suddenly,David Edison grabs Hassan's long hairs and violently throws him over the middle rope. Then he gets Duke up,rolls his left arm around his neck,then executes the Cutter.

" Suicidal Fall ! And the duke Charles has left our world ! "

David brings his injured leg up with both hands then lies his back on his chest and goes for the final pin.

We could even hear the referee this time. " One... Two... "

But,without that we know precisely how he did,Duke hopefully kicks out raising his right arm.

"WHAT ?! WHAT ?! How ?! But he can't continue the match ! That's... madness ! " Joey expresses,surprised and shocked.

"I totally agree with you this time. " Ross says,totally calm.

The crowd this time launches a huge pop for this nearfall. They were being interested in the match; they are shocked that Duke Charles continues the fight. So is David. The lunatic goes to talk to the referee and evens goes to push him. The referee,who's sick of it,pushes him too,earning some pop from the crowd. Edison projects about hurting him,but hopefully Hassan Amdounk surprises him at last with a Schoolboy. He quickly kicks out but doesn't have the time to counter the upcoming Jumping Enzuigiri. Then the high-flyer gets up fast and chains with a Front Dropkick to the back,launching Edison outside. Hassan hypes the crowd,jumping in the air and raising his arms. He bounces off the ropes and goes to do a Suicide Dive,but he's rudely interrupted by Charles's Drop Toe Hold. Hassan falls face first and just after that,feels his left leg being stretched to the maximum. Actually Duke Charles takes out one of his favorite moves : the Calf Killer. He managed to fully block the left leg with his own left leg and now is pulling his foot,making him suffer to the knee. Hassan suffers; he tries to crawl to the ropes, but Duke manages to combine the submission with a Headlock,rolling his left arm around the neck while the right hand still holds the grapple. He is able to block any of his movements. Hassan desperately tries to take off these hands,but they are really locked solid. He is trapped and his knee hurts. Hassan, after fifty seconds of fight,understands that the only way to end this suffering... was to give up. So,after five more seconds of waiting,he taps more than thrice on the map. The referee makes sign to the timekeeper to stop the match. The ring bell,Duke releases the legs,Hassan can finally rest and David,just before that the bells ring,tried to get into the ring. But when he heard it,he stopped his move on the apron. He looks shocked at thd winner sliding under the ropes and falling on the ramp. Edison looks down,extremely tired while Hassan checks if his left leg is okay. It is indeed. Four doctors come to escort the duke to backstage. This time,the Duke cooperates and allows the men to bring him holding his arms.

"And the winner of this match : The Duke Charles ! "

"Well... what a match ! What a match ! They pulled out a good show ! " Joey comments.

" Yes indeed. But they could have done better. For example,I really wanted the babyface to win. "

" Babyfaces can't always win their matches. What matters is to push all the wrestlers in the maximum of their abilities. "

" How long did the match last ? "

" Accurately **19 : 58 **! "

"Well... Those three men really suffered. Especially Charlie. He's even brought backstage to check his right knee. "

"Despite his arrogance,he successed a fair win and proved that only nobility leads to victory ! "

" Oof ! Now let's get that feeling out of our minds and return to backstage,shall we ? "

"Yeah pal ! "

_Commercials_

* * *

Before to go to backstage,let's recap the Highlights Reels of the opener of the PPV :

The amazing double elevated move in the ringside,leading Duke Charles to get injured to the right knee.

The Headscissors Takedown of Hassan Amdouni

The Running Corner Sling Dragonrana

Hassan Amdouri's Suicide Dive

Notice too the Frog Splash and Shooting Star Press

Duke Charles's Low Blow to the doctor

David Edison's Side Slam Backbreaker to counter Hassan Amdouri's Titl-a-Whril DDT attempt

The Diving Moonsault

The Springboard Victory Roll

The Suicidal Fall followed by Duke Charles's kickout

Duke Charles's Calf Killer making Hassan Amdouni tap

Now,next segment

* * *

In the backstage...

Napoleon walks in the backstage,with his war attire and putting his right hand between the buttons of the jacket. He says : " Today,Duncan Jonathan brought me into another battlefield. He needed someone. Someone fast,strong,courageous and especially very smart. Hopefully for him,I am the Smartest Strategist in the World. I can elaborates in less than forty-five seconds a full plan to win my matches. And currently,I'm thinking about a... vicious plan in order to gain the BWF World Championship. No one would be able to predict my actions... "

But suddenly,we can hear some rap in the background. The music disturbs Napoleon. Then the Thugs of Chicago appear with a Hi-Fi System from 1990s.

"Yo Yo ! How you doing,Napo ?! " says Sammy who taps friendly on his shoulder.

"It's Napoleon,you ingrats. " He shoves his hands.

"Oh don't be so mean ! " MFK interferes. " We just want to have a good talk. "

"I don't have my time for wastes of time like you. I have a battle to prepare for the next days. I'm figh... "

"Wait,you got a battle ?! That's great ! We have the perfect song for that. "

Sammy throws the machine and takes out a trumpet. Then MFK speaks : " It's a song that we would like to do in honor of all those times when we learned your history through the school and especially in the high school. "

"Oh that's great ! " the emperor begins to be interested. "I'm interested by listening it. "

"But first Sammy ! Play us a teaser. "

Sammy executes the order and plays some war themed fast melodies who sound like a battle theme. Then suddenly MFK cries : " WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT ! " and just after Sammy plays twice a sound of trumpet. So the schema was like that :

_WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT !_

_TRUMPET_

_WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT !_

_TRUMPET_

_WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT !_

_TRUMPET_

_WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT ! _

_TRUMPET_

Finally Napoleon,disgusted and disappointed,leaves.

But the duo continues : _WHO DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ?_

_TRUMPET_

_WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT !_

_TRUMPET_

_..._


	12. BWF Showcase Second Match

Back to the arena...

In the crowd,everyone talked about the match they saw. They give their opinion : some have said that the match had the potential to be a beautiful opener,but others said that the scenarist could have done better.

Then the silence comes when they understand that the next match will start now. They are thrilled by this suspense. Suddenly,the lights go out as whe hear a fire spreading. But it's just sound effects. Then we hear the beginning of This Is The Six from While She Sleeps. Connor Gates appears on the ramp walking with determination. Then he waits that the songs keeps playing and,at the intro,raises his right fist to tha air to coordinates with the fire pyros. The crowd cries : " OHHHH ! " He does the Six logo and then walks on the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Walsall, West Midlands, England,weighting 210 lbs : The Anarchist , Connoooooor Gaates ! "

As Justin was talking,Connor keeps walking on the ramp. Then he sees a group of fans who want to touch him. He advances his hands but he stops himself and remembers something.

" Here he is,probably remembering that he's a heel. "

Finally,he decides to ignore them and get into the ring.

"So,Connor Gates... " Joey begins. "High-Flyer,Brawler,Technical and Hardcore. Reminds me Jon Moxley ! "

"Maybe because they fight similarly. "

"Not at all ! Compared to Jon Moxley,Connor Gates is more based on High-Flying than brawling. "

" Interesting ! Wasn't he at... WWE ? "

" Nope ! TNA,Impact Wrestling. He was depicted too as a extreme-type high-flyer. "

"Again Connor has to refrain for this match. Because... "

"No DQ,yada yada yada ! You sound like my mother ! "

" Maybe because she has the same age as me ? "

"What ?! 99 years old ! "

"You little son of a bitch ! "

"Kidding ! She has at least 73 years old. I don't call her often. I don't even know if she's still. "

"You know what ?! At 7 AM,call your parents and try to catch the old time. Okay ? "

" Right,right ! Can we go back to the match please ? "

"Yeah,let's get back to the main topic. "

As they were done talking,Gates was on the corner doing the Six logo before to lean to the ropes in order to take off his mask and hoodie,so that we can see his dark browm hairs combined with his short dark brown beard. Then he stays on the corner to wait his opponent. As he was waiting,he assists at a shout war between his fans and Ramirez's. He could hear : " _CROOOSS KNIIIIGHT/CO-NNOR-GATES _" endlessly. Then suddenly,the theme Glorious Morning by Waterflame plays and a part of the crowd launches a big pop. The Cross Knight appears and salutes everybody. He walks on the ramp and taps on all the fans' hands.

"And his opponent,from Dallas,Texas,weighting 230 lbs : The Cross Knight,Jaiden Ramiiiirez ! "

"Jaiden Ramirez ! " JR begins. " An exceptionnal fighter. He's orientated into high-flying,brawling and striking. I'm persuaded they can release us a good match,even if it isn't the match of the year. "

"Mmmm... yeah ! But actually,I want to see the Cross Knight we all know. "

"What are you talking about ? "

"The vicious,serious,hateful and sadistic Cross Knight that we all know. "

"I personally think this dark side should stay under control,otherwise we would attend to a massacre. "

"BUT WE WANT A MASSACRE ! "

"Not me. Sorry ! "

He climbs on the apron then jumps over the top rope before to do little jump to get ready. Both men are on the opposite. They stand there,doing nothing specific until that the referee gets between them. He checks if they are ready,them orders to the timekeeper to ring to bell. The bell rings and the match can start.

The wrestlers do three steps forward but stop to hear the crowd launching extremely loud shouts. They chant in succession : " _THIS IS AWESOME/HOLY SHIT ! _" . Then at least twenty seconds later,they chant : " _CROOOOSS KNIIIGHT/CO-NNOR-GATES ! _". They advance until to find themselves face to face,their faces inches away from each other. They intensely stares at their eyes,waiting that the other one does the first. But nothing. They just stare in their eyes for what seems like an eternity. But finally they do two steps backward and get in their fighting poses.

They carefully walk forward closer,closer,closer… closer… then they quickly lock up. They wrestle for a dozen of seconds,turning around,pushing hard and trying to get free. Then Connor does a Front Facelock but Jaiden does a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex doing the pin at the same time. But his opponent quickly kicks out. They get up and stare at each other again,kneeling. They lock up again. But this time Cross Knight does a Side Headlock. But Connor Gates resists and sends him to bounce off the ropes. But is he quickly put down by a Shoulder Block. Ramirez bounces off the ropes but his rival gets on his chest to let him jump over him,then he does a Leap Frog before to finish with an Arm Drag. Cross Knight quickly gets up but makes Gates understand that he's not impressed at all. They lock up a last time then Cross Knight does a Wrist Lock but Connor counters by doing a Front Flip,a Kip-Up and finally a Wrist Lock and a Waist Lock from behind. They wrestle during five fast seconds then Ramirez breaks himself free and reverses the grapple. He tries a German Suplex,but Connor surprisely lands on his both feet after a Back Flip. Then he gets on the corner and tries a running maneuver,only to get welcomed with a Clostheline. He goes for the pin. The referee counts one time but Gates raises his left arm to kick out.

Cross Knight raises his fist in the air and a lot of people cheer him up. He does a Sitting Chin Lock. Connor Gates suffers and tries to reach the ropes,but they are very far away.

" This match begins really weakly. " Joey Styles comments.

" For now,Cross Knight has the upper hand. "

Then he drops the submission. He decides to bounce off the ropes and do a Knee Drop. But Connor kicks out,allowing Jaiden's right knee to crash itself on the mat. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard,striking the face with his right knee. Then he goes for the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… then Cross Knight kicks out. The crowd waits that the momentum of the match really increases to give more reaction.

" They already begin the striking techniques ! " Joey informs.

Connor Gates gets up and chains with a Side Achille Tendon Lock on the right leg. Cross Knight instantly looks to reach the ropes with his free hands,but this is getting too long. He crawls,crawls,crawls but as he was at two inches from touching the ropes,Connor smartly brings him back in the middle of the ring and continues the submission. Again,Cross Knight crawls a few inches only to oblige to Gates to roll to the side to bring him more away from the ropes. Jaiden Ramirez's right tendon really hurts,he can't hold longer. Then he has an idea : he takes Connor's right leg and manages to do a Kneebar. Connor releases his submission but only to be really hurt to the knee. He crawls to the rope,hoping to cease this pain. But Cross Knight's weight prevents him from going faster. This submission segment lasts now since forty-two seconds and the Anarchist is now in a bad position. He crawls during eleven seconds then finally,after an intense resistance,he grabs the bottom rope. A dozen of his fan drops a breath of relief.

" The match is still going on. "

Both stay down. While Cross Knight gets up, taking care of his right leg,Connor helps himself with the bottom rope to get easy access to the apron. Then he hardly gets on his both feet and waits the other wrestler. As Jaiden was now standing into the ring, Connor leaps. But his opponent prepares himself to intercept him with an accurate Backbreaker,but actually Gates keeps holding the top rope and lands on the apron. The crowd launches a little OHHH to react to this mind game. Then Violent Red,standing destressfully on this apron with his crossed arms on the rope and his right leg onto the left one,begins to chuckle in front of his face. Then Ramirez doesn't hesitate to run to him,but Connor Gates strafes to the left and chains with a Pele Kick to the side of the face,making him walk away. He positions himself then definitively jumps on the top rope and leaps for a Springboard Hurricanrana. But as he was falling to the back,Cross Knight holds his lower body against him then blocks his arms with his legs and does the Styles Clash. The crowd makes a huge pop and the commentators are shocked.

" STYLES CLASH ! WHAT THE FUCK ?! Where did he get that from ?! " says Joey Styles,the most shocked.

" He pulled out a WWE official move to crash his opponent's face. Maybe that will work. "

After that,he turns around and bends their both bodies so than Connor's shoulders are touching the mat as he is on the back and Jaiden locks his arms while he grabs his legs. The referee makes the count. He taps the mat one time… two times… but hopefully Connor kicks out before the third count.

The crowd was reassured that the Arnachist kicked out.

Jaiden gets on his knees and rests a little bit. He takes his two arms and looks at the crowd around him. But since he lost his focus,he didn't see Gates put his feet on his belly and do a Monkey Flip. Then he does a Back Flip,gets him up by the arms and does a Scoop Brainbuster.

" OMG ! WHAT A COMEBACK ! He surprised the hell out of Cross Knight. " Joey Styles comments.

Then he jumps on the middle rope and executes a Corkscrew Moonsault. He drags him in the middle of the ring,then rolls his right arm around his head and tries a Deadlift Suplex Lift. But as he was doing the Vertical Suplex,Cross Knight uses his right knee to smash Connor's head and free himself. So Gates falls on his butt. Jaiden Ramirez bounces off the ropes and hits a Basement Knee Strike,making the crowd cry OHHHH . He jumps over the top rope to arrive on the apron. Then he climbs the nearest corner and stays on it for a time. He waits the good timing. Then,after a short time,he stands up, raises his arms in a X form then jumps for a Diving Double Stomp. But Connor Gates rolled away from the middle of the ring. Cross Knight lands on his both feet,does a roll to the front and executes an unpredictable Frog Splash. The crowd launches a big OHHHHHH.

" How did he knew that ?! " JR expresses

" He predicted the escape and anticipated a Frog Splash. " Incredible

He goes for the pin,raising the right leg with the left arm and lying on his gut. The referee goes to the shoulders and makes the countout. One count… Two counts… but obviously,Connor kicks out.

Cross Knight decides to do a Romero Special. He successes the move and pulls his arms to their maximum,wanting to make him tap. But he refuses during one minute. So he gives up and drops him. Then he does four stomps to the back before to chain with a Knee Stomp to the right knee. Cross Knight walks around the ring and looks particulary frustrated and he seems to act as if he became someone else. But nobody saw that.

" Ramirez is frustrated that the match isn't finished yet. " JR says.

" Why ?! We need another long match ! "

" Actually you're right ! For these two wrestlers… sixteen minutes are enough. "

Cross Knight comes back to the Anarchist and gets him up. He does a Irish Whip to the corner and goes to attack him. But Connor quickly gets his legs over the middle rope and escapes to the apron,while Jaiden crashes his chest on the apron. Gates chains with a Elbow Strike to the face,making him walk back. Then he does a beautiful Springboard Front Dropkick. He quickly gets up and waits that Ramirez stands on the corner to run and success a Helluva Kick. Then he doesn't wait longer after that Cross Knight lies on the ground to hold the two ropes and climb on the top like a cat. He stands up and executes directly a Phoenix Splash. He successes,impressing everyone in the arena,and goes for the pin,raising his left leg with his both arms. Then the referee comes for the countout. He taps once… two times… but before the last tap,Cross Knight raises his left arm to kick out. Connor,furious,shouts at the referee. This one only says that he kicked out ;that's not his fault.

" That Phoenix Splash was beautiful,but it wasn't enough to finish it. Jim only says. "

" He needs more than a diving move to be neutralized. "

Connor then gets on the apron and waits the other one. This one goes to get back up to the ropes next to him. Connor Gates is located to the South,Jaiden at the West. So Connor focuses,breaths once time,then stretches the ropes strongly before to jump on it and do a dive to the left. But Cross Knight viciously predicted that and ducked to the middle of the ring so that he lands on the top rope by between the legs. Everyone cries : " OHHHHHHH ! " Then some fans make fun of it and the commentators comment as usual.

" OMG ! Hahahahahahha ! He landed bulls first on the ropes. Haha "

" I hope for him that he's okay. "

" Hahahha " Joey Styles keeps laughing,losing the control of his mouth.

Then Cross Knight gets back up and gives a strong Big Boot to Connor's head. Gates falls to the outside. The referee does the countout.

1…

Cross Knight hypes the crowd and makes the X sign with his arms.

2…

He bounces off the ropes and does a Top Rope Flip to his opponent. The crowd gets on fire as they cry and tap on the barricade.

" OMG SUICIDE DIVE AGAIN ! "

" This isn't a match anymore ! This is a Flying Lesson ! "

"Let's hope that they come back quickly in the ring. "

1…

Cross Knight gets Connor Gates back up and goes to throw him to the barricade.

2…

But he reverses the roles and throws him back first to this barricade. He then rests on the stairs.

3…

He comes back into the ring,leaving the other wrestler in the ringside.

" Oh no ! He's gonna be counted out. "

4…

Jaiden crawls until to the apron.

5…

He gets his left hand on the bottom rope. Then the other hand.

6…

He gets his right leg on the apron.

7…

He finally comes back inside,forcing the referee to cancel the countout.

Both men are down for twenty seconds,until that Connor Gates slowly gets back up and advances to his opponent. He decides to do a Muta Lock without locking the legs. Jaiden is unable to move to the ropes. Connor pulls his head so hard that he can't see what's in front of him. The action lasts forty seconds. Then Cross Knight decided desperately to pull his hairs. He releases the submission,then Cross Knight gets up and keeps pulling his hairs. He punches his face a dozen of times before to violently stomp his left cheek.

" Finally the Knight's violence that I wanted to see ! "

" I fear that somethinf woke up into him. "

" Why are you saying as if it was a funeral ! That's good news ! The match's really gonna be interesting. "

Cross Knight looks furiously around him then goes to the top rope and waits his opponent. This one gets up,only to allow to the Knight to do a Diving Spinning Heel Kick.

" Beautiful move ! But that's not what's gonna to end him. "

The hero gets up and goes to the corner. He thinks about the new strategy. Then he tells in his mind that this is maybe the time to end this. He turns around,stares at Connor's body,then kneels and gets in his knight pose. He waits that he gets up. Then finally,he runs,goes to the side and jumps for the Superman Punch. But Connor intercepts him on his left shoulder then does a Running Shoulder Thrust to the corner. He does it for five times until that the referees counts until four. Connor pushes him to the floor and returns to his opponent. He earned some boos from the crowd but the majority of it cried : "CO-NNOR-GATES ! " He makes him sit on the top rope. Then he climbs himself on the middle rope before to go to put his feet on the top rope. But as he was staring at the crowd,Cross Knight takes the opportunity to escape under him and carry into a Powerbomb Clutch. Then he runs at the direction of the opposite side ;he arrives in the middle of the ring and goes for a Powerbomb. But Connor surprisely reverses it and does from outta nowhere a Hurricanrana. The crowd goes fully wild and cries from the bottom of their hearts : " HOLY SHIT ! " Then Connor Gates grabs his both legs and goes for the pin. The referee makes the first count… the second… but before the last,Jaiden manages to kick out.

The crowd cries : " THIS IS AWESOME ! THIS IS AWESOME ! "

"A good counter session ! But this is not the end ! "

" They still have to do the final pinfall… or submission. "

" They fought for more than 7 minutes ! The fatigue begins to appear. "

Both men lie to the mat. Then the heel wrestler gets up first. He goes to the corner and waits his rival. At the moment when Jaiden gets up,his back turned on him,Connor begins to run and then,after the about-face done by Ramirez,jumps to execute the Single Knee Facebreaker.

" DOWN in Flames ! Now he has him at his mercy. "

Meanwhile,the crowd happyly cries : " CO-NNOR-GATES " as this one makes the Six sign to warn that he's gonna end the match.

" Is this gonna be over already ?! "

As Cross Knight gets up,Connor kicks his belly,then does a Butterfly and goes to lift him. But unfortunately,Jaiden manages to move his feet fastly and stay on the ground. Then he does an Arm Twist on the righr arm,pushes him away and does,from outta nowhere,a Superkick.

The fans goes under fire as they chant at the same time : " OHHHHHH,ONE MORE TIME and CROOOOOSS KNIIIIIIGHT ! "

" SUPERKICK ! OM MY GOD ! THIS IS IT ! THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY ! "

" I agree with you ! No way he survives that kick ! "

Connor directly collapses while stands up a little longer than him before to finally fall on his dead body. The referee sees that Jaiden lies on Connor and that Gates's shoulders are both on the mat. So he makes the count. One count… Two counts… But,miraculously Gates moves his right arm,raises it to the air and stops the countout.

The crowd,who was counting with the referee,suddenly screams : " NOOOOOOOO ! "

" The match is still going on. " JR says.

" Cross Knight pulled out one of his brave cards. Now he's going to high level ! "

Now both of them are too tired to make another move. Cross Knight is the first and the only one to get back on his knees. He crawls until to the corner and manages to get back on his feet. Then he stares at Connor's body ;he decides to climb onto the turnbuckle,not without difficulty,stands on the top rope,gets up,does the X sign with his forehand before to jump for the Knightfall. But Gates raises his knees and crashes his back on it. The crowd exclaims a cry of disappointment and surprise.

" And another counter ! "

" The match is not ready to be finished yet. We still have a lot of time in front of us. "

Gates crawls to the corner and gets back up. His opponent does the same. Connor runs to him and hits a Single Corner Knee Strike to the chest. Then he gets him on the top rope. Unlike the last time,he instead runs to the opposite side,comes back and jumps into a Frankesteiner. Jaiden does an incredible Front Flip and lands back first in the middle of the ring. The fans exclaims their joy and cry non-stop : THIS IS AWESOME ! Connor gets to the apron,runs to the other side,climbs to the turnbuckle,prepares himself,stares at his target,stands up,carefully turns around and hits another Phoenix Splash. But this time,Cross Knight rolls on the same corner,allowing Gates to violently crash his chest and his bones on the mat. Cross Knight,while earning the cheers of the fans,climbs directly onto the corner,turns around,stands up,quickly does the X sign before to go for the Knightfall. This time,he totally successes and he slid some inches away before to walk back on his victim. He lies his back on his chest,then rolls his right arm around the shoulders to end the match. The referee does the countout at the same time as the crowd. One… Two… but suddenly,Connor Gates raises his right arm and kicks out !

And at that moment,everyone,everyone in the arena,no exception,shouts : " NOOOOOOO ! "

" WHAT THE FUCK ?! This match will never end ! " Joey Styles cries.

" 9 Minutes ! Now 10 FREAKING MINUTES ! OH MY HEART ! Please somebody stop the match ! "

Both are KO again during twenty more seconds. Cross Knight gets on his knees and hides his face in his hands,tired and frustrated. He brushes his short dark hairs to the back and takes time to breath. Then he gets to the corner and raises his both arms,doing the X pose again. He shouts to Connor : " COME ON ! Stop resisting ! Get up ! " Gates barely manages to get up ;The Knight runs to him and goes for the Ripcord. But Connor dodges,then bounces off the ropes and hits the Twisted View. Jaiden rolls to the outside ; Connor bounces off the ropes and executes a Corkscrew Moonsault to the outside of the ring. The crowd again goes wild and chants : " HOLY SHIT ! "

" Corkscrew Moonsault ! What can we have more ?! "

Connor brings Cross Knight to the ring and climbs to the apron. He waits that he is up. Then he jumps on the top rope and leaps to him. But the Cross Knight dodges,obliging Gates to land on his feet and roll forward. Connor runs to Jaiden,but this one does a Standing Big Boot to the face,making him collapse. Then he goes to the corner and takes some time off. The crowd keeps singing : " THIS IS AWESOME ! " Cross Knight gets on one knee then does his knight pose,preparing the Superman Punch. Then,when Connor Gates is up,Jaiden runs to him,but he didn't have the time to jump that Gates superkicks him to the jaw. The crowd makes cries of surprise. Then Cross Knight falls on his left knee and gets stunned. Connor has real difficulties to stand on his both feet. Suddenly,he uses a little bit of his stamina again and rushes to his opponent. He does a Butterfly,then lifts him in a Vertical pose then falls on his back,crashing the belly with his knees.

" THE CODE BLED ! If he kicks out of that,he's a God ! "

He turns him around,lies on his body,putting his hand all over his upper body and unable to da anymore move. The referee comes for the countout,accompagnied by the crowd. One... Two... But suddenly,Ramirez pushes Connor away and stops the countout. The crowd shouts again : " OHHHHHH ! "

" Oh my god ! "

" Well... He's a God now ! " JR responds,mocking Joey Styles.

Both stay down for twenty-five seconds. Then Connor gets up first. He crawls to the corner again and looks to sit on the top rope. He climbs slowly then waits the knight. This one barely gets on his knees then puts on foot on the mat,then the other one and uses his hands to regain some balance. Connor stands up,raises his hands to him pointing Jaiden and jumps for his signature move. But as he was flying head first to his prey,this one takes out from nowhere the Ripcord. The crowd cries again and we could hear Joey Styles cry loudly.

" No ! No ! NONONONONONONO ! Not like this ! "

" Yes like this nigga ! " JR argues.

Cross Knight sits down then grabs the right leg and lies on the body to do the final pin.

One... Two... But Connor suddenly raises the right arm. So the match continues.

**" **Nooo ! Please give up ! Stop this madness ! " Joey pleads.

" If they give up,they will lose their credibility. We have to keep going. "

" Those fighters are really determined to not let the other one win. "

They stay down again for thirty seconds. Then Cross Knight finally gets up. He waits his opponent,then goes for a Superkick. But Connor grabs his foot and makes him spin around to the left. But Jaiden does a Jumping Enzuigiri,stunning Connor. But as he gets up,he gets surprised bt Gates's sudden Rondhouse Kick to the face. They spin around until that Ramirez jumps and does a Leaping Reverse STO. He gets up again then runs to jump onto the middle rope and execute a beautiful Lionsault. But Connor Gates raises his both knees and welcomes his belly. Then he miraculously executes his Finisher : the Choke On the Ashes. He blocks his neck and his legs. Cross Knight is unable to move. He tries to reach for the ropes but their combined weights blocks any movement. He tries to extend his left arm,but without any positive result. The action lasts forty seconds. Then Connor is at a dozen of seconds of making him sleep. Everyone thinks that this is the end of the match. Cross Knight hopefully pushes Connor's legs away and does a Bridging doing the pin at the same time. The referee instantly comes to do the countout. One count... Two counts... Then Connor,understanding what's going on,quickly kicks out. **15 : 04**

Both get up quickly. They stop themselves to stare at each other. Sweats were sinking on their foreheads. They do hard breaths. They can't properly stand on their both feet. But they manage to get up and face each other. Then begins a trade of punches. For each punch,the fans accompagny it by a : " YES ! " They do this for thirty seconds until that Cross Knight unleashed himself and does punches,middle kicks and knee strikes to the body. Then he corners him and punches him with no mercy. But the referee makes him refrain. They argue for ten seconds until that Cross Knight sees Connor Gates onto the middle rope. He violently shoves the referee aside then,at the same time that Connor jumps to him,leaps to the side and delivers an accurate Superman Punch. The crowd goes wild again and chants : " LET'S END THIS ! "

" SUPERMAN PUNCH ! Now all you have to do is to pin him. " Joey advices.

Jaiden Ramirez climbs quickly onto the turnbuckle,stands up,does very fastly the X pose with his arms before to jump for the Knightfall.

" Knightfall ! Cover ! " JR cries.

Cross Knight raises his right leg with his both arms and lies on his body for the pin. The referee gets next to the shoulders and makes the countout. One count... Two counts... And then,slowly but surely the referee counts the last count,ending the match and making the crowd have a phenomenal reaction.

" Here's the winner : The Cross Knight ! "

Everyone was impressed by their performance. They launch cries,chant : " THIS IS AWESOME ! " and clap on their hands by respect.

" Whaou ! Did we attend to the show stealer ? " JR asks.

" We can't assume that for now. We assisted to only two matches and there's still twelve other matches to watch. So we can't say that this is the match of the night. "

" You're right. But still... Those men were incredible ! "

"Yeah... But in my opinion,this match could have been better. For example,more spots and bumps or more innovative moves. "

" Except for these lackings,they tried to give us a good match and showed that they really didn't want the other one to win. "

" I clap for them. Besides,the match lasted **16 : 15** . "

" Congratulations for both of them ! "

As Glorious Morning by Waterflame plays,Cross Knight stays lied next to Connor Gates. Then he rolls outside before to stand on his both feet. He walks back to backstage,holding his belly and totally ignoring the crowd. Everyone next to him cries : " CROOOOOOOSS KNIIIIIIGHT ! "

Now,before to return backstage,let us show you the Highlights Reels.

* * *

The Catching Styles Clash

Connor's Monkey Flip and Brainbuster

The Phoenix Splash

Cross Knight's Suicide Dive

Powerbomb countered into a Hurricanrana

Superkick + Kickout

Frankesteiner

Knightfall + Kickout

Corkscrew Moonsault

Code Bled + Kickout

Final Knightfall

* * *

In the interview area...

" Hello,I'm Justin Roberts,and I'm gonna try to have Cross Knight's thoughts about his match. Here he is. Mr Knight,yo... "

But the wrestler cuts him short by picking up the micro and waving him to leave. Justin instantly obeys. Then Jaiden stares at the camera,tired and exhausted but furious and determined.

" As you must know,I'm the Cross Knight,one of the new main eventers of this business. Minutes ago,you saw me participate in a devilish match and kick the hell out of Connor Gates. For now,the gentle Jaiden Ramirez is absent for tonight. The Cross Knight wants to adress someone in backstage : ...

Dex Zeta. "

_Huge pop of the fans from the arena_

" You may have been surrounded by your poor goons. But they won't be able to protect you from my blade... and my Ripcord. Tonight,of course I won't interfere in your epic match. But the next days,I'll watch you carefully and then,the moment when you are weakened... I'll strike ! You are warned ! "

Then he leaves

* * *

Later...

Ethan is seen meditating about something. Then he suddenly hears some kid trumpet. He looks behind him and sees Carl on his baby bicycle with a pink trumpet in his left hand. He gets down on the ground,stands up and stands in front of Ethan fulled of joy.

" ETHAN ! ETHAN ! WE'RE IN HERE ! WE'RE IN A REAL PRO WRESTLING ARENA ! "

Ethan Kubi responds : " Yeah I heard you clear. Why this sudden joy ?! "

"Because it's the first time that I am into pro wrestling. I will finally meet... " Then he does a countout with his fingers. " John Cena,Randy Orton,Triple H... "

"Stop ! We're not in WWE ! We are in another federation. You will me instead a so-called leader leading a poor army of lost souls,a former criminal,a dark knight who's simulationg the light side barely and other fools who are more stubborn and unworthy to stand next to me. "

"And me ?! Am I worthy to be with you ?! "

"You are... an exception. "

"Yeah ! " He begins to play the trumpet again,but suddenly Ethan cuts the top of it with his katana taken out from outta nowhere.

"Not if you keep playing this garbage ! "

"Sorry... But still ! I will go to the corridor sing a little bit ! Let's go ! "

He gets out to the corridor and we can hear him sing very loudly. Ethan prefers refocus on his meditation.


	13. Your OCs Part 7

**I don't have the choice : New Round ! Let's go !**

**This one is from Brucefudge2**

Name: Chris Matthews

Gender: Male

Stable: none

Nickname: The Fallen God

Hometown: Arlington, TX

Height: 6'0

Weight: 195 lbs

Allience: Heel

Personnality: A kind of holier than thou thing. Believes himself to be superior, like an angel in a group of demons, which he calls his opponents.

Manager: None

Theme Song: World So Cold by Three Days Grace

Ring Attire: White tights with yellow suns on the knees. Shirtless with white elbow pad, going up to his yellow gloves. He wears simple white shoes with yellow laces.

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire.

Signature Moves (until 3):  
Smite (Knee drop)

Ascension (Moonsault)

Finishers (until 2)

Heavens Grace (Trouble in Paradise)

Archangel (Panama sunrise)

PS : He'll soon have a storyline with the Cross Knight.


	14. BWF Showcase Third Match

Back at the arena…

The crowd is still shocked by the match they witnessed minutes ago. They can't get the excitation out of their mind. They make pass the time by talking,chatting,making noise,eating hot dogs and also trying to get noticed by the camera.

" Oh ! I've got news that the next match who's gonna begin is the match for the BWF International Championship. " Joey informs us.

" Oh a World Title Match ! At the 3/14 part of the show. That's… I can only say that's original. "

" They also told me that they specifically chose someone from the staff. "

" I wonder who. "

Then suddenly someone came out to the ramp with a mysterious object hidden into a green blanket.

" Is that him ?! "

He manages to climb on the stairs and enters in the ring. Then he takes out from the blanket four table legs before to put it down in the middle of the ring. So the object is composed of a portative table. Justin Roberts gives him the microphone and he begins talking.

" So hello ! I won't present myself because nobody gives a shit about me ! So I'm just here to present the BWF International Championship,nothing else. Now,I'll let you discover the title. Here it is. "

The man takes off the blanket and everyone discovers for the first time the BWF International Championship : basically,it's like the WWE Championship but in the middle is drawn in big the Earth.

" And now,let's go for the match. " The man finishes.

He gets out of the ring bringing the table and the title with him.

" Well… he wasn't really interesting. "

" What can I say ? They chose a random from the BWF Staff. "

" Yeah but… Silence please ! It's gonna to begin. "

Everyone,no exception,now makes silence. They are waiting for the first man to come. Was is gonna be Ced or Adam Taker ? The silence seems to last an eternity… until that the theme Ready For This by All Good Things plays. Everyone launches a big pop,knowing a little bit the wrestler. This one comes out to the ramp,walking. Then he stops to look around him everyone cheering him. Then he keeps walking on the ramp.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it's for the BWF International Championship. Introducing first,from Sacramento,California,weighting 257 lbs : The Bruiser Licensed,Adam Taaaker ! "

The man keeps walking then arrives in front of the ring.

" I like that guy. He has that good side I love ! "

" For me,he knows how to fight and he can use objects. He has a brawler spirit. That could be interesting. "

" He had a beautiful carrer in ROH,until he's released in 2014. "

" Until today,he was in the independant circuit. "

" I hope that he can use his fighting skill to beat his opponent,and win the title. Let's not forget : this is a match for the BWF International Championship. "

" This is the second BWF World Title. The first one is gonna be released in the Main Event. "

" I am excited. "

Adam Taker climbs slowly on the stairs then enters in the ring and he raises his fist in the air. The crowd launches little cheers and gets excited for the match. Then Adam stretches himself with the ropes and stretches his arms while waiting the other challenger. Everyone begins to make silence. They are all waiting for the next wrestler. Then the music Icon of Jaden Smith plays and everyone launches a big pop. The lights go out,the projectors now show random colors and smoke appears on the ramp. After fifteen seconds,Ced finally walks out with his ring attire and his T-Shirt. He stands just into the smoke then stares at everybody in the crowd. Everybody cheers him,despite he's a heel. But he was also a recognized top-carder. They think he deserves to be champion. He drinks a little bit of water then spits some to the ground before that lights come back. He walks onto the ramp with still his bottle in his hand.

" And his opponent,from Miami,Florida,weighting 265 lbs,he is the King : Ceeeeed ! "

" Ced ! Ced ! Ced ! The best wrestler in the world. He got everything : in-ring skill,all-around techniques,vicious maneuvers and especially his charism. " Joey says,complimenting the young man.

" Don't forget his attire. "

" He went to WWE… And what an adventure ! He chained NXT and the main roster,especially SmackDown,then TNA and Ring of Honor. He managed to win world titles many times. But after his career in Ring of Honor,he looked for a more professional and fair federation,a true land of opportunity where everyone would be looked as he wants. Then he found it when he meet our gentle Duncan Jonathan. "

" I hope that after some years passed in BWF,he will remember it as a very pleasant time. "

" But for now,let's focus on the match. All-around vs Brawler. A magnificient fighter against a wrestler who goes rampage on his opponents. "

" I'm sure this can give us some surprises. "

Then he stops in front of the ring and takes time to hear chant his name multiple times. After that,he he drinks some water and throws the bottle to the fans. One of them grabs it with his two hands and celebrates that. The others next to him try to steal it. Then he climbs on the stairs,goes through the crowd and slowly climbs on the middle rope of the corner. He stares at the savage crowd cheering him before to do a pose and spit the remaining water who was in his mouth. Then he climbs down the corner. The musics stops,the lights stop changing and both wrestlers get to the corner while Ced takes his shirt off. But before the referee makes start the match,Ced walks to face Adam in the middle of the ring. He extends his hand,hoping to wish him good luck. But as soon as Adam extends his hand too,Ced retracts,then brushes his wet hairs before to throw the water on his right hand onto Taker's face. This one is frustrated by this disrespectful gesture. But as he thought he was done joking,this one makes things worst by slapping him directly after. Everyone in the crowd cries : " OHHHH ! " Then Adam goes to deal with him,but the referee makes him refrain,telling him that the bell didn't ring. The Bruiser Licensed accepts to cooperate. He stands back,then the referee makes sign to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The match can finally start.

As soon and the bell rang,Adam Taker,still frustrated because of the slap,runs to Ced,but this one dodges,goes behind and uses MMA maneuvers (punches,middle kicks…) to corner him on the corner. Obviously,the referee counts him out then,arrived at 4,Ced stands back raising his hands. He returns to Adam,but this one does a Shoulder Tackle in the middle of the ring and chains punches on his face. He blocks his body with his legs,grabs the hairs with the left hand and uses his main fist to try to make him bleed on the forehead. But it fails. So instead he gets up and stomps his face multiple times. At the end of the attack,all the fans thought that Ced has collapsed,but he was just weakened.

" What a brutalization ! " Joey reacts.

" I didn't know Adam Taker was able to do this at the beginning of a match. "

" Let's hope Ced doesn't get vanquished right now. "

Adam crouches and stares at Ced. Then he soccer kicks his belly. He gets him up and throws him over the middle rope to the ringside. Everyone fears what Taker is gonna do. He gets out too and gets Ced slowly back up.

1…

He goes to violently throw him back first on the barricade.

2…

" Never slap a man with a big axe. " JR comments.

He takes time to rest and stare at the crowd who was staying silent. Then he returns to Ced.

3…

He brings him back into the ring.

He stomps his arms before to take the left arm and have fun by folding his fingers in the wrong side.

" AHHH ! I don't like this ! "

" But think : if his fingers are damaged,he can't do anything anymore. "

Then he does a Fujiwara Armbar. Something,he fold the index finger at the same time. Ced wants to go for the ropes. He crawls,crawls,crawls,crawls… then after thirty five seconds of fighting,he grabs the bottom rope. The referee tells Adam to drop him. Adam gets up and takes time to make Ced stand up. He pulls his hairs then sends him to bounce off the ropes. When he returns,Taker lifts him into a Pop-Up Powerbomb. But just after The Bruiser Licensed lifts the King in the air,this one manages to pass over him and grab the ropes. Adam runs for a Clostheline,but Ced does a sidekick to the belly before to jump on the middle rope,the top one and attempt a Back Flip. But Taker intercept him on his right shoulder,in a Front Powerslam Clutch,then does one tour around the ring before to stare at the titantron. He runs for it,but Ced goes down on his back so Adam stops himself against the ropes. Ced does a Clostheline over the top rope ; Adam Taker lands on his both feet,so Ced runs at the other side to bounce off the ropes then dives over the middle rope. But Taker delivers a powerful and impressive punch to his jaw area. Ced falls on his chest at the ringside ; Adam is barely hurt to his right fist and the crowd has launched a big OHHHHHH !

" What a punch ! " Joey comments. " He sent him KO to the ringside. "

" I think he put him KO. He's now at his mercy. "

1…

Adam grabs him by the hairs again. He gets him up and goes for a Back Suplex onto the barricade.

2…

He lifts him into the air… But then Ced does a Back Flip,lands on his feet,does little steps backwards and hits a Jumping Running Knee Strike.

He finally comes back.

He hurries to get back into the ring.

3…

Adam Taker crawls until to grab the bottom rope with his two hands.

4…

He slowly gets back into the ring. Ced instantly hits a Jumping Knee Drop to the back of the head. He drags him in the middle of the ring then does a Spinning Arm Crush to the right arm. He gets up and walks around the ring ,taunting the crowd. This one gives big cheers,encouraging him.

" Half of the crowd is on Ced's side. " JR informs.

" Why not ?! He's one of the best wrestlers of WWE,TNA and ROH. "

He comes back to his opponent and grabs his right arm again. He gives little stomps to the face then does an Arm Twist Armbreaker. Adam gets hurt and tries to roll to the ropes. But Ced does a Senton Splash on the chest. He then slowly gets on the apron,climbs the nearest turnbuckle,takes time to earn some cries from the crowd then stands on the bottom rope before to leap for an Elbow Drop. He successes,crashing his chest with his right elbow. Then he grabs the left leg with the right hand,lies on him and goes for the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Adam Taker raises the left arm to kickout.

He instantly gets up and walks to the ropes. He waits his opponent to get up. Then he hits a Superkick to the chest ;Adam turns around so Ced grabs him by the waist and attempts a German Suplex. But Adam gives him a powerful elbow strike to the face. It was so powerful that we could hear the sound of the contact all around the arena. Ced becomes stunned and gets on his left knee. Taker quickly chains with a Brainbuster.

" Aouch ! For now,Ced takes everything Adam is giving him. "

" Don't worry ! Ced will come back. That always works like that. Joey says,trying to give hope. "

Adam bounces off the ropes and chains with a Knee Drop to the chest. Then another. And another. He lifts him up and does a Sleeper Hold. Ced can't move. The ropes are too far and his consciousness increases each seconds that passes. He struggles to get himself free,but Adam's right is really solid. The submission lasts thirty seconds. Adam then finds strenght to get up and chain one elbow strike to the belly,then another,and another… but the taller wrestler calms him down by giving him a Double Hammer Punch to the back. He turns him around and does the pin putting only his right foot on the chest. The referee counts out but Ced quickly kicks out.

Adam Taker gets his hands on his hips and walks around the ring. The crowd wildly cries : CED ! CED ! CED !

The Bruiser Licensed shouts to them to shut the fuck up. He gets to the corner and waits Ced to get up. Then he runs and hits a violent Lariat. He then grabs his head and goes to throw him over the top rope. But Ced jumps on the top rope instead,does a Back Flip,passes over Adam then chains multiple right middle kicks to the ribs. Then he does a Back Spin Kick which makes him bend forward then hits a Running Knee Lift before to bounce off the ropes and success a Facebuster Knee Smash. Adam gets stunned. Ced goes to chain with a Spinebuster,but his opponent smashes the back of the head with his elbow and gets free. He chains with a violent Knee Strike to the face,making the crowd cry : OHHHHHHHH ! Ced falls on his back and rolls to the ropes. Adam makes him fall in ringside then he follows him.

1…

He grabs his hairs again then chains little punches.

2…

He pushes him on the barricade and runs to him… but Ced makes him pass over it and Adam finds himself surrounded by a dozen of fans.

3…

Everyone makes him return to the ringside as Ced was waiting for him. He brings him back into the ring.

Then he climbs on the corner and stands up raising his hands. He goes for a Shooting Star,but Adam raises his knees and makes him crash his belly on it. The crowd launches a cry of disappointment. Adam gets up and goes to the ropes. He runs and hits a Running High Kick. Then he gets him up,makes him bounce off the ropes and successes a Hip Toss. Then he tries a Powerbomb,but as he had him on his shoulders,Ced does a Hurricanrana Whip and Taker goes to the ringside. Ced hypes the crowd who gives him huge cheers while Adam recovers. The King bounces off the ropes and hits a Rope Flip while he put his right foot on the middle rope. Everybody does : OHHHHHHH !

" What a maneuver ! "

" Even if it isn't his main style,he knows how to fly ! " Joey comments.

Ced brings Adam back into the ring,but he stays on the apron. He waits the perfect timing,then he jumps over the top rope,gets his feet on the middle rope,does a Moonsault,Taker catches him in mid-air,Ced directly executes a perfectly done Tilt-A-Whirl DDT. Everyone applauses.

" Beautiful DDT ! He managed to chain all those moves. " JR says.

Then Ced does a Kip-Up before to bounce off the ropes and do a Knee Strike while Adam was sitting. Then he grabs his two arms and chains multiple soccer kicks directly to the face. The crowd is on his side and launches a little pop. Then he stands back,waits a little bit,then rests on the corner. He waits that Adam Taker gets up. He executes a Cartwheel,then a Back Flip but Adam grabs his left foot and maneuvers an Ankle Lock. The crowd goes wild and hopes that Ced quickly kicks out.

" Ced tried to impress everybody,but at the end,he got easily grabbed in the foot. "

Ced really suffers at the ankle and tries to crawl to the ropes. But Adam is so well positioned that he can't totally move. Ced struggles,hoping that a miracle occurs. Then he tries a Front Flip,but he doesn't move. Then he decides to do an Enzuigiri to the side of the face. He successes and Adam gets stunned. Ced manages to get up,bounces off the ropes and does a Headscissor Takedown. But his opponent manages to maneuver a Pendulum Backbreaker. He raises his arms to taunt everybody,but they are loudly crying : CED ! CED ! CED ! He returns to Ced and does a Michinoku Driver,chaining the pin,grabbing the right leg. The referee does one count… two counts… but Ced kicks out before the third one.

Adam then gets up and chains stomps on Ced. He then punches his face before to get him up and throw him chest first on the turnbuckle. Ced bounces off and returns to Adam who executes a Back Suplex Lift Backbreaker. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Jumping Knee Drop to the chest. He walks onto his dead body then goes to the ropes to taunt the crowd. This one cries : YOU ARE BADASS ! Clap YOU ARE BADASS ! Clap

He waits then his opponent to get up. This one barely manages to stand on his both feet. He runs for a Kitchen Sink. But Ced grabs his leg and does a Scoop Dragon Screw. Then he chains with a leg stomp and a leg stretch. He continues with a Middle kick while Adam was sitting. He jumps over the top rope,landing on the apron. He climbs the nearest corner then quickly taunts the crowd before to jump for a Double Foot Stomp. He successes and returns to the corner. He crouches and taunts to Taker to ger up. This one slowly gets on his hands and knees,then on his feet and gets up. He runs for the Spear,but Adam surprises him with a Knee Strike to the face. The crowd cries : OHHHHHHHHHHH ! Ced falls unconscious and Taker grabs the ropes to prevent him from falling.

" He again put him KO with this Knee Strike. " JR manages to say.

Adam gets him back up and traps him into a Double Underhook. Then he waits,staring at the crowd who cheers him. Then he executes the Hurting Feelings.

" DDT ! Now he won't wake up for a while ! "

" Come on Ced ! Joey cheers him up. Get up ! You won't be defeated with that,right ?! "

Taker gets back up and brings the King back up. He grabs him into an Uranage Clutch. The crowd goes wild,knowing the finishing move.

" Oh oh oh oh ! This is gonna to be the end ! "

He goes to take the right arm with his left hand,then traps it on Ced's back into a Hammerlock. Then he stares at the crowd who cheers him. But suddenly,Ced gets himself free from the grapple and does an Arrm Drag. The crowd begins to have again hope for him. He then stomps his body before to chain punches on his face. He delivers him violent punches like fighters do in MMA,risking to get him knocked out. Then finally he stops and gets up. He grabs him by the waist and tries a Deadlift German Suplex. He success without a lot of problems. Adam Taker goes to roll to the outside. Ced makes sign that he's gonna to do another dive. He bounces off the ropes and successes a Corkscrew Plancha. The crowd goes wild again and cries loudly. They chant : HOLY SHIT !

" He's executing amazing diving maneuvers ! "

" Let's hope that continues that way. "

Ced gets up and drags Adam

1…

He throws him to the barricade.

2…

He climbs on it and grabs Adam into a Suplex Clutch.

3…

SUuddenly Taker does a Suplex Toss to the apron.

" OUCH ! That hurts. " JR reacts.

He tried to do something impossible ;at the end,he failed.

4…

Both get back into the ring. Adam Taker chains multiple stomps directly to the face. He then takes his right arm and folds his fingers,hurting him badly. He drops it. He executes a Handspring Knee Stomp to the same arm. He stomps again that arm and finally he goes for the pin. But Ced quickly kicks out.

Adam walks around,doesn't knowing what to do next. He decides to do a Deadlift Suplex. But as he had him in the air,Ced escapes just behind him and executes a German Suplex. But he doesn't grab his body. Instead,he rolls to the side and does another German Suplex. He rolls to the left,brings him heavy body up again and manages to execute another suplex. Then he rolls to the right,drags him up and finishes him with a final German Suplex. He does a Bridging and goes for the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… but Adam rolls backward to kick out.

Ced barely manages to get back up despite everything he took during the match. He goes to the corner and waits the brawler to get up. Then when he turns his back on him,The King runs for the Sleeper,but Adam smartly ducks and forces him to bounce off the ropes. But Adam Taker was too sure of him that he stands up again and he didn't predict Ced's upcoming Spear.

" SPEAR ! SPEAR ! SPEAR ! SPEAR ! "

Ced,fired up,gets back up and taunts the crowd who was now fired up too. He gestures Adam to get up. He carries into a Fireman's Carry and the crowd chants : YES ! YES ! YES ! But Adam escapes behind him and pushes him to the ropes. He perfectly delivers then a Pop-Up Powerbomb.

" Pop-Up Powerbomb. " Joey cries. " He's cracked his whole spine. "

Then Adam raises his fists to the air and makes sign that this is the end. He brings him back up and executes,without losing time,the End of Pain.

" End of Pain ! Cover ! "

He raises the left leg with the right arm,lies on him,and does the final pin.

" No ! Ced ! You can't lose ! " Joey pleads.

The referee does the first count…. The second… But at the third one,Ced hopefully raises his right arm.

" Yes ! The match continues ! "

" I really wonder who's gonna to fall down first. "

Adam lies on the mat and gets his hands on the head. Then he furiously slaps himself before to get to the ringside. He looks under the ring and picks up… a kendo stick.

" What the fuck is he gonna do with it ?! "

" But don't do this ! If you hit him with the stick,there will be no winner,so the title stays vacated. "

" Please be reasonable. "

Instead of that,Adam enters in the ring with the object and then the referee goes to talk to him. He orders him to put that stick back to the ringside. They argue for twenty seconds,until that Adam turns around and manages to duck at the last moment Ced's Shining Wizard which lands on the referee's face.

" OH MY GOD ! THE REFEREE IS DOWN ! " Joey repeats this sentence for ten times.

" Now what are we gonna do ?! "

" I think Adam Taker already has an idea. "

Adam gets back up and surprises Ced with a well placed Kendo Stick Shot to the belly.

" OHHHH ! He did it ! He should be disqualified. "

" Indeed,but without referees,we can't really stop the match. "

The crowd goes wild and shouts : " YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! " A dozen of men at the first row even chants : " WE WANT TABLES ! " Adam then keeps assaulting Ced's weak back with the object until he breaks it in half with his knee into his rage. Then he goes outside and picks up… a wooden table. The crowd obviously screams extremely loudly and keeps singing : WE WANT TABLES !

He installs the table parallely to the ring before to come back inside. The referee seems to be deeply sleeping. He brings the King up and goes for a Powerbomb. But Ced,warned about what's gonna to happen to him,punches his face multiple times then escapes behind him and successes a superkick to the chin. The crowd launches a little OHHH. Adam falls in the ringside. He joins him and slowly gets him onto the table. The crowd repeats non-stop : YES ! YES ! Ced climbs on the apron and taunts everybody who cries wildly.

" This match has turned into a Table Match ! "

" Watch out ! We're gonna to see another amazing performance of the young Ced. "

But as Ced was preparing himself mentally,Adam stealthly escapes from the table and gives a beautiful Low Blow to the King. The crowd cries OHHHHHH before that Adam carries him into a Powerbomb while rolling his arms around the right leg.

" Whaou ! What a strenght ! "

Then,under the great satisfaction of the crowd,Taker sends Ced through the table. Everyone in the arena sings non-stop : " YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! "

" OH MY GOD ! CED IS DOWN x5 ! "

" We got it. Please stop it. Anyway… poor yound lad. He has been really dominated with this spot. "

" Yeah ! I'm afraid that he can't win the match any… Hey ! Where is Adam bringing Ced ?! "

Adam Takes drags his victim by the left arm until to the commentary table.

" Oh shit ! JR ! Let's go ! "

" Agreed ! Let's get to the corner there ! "

Both stay away from the action out of everyone's sight. Then Adam gets the Magnificient One on the table. He follows him and,while taking his time,gets him into the Uranage Clutch. Finally he executes the End of Pain,sending both of them through the table.

" OHHHHH ! And there we go ! Our poor table ! Crashed ! "

" At least Adam crashed Ced with it. "

" I thought you were on Ced's side. Why are you saying this ?! "

" Hey ! I'm a commentator ! I'm doing my job ! Why are you questioning the qualities of my work ?! "

While they argue,Adam slowly gets back up and brings Ced back to the ring. He goes for the cover as,at the same time,the referee finally wakes up. He sees the broken Kendo Stick,the crashed table and the destroyed commentator table. He walks until to face the timekeeper.

" NO ! DON'T DO IT ! Don't call for a DQ ! " Joey cries.

" This would be really a shame ! "

The crowd cries to the referee : " NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! " while doing Daniel Bryan's iconic gesture. And as the referee was leaning to the ropes,he stops himself. He thinks for ten seconds. Then,surprisely,he takes the sticks out of the ring and does the countout.

" YES ! YES ! YES ! "

While he counts,the crowd counts with him too. One… Two… but Ced kicks out. Everyone shouts : YEEEEES !

" The match is still going on. "

Adam sits down and gets furious. He cries,gets his hands on his head and thinks at how he van beat him. How he can win the title. He gets up.

" This match lasts now fourteen minutes. " JR informs.

He walks around,thinking again. Then he has an idea. He gets Ced back up,grabs him into a Suplex and lifts him. But Ced quickly gets down and chains a Small Package. Adam quickly kicks out. Ced bounces off the ropes,dodges a Clostheline,bounces off the ropes again and hits a beautiful Spear. He chains with the pin. The referee comes and does one count… two counts… but Adam raises his left arm to kick out.

Then he slowly gets up while the crowd cries : THIS IS AWESOME ! He taunts to them again,raising his arms and turning his attention on his opponent. This one sits down,then gets on his knees before to fully stand up. Ced brings him on his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry but he has difficulties to stand on his feet because of his low stamina ;he gets closer to the ropes. So Adam grabs the bottom rope and gets himself free while going to the apron. He gives him an Elbow Strike to the face then climbs quickly on the corner before to wait Ced to stand still. Then he jumps for a Double Axe Handle but Ced catches him in midair and success his Double C Spinebuster.

The crowd goes wild,both men fall on the mat and the commentator,still standing on their feet,cries in their side.

" OH MY GOD ! A BEAUTIFUL SPINEBUSTER ! " Joey Styles shouts.

" Yeah ! Looks like this could end the match. "

Ced gets himself onto Adam's chest and goes for the pin. The referee comes to the shoulders and counts once… twice… but then The Bruiser Licensed raises his right arm and kicks out. Everyone cries : " NOOOOOOOOO ! "

He manages to get up. Then he takes his two legs and does the Texas Cloverleaf. He sits on Adam's back,folding it. This one begins to crawl to the other side,hoping to reach the ropes. But at the moment he was gonna to success,Ced geniusly gets further and continues the submission. It lasts during forty-five long minutes. Then Adam tries to get up,manages to turn around and pushes him away. They stay down for fifteen seconds then Adam Taker gets up first and pushes him on the apron. He gets him up,climbs on the middle rope,raises his arms taunting the crowd,grabs his head and executes the Deadlift Superplex. Everyone claps and says : THIS IS AWESOME !

Both now are like dead. The referee hesitates to do the countout,until that Adam gets on his knees. He stares at Ced then gets up before to walk again,thinking as always. He puts his hands on his hips. He doesn't understand. How can he still continue ? He asks himself in loud. Then he looks at his direction. He sees that he's getting up. He gets him up by the hairs,but Ced surprises him with a Jumping Knee Strike from outta nowhere. The crowd cries : OHHHHHHHH ! Then Adam falls on the mat. We can see that he actually opened his bottom lips.

" That's it ?! That knee could have opened his forehead. " JR reacts.

" Well... What can I say ?! "

Adam Taker ,with his now bleeding lips,slowly crawls in the middle of the ring. Ced gets him up,while he has difficulties to stand up,then carries him into a Fireman's Carry and walks around the ring. The crowd chants : " YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! " Then he pulls his legs to the left side while rolling his left arm around the neck,falling into a Neckbreaker Slam.

" The DEATHBOMB ! Finally the match will end ! " Joey exclaims.

Ced spins to the left,then lies his body on the chest before to raise the left leg with the right arm. The referee goes to the shoulders and does the countout. One… Two… But Adam Taker raises his left arm and kicks out. Everyone cries : " NOOOOOOOOO ! "

" OH God ! Please don't do this again ! Stop this match. "

" They really don't want to miss this chance to win the title. I can only understand them. "

Both stay down again. Ced buries his face on his hands. He can't believe it ! Adam kicked out ! Adam kicked out from the Deathbomb ! No ! He has to win ! He has to. He sits down. He looks around him : everyone in the building cries : " THIS IS AWESOME ! " He gets up. He gets to the corner. He waits that Adam gets up and turns his back on him. Then he runs and goes for the Sleeper. But Adam dodges again and Ced goes to crash his chest on the turnbuckle. He then corner him on the turnbuckle and punches him before make him sit on the top rope. He climbs with him,still sitting. He gets his feet on the ropes and raises his fist to taunt the crowd. But suddenly,Ced gets him into a Fireman's Carry before to get his feet on the top rope.

" No ! No ! I know what he's up to ! " Joey says.

"Godness ! I already know that this is gonna hurt. Prepare yourselves. "

"Prepare your anti-gravity chairs ! We're gonna fly baby ! "

Then Ced goes for the Deathbomb from the top rope.

" DEATHBOMB ! From the top rope ! He's ended ! "

The impact with the back of his neck was so powerful that Adam Taker made a jump just after the landing. Ced crawls to his opponent and goes for the final pin. The referee comes to make the countout. One... Two... But Adam again kicks out,raising his left arm. The crowd launches a huge OHHHHHHH that it could be heard until at Washington.

" No ! No ! This can't continue ! We have to stop ! " Joey Styles complains.

" I really like stressful matches like that ! "

Ced slowly and hardly gets up. He gets Adam Taker back up and goes to bounce him off the ropes. But Taker reverses the grapple and sends him against the ropes. He positions himself for a Back Body Drop but Ced hopefully maneuvers his Facebuster Knee Smash. He bounces off the ropes again but Adam surprises him with a Scoop Powerslam. Then he stomps him on the chest before to deliver a war cry. He drags him next to the corner and climbs slowly on it. He arrives on the middle rope while putting his right foot on the top rope. But he then feels someone rolling his arms around his waist. It was Ced who executes an Elevated German Suplex. Adam finishes on his knees. Ced bounces off the ropes and hits the Sleeper. He successes and puts him down.

" What a Clostheline ! " JR comments.

Then he hurries to climb on the corner. He stands up,raises his hands then hits the 450 Splash. He successes and gets up. He brings Adam back up and goes for the Deathbomb. But Taker hits a powerful knee strike to the face,stunning him instantly. Then he chains with a Scoop Powerbomb. Ced rolls to the ropes. But Adam prevents him from doing that,crashing his left hand with his right foot. He brings him up again and grabs him into an Uranage Clutch. Then he looks to grabs the other arm. But Ced gets his arms free,jumps to do an Armbar,both roll to the mat,Ced puts him on his chest then he blocks the left arm with his legs,the right arm with his left arm and pulls the head.

" Oh ! Here it is ! The Killer Crossface ! He managed to win the NXT Title because of that devilish move ! Maybe it will make him win the BWF International Championship. "

" That's it ! That's what Adam needed ! He can't go anywhere anymore. Now all he has to do is to give up ! "

Ced pulls his head like he never did. He unleashes a war cry,doing his best to make Taker suffer. This one tries to move,but he quickly understands that he can't do absolutely anything. He tries using his legs to move,but Ced's weight blocks this action. He tries to get his arms free,but Ced's arms and legs are really solid. He can't literally move. Taker suffers; he feels that his arms are gonna be torn off,same as his head. He cries,hoping that a miracle occurs. We could hear both of them scream,but each one for a different reason. Then finally,after one minute and twenty-nine seconds of struggle,Taker collapse under Ced's submission. The referee,seeing that Adam Taker has passed out,order to Ced to stop and the timekeeper to ring the bell. And,when the bell rings,everyone in the crowd launches an epic pop reaction at Ced's win. He was their favorite of the match. They were happy that their willing was realized. Everyone expresses his happiness by chanting : " THIS IS AWESOME ! " and " HOLY SHIT ! " Ced gets up,tired but very happy. Adam Taker crawls to the ropes. Then Justin Roberts announces : " And the winner of the match,and the new BWF International Champion : The King,Ceeeeeed ! "

Ced launches a victory scream while he extands his arms and falls on his knees. Everyone chants for him : " CED ! CED ! CED ! CED ! ". Then the referee gets out of the ring to go to search the precious title. He returns and proudly gives it to the deserved winner. This one picks it up with hesitation and honor as he holds the two sides of the belt. He proudly raises the title over his head so that everyone sees the Earth drawed on it. Then just after that,the crowd shouts after that the musics finally stops : " YOU DESERVE IT ! YOU DESERVE IT ! "

"They're damn right ! He deserves to be champion. I totally agree. " Joey says.

" Yeah ! They even heard you cry when the ring bells : FUCK YEAH ! "

" What ?! I'm a human ! Can't I express my full joy ?! "

"I actually don't understand why you're so a fan of Ced. "

"You'll never understand. "

"Anyway,I have to warn you that the match lasted... **21 : 46. **"

"Well... It was worthy watching it. I don't care that some people hated that match. I loved it ! That's from the bottom of my heart. "

" Yeah. For me... Watch out ! Here's some action. "

Ced turns around,with the title on his right shoulder,and finds himself face to face with the loser : Adam Taker. The crowd instantly stays silent. This one,hard breathing and holding his belly with his left arm,tells him without a microphone : " I know that I'm not one of the people you like,but you fought well... " Suddenly,he extends his hand to shake Ced's. His face feels fatigue and sincerity. No way he could trick him. A part of the crowd launches a OHH expressing surprise. Then Adam adds : "... so you have to shake my hand. Please. " Ced stares at him for twelve seconds... then finally he shakes his hand,earning a big pop from the crowd,louder than the last one. Then both part away and Adam Taker proudly returns to backstage.

"Haaaa ! " JR expresses " I love to see this ! Finishing the segment in a good way. "

" Exceptionally,I agree with you. He deserved that. And he made the right choice. "

Then the instrumental Icon plays again as the crowd loudly says : " YOU DESERVE IT ! YOU DESERVE IT ! "

Then Ced,with a big smile and sweats all over his body,gets out of the ring with his reward and returns backstage.

" Before to go backstage,let's watch the Highlights Reels : "

The Suicide Dive counter

Ced's Suicide Dives

The Tilt-A-Whirl DDT

The Suplex on the apron

The Pop-Up Powerbomb

Ced's Knee Strike on the referee

The moments when Ced goes through a table

Catching Spinebuster

Deathbomb + Kickout

Super Deathbomb + Kickout

End of Pain + Kickout

The Killer Crossface + End of the match

* * *

In the backstage...

Seconds after the match...

Ced,still in his ring attire and with the title on his shoulder and accompagnied by a watter bottle in his left hand,walks in the backstage. Then he meets a BWF Staff who was pushing a box. He stops and asks the wrestler : " Wait,are you Ced,the wrestler who just won the BWF International Championship ?! "

Then Ced proudly answers : " Yes why ? "

" You made a good match ! " He answers,raising his left thumb. Then he returns to his activity.

Then Ced keeps walking in backstage. Then suddenly,he sees Duncan Jonathan... in company of Susan Garcia and their two children,Kimberly and Jason who are now respectively 9 and 8 years old. The GM tells them that Ced will come,then he points him,seeing him arrive. The three guests come to see the winner.

" Susan ?! You... you came ?! "

" Of course ! I wanted the children to see their father dominate Adam Taker. Congratulations. "

" Thanks ! Where's your man,Taylor ? "

" Outside. He's talking with his idol Kurt Angle. "

" Well... I really didn't know you would actually come. "

" Yeah so did I ! But they really missed you. So I convinced Taylor to bring us here. "

Then Kimberly runs to hug her father. " Daddy ! Daddy ! Congratulations for your win ! I knew you would kick Adam's butt ! Even if he's really nice with everybody. "

Then Jason comes next to her. " Me,I thought you were gonna to lose ! "

"Oh shut up ! " Ced responds to his young son brushing his hairs. Then he hugs tightly his children he missed so much. Then Kimberly talks again : " Whaou ! The title is beautiful ! And it's so shiny ! "

" I really love to see the titles for real. Can I carry it please ?! "

" Okay,okay ! You can ! " Then he gives the championship to his son who instantly raises it in the air while giving a war cry,making laugh his sister and his mother. Then Justin appears behind Ced and interrupts him : " Sir,I'm very sorry for interrupting this family meeting,but everybody wants to know your thoughts about your epic win. "

" Listen,my family is here,right now for one night only. And I really want to pass my time with them. So I really can't give you an interview. But,to the other wrestlers who want to take my title back,tell them this : " The King has arrived to the kingdom. " "

" Okay,I'll do it ! " Then Justin quickly leaves,allowing Ced to play with his son.

* * *

Later...

" Hello I'm Duncan Jonathen,and I'm the one who's gonna present the next wrestler since Justin Roberts went on a... secret mission. Anyway,I'm here to present you : Koffi Sambu ! "

Koffi comes in front of Duncan,with a smile on his face and his ring attire.

" Hello,Koffi ! "

" Hello,sir. "

" What kind of man are you ? "

" Well... I'm kinda very cool and nice. But in the ring,this is another story. I'm a dangerous high-flyer;I can fly from anywhere and I will always look to surpass myself. "

" Alright ! What championship is interesting you the most ? "

" Well... You've got too much titles. So I'll wait the next days to decide. "

" Alright ! One last thing : do you have anything else to say to anyone ? "

" I would like to thank all my friends who allowed me to be here,in the pro wrestling circuit. "

" Is this your first time ? "

" No,I'm into it since one year. "

" Okay that's it. Thanks for your answers. "

" You're welcome ! Goodbye. "


	15. Fourth Match

Christopher Nelson walks around a dark room alongside his bodyguard Bulldozer. Then he sits on a chair located in front of the camera,puts his right leg onto the left one and begins talking : " So... Duncan wants to make me face... Zecharian Needleman... a lunatic ! A lunatic ?! Hahaha. " He drinks a little bit of water in his bottle. " Lunatic men are nothing but poor brawlers. They mainly don't know how to handle... guys like me. I'm the new Key Element of this company. I'm the BWF Key Element. I am one of the greatest wrestlers this decade has ever seen. I got everything to success : high-flying,technical,submission... and some little help from the ringside. " He points his goon. " So listen Zecharian,you may be better than me in the microphone,you may be better than me in the commentary or in insulting people,whatever... But in the ring,no one,not even you,will be able to beat me,put me down and do the count of 1,2,3... So Zech... You've already lost. If I were you,I would call it a day,go back home and stay there with what remains you as a family. Because,if you dare to get in the ring in front of me... You won't survive entirely. I hope you have some sense into you. " He was gonna to leave... then he acts as he remembers something. " Oh yeah ! That's true ! You can't have sense ! Because you're lunatic ! " Both men suddenly burst out laughing.

* * *

In the arena...

Everybody was being hyped after Nelson's segment. Then the music Next Level - Freestyle Trap Beat plays and everyone stays silent. The wrestlers comes by alongside his manager and bodyguard.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Pittsburg,Pennsylvania,weighting 219 lbs,he's accompagnied by the Bulldozer : the BWF Best Key Element : Christopher Nelson ! "

The man walks on the ramp proudly with his cape while his boy walks very slowly behind him. Both ignore the fans launching insults and papers on them. They arrive in front of the ring. Chris takes his cape off and gives it to the Bulldozer who puts it on the apron. Nelson climbs the apron,then enters over the middle rope slowly before to climb on the corner and taunt the crowd who boos him.

" He's really the BWF Best Key Element ! " Joey explains.

" No ! Not you too ! We have enough idiots out here ! "

" Seriously ! No one can beat him in the ring,like he said. I think he'll win the match at 100 % ! "

" But his opponent is less hesitant than him. And unlike the other one,Christopher won't hesitate to cheat. "

" Yeah but first,he does it for a good reason and second,that's all the beauty of the character : he cheats with style and intellingence to prove that he's better than anyone. "

" BUT he's STILL a cheater ! "

" Anyway ! Let's get to the match ! "

Christopher Nelson sits on the middle of the corner and waits his rival. He stretches the top ropes while his manager watches the entrance,staying next to his master. The crowd stays silent waiting the other wrestler. The referee gets in the middle of the ring and does nothing. Then the music Ain't no Rest for the Wicked plays. The crowd wakes up and begins to cheer the next wrestler. The wrestler appears with his entrance attire.

" And his opponent,from Jersey City,New Jersey,weighting 199 lbs : Zecharian Neeeeeedlemaan ! "

Zecharian walks on the ramp with confidence. Everyone wanted to touch him. But he ignores all of them.

" This guy is a former wrestler of ROH. He managed to win already the ROH World Television Championship. "

" Yeah. " Joey Styles adds. " Before that Ced steals it before he loses it against... "

" Don't forget the main subject please. Anyway,Zecharian Needleman will face Christopher Nelson. And both of us all know that Chris is ready to anything to win. Plus he has a very powerful manager. "

" This won't be an easy task for Needleman. This will require more needles than he predicted. "

He climbs on the apron. Then he enters in the ring before to get to the ropes and stare at his opponent on the left. He then climbs on the middle rope and taunts the crowd. He looks really pleased by the match Duncan gave him. He is probably thinking that he could beat him with his closed eyes. He climbs down and gets to the corner. He takes his shirt off and throws it outside. The referee arrives and extends his arms,seeing if the match could start. When he notices that they are ready,he makes sign to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and the match can start.

Christopher walks in the middle of the ring and wants to shake Zecharian's hand. This one thinks,looking around him. The crowd begins to chant : " NO ! ",not wanting the match to be cancelled. Then Needleman stares at the technical man and... grabs his right forearm with his left hand before to pull him to himself and do a Clostheline.

" Yes ! " JR cries. " I knew Zecharian wasn't too stupid to accept his hand. "

" Now the match can really start. "

Needleman grabs Chris by his dark short hairs and projects his face on the turnbuckle multiple times. The referee comes and calms him down. Zech stands back; then he comes back and does an Irish Whip to the other side. But Nelson counters and sends him to the corner. He runs but gets intercepted by Zecharian's green boots. Then Needleman bounces off the ropes and hits a Clostheline. He chains multiple stomps then gets him up and lifts him on his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry. But Christopher escapes behind him,rolls outside and hides behind the Bulldozer. Zecharian complains while the referee counts him out. Finally Chris comes back but instantly Zecharian hits a violent Knee Strike to the side of the face. He grabs his hairs with his right hand and hits multiple punches with the left fist. Then he does head smashes on the mat. Finally,he gets bored and does the pin. Chris quickly kicks out and the crowd stays silent.

He does a Sleeper Hold. Suddenly the Bulldozer climbs on the apron and insults Zecharian while pointing him. The referee tries to make him climb down but he insists. Meanwhile,Christopher - out of everyone's sight - manages to steal one of Needleman's needles and thrusts it into the back of his right hand. He cries and drops the grapple. Chris instantly throws the little object to the ringside while Bulldozer,seeing that his master is free,finally gets down to the ground.

" What he did was really disgusting ! I hate cheating. " JR arguments.

" Seriously,what can you do while sitting on this chair ?! Shut up and comment instead of complaining ! "

Then Christopher Nelson hits multiple close ranged punches to the faces before to do an Irish Whip from the ropes. He bends forward for the Back Body Drop,but Zecharian surprises him with a Running High Knee Strike to the forehead. Then he does a Face Stretch with his right foot. The referee warns him about that and threatens him to disqualify him. Needleman,uninterested,gets back to his opponent and slaps his head. He gets him up and hits a Side Slam Backbreaker. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop to the back. Suddenly he gets out of the ring and faces the Bulldozer. Both men stare at each other,face to face.

" What is he up to again ?! " JR asks.

" I think there's gonna to have a little disqualification ! "

Zecharian launches little insults to the manager before to come back inside the ring. But as he was getting Nelson on his right knee,this one does an Arm Twist to the left arm and crashes it on the mat. He then does a Fujiwara Armbar,blocking his body by the way. Zecharian is unable to move to the ropes. He decides to roll to the right after twenty seconds of suffer. Then both get up but Needleman acts first with an Elevated Left Kick. But Christopher grabs his foot,does a Leg Sweep and chains with an Elbow Crush. Then he chains a Knee Crush to the left articulation of the leg. And another. And another. And another. Before to try a Figure Four Leglock. But Needleman pushes his butt with his right foot and sends him over the middle rope. He manages to get up and stares at his opponent. The referee leans on the ropes to see if he's hurt. Chris slowly gets up. Zecharian decides to run to the ropes. But,out of the referee's sight,the Bulldozer trips his rival to the mat.

" No ! Not this ! How could he... "

" That's Pro Wrestling,JR. You have to deal with it ! "

" Please,referee ! Behind you. "

Zecharian slowly gets up. Christopher quickly gets up,climbs on the apron,then reaches the top of the turnbuckle and waits the opponent. The referee doesn't notice the cheating. As Needleman was already up,Nelson jumps and goes for a Diving Clostheline. But his opponent catches him in mid-air and successfully executes an Uranage Slam.

" An Uranage Slam ! That's not gonna be it ! "

He lifts his left leg,lies on him and goes for the pin; but he raises his left leg,kicking himself out.

He gets back up slowly then walks around his hands on his hips,thinking. Then he gets on his left knee and punches his opponent to the face. He chains with a big stomp to the chest. He gets on the middle rope and does quickly a Diving Double Elbow Drop. He lands on his upper body. Then he gets him up again and Irish Whips him on the corner. He runs for a Clostheline,but Christopher strafes to the right and allows him to crash his chest on the turnbuckle. He chains with an Enzuigiri to the back of the head. Zecharian directly falls on the mat.

" Aouch ! That will leave some concussions ! "

Christopher climbs on the turnbuckle,his back turned on Needleman. He manages to climb,his right foot on the top rope and the left one on the middle one. He taunts the crowd who boos him. But suddenly,after twenty seconds of suspense,Zecharian rushes to him with a Double Axe Handle. Then both climb on the middle rope; Zech makes Chris climb on the top rope while grabbing him into a Back Suplex manoeuver. The crowd cries,seeing that both men are gonna to fly.

" Oh oh ! I think both are gonna to get really really hurt ! " JR comments.

" My dear Jim,you should close your eyes. You won't be able to handle all this emotion ! "

After thirty seconds of struggling,Zecharian Needleman makes Nelson flip over his own body while he falls on his back from the middle rope. While he falls on his back,he discovers that Christopher has miraculously landed on his both feet. The crowd cries wildly while Zech,staring at him with his wide open eyes,stays lied wordless. Christopher,lying on the middle turnbuckle,delivers him a malicious laugh.

" Nelson isn't ready to crash himself in the middle of the ring ! "

Zecharian quickly gets back up,but he's stopped by Nelson's Bicycle Knee who hits his left cheek. Then he drags him in the middle of the ring and manoeuvers a Leg Split,making his opponent really hurt. Then he chains with a Single Leg Boston Crab on the left leg. The actions lasts twenty-five seconds. Zecharian then crawls to the ropes but Christopher Nelson geniusly drops the submission and stomps the back of his head. He grabs the left arm and does the Fujiwara Armbar. He pulls his arm so that he tries to reach the ropes. Nelson tries to drag him in the same time in the middle of the ring. After fifteen seconds,Needleman grabs the bottom rope with the right hand. Nelson gets back up and goes to the corner. He stares at the crowd around him and suddenly smiles. He decides to parody Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music. He taps multiple time on the mat with his right foot.

" Oh you're gonna be kidding me ! " JR reacts,knowing the move.

" He doesn't take his matches seriously. I appreciate it. "

Then,when Zecharian is finally up and faces him,Nelson points at a girl in the crowd,does a wink then hits the Superkick. But Zech grabs hopefully the foot and kicks the back of his left knee. Nelson falls into a sitting position while Zecharian chains with an Achille Tendon Lock. Needleman locks the leg while Nelson easily grabs the bottom rope,forcing him to drop the foot. Zech gets back up and grabs him hairs. The referee prevents him to continue and warns him. The wrestler pushes him aside to the right and comes back to his opponent. He gets out of the ring,grabs the right arm,drags him his upper body on the apron and hits his chest on it. Then he manoeuvers a powerful Big Boot to the head. He climbs on the apron,then at the top of the corner and waits a little bit his rival. This one gets into a bending position before that Zecharian jumps for a Knee Drop. But Chris gets up,dodges the attack,kicks his chest and chains a DDT. He goes for the pin,raising his right leg and lying his back on his chest. The referee gets closer and does the countout. One... Two... but suddenly Needleman raises his right arm to kick out.

Christopher Nelson stays down,rolls to the apron,gets up and waits Zecharian. When this one is on his right knee,Chris stretches the top rope,then jumps over it and tries a DDT. But his opponent catches him in mid-air and tosses him in the middle of the ring. Then he runs to him and hits a Big Boot to the face. He gets him up and hits a Falcon Arrow. He gets up,bounces off the ropes and does a Jumping Knee Drop to the chest. He crashes the right cheek with his right boot. He goes for the pin but his opponent quickly kicks out.

Zecharian gets him up again and throws him on the corner. He hits four slow Knife Edge Chops then he wants to make him climb onto the top rope. He makes him sit on it then goes to join him. But Nelson punches his face. Zecharian responds directly with right hooks. Both punch each other during fifteen seconds until that Christopher dominates and manages to eject him fron the corner with his right foot. Needleman lands on his both feet but finishes stunned. Chris stands on the top rope and finds his balance. Then he waits five seconds before to jump for a Diving Hurricanrana. He successes and chains with the pin in the middle of the ring. The referee does the first count... the second... but Zecharian kicks out before the third.

Christopher gets up and asks the Bulldozer to give him a water bottle. After he receives it,he drinks the full water then throws the empty bottle to the crowd.

" Does he really need to drink during his match ?! " JR complains.

" During our matches,we're getting sweats on our body. We have to rehydratate. "

" But if he wanted to get water again,he should have spreaded it on his body instead of drinking it. "

" We can't take the risk to wet the mat just for ourselves. "

After that segment,the wrestler gets back to the match. He waits that Zecharian gets up to rolls his arms around his waist from behind. But as he did that,Zecharian hits a violent Elbow Strike to the face behind him. Christopher,stunned,bends forward; Needleman takes the occasion to do a Triple Spinning Butterfly. Everyone is impressed. The fans do OHHHH and clap.

" He managed to chain three suplexes in a record time. "

" That guy is a pure athlete despite his personnality. "

Zecharian Needleman gets to the corner while he stares at Nelson who gets on the knees,his back turned on him. The wrestler crouches,focuses on his target,waits four seconds then runs to him for the Pin Prick; but Chris gets down and dodges the right knee in extremis. Both get up but Chris grabs his opponent by behind,spins around then crashes his back into a Side Effect.

" He did his signature move ! Now he has to finish him ! "

Nelson gets to the ropes while he hold his back with his right hand. He stares at his opponent then at the crowd. He climbs on the bottom rope and taunts everyone,forgetting Zecharian for a while. Then he turns around and prepares himself for his finishing move. While Needleman is on his right knee,Christopher runs to him and hits the Shining Wizard. But at the last moment,his rival grabs his right leg and his waist before to crash him into a Spinebuster. Then he chains directly with a Deadlift Sitout Powerbomb before to chain with the pin. The referee does the countout. One... Two... But Chris kicks out.

Zecharian quickly gets up and makes sign for the end. The crowd cheers him weakly. He gets Christopher up then grabs him into a Front Facelock but Nelson tackles him against the ropes and escapes. The referee notices that he collapses. He goes to see if he can continue the match. But he doesn't see that the Bulldozer does a Clostheline to Needleman from the apron. Then he enters in the ring and chains with the Silence of Eternity before to escape outside and make as if nothing happened. Zecharian slowly gets up until that Christopher charges him with a Knee Strike to the side of the head. Then he finishes him in the middle of the ring with the Key. He successes; he then turns him around,raises his left leg,lies his chest on his dead body and makes the referee do the countout. Everyone counts at the same time as the referee. One... Two... But suddenly Needleman raises his left arm to kick out.

Christopher grabs his hairs in his rage. He asks the Bulldozer to think about a new plan.

" I'm sure Zecharian didn't appreciate this little interference. " JR says.

Then he goes back to the corner and waits his opponent again. When this one is up,he rushes to him but Needleman does a surprise Scoop Powerslam. Then he quickly executes the Dirty Syringe. He totally blocked his opponent's neck. Christopher chokes. He tries to move his legs so that they touch the ropes,but nothing happened. His arms are trapped into Zecharian's legs. The submission lasts for one minute. Christopher progressively loses consciousness. Needleman feels the victory coming. But suddenly,the Bulldozer climbs on the apron,distracting the referee who didn't see Nelson collapse. But when Zecharian noticed it,he gets up and raises his hands,celebrating his victory. Then he sees the referee ban the manager from the ringside. He suddenly gets furious and holds his head with his hands into his rage. Bulldozer gets down from the apron,furious that he got expulsed.

" Served it ! He got what he deserved ! " JR reacts.

" Don't say this ! He tried to save his master ! Look at him. He's KO. "

Bulldozer walks to the ramp… but is taken by surprise by Zecharian Needleman's Suicide Dive. This one comes back into the ring and does the pinfall. But Chris kicks out at 2.

" If Bulldozer didn't interfered,he would have wom the match. "

Zecharian gets on his knees,tired and exhausted,holding his hips. He wants to end the match now. So he gets to the corner,crouches and makes sign to his opponent to get up. Christopher slowly gets on his knees,his back turned on Needleman. This one runs and tries the Sharp End. But Nelson geniusly dodges the kick then grabs him by behind and executes perfectly the Swign Side Effect.

" Watch This ! A beautiful Side Effect ! Now he can end him. "

He quickly walks around the ring then grabs the top rope with his main hand before to stomp the mat with his right foot. When Zech is on his knees facing him,Nelson runs and does the Last Hope. Then he directly turns around,runs to Needleman,grabs his left leg,lies on him and pins him. The referee comes and does the countout at the same time as the crowd. One… Two… But suddenly,Zecharian Needleman raises his left arm and kicks out. The crowd chants OHHHH.

" This match won't end right now. I wonder who's gonna win. "

Nelson rolls to the side and stays lied to the mat. How could he beat him ?! He doesn't know what to do anymore. He looks around him. He seems pissed that his manager is gone because of the referee. He thinks about a new strategy. He drags him next to the ropes,then gets on the apron and waits his opponent to get up. When Zecharian gets on his left knee,grabbing the middle rope with his left hand,Christopher jumps over the top rope and lands into a DDT. Everyone does OHHHHHHHHH. Then he drags him in the middle of the ring,brings him up by behind and tries the Key. But when he lifts him in the air,Needleman does an incredible backflip – everyone shouts OHHHHHHH – and does a Back Suplex. Then he brings him up and throws him shoulder first on the turnbuckle. He turns him around,makes him sit onto the top rope,joins him,lifts him into a Fireman's Carry while he stands on the middle rope and falls back into a Death Valley Driver. Everyone cries OHHHHHHH and HOLY SHIT !

" Death Valley Driver ! That could be it. " JR predicts.

Zech crawls until to reach Chris' dead body. He rolls his right arm onto his chest,lies on him and does the pinfall. The referee comes to do the countout. One… Two… Nelson kicks out. The fans are shocked that the match is still going on despite what happened.

He hardly gets up with his heavy legs. He looks around and decides to climb on the top rope. He manages to do it,not without that his fatigue manifests,then stands up and looks around him the crowd who cheers him. He raises his fist while lookig behind him and more fans chant his name : ZE-CHA-RIAN ! He prepares to jump ; suddenly Nelson does a Comeback,joins him on the top rope and manoeuvers a beautiful Superplex. The crowd cries : OHHHHHHH

" How did he do that ?! " JR asks,shocked.

Both get KO. They are too tired to make a single move. Everyone thought they would die at any moment if they continue. Twenty-six seconds later,Christopher Nelson manages to stand up. He leans against the corner to prevent himself from falling again. Then he climbs on the middle rope and jumps for a Knee Drop. But Zecharian rolls away,leaving him crash his right knee on the mat and almost injuring himself. Then Needleman crawls until to reach the turnbuckle then gets up. He decides to take out stealthly a needle. But all of a sudden,the Bulldozer comes back,climbs the apron and calls the referee out. This one goes to ban him again. Then two more referees arrive and try to take him out of the apron. Meanwhile,Christopher runs to Needleman,delivers a violent right hook,then steals his needle and thrusts it into his left eye. Then he chains with a DDT. Seeing that Zech,with his now bloody eye,gets on his knee,Nelson quickly bounces off the ropes and hits the Last Hope before to finish with the pin. The referee,after he took care of the manager,comes back to the match and does the countout. One… Two… Three ! The bell rings and the match finally ends.

" No ! Not like this ! " Jim Ross complains.

" What can I say ? In order to win,everything's legal. "

" Not into a single match,dumbass ! Can't you act with a little bit of honor for once ?! I object this victory. "

" Looks like the referee won't listen to you. Now let's celebrate. " Joey Styles takes out a bottle of wine that he opens.

" Therefore,the match lasted 14 minutes and 50 seconds. "

Meanwhile,the referee goes to take Christopher's arm,but the Bulldozer interferes and pushes him. He takes the arm himself and raises it in the air while valorizing his master. Christopher proudly gets out of the ring while his goon follows him. Two doctors come inside the ring and take care of the loser's left eye who was bleeding.

" Look at this ! Why did this asshole do that ?! He should be disqualified ! "

" Unfortunately,you can't do anything about that. All we can do is to wait the next match. "

* * *

Highlights Reels

Mid-Air Side Slam

Chris' Enzuigiri

The Triple Butterfly Suplex

Their respective signature moves

Last Hope + Kickout

Super Death Valley Driver

Superplex

Chris' cheating and the end of the match

* * *

In the backstage...

Melody Stars is making her makeup,while watching herself on thr mirror. She prepares herself to go to do some shopping. Suddenly Adam Connors sneaks behind her,watches the mirror and says : " Did you know that,on this mirror,there's the most beautiful girl the Earth never met ? "

" And did you know that,on that mirror,there's a dumbass idiot who will leave this room right now ?! "

" Hola ! I just came to talk. My beauty... " Melody gets face to face with the seducer.

" Listen,my boy. I have to go to shop. Unless you have a car,please step away. "

" Of course I have a car. A cadillac CTS. "

" What does a stupid guy like you do with a luxurious Cadillac ? "

" I bought it ! That cost me thousands of dollars. " Then he suddenly holds her hand. " But I'm ready to pay millions of millions of dollars to earn that cute face of you. "

Then Melody began to brightly blush. But she refrains and shoves him away. " I'm really touched by your charming attempts,but the shopping is waiting for me. Oh and about your car,forget it. I'll ask someone else. "

As Adam sees her leave away,he whispers alone : " You can run away forever,I'll keep catching you. "


	16. BWF Showcase Fifth Match

Back at the arena…

Everyone began to get tired as the night keeps going on. The fans pass the time by talking and making noise. Then Justin Roberts talks : " Ladies and gentlemen,the following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it's for the BWF Intercontinental Championship ! " Everyone makes noise and cries. They wanted to see what does the title look like. Then the music Grillabeats Shakuhachi plays. His fans cheer him loudly as he appears on the ramp. He raises his hand and waves to the crowd.

" Making his way to the ring,from Osaka-Kobe,Japan,weighting 279 lbs : the Puroresu Brawler : Kazumi Irooooshiiiiiiida ! "

Everyone leaned to touch Kazumi. This one taps with pleasure on their hands as he walks on the ramp. Then he climbs the apron up,jumps over the top rope before to head to the turnbuckle to taunt the crowd again. Everyone shouts,screams and gets hyped. A new championship match was gonna to begin. A little majority of the crowd wushes that Iroshida becomes their new Intercontinental Champion.

" This young man has his chances to gain the title. " JR comments.

" Indeed,but compared to his next opponent,he won't make the difference. He has a huge disadvantage. "

" Everything can happen in a championship match. Remember Rey Mysterio in 2006. "

" Yeah that was awesome. But let's return in 2020. Two different men will face each other. Two different fighting styles. "

" Kazumi Iroshida has a big experience into Strong Style. He can deliver violent strike attacks whenever he wants. "

" I hope the match won't be a miss. That would be shameful that two talented wrestlers are badly used. "

Kazumi sits onto the middle of the corner and stretches the top ropes at his sides. He waits patiently his opponent. Everyone begins to be excited by the match they are gonna to see. Then the music "Blackwatch" by Mandopony plays and everyone in the arena goes wild. The wrestler arrives on the ramp,sitting on his black motorcycle. He stops his race then checks his handlebars before to look around him. Everyone makes noise for the wrestler ; everyone knows his reputation : one because he's Undertaker's son and two,because he is a member of the popular Legion.

" And his opponent,from Houston,Texas,weighting 248 lbs : The Grim Reaper,Revan Maaaaveriiiiick ! "

" Oh oh oh ! This wrestler is really exceptional. He's a big phenomen when it's about wrestling. "

" Revan is a wrestler who developped his fighting style into technique. He knows how to take out each of his opponents. "

" Tonight,he'll face a wrestler who concentrates himself into brutal force. He couls be easy to counter. "

" Be careful : even if Iroshida is in disadvantage,he is able to put his opponent KO. It's who can deliver the most powerful strike. "

After he did his pause,he gets his hands on the handlebars,puts his right foot on the accelerator and makes advance the vehicle. He drives on the ramp – earning the ovation of the fans – then turns around the ring before to stop next to the stairs in front of the ramp. He gets out,takes out his leather jacket and his sunglasses he was wearing on his eyes then put them of the bike before to climb on the apron and pass over the middle rope.

" Revan Maverick was one of the main Main Eventers of ROH. He already won the World Title. Then he got liberated from his contract last year. Two months later,he met the Legion while he was burying someone who just died the last day. We don't know how they met,why they talked to him or what did they talk about,but Maverick accepted to join them on one term : to not piss him off. "

" He's surely not a wrestler to anger. If you have seen what he did to PCO,you know what I'm talking about. "

He gets to the rope,holds the top one with his right hand then takes a badass pose while staring at the crowd who cheers him. Then the referee comes inside with a brown bag into his left arm. He waits that both wrestlers get to the opposite corners to take the bag off and show the new Intercontinental Championship. Basically it looked like the same in the WWE in 2017,but the color,instead of being white,has become yellow. The symbol at the front was the signature logo of BWF. The referee proudly raises the title to the air and shows it to everyone who was cying hard. The fans are having difficulties to decide who was gonna to win : a badass biker who was the son of the Deadman or a phenomenal japanese master of Strong Style. The choice was hard. The wrestlers stay on their corner and wait the bell. The referee extends his arms,checking if the fighters were ready,then makes the sign to the timekeeper. The bell rings so the match finally start.

The wrestlers slowly but cautiously walk forward ; they approach closer,and closer,and closer… until that Kazumi does a dash and begins the lockup. They turn around while struggling ; both look to dominate the other one. Then Revan gets himself free and does a Knife Hand Chop to his opponent. The fans chant WOOOOOO. Then he chains with an Irish Whip to the corner. But as he was running,Iroshida intercepts his face with the palm of his boot. Then he does an Elbow Strike to the back,making him turn around,before to chain with punches to the face and a DDT. But Maverick pushes him to the ropes and tries a Clostheline. But Kazumi does an Back Elbow Strike to the cheek before to do a Thrust Kick to the belly,making him land on his knees. He multiplies knee shots on the side of the face then hits a Rondhouse Kick. He grabs the left arm and chains a Knee Crush onto it. Then Kazumi gets him up,places him against the ropes and locks the same arm around the top rope. The referee counts him out and,arrived at three,the japanese drops him. Then he does an Irish Whip and executes a Dodge,before to try an Arn Drag. But Revan counters and does an Hip Toss. Then he directly chains with a Soccerball Kick to the back while he was sitting. Maverick does multiple stomps on the chest then the arms and the head. He grabs the right arm and manoeuvers a Fujiwara Armbar. He manages to weaken the arm while Kazumi cries. The Grim Reaper blocks his body,preventing him from going for the ropes. Then after twenty seconds,he drops the grapple. He gives him little kicks to the back of the head then brings him up. He sends him to the ropes and prepares himself to lift him on his right shoulder. He grabs him,putting his left hand on the right shoulder and the right hand between the legs. Then he lifts him to the air and turns him around,lying him on the right shoulder. But Iroshida instantly gets down behind him and pushes him into an Irish Whip. Revan Maverick bounces off the ropes with his back and gets grabbed into a Spinebuster. Kazumi stands up,bounces off the ropes and tries to hit a Jumping Knee Drop. But Revan rolls to the left and dodges the attack. He arrives on the apron and tries to get up. But Kazumi catches him and tries a Suplex. But his opponent resists,grabbing the ropes with the left hand and trapping his legs into the ropes,before reverse and do a Tossing Suplex on the ringside. He catches himself up by grabbing the top rope,preventing him from falling. The crowd cries OHHHHHH. Kazumi Iroshida finishes KO in the ringside.

" What a manoeuver ! He threw his opponent from the other side to the ringside. "

" What a strenght ! I'm inpressed. Now bring him back inside. "

1…

Revan gets down,joining him. He gets him up.

2…

He brings him back inside.

He climbs on the apron,then on the top of the corner before to wait his opponent to get up. Iroshida takes his time and fully gets up. He turns around and sees Revan jump on him into a Double Axe Handle. He intercepts him with a well placed Kitchen Sink to the gut. The Grim Reaper falls on his chest while the Puroresu Brawler turns him around for the pin.

" I'm afraid he got him down with this knee on the diaphragm. "

" Let's hope he quickly kicks out. " Joey says.

The referee does one count… two counts… Suddenly Revan kicks out,raising his right arm.

Kazumi gets up and walks around. He climbs on the middle rope. Maverick gets up,his back turned on the japanese. This one takes the shot to jump into a Diving Rear Knee Strike,making him fall on his face. He waits a little bit,while Revan tries to get up,then he hits Low Kicks to the right knee,then a big kick to the articulation,multiple Shoot kicks to the chest and a violent Bicycle Knee Strike to the side of the face. Some fans cry OHH while Maverick collapses.

" What a knee ! " One of the commentators cries.

He gets the dead body closer of the middle of the ring,then climbs on the top of the turnbuckle,waits a little bit,takes time to listen to the vrowd who was cheering him,stands up,raises his hand and hits a 450 Knee Drop. He successes and lands on his cheek. Everyone is impressed and claps him.

" I never saw that move in WWE ! " JR comments. " It is very innovative. "

" He's a huge adept of knee strikes. That's not surprising. "

He raises his right leg and does the pin. The referee does the first countout… the second… but the opponent shoves the knee and kicks out.

He gets him up and makes him sit on the top rope. He climbs on the middle rope and tries to manoeuver a Superplex while he gets him on the top rope. But Revan Maverick gains his consciousness back and hits left punches to the ribs. Both fight for dominance until that the dark wrestler gets his head between his legs and lifts him into a Powerbomb. Everyone cries wildly,predicting what is gonna to happen next. Revan finds his balance and waits before to jump.

" Oh no ! I think he's going for an Avalanche Powerbomb ! "

" I'm afraid we'll have to take out our anti-gravity chairs again ! " Joey jokes around.

" Get ready for some action. "

And then at that moment,Revan Maverick executes the Last Ride (his father's finisher) while he jumps getting on a sitting position. His butt gets in fire at the landing ; Kazumi Iroshida's back violently crashes on the mat as he gets on the chest ; the fans cry wildly and chant : " HOLY SHIT ! "

" Holy Shit ! An Avalanche Powerbomb ! That's gonna cost a spine. " Joey explains.

" That's for damn sure Kazumi ain't gonna be champion. "

" The little boy doesn't have the physical of a champion. "

The Grim Reaper keeps his focus,gets on his knees,turns his rival around,raises his left leg,lies on him and goes for the pin. The referee gets next to the shoulders and does the count. One… Two… But Iroshida raises his left arm and kicks out. The fans shout OHHHHHH.

" The match isn't finished. Kazumi Iroshida isn't ready to give up the Intercontinental Title. "

Revan gets him up by his golden hairs. He violently throw him to the corner. Then he runs to the other side before to come back and hit a Turnbuckle Clostheline. Then he executes a Scoop Front Powerslam before to get him up by his right arm. He does an Arm Twist before to climb to the corner and walk along the top rope before to deliver the Old School.

" Old School ! Like father,like son. "

He gets him up then tries an Uranage,but he received three back elbow strikes to the cheek which makes Iroshida free. This one then gives him a low kick to the knee which makes him kneel,a middle kick to the back and a big rondhouse kick to the back of the head. But Maverick dodges the last kick and does a German Suplex. He keeps holding the waist,turns around,gets up,grabs the arm and the waist,raises the left arm around the head and does a Back Suplex. As Iroshida was getting back up,his opponent bounces off the ropes and gives him a bick soccer kick to the belly,which puts him down again. Then he gets to the corner and waits his rival to get up. As Kazumi finally gets up slowly,the brawler runs to him and tries the Flatline. But the Strong Style wrestler catches him in midair and does a Sitdown Spinebuster. Then he tries the pin lying on his lower body. The referee does the count. One… Two… But Taker's son kicks out.

Kazumi gets him up with a little bit of difficulties then tries to manoeuver the Michinoku Driver. But as he was lifting him,Revan escapes behind him,grabs his left arm with his right hand,pulls it (making him turn around) and hits the Bloodsport. Everyone goes wild as he hit his signature move.

" He hit the Bloodsport from outta nowhere ! "

" Well I saw it nothing. But how he executed it was beautiful. "

Revan puts his palm on the chest for the pinfall. The referee does one count… two counts… but just before he touches a last time the mat,Maverick takes the hand out. The fans launch cries of surprise and disappointment.

" WHA…WHAT IS HE DOING ?! " JR complains angrily.

" Well what honor he would get if he ended the match like this ? " Joey explains calmly.

The Grim Reaper gets up,walks around the ring and raises his hands. They he faces his victim and smashes the mat with his fists. Everyone,knowing what he was preparing,goes wild and chant his name : " MAVERICK ! MAVERICK ! MAVERICK ! MAVERICK… "

Iroshida slowly gets up,not knowing what was waiting for him. He gets on one knee,two knees,then puts his left foot and finally gets up. He turns around and is shocked to see Maverick turn around and rolls his arms around his neck. But hopefully he resists (followed by the spectators' reactions),grabs his shoulders and successes the Reverse Frankesteiner,hitting his head hard. The fans scream : " OOOOUUUUUH ! " while Revan falls to the ground,unconscious. He gets him up hardly,then sticks his head between his legs and begins to lift him. But the Grim Reaper resists then projects him over his shoulders and sends him to the ringside. Revan goes to the apron and waits Kazumi to get up. Then he jumps and does a Flying Clostheline. After that,he quickly brings him back into the ring. He bounces off the rope and this time successes perfectly the Flatline,kicking Iroshida's jaw and putting him almost KO.

" Whaou ! He almost ripped his jaw off ! " JR reacts.

Then he gets him back up and quickly does the Deathscythe. Everyone reacts,screams and shouts : " OOHHHHHHH ! " Then Joey says : " That's it. That's the end of the match. "

Revan turns him around then lies on his chest for the final pin. The referee does one count… two counts… but at the third one,Iroshida shoves Maverick away and kicks out. The crowd cries : YEAAAAAAAH ! and some in the first row tap on the barricade.

" No ! No ! That's not it ! "

Revan keeps his cool then smashes his fists on the mat for another Deathscythe. He waits that his victim gets up,then gets back up too and hits the Finisher. But this time,Kazumi Iroshida takes him into a Half Nelson Choke,getting him on his knee. Then he drops him,steps back and hits a vicious Knee Strike to the back of the head. The crowd launches a YES and cheers the japanese up. This one gets back on his feet and quickly chains with a Double Foot Stomp to the back of the head,stunning his opponent. Then he manages hardly to stand on his feet before to run to the ropes,while his opponent is on his knees,and hit the Headscissors Takedown from behind. He quickly gets up and climb on the top rope,his back turned on him. He takes time to breath and look around him before to jump for a Corkscrew Moonsault. But Revan Maverick raises his knees and counters. He magnifically chains with the Hell's Gate.

" What ! Hell's Gate ?! "

" He managed to do the Hell's Gate on the ground. "

Maverick successes the move,choking his opponent and trapping his left arm. Kazumi tries to move,but the submission is so well locked that he can't move. He nearly passes out. He had to find a solution,quick ! The submission lasts now for one minute and fourteen seconds. Then,suddenly,the Puroresu fighter manages to get on his feet,then he stands up,lifts easily his opponent,traps his head between his legs,falls to the back and hits a Spinebuster. Everyone cries " OHHHHHHH " and applauses this good counter.

" Piledriver ! He escaped the Hell's Gate and took out a beautiful counter. "

" That was sexy ! Joey comments. "

Then Kazumi turns Revan around,raises his left leg and does the pinfall. The referee does the countout at the same time as the crowd. One…. Two… But suddenly,Maverick raises his left arm and kicks out. Everyone does NOOOOOOO and the commentators are shocked.

" What the hell ?! He survived a Piledriver ?! This match got a new momentum. "

" Both wrestler nearly ended their opponent. "

Because of the Piledriver,Revan Maverick stays lied on the mat,his members extended. And because of the Hell's Gate,Kazumi Iroshida gets on his chest and breathes fastly.

The crowd cries : " THIS IS AWESOME ! " and " HOLY SHIT ! "

Then they chant : " I-RO-SHI-DA ! " and " MAVERICK ! "

Iroshida gets up first. He waits that Revan sits to bounce off the ropes and go for a Running Knee. But Revan falls to the back and dodges. Unfortunately,Kazumi stomps him dozens of time before to slowly get back up. We could see the fatigue slower their moves and curve their backs. Kazumi slowly stands him up then rolls his right arm around Revan's head and tries a Suplex. But Maverick hooks his right leg on the other right hand then grabs him,the right arm between the legs and the other one on the right shoulder. He gets him head down and lifting him against his belly. Everyone,knowing the move,goes extremely wild and chant : YES.

" Oh no ! I saw this move dozens of times. We're gonna go back to 1990s. "

Then Revan falls on his knees and executes the Tombstone Piledriver.

" Tombstone Piledriver ! Here we go ! Undertaker's son executed the Phenom's finishing move. "

Then he does Undertaker's famous pinfall and waits the referee. This one does one count… two counts… but Kazumi shoves his hands and kicks out.

Everyone cries NOOOOOO and Revan can't believe it. Then he gets up and prepares himself for the Soul Eater. As Kazumi gets up,Maverick goes to thrust his fingers into his mouth. But the japanese catches the hand and gives a headbutt to the dark wrestler's head,a knee lift to the gut and a big stomp to the head while he was bending. Then he tries a Deadlift Powerbomb,but as he had him into the air,he receives his index and middle finger into his mouth. He loses his focus and suddenly drops him. Maverick lands on his feet and keeps holding the submission,pushing his finger deeper. Kazumi,into his panic,agitates his arms,then after twenty-five seconds,he kicks his right knee and executes a Bicycle Knee Strike. Maverick collapses and Kazumi takes back his breathing. He gets him up and quickly executes the Michinoku Driver. But as he was doing the pin,his rival kicks out at 2. The crowd cries NOOOOO as he gets up. He grabs the rope,preventing himself from falling. Then he comes back to his opponent,gets him up and tries the Kudo Driver. But as he just hooked his arms,Revan gets free and lifts him from behind by the legs. Then he comes in the middle of the ring and executes the Inverted Alabama Slam. Everyone shouts shocked : " OHHHH. "

He gets him up by behind , takes his left arm with his right hand and tries the Bloodsport again. But this time,Kazumi dodges,goes behind him and does the Inverted Powerslam. The Grim Reaper lands on his chest. Iroshida gets up and takes him into a Piledriver. He lifts him,then turns around ten times (with the crowd counting) before to sit down and crush his skull on the mat. Then he quickly chains with the pin. Everyone counts out. One… Two… But Revan kicks out again.

" This match will never end ! " JR says.

" I hope they give us a good ending. "

Kazuma gets on his knee and takes time to breath. He is tired,exhausted and discouraged. But he knows he's giving all these efforts for the Intercontinental Title. So he gets back up hardly then calls his opponent up before to take him for a Fireman's Carry . The wrestler walks around the ring then stands in the middle of the ring before to go for the Attitude Adjustement. But suddenly,at the very last moment,he sees that Maverick grabbed his neck in midair with his arms and he falls into the Deathscythe. Everyone goes extremely wild as they call for the end of the match !

" Oh ! CUTTER ! CUTTER ! CUTTER ! " Joey Styles cries.

Revan runs to do the pin,lying himself on the chest and blocking the shoulders. The referee comes and does the countout. One… Two… And then… the third countout comes. The bell rings and the match ends. The crowd delivers a violent cry as they celebrate Maverick's victory.

" Here's your winner and your new Intercontinental Champion : Revan Maverick ! "

" This victory is deserved. " JR says.

" Wow they delivered us a beautiful match. Congratulations to them. "

" Revan Maverick is the new Intercontinental Champion. "

" I hope he will have a good reign. He has a huge potential with it. "

" For now , he has to celebrate. And don't forget that the match lasted **15 : 21 "**

The referee takes the belt from the timekeeper,then goes to the winner and gives it to him. He takes his free hand and raises it in the air,while Maverick proudly raises the title. He is totally emotionless. He puts the title on his shoulder then gets down to the ringside before to go back to the backstage.

" What a good match we had. "

" Oh I got news that say that the following match is a Championship match. "

" Again ?! What a decision. "

" Well,for now let's rest a little bit with the Highlights Reels. "

* * *

The Tossing Suplex

Bicycle Knee Strike

450 Knee Drop

Avalanche Last Ride Sitout Powerbomb

The Old School

Counter into Bloodsport

Deathscythe + Kickout

Corkscrew Moonsault Counter

The Tombstone Piledriver

AA Counter into Deathscythe + Pinfall

* * *

In the backstage...

" Hey fellas. I am Lisa Hill. I am the next hottest thing of this business. Duncan Jonathan didn't put me into the Six Pack Challenge. Do you know why ?! Because he knows. He knows that I would send all of them at the nearest hospital. I have a message for all the divas sitting on their soft chair : I,Lisa Hill,I announce that I will make every single woman hurt really bad until that I arrive to the Women Champion. So you'd better be prepared to face me one day. Let the hunt begin.


	17. BWF Showcase Sixth Match

Back to the arena...

The fans are relaxing after the championship match they just saw. They talk and some even eat hot dogs. They wonder what title was gonna to be on the line. Then Justin Roberts starts talking : " Ladies and gentlemen,the following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it's for the North American Championship ! " The crowd then goes silent as they wait for the first wrestler. The silence was like death. Then the music of Baron Corbin begins as the first fighter arrives on the ramp walking proudly.

" Making his way to the ring,from Kennesaw,Georgia,weighting 287 lbs : the Lone Wolf, Willy Joooooones ! "

Willy Jones walks on the ramp,then climbs on the stairs,gets over the middle rope and taunts to the corner.

" Willy Jones seems to be a predator. "

" No one,even us,has ever met him once. We're gonna see what he is able to. "

" If he wins the title,this will be a very good career started. "

" You said it,Ross. Is the Lone Wolf gonna be the new North American Champion ?! "

" The answer is in a few minutes. "

He gets to the corner and stands still,waiting his prey. Everyone in the arena makes silence. They are excited to see the next match begin. Suddenly,Dan McMillan appears on the titantron,in his wrestling attire.

" So,Will… You are here. You come here. You enter in the ring. You already think in your head that you'll be victorious. But it's time to come back to reality,pal. Reality is… With me inside this ring,your chance of winning is near of 0. So tonight,I'm gonna beat you,I'm gonna take the North American Championship and finally… I will erase you from our world. Haha. You made a big mistake by being volunteer to face me. "

The lights turn off. Then his theme plays. Willy Jones gets to the middle of the ring and waits his rival on the ramp. But he doesn't come during twenty seconds. Then suddenly,he hears some cheers behind him. But he doesn't care about that. Until that he receives a sudden Lariat to the back of the neck. It was Dan McMillan who surprised him. He then chains stomps on him before to crash his right shoulder against the turnbuckle four times. Then he bounces off the ropes and executes the Bicycle Kick. He gets him up and finishes him with his Overrated Neckbreaker.

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

He gets out of the ring then goes to the timekeeper and steals the North American Championship. About the title,it's the same as NXT,but instead of red,the color is black. A few security members come in order to take him out. But too late : he jumps over the barricade and flees to the backstage. The guards returns to disappear to the ramp.

" WHAT… JUST HAPPENED ?! " Joey exclaims.

" Am I dreaming or Dan McMillan ruined our match ?! "

" Yeah he did ! What a shame ! And judging by what he did,he autoproclamed himself champion. Disgusting. "

" Someone arrest him. Quick. "

In the GM's Office…

Duncan watched the scene from his TV. He is sitting on his sofa. Then Kurt Angle enters quickly into his office.

" Dude ! Did you see what happened ?! "

" Yes. " He looks away,afraid to admit that Kurt Angle was right.

" I told you he was gonna to make big trouble ! Why did I refuse to be General Manager ?! "

" Well,it is too late to change that event. All we can do is think and elaborate a quick plan. "

" What are you gonna do for him and the title ? "

He looks away,this time to think. Then he turns his gaze to Angle and answers : " Let me take this decision Tuesday please ? "

" Okay. I trust you. " Then he leaves.

We could see that Jonathan was a little bit worried. He grabs a piece of sandwich on the table and bits on it.


	18. BWF Showcase Seventh Match

" Hello,I'm Justin Roberts. First of all,in the name of our General Manager,we apologize for what happened with Dan McMillan. But Jonathan is working on it. For now,I will have an interview with the woman Nyla… "

Nyla picks up the micro and gestures him to leave. Justin quickly obeys.

" Tonight,I will beat Agatha Kenny. But before that I want to speak to a woman who talked to every woman of this federation : Lisa Hill. "

We could hear a few cheers in the arena.

" You threatened all the women of this division. I won't play the samaritain. No no no ! I only want to say that : if you dare to hit me or even touch me,I will have no choice but to rip your head off. Nobody angers me and no one threatens me. " Then she leaves while throwing the mic to the ground.

* * *

Back at the arena…

Everyone waits the next match,probably disappointed about what happened lastly. Then the music Corner plays. Everyone makes noise for the incoming wrestler who appears on the ramp.

" Ladies and gentlemen,the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring,from the Samoa Island,weighting 328 lbs : the destroyer,Nyla Garrrrissooooon ! "

" Nyla Garrisson is one of the best women of the business. JR comments. She already gained multiple times the women titles in multiple federation,especially in TNA. "

" She had an incredible career until 2017. "

" I hope she can deliver us an interesting match. "

She walks on the ramp then climbs the stairs,gets over the top rope and stands in the middle of the ring. She walks around while the music slowly stops. The fans make cry of excitement as she stands in the ring,waiting her target. Then the silence comes in the arena. Nyla gets to the corner and waits again Agatha to come out. Then the music Design the Future begins and the fans launch huge cheers. The other woman,Agatha Kenny,comes out and raises his hands,saluating the crowd. Then her manager Frank O'Dylan comes after her and stays behind her. Both walk on the ramp.

" And her opponent,from Kenosha,Wisconsin,weighting 184 lbs : Agathe Keeeeenyyyy ! "

" Agatha is a freak. " Joey Styles begins. " She is a woman who knows how to agress her opponents. "

" Nyla will have difficulties to cool her down. It will need a real determination. "

" Agatha Kenny has beaten some important women thanks to her corpulence. She is able to mix powerful strikes and swift maneuvers. "

Frank goes to position himself next to the apron while Agatha climbs on it,passes over the middle rope and faces Nyla. The crowd cries while both women stand face to face,ready to brawl. The referee quickly separates them and gets them to each corner. Then he waits a little bit before to make sign to the timekeeper for the start of the match. The bell rings and the match starts.

Agatha and Nyla walk forward and face each other again. The crowd makes noise again and cheers them up. They wanted both of them to win,but they couldn't decide who to choose. The women continue stare at each other until that Kenny delivers the first punches. Nyla counters by pushing her to the rope,making her bounce. But she receives a sudden Flying Forearm Smash to the face which makes her stand back. Then she chains low kicks to the left leg before to run to the ropes. But when she comes back,Garrisson puts her down with a Standing Clostheline. Then she smashes her head to the mat. She stomps her chest and does an Elbow Drop. She does the pin but her opponent quickly kicks out.

She bounces off the ropes and executes a Leg Drop. Then she taunts a little bit the crowd before to get her opponent up. She Irish Whips her to the corner,runs to the other side and comes back fastly. But Kenny escapes,getting her legs over the middle rope and letting her rival crash herself against the corner. She climbs on the top rope and does quickly a Diving Front Dropkick. But Nyla Garrisson doesn't fall. So Agatha chains four dropkicks. Then she bounces off the ropes and goes for a Sling Blade. But Nyla catches her and does a Backbreaker.

" She shows no mercy in front of her opponent. " JR says.

She then soccer kicks her back before to chain a Knee Drop on it. She gets her up again and throws her over the middle rope. Agatha falls in the ringside. Nyla follows her.

1…

She grabs her by the right arm and violently tosses her against the barricade.

2…

She gets her back into the ring.

3…

She makes her get up again and does a Powerbomb. She drags her next to the turnbuckle and looks to perform the Banzai Drop. But when she jumps to crash her butt against her chest,Agatha Kenny rolls away and gets on her face while Nyla misses her target. While she gets in a sitting position,Kenny gets up,runs to her and hits a Hesitation Dropkick to the back of the head. Then she gets her up and tries an Irish Whip. But because of the weight difference,Nyla counters and sends her instead to the turnbuckle. But as she runs for a Clostheline,Agatha jumps over her and reverses the situation. She hits middle kicks to the belly before that the referee makes her stand back. Nyla instantly hits a Big Boot. Then she gets her up and does a Chokeslam. She goes for the pin but,arrived at 2,her prey kicks out.

She then crushes her right arm with her right foot,not letting her any chance to regain her breath. She stomps her head then bounces off the ropes for another Leg Drop. But the helpless woman rolls away and makes her crash her leg to the empty mat. Agatha gets up and chains with a Shining Wizard. The samoan woman falls down,allowing her opponent to get to the top of the corner. The taunts the crowd who cheers her in return. She raises her hands and hits the Diving Elbow Drop. She successes and goes to get her up. She tries the Butterfly DDT,but has she trapped her,Nyla pushes her back and sends her to the ropes. Garrisson hits a Spinebuster. She then executes after a Deadlift Front Powerslam.

" Nyla Garrisson can be really impressive. " JR comments.

" Yeah ! She fully uses her strenght to gain the advantage. "

She goes to the corner and waits her opponent to get up. Agatha slowly gets on her feet. When she's finally up,Nyla runs and hits the Spear. But Agatha Kenny does a Leap Frog and lets her smash her own head against the middle turnbuckle. She hits a School Boy and does the pin. But she her opponent kicks out,she's sent outside.

" What a strenght ! " One of the commentators says.

Agatha instantly gets up,not impressed by this kickout,then goes back to climb onto the top rope while Frank cheers her up,tapping on his hands. She arrives at the top and cheers the crowd who cries : YES ! But as she was looking behind her,Nyla punches her to the face. She climbs on the middle rope and goes for a Fireman's Carry. But Agatha holds the ropes and refuses to be carried. She smashes her face with her right elbow. Then Nyla gives her gut punches. Both fight to find domination. After fifteen seconds of punching,Agatha chains punches on her opponent. She hits her so hard that she's is not able to respond anymore. Then Kenny stands up,grabs Garrisson's head and jumps into a Meteora. The crowd goes wild and chatn after : HOLY SHIT !

" Holy fuck ! A top rope Meteora. Did you ever see that ! " Joey asks to his partner.

" No I haven't ! Both women jumped from the top rope and crashed on the mat. This is unbelievable. "

The lunatic girl grabs the samoan's left leg and goes for the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Nyla kicks out.

" She nearly killed Nyla ! "

Then she gets her opponent up,puts her head between her legs and goes for a Pulling Piledriver. She gets up and calls for the end. The crowd cheers her up as Agatha brings Nyla in the middle of the ring then climbs on the corner,arrives on the top,raises her hands,earns the positive cries of the crowd,stands up and hits her finishing move. She rolls to the front and hits the Leg Drop. But the destroyer kicks out at the last second and lets her crash badly her legs on the mat. Nyla was really KO after the Piledriver. Agatha has just hurt her legs with this missed attempt. Both stay KO for a while. Then Nyla gets up whila Agatha climbs the turnbuckle to stand on her feet. She is surprised by Nyla's sudden Hip Attack. Then the samoan woman bounces off the ropes while the other one walks forward,stunned,and successes the Crossbody. She chains with the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… but she kicks out before the last one.

Then she gets up and looks around her. The crowd already knows what is up next. They cry of joy while they chant YES. The woman gets her opponent up and executes the F5. But as she had her on her shoulders,Agatha escapes behind her and goes to bounce off the ropes. She dodges a clostheline,then bounces off the ropes again but when she jumps for a Crossbody,Nyla catches her in midair,turns around a little bit then brings her on her shoulders before to fastly hit a Samoan Drop. The crowd goes wild. She bounces off the ropes and executes a Flip Senton Bomb. She decides after to climb on the corner. The crowd does a legendary scream seeing her on the top. Garrisson waits,stares at her KOed rival then stand on her foot before to jump for a Splash. The successes and makes the crowd react wildly.

" What a splash ! "

" Coming from her,it's super surnatural ! " Joey cries.

She chains with the pin. The referee gets close to the shoulders and does the countout. One… Two… But Kenny raises her legs and moves her shoulders to kick out. The crowd shouts : Nooooooo !

Nyla gets up and walks around. She gets to the corner and waits her opponent. This one gets on her knees then her feet before to face the samoan. The obese woman dashes forward and hits the Spear. She successes and chains the pin. The referee and the crowd count. One. Two. But Kenny raises her left arm and kicks out.

She gets up again and directly gets her opponent up after. She goes for a Fireman's Carry but she walks closer to the ropes. Agatha suddenly wakes up and frees herself ; she lands behind her and executes a Reverse DDT. Then she sits and breathes. She turns her gaze to her manager and cries : " Franky… Get the table ! "

This one goes under the ring and takes out the wooden table. The crowd obviously goes wild as they cry : WE WANT TABLES. The referee looks at him and expresses his disappointment.

" Even if we don't have to use tables,the woman won't be disqualified if they crash their opponent through it. "

" Indeed,we can't hit someone with the full table, compared to,for example,a steel chair. "

Frank,after installing the table,gets it parallel to the apron. Meanwhile,Agatha Kenny gives big stomps to Nyla's face. Then she brings her back up and tries a Fireman's Carry. But Nyla lands behind her,grabs her by her brown hairs and throws her to the other side over the top rope. She follows her and smashes her head against the barricade.

1…

She drags her next to the stairs. She lets her lie on it.

2…

She walks away,determined.

3…

She runs for a Knee Smash,but her opponent dodges,so she hurts herself on the stairs.

" OUCH ! "

" That really hurts ! Will she be able to continue ? "

4…

Agatha Kenny comes back quickly into the ring while Nyla slowly follows her.

The lunatic gets her up and tries a Suplex. But because of the big weight difference,nothing happens. Nyla punches her to the ribs then gives her a big knee strike to the gut before to do a Double Hammer Punch. She drags her in the middle of thr ring,then gets her up and lifts her into a Powerbomb. But as she was heading to the ropes,Agatha regains jer consciousness and does a Hurricanrana over the top rope. The crowd gasped when Nyla nearly went through the table. Agatha stands on her feet,waits her opponent to face her then jumps on her. But Nyla catches her in midair and does a Belly-to-Belly through the table. The crowd goes into an epic reaction, they cry loudly and chant : HOLY SHIT ! Frank goes to see if his wrestler was hurt. But Garrisson puts him down with a jab.

" Holy hell ! She went through the table ! That's a real mess ! "

" The match has gained more momentum now. "

Both get back into the ring. The samoan stands on her feet and gestures to the crowd for the end. They chant : YES ! while she gets her opponent up and hits successfully the F5.

" F5 ! Now she's KO "

The referee comes and does the pin. One… Two… And then he taps a third time and ends the match.

The crowd goes wild as they applause the winner. They were waken up after the spot with the table. The winner gets up ; the referee goes to raise her arm,but she shoves him and tells him to leave. The referee obeys and gets out of sight.

" That match was… viewable. I really appreciated it,no more. Plus it lasted **9 : 55. "**

" Those women pulled of some interesting moves and spots. But I hoped there was more of that. "

" Maybe we'll see it into the next women matches. Anyway,Nyla Garrisson has obviously won,now she can focus on something else. Like the Women Title. "

" It's a shame she hasn't been chosen for that match. But I understand the GM's decision : he only chose the most popular women. So that the match gets more interest. "

" I'm so hyped for this Six-Pack Challenge. Marcia Riggs,Sandra No… "

Suddenly Jim Ross grabs Joey's shoulder and makes him sign to shut up. He then points at the ring and cries at the same time : " WATCH OUT ! "

Nyla Garrisson,who was celebrating all that time,is suddenly attacked by… Lisa Hill. The attacker hits her from behind with a Rear Lariat to the back of the head. Then she mounts on her and chains barrage punches behind her. Then she multiplies stomps before to walk around while the crowd chants her name.

" What the hell ?! " Joey finally reacts. " Lisa Hill ! I think Nyla's commentaty didn't please her. "

" Somebody arrest her quick please ! " Jim pleads.

Lisa gets her victim up then manages to executes her finisher despite Nyla's weight.

" Implant Buster ! She is done. "

Then Lisa goes to the ringside,picks up a chair,gets back into the ring and multiplies chair shots right to the head. We could hear Nyla's skull make contact with the object. The fans cry at each shot OH. Then the referees and doctors come to stop this carnage. The referees escort Lisa Hill to the backstage while the doctors take care of the injured Nyla Garrisson.

" What a mess. " Jim Ross comments.

" While the doctos bring Nyla to backstage,let's go to backstage. "

* * *

In backstage…

" Hello,I'm your favorite GM Duncan Jonathan,and I'm in charge for now of the interviews. Right now,I will interview the handsome Elegant Eveline. "

Eveline comes out alone with her entrance attire.

" First,can you explain why you are alone ?! "

" Yes. Elliot is gone to join his mother for her birthday. "

" That's touching. That's not everyday that we see people taking care of their parents. "

" It is our duty as humans. Now can we go to the main subject ? "

" Yes ! So,what is your project ? "

" My project for BWF is to prove that I'm one of the bests women of the division,win the Women Title next month and especially make everyone pleasure around the world. "

" You know,you are very beautiful. Your husband has a lot of luck having you... "

" Sorry,but I'm single. "

" Ah okay ! Sorry... "

" But thank you anyway. I can't wait for my first match so that I can show everyone that I'm not a narcissistic girl who can't wrestle. "

" Yes ! Any last word before we go back to the arena ? "

" I would like to send a Hello to my manager Elliot and I hope he spends a good time with his mother. "

" Thank you very much. Goodbye. "


	19. BWF Showcase Eighth Match

Everyone begins to talk again. They chat while they take some photos of the arena. Then,when the time comes,the silence comes back. They wait patiently the next match. Was is it gonna be ?! Then the music Rule The World plays and the crowd makes noisa again. Brian Rodriguez arrives on the ramp slowly.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from the Samoa Island,weighting 289 lbs : the Samoan Bulldozer,Brian Rodriiiiiiguez ! "

" Brian Rodriguez is a beast. JR begins. His height and corpulence makes him extremely robust and powerful. He can deliver to his opponents big strikes and devilish moves. "

" If I was a wrestler,I would think twice before to challenge him. "

" Brian Rodriguez nearly won the WWE Championship in 2016,but he got beaten by Roman Reigns. Then two years later,he conquered James Storm in TNA and won the TNA World Championship. "

" He's a World Title material. He already proved it multiple times. And he's ready to do it again. Against Danael. "

Brian walks calmly until to stand in front of the ring. He climbs on the apron then passes over the middle rope and walks in the middle of the ring. He arranges his fingerless gloves then climbs on the middle rope and just stares at the crowd who cheers him. He climbs down and lies on the same turnbuckle,waiting his opponent. The crowd waits,excites to see coming the next wrestler they prefer more than Rodriguez. The silence seems to last an eternity. Everyone has enough of waiting. Brian walks next to the ropes,making about-turns everytime. Then the music The Secrets of Babylon and everyone makes silence again. While the music begins,the lights go out and blue laser rays fly around the arena. The crowd is impressed by this show. Then the light comes back,the titantron enables itself and the wrestler finally comes out. He stands in front of the titantron,spreads his legs and raises his arms. Then he walks down the ramp.

" And his opponent,from the Samoa Island,weighting 303 lbs : Danael ! "

" Danael is a breakout wrestler. He has an amazing arsenal of various move. He can perfectly mix power and high-flying. This will be hard to overpass him. "

" Let's note that Danael never won a single title. So this match,if he wins,would allow him to climb up into the rankings. "

" Indeed. But it will be hard to put Brian Rodriguez down. "

" But Danael is able to neutralize him with his amazing moves. "

" Let's see which samoan monster will win the match. "

Danael climbs on the apron then jumps over the top rope and poses on the middle rope of the turnbuckle.

He gets down and gets against the corner while his opponent faces him. Both wrestlers are focused on the other one. They keep staring at each other until that the referee comes between them. He checks if they are ready,extending his arms,then gestures to the timekeeper to ring the bell and the match starts.

Both wrestler wait before to get closer ; they take time to analyze their opponent. Then they slowly walk closer, and closer,and closer… they lockup quickly and wrestle each othet for dominance. Brian pushes Danael away,frustrating him. They lockup again and Danael delivers a right hook to the face. Brian suddenly slaps his face. The fat wrestler does a Shoulder Thrust and traps him against the corner. He keeps him there until that the referee gets him away. The wrestlers come back in the middle of the ring. They lockup a third time ; then Brian does a Back Waist Lock,but Danael tries to get free. He tries to crash him against the corner,but the Bulldozer strafes away,then corner him to the turnbuckle and chain right punches to the faces. The referee gets him away of the cornered opponent. Brian shoves him away,only to allow to his opponent to chain with a jab. Then he does a Gut Kick before to do a Double Hammer Punch to the back. He drags him against the corner and does an Irish Whip. But when he runs to him,Rodriguez counters with a Big Boot. Then he chains Closthelines,right hooks but Danael refuses to fall down. So Brian does a Knee to the gut and bounces off the ropes for a Front Kick to the head. But Danael grabs the foot and does a Spinning Heel Kick while going over the right leg. Then he brings him in the middle of the ring and does an Elbow Drop. He chains with the pin but his opponent instantly kicks out.

He does stomps to the chest then bounce off the ropes,but Brian Rodriguez lies face-down,ruining his plan. Danael jumps over him and when he comes back,he's taken into a Back Body Drop. Brian stands in the middle of the ring and stomps his opponent. Then he gets him into a sitting position and thrusts his left shoulder with his fingernails. Danael suffers ; he tries to shove the hand,but his rival grabs the right hand with the left arm and rolls it around his own neck. The wrestlers gets his shoulder pierced and chokes. The submission last one entire minute. Then Danael slowly gets up and does a Snapmare. He chains with a soccer kick before to bounces off the ropes for a Neck Snap. He successes and goes to grab his legs. He executes a Cloverleaf. He tries to sit on his back. Brian has difficulties to crawl forward due to Danael's weight. He can't do one single step. That lasts forty-six seconds. Then Rodriguez manages to get his legs free and crawls away. Danael quickly catches him and and does a Double Foot Stomp on his back. He goes on the apron,climbs on the turnbuckle,waits that he gets up then jumps for a Clostheline. Brian Rodriguez catches him in midair and does the Standing Triangle Choke. But his opponent quickly kicks out ten seconds later ; he gives elbows strikes to his head,gets free and goes for a Thrust Kick. He kicks his belly then bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Clostheline. He quickly gets up then runs for another Clostheline and makes him pass over the top rope.

" Whaou he easily ejected him from the ring ! " JR comments.

Danael bounces off the ropes and looks to execute his Suicide Dive,but Brian gets back inside and maneuvers a Reverse Atomic Drop. He bounces off the topes and manages a Jumping Clostheline. Danael crouches next to the ropes. Brian gives him little kicks then pushes him outside. He follows him and goes to gives him Knife Edge Chops to the chest.

1…

He throws his head to the barricade.

2…

He does it again and Irish Whips him against the apron.

3…

He smashed his head against it and gets him back into the ring.

He climbs on the top of the corner. He prepares himself,but the fattest wrestler joins him fastly and goes for a Superplex. But Brian gives him powerful punches to the belly and the face ; he manages to kick himself out and pushes his opponent away with his foot. Danael falls on the mat while Brian stays on the corner. Then,when he gets up,Rodriguez surprises him with a Diving Fist Strike. Everyone is impressed that he jumped despite his height.

" A high altitude attack ! Brian fully gained advantage. "

He goes for the pin,but the samoan quickly kicks out.

He chains a Sleeper Hold. Brian lies on the mat,blocking Danael's movement. This one tries to move his hands to the ropes,but they were far away. That lasts one minute and fifteen seconds. Then the crowd begins to cheer Danael up. This one instantly gets up,gets on his feet and gives two elbow strikes to Rodriguez's belly. But this one gives him a big Knee Lift to the gut. Then he bounce off the ropes ; but the high-flying man delivers him a Scoop Powerslam. Then he turns around and manages a Corkscrew Moonsault Splash. Everyone applause and does OHHHHHHH

" How could he do that ?! Joey asks shocked. "

" He had a lot of training for years. "

He chains with the pin,but after two,Brian kicks out.

He drags him next to the ropes and goes to climb on the corner. He arrives at the top and takes time to ear the crowd cry his name. He grins before to stand up and execute the Swanton Bomb. But Brian kicks out at the last moment,leaving him crash his back on the mat. The fans launch a OOOOOOHHHHHH. Brian lies on his chest and looks at the corner,panting. He crawls to the ropes,gets up then runs to his opponent who was up and successes a Spear. He slowly gets back up,then bounces off the ropes and hits the Atomic Leg Drop. He gets on his feet again and makes gestures for the end. He takes time to get his opponent up,does a Front Facelock and grabs his right arm. But Danael counters with a Tossing Northern Lights Suplex. The crowd applause his strenght as they give screams of support. Danael has difficulties to get back up. He finally gets up and sees that his opponent has fled to the outside. He kneels next to the ramp. Danael bounces off the ropes and successes a Suicide Dive through the ropes. The fans cry and shout : HOLY SHIT !

" A suicide dive made with 303 lbs ! That's always unbelievable. "

Danael took out a master card.

1…

Danael finally gets back up.

2…

He gets his opponent up too and leads him to the apron.

3…

But suddenly,Brian pushes him head first against the ringpost. The crowd cries : OHHHHHH ! While Rodriguez rolls inside.

4…

Danael climbs on the apron.

The Bulldozer grabs the ropes,gets up and grabs Danael. He gets him up and tries a Suplex. But because of his weight,he didn't success. His opponent gives him a Headbutt,makes him walk away and jumps onto the top rope. But Brian viciously makes him trip and fall on the mat face first. The crowd boos him,but he totally ignores them. He drags him in the middle of the ring and does multiple knee drops before to go for the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… but Danael kicks out before the last one.

Brian gets to the corner. He waits that Danael gets up. When he's ready,he runs to him and successes his Yakuza Kick. Then he shouts,showing that he wants to end it. He gets his opponent up and manages to execute the Falling. He turns him around,then raises his right leg,lies his back on him and goes to win the match. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Danael raises his right arm and kicks out. The crowd cries and gives positive reactions.

Brian turns him around and does the Camel Clutch. He bends his back while he pulls his jaw. Danael is blocked ; he can't do a single move. And again,he was trapped. He thinks his back will break soon and his jaw will be torn off. He tries to move his back,but he fails. It lasts now since one minute. Danael decides finally to try to get his arms free. He surprisely successes then escapes under Brian,lifts him on his shoulders and maneuvers an Electric Chair Facebuster. The crowd applauses his play.

" He managed to lift the Bulldozer and pull him down with a Facebuster. "

" The match becomes more intriguing. "

Danael gets up and dies a Deadlift Wheelbarrow Standing Facebuster. He drags him next to the corner,climbs on the corner,stands up and successes the Swanton Bomb. Then he gets up and cheers the crowd up who makes a huge pop. He gets his opponent up and goes for a Fireman's Carry. But Brian escapes behind him,pushes him against the ropes and assaults him. He chokes him on the top rope ; the referee instantly interferes. Brian stares down at him,making hom walk away,then he comes back to his opponent. He gets him bent over the middle rope,goes to the apron and gives him a big kick to the head. Danael falls outside ; Rodriguez follows him.

1…

He brings him up again and smashes him against the commentator table.

" Here some action right next to us. "

" I hope they don't accidentally ambush us. "

2…

He lies him on the table. Then he joins him.

3…

He really takes his time to get him up. That lasts thirteen seconds.

4…

Brian gets Danael into a Powerbomb. But as he got his head between his legs,the high-flyer makes him fly over his shoulders then crash against the barricade. He gets a huge reaction of the crowd who chants : " HOLY SHIT ! " The referee gets down to the ringside to see if Rodriguez was hurt.

" OH MY GOD ! I think Brian will be unable to continue. "

T" he Samoan Bulldozer got dominated. Totally ironic. "

The referee goes to carry him to backstage. But as he left the area,Danael joins then and pulls Brian by his hairs. He throws him against the table.

" What is he up to again ?! " JR asks.

" We can't end the match into an injury. He wants to get the job done properly. "

" Please referee ! Reason him ! "

This one comes and asks Danael to stop. But this one doesn't care about him ; instead he goes to pick up the steel stairs that he puts next to the table. Then he grabs Brian and throws him face first against the ringpost. He climbs on the stairs and taunts while the crowd cheers him and chants : " DA-NA-EL ! "

Then he raises his arms in victory and turns around… only to see Rodriguez charge him with a Spear… through the table ! Everyone cries : THIS IS AWESOME ! while both find themselves KO.

" OUR TABLE ! CRASHED ! DESTROYED ! KILLED ! " Joey overreacts.

" Both men risked their lifes through our table. "

" Now how am I gonna eat my sandwich ?! "

" I worry more about those men who are at our feet. "

Then the Bulldozer gets up first,drags his rival to the ring and both very hardly get back into the ring. The referee decides to continue the match. Rodriguez manages to turn Danael around,lie on his chest and go for the pin. The referee and the crowd do the countout. One… Two.. But Danael kicks out. The crowd launches a big NOOOOOOO while the men stay KO.

" After everything he went through,he's still ready to continue the match. "

" That man has iron spirit,but he also has a flesh body. And he has to take care of it. "

Since both are down,the referee does the countout.

1…

Danael crawls first. Followed by Brian.

2…

Danael gets up first,cancelling the countout. He gives a straight punch on Rodriguez's cheek. This one gets up and gives him a Chop to the chest. Both chain their respective moves for twenty seconds. Then Danael gets fired up and chains multiple punches. Then he bounces off the ropes but is surprised by Brian's Spinning Wheel Kick.

" The Brian's Ascension ! He's done for ! "

" That finisher ended most of his opponents. How could he kickout from that ?! "

Brian runs for the pinfall. The refereee counts. One… Two… but Danael pushes him away. The crowd gives them a huge reaction as they cry : " THIS IS AWESOME ! "

Rodriguez has difficulties to stand on his feet. He crouches to help himself to find the balance. Then he thinks about a new strategy. He drags him next to the corner,then makes him sit onto it,not without difficulties. He joins him and goes for a Superplex. But Danael punches his ribs ; Brian responds with the same punch. Both brawl for fifteen seconds until that the high-flyer gets the advantage punching his face and getting him into a Fireman's Carry.

" OH OH ! I think this is gonna be the end ! " JR predicts.

Danael jumps,falling on his back and executing the Samoan Drop.

" Samoan Drop from the top rope ! Now the cover ! "

While the crowd cries : HOLY SHIT !,Danael lies on his opponent for the cover. The referee does the countout at the same time as the crowd. One… Two… But Brian shoves him away and kicks out.

The crowd shouts non-stop : THIS IS AWESOME !

Both stay down for a while. Then Danael gets up first and tries to do the Fireman's Carry. But his rival elbows him to the face,then gets free,does a Big Boot but Danael doesn't fall. He does one again but it fails again. Then he bounces off the ropes but Danael carries him over the shoulder and does the White Noise.

" Over the Shoulders Samoan Drop ! Danael ended him ! "

The crowd goes wild as Danael chains with the pin,raising the right leg. The referee does one count… two counts… but Brian then pushes him and kicks out. The crowd cries : Noooooooo !

Danael gets up and slowly goes to the corner. He climbs at the top of the corner,waits his opponent to get up before to hit a Double Axe Handle. But Brian delivers him a Catching Big Boot. Danael falls KOed. Brian quickly gets him up and finishes him with the Falling. Both jump to the air while spinning around a little bit. Then after they crash,Rodriguez turns him around,raises his right leg and goes for the pin. The referee and the crowd count them out. One… Two… But Danael refuses to end the match,raising the right arm. The crowd cries,saying NOOOOOOOOO while the commentators are almost wordless.

" How could he still continue ?! He suffered a lot during that match ! " Joey asks.

" I agree with you,Joey. No way he can continue the match after that. "

The two samoan wrestler stay KO for a while. They have enough of it ; they want to end it. But they also want to end it by WINNING the match. No way they lose against the other one. They pant,close their eyzs,nearly passing out. The referee was gonna do the countout for both of them until that Brian moves first. He crawls and grabs the ropes to get up. The crowd cries non-stop : HOLY SHIT ! Then they shout their favorite wrestler's name : DA-NA-EL/RO-DRI-GUEZ ! But,after that Brian gets on his knee,everyone shouts at the same time : BOTH OF THEM !

He lies against the corner while Danael slowly gets up. Brian grabs the ropes and stares at his opponent. When Danael,finally up,faces him,the Bulldozer runs to him for a Clostheline from Hell. But the high-flyer dodges,rolls his right arm around the upper body and the neck,gets Brian's right arm behind him,grabs his pants with his free hand and does a Spinning Uranage Slam,slamming his opponent behind him. Then he crawls to the ropes and hardly gets up. He jumps over him,bounces off the ropes and hits a Frog Splash. But Brian raises his knees and counters. Then both get up at the same time but Rodriguez executes a High Kick to the face,making his opponent bounce off the ropes. He catches him into a Front Slam lift. Then he carries during a while before to do a Body Slam. The crowd goes wild.

" He manages to do a Body Slam on a fatter opponent. "

" Reminds me Hulk Hogan. " Joey comments.

Then Brian gets him up and tries a Powerbomb. But Danael counters and does an Alabama Slam. He then does a Deadlift Front Slam Lift before to get him on his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry. He gets in the middle of the ring and executes the Danation chaining with the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Brian pushes him away and kicks out. The crowd gives him a big pop as they chant : THIS IS AWESOME.

Danael rolls away,almost KO. He hardly gets up,panting loudly. He gets on the apron,then at the top rope but Brian runs to him and punches him. He joins him and goes for an Exploder Suplex. But his opponent punches his ribs with his free hand then lifts him on his shoulder and jumps into a Spinebuster. Both crash on the mat with their imposing weights,unfortunately the ring didn't break. The crowd cries : HOLY SHIT ! and cheers both wrestlers up.

" Oh my god ! They are almost giving everything to win. "

" They will end by dying if that continues like that. "

Danael was lying on his opponent. The referee sees that and does the countout. One… Two… But Brian raises his arms before the third count. The two wrestlers get on their knees and begin to trade punches. That lasts for twenty-five seconds. Then they get up and continue punching each other. Until that Brian maneuvers punches,throat thrust and a kick to the gut. Then he does a Knee Lift before to success an Olympic Slam. Everyone cries loudly after seeing this prove of strenght. Then he gets up and hardly climbs on the middle rope. He waits Danael to get up. This one gets on his knees then slowly stands up,facing his opponent. Then Rodriguez jumps for a Clostheline. But Danael catches him into a Bearhug. He tries to break his spine. But Brian quickly counters ; he rolls his right arm around the head,gets down,grabs the right arm and goes to lift him. But at the last moment,Danael uses his strenght to push him away. Then he does a Spinning Thrust Kick before to go for a Pumphandle Spin Samoan Drop. He gets him up and bounces him off the ropes. But Brian does a Sunset Flip. But Danael rolls backward and does a Low Kick to the head. He climbs on the top rope and goes for the Swanton Bomb. But Brian raises his knees and counters. He grabs him by his waist and tries a German Suplex. But the opponent uses his weight to stay stuck to the mat before to reverse the grapple and do a Blue Thunder Bomb. The crowd gives him a huge pop again while he directly chains with the pin. The referee counts Brian out. One… Two… But this one kicks out,making the fans shout : NOOOOOOOO !

" This match will never end ! Oh my… "

" That's what I call an epic match. "

Danael drags his opponent next to the ropes the tries to maneuver the Whiplash. But Brian manages to kick out and goes to send him over the top rope. But Danael counters and sends him outside. Then he cheers the crowd up,ready for another Suicide Dive. He bounces off the ropes,but suddenly Brian comes back and does his Spinning Heel Kick.

" WHAT ! OH MY… WHAT ?! BRIAN JUST… FIVE SECONDS AGO,HE WAS OUTSIDE ! " JR cries,totally shocked.

" Now he has his opponent KO. He can finish him. "

He gets Danael up and executes a last time the Falling,chaining with the pin. The referee and the crowd count them out. One… Two… and Three !

The bell rings the end of the match and the fans give a legendary pop as Brian wins the match.

" Here's your winner : Brian Rodriguez ! "

" What a match ! We just saw two samoan fighting through this match. They gave everything they could. Then Danael gave up first. "

" Brian and Danael offered us a good performance. Those are very powerful wrestlers. "

" Hope this victory will lead them somewhere. "

" We just assisted an incredible samoan contest which lasted **21 : 48**. "

Brian slowly gets up,holding his back. He gets out of the ring and returns backstage while raising his fists in victory.

" During all the match,I thought Danael was gonna to win. "

" So did I. But Brian totally surprised us. "

* * *

Corkscrew Moonsault Splash

Suicide Dive

Electric Chair Facebuster

Danael's Back Body Drop through the barricade

Spear through the table

Top Rope Samoan Drop

Top Rope Spinebuster

The Falling + End of the match

* * *

" I am Justin Roberts. And alongside me is Danael. Sir,you gave us an epic match. But at the end,you lost. Do you feel disappointed by yourself ? "

" I gave everything I could to win this match. I nearly tried everything. But at the end,Brian was better than me. But that doesn't change anything. I am the phenomenal wrestler. I'm still one of the main pillars of this business even if I lost against one of the best powerhouses. The next days,I will train,I'll upgrade and this time,I'll win. I'll guarantee you that. And before we arrive at August,I would already be BWF World Champion. Thank you ! " He leaves.

* * *

" Is everyone here ?! I'm Bucky ! Normally I'm accompagnied by my partner Chucky but he's... busy. All I wanted to say is that we're really glad to be here at BWF Showcase even if we aren't in the card. We took time to meet the other wrestlers,participate at meetings and especially Chucky rushed on the buffet. So,for our project... "

Suddenly we hear the sound of toilet flush as Chucky,with a pack of toilet papers on his arm,comes out of the W.C. He gives the pack to his partner while saying : " No more beans ! " Then he leaves.


	20. BWF Showcase Nineth Match

Hello,I am in company of the men who are into the match for the vacant BWF Tag Team Championship. Please welcome… Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom.

The tag team appears together,wearing their entrance attire. Matt has his MMA short and his boxer's coat while Raph wears a red shirt worn backward accompagnied by his trunks. The crowd launches a legendary pop as they welcome their favorite team.

Ah ! Thanks,Justin,to receive us here ! I can already hear that San Francisco is fired up !

The fans give them big cheers again.

So,gentlemen,you will face the Titans for the BWF Tag Team Championship. They are known to show no mercy for their opponents. Are you afraid ?

Matt takes one step forward,leans to the micro Justin gets closer to his mouth and answers the question : " We are informed that they are dangerous and vicious opponents,but thanks to my training program,we are prepared to face them. I admit they are great wrestlers… "

" Great because of their height or great because of their skill ? " Raph suddenly interrupts him.

Because of their skill,Raph. Why do you always have to interrupt me ?!

" Sorry ! " Raph takes one step to the back.

Anyway… They have the necessary conditions and competences to become champions. But they never faced a mixed tag team like us. Tonight we're gonna to face them…

AND WE WILL WIN ! WE'LL BEAT THEM,HUMILIATE THEM,MAKE THEM PASS…..

Raph ?!

Sorry !

So,as he said,we'll beat them. Not only because we are better than them.

Then Raph comes behind him and mimicks with his mouth : " Yes of course ! "

But also because we know how to handle giants like them. I'm sure this match wil be interesting and that there will be a fair winner.

US !

" Oh I wanted to say. " Then he turned his gaze to his partner with authority. " When I say fair winner,I don't mainly mean with a Low Blow. "

Those men are more than 7'0". They make twice my size. If we want to beat them,we have to get them at the same level as us. And the only way is to make them kneel. And the only way to make them kneel…

Yeah,yeah,silence !

Except that,do you have any projects afrer you become champions ?

I'll let my partner answer that.

Thanks,Matty ! We'll,our project after the match is very simple. In our stable,we've made a promise between us : at the end of the show,after Dex's devilish Main Event,we would… No ! We WILL become any of us champions. Revan has already the Intercontinental Championship,then both of us… He grabs Matt's shoulder. Will become tag champions. Eris will survive the Six Pack Challenge and gain the Women Title,and finally our boss Dex Zeta will conquer Robert Reeves and take the BWF World Championship. And that,that's a fact !

Thank you for giving me the time to interview you… Matt shoves Kaboom's hand away from his shoulder. Any last word for the Titans ?...

Suddenly Raph Kaboom takes the micro and yells : " LISTEN,YOU PORKS ! Me and Matt,we're the best tag team the Legion or the Earth as ever known. How could you think a single second that you have a chance against us,despite your big height you're using to intimidate the others. Except that,you're worth nothing ! You're nothing at all but a duo of greedy has-beens. Go back to your city ask your mama's help to find a real job instead of staying to the gym and earning more weight. Tonight,we'll beat you,we'll… " Suddenly,Thunder rips the microphone out of his hand and gives it back to Justin Roberts.

Calm down,loudmouth ! We've heard enough ! Goodbye,Mr. Roberts !

Then Matt leaves,dragging Raph Kaboom who was still shouting at the camera.

* * *

Back at the arena…

The crowd cries non-stop : LEEEEEE-GIOOOOOOOOOOON !

They wait that one of the members does his entrance. Then the music Lift Me Up begins. The crowd gives weak cheers as the Ward Brothers appear on the ramp.

" The following contest is a tag team match. And it's for the BWF Tag Team Championship. Introducing first,with a combined weight of 605 lbs,from Chicago,Illinois : Frank and Daryl Ward,the Titans ! "

Both stand still before to walk on the ramp,side by side.

" Those monster are born to dominate. No one is able to deliver a more devastator power than them. "

" Indeed. " Joey adds. " Matt and Raph will have difficulties to put them down,despite what Kaboom said. "

" The Titans didn't lose a single match together for six months already. They are feared by everyone in the locker room. "

" I pray for their opponents. "

The brothers climb on the stairs then pass over the middle rope before to stans in the middle of the ring,threathening the crowd with their eyes. Then they stand on their corner,waiting for their victim. Everyone makes noise of excitement while they wait for the other team. Then the music TNT by AC/DC plays and the crowd taps on their hands to cheer them up. Raph Kaboom appears dancing on the ramp as the fans cry of joy. He takes out from behind him a banzai that he throws to the crowd. One man grabs it in midair and burns it with his lighter. The people next to go wild and cheer him. The man raises the burning plant to the air,jumping to the air.

Then Raph Kaboom turns around while raising his arms and looking to the air. Then the music Centuries by Fall Out Boy begins and everyone goes silent as the lights go out. The singer keeps singing into the silence until he arrives at the chorus. Then the lights come back and we can see Matt Thunder standing just behind his partner and adopting the same pose as Sheamus. Raph turns around slowly and stands next to Matt. He puts his arm onto his right shoulder then Thunder walks forward,followed by his teammate.

" And their opponents,with a combined weight of 497 lbs,representing the Legion : Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom ! "

" Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom are an incredible tag team ! "

" Matt is a striker but Raph is more a high-flyer and technical. They are different,and that's what makes the strenght of the duo ! I am impressed. "

" Both of them already won once… no ! Twice the WWE Tag Team Championship. They dominated the Usos,the New Day,the Revival and even the Shield. "

" Did you know that Matt Thunder met Raph Kaboom into a bar ? "

" What were they doing into a bar,Joey ?! "

" I don't know anything about it,sorry. Anyway,even with their corpulence difference,they have their chances against the Titans. "

Both slide under the ropes to enter in the ring and do a face-to-face with their opponents. The referee goes to separate before to instruct them the rules. Both teams decide who begins. Then Raph Kaboom and Daryl Ward go to stand in the apron,waiting their turn. The timekeeper gives the titles to the referee who raises them to the air. They looked like the ROH World Tag Team Championship except that the leather color was a mix of red and brown and instead of the Earth,it was drawn a fist with lightnings next to it. Then the referee gives them back to the timekeeper. Meanwhile,Matt and Raph take their entrance attire off. The referee makes sure that Frank doesn't attack his opponent now then,after seeing that both teams are ready,makes sign to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and the match starts.

Matt Thunder and Frank Ward are the only one inside the ring. They turn around it then hesitate to lean their main hand. Suddenly,Frank begins the lockup. He dominates his opponent who desperately tries to gain the advantage. Frank traps him against the corner,but the referee separates them. Frank stands back but Matt runs to him and does a right hook. But Ward refuses to sell it. Instead,he gives him a big punch to the gut which makes him fall on his belly. Then he violently throws him against the corner at the other side and runs for a Corner Clostheline. He chains with a Pendulum Backbreaker. He drags him next to his corner and tags with his brother. Daryl gets in and,while Frank holds his arms,he punches his belly again. Then Frank gets to the apron. Daryl drags his opponent to the middle of the ring and,while he does a Front Facelock,he chains knee strikes to the upper body. But suddenly,Matt grabs the right leg and maneuvers a Clostheline. He mounts on his opponent and gives him punches to the face. He stomps his chest then drags him to his corner. But Frank kicks his face and makes him fall. He gets up and pulls him in the middle of the ring. Then he gets him up and tries a Belly-to-Belly. But Matt punches his face and manages to get free. He chains right hooks before to do a left jab and try a Clostheline. But Big Frank grabs his throat and wants to chain with the Chokeslam. But Matt surprises him with a Knee Strike on the ribs. Then he does a middle kick and finishes with a Rondhouse Kick. He runs to his partner and makes the tag. Raph goes to give punches on Frank's ribs. But this one pushes him away. Kaboom bounces off the ropes,only to receive Ward's Lariat. He spins around and falls on the chest. Everyone does OHHHHHHH

" What a lariat ! "

" What a strenght ! "

Then Frank does a Leg Drop and chains with the pin. But Raph Kaboom quickly kicks out.

He goes to throw him over the middle rope. He joins him.

1…

He throws him head first on the ringpost.

2…

He gets him up and crashes his chest against the apron.

3…

He goes to take an object under the ring. The referee interrupts him. While Frank talks to him,Daryl gives Raph a Big Boot by behind,which makes him hit the apron again.

" No ! Not like this ! We don't want champions doing blindside attacks ! " JR protests.

" Everything is allowed in the winning rules ! Haha "

" Did you innovate it ? "

" Yeah ! "

Matt Thunder gets inside the ring and wants to take care of the brothers. But the referee makes him refrain and orders him to get back to the apron. Meanwhile,Frank brings back Raph inside the ring and tags with Daryl. This one mercylessly stomps his rival,then crashes his face before to punch him. He drags him in the middle of the ring and executes a Camel Clutch while getting his knee on the back. He shows no mercy for his opponents. Then he drops him and bounce off the ropes before to do a Single Foot Stomp. He gets him up and goes for a Gutwrench Crucifix Powerbomb. As he was holding him to the air by his arms,he gets closer to the corner. But Raph Kaboom escapes behind him,turns around and pushes him against the corner. Daryl catches the ropes ; Raph runs to the other side,but his opponent follows him and does a Corner Clostheline. He chains with an Uranage Slam. He goes for the pin but Raph kicks out.

He gets him away from his partner then gets him up and tries a Body Slam. But Raph escapes behind him,then gives an Elbow Smash to Frank,attacks Daryl with middle kicks,then punches and bounces off the ropes before to do a Spinning Heel Kick. He drags Daryl to his own corner then tags with Matt. When they are into the ring,they try a Double Suplex against the turnbuckle. But the giant uses his weight and his strenght to resist the grapple. Then he lifts both of them into the air,falls to the back and manages a Double Suplex. The crowd cries : YEEEEEES !

" OMG ! Daryl Ward lifted the two partners at the same time. Unbelievable ! "

While Raph rolls to the ringside,Daryl gets up and chokes Matt. The referee tries to reason him. He gets his opponent up and does a Biel Throw to the corner. He does multiple punches until that the referee gets him away. Daryl comes back to his opponent and does an Irish Whip. He runs for a Clostheline,but Thunder raises his feet and counters. He climbs on the middle rope and successes a Diving European Uppercut. He goes for the pin,but the rival kicks out.

He stomps him then gets him on his knees and bounces off the ropes. He does a Shining Wizard. Then he drags him next to the corner and climbs at the top. He waits Daryl to get up. This one crawls to the referee and distracts him. Meanwhile,Frank runs to him and makes him fall from the corner. Raph Kaboom gets into the ring and makes him jump to the ringside. The referee orders him to return to the apron. Frank quickly gets back on the apron ; Daryl tags with him and both execute a Aided Powerbomb. They success and Frank chains with the pin. But Matt Thunder kicks out.

Frank gets him up,bounces him off the ropes and does a Back Body Drop. He chains with the Chin Lock. He blocks any of his movement. Matt tries to reach the ropes with his boots,but they were far. It lasts forty-five seconds. Then Matt gets up,does two elbow strikes to the face but Frank does a Mat Slam. He bounces off the ropes and does an Elbow Drop. He tags with his brother. Daryl waits that Frank throws Matt to him to perform the Shoulder Block. Then he drags him in the middle of the ring and does an Ankle Lock. He rolls his ankle while Thunder tries to touch the ropes. Daryl instantly stands back and hits the Grapevine. Matt is doomed. He can't go anywhere and his ankle hurts. The submission lasts fifty-seven seconds. Matt turns around and counters with the Edgecator. Daryl is trapped. He asks his brother for help while his back in bending backward. Frank comes inside and interrupts the submission. The referee warns him,but he is cut short by Raph Kaboom jumping on the top rope and landing on the Titans. But the brothers grab him together in midair and go to throw him over the top rope. They success but they are surprised by Raph's partner who's tossing them outside too. Then he climbs on the turnbuckle while the Titans and Raph get up. Matt Thunder jumps on the three of them without making any distinction. The crowd chants : HOLY SHIT ! while they tap on the barricade.

" Everyone is KO outside ! " JR precises.

" Let's hope the wrestlers come back quickly into the ring. "

1…

Matt gets up first. He wakes his partner up and both get their opponent inside the ring.

Then they hit at the same time a DDT. They hype the crowd,ready for their special move. The fans chant their names as they prepare themselves. Matt takes Daryl into a Fireman's Carry while Raph bounces off the ropes. But Daryl gives elbow strikes to Thunder's face ; Frank catches Kaboom's right knee in midair. Then he throws him over the top rope. The giants then get the other one up and maneuver the Double Chokeslam. Frank gets back to the apron while his brother does the pinfall. One… Two… But Matt kicks out.

Daryl instantly tags with Frank and both go for a Double Suplex. But as they lift Matt to the air,this one miraculously lands on his feet,jumps forward and does the tag with his partner who jumps on the top rope and does a Springboard Clostheline to Frank. Then he does Calf Kicks to Daryl before to finish with a Float-Over DDT. But as he rolled his arm around the head,Matt comes by and helps him do the Double DDT. They success and,while Matt goes to the apron,Raph cheers the crowd up,clapping and waits his opponent. When Daryl is up,Raph runs,jumps and goes for a Leg Lariat. But Daryl catches him into a Powerbomb.

" Oh shit ! " Joey takes out of his mouth.

Frank does a Blind Tag,enters in the ring and takes Raph into a Full Nelson. Both of them elevate him to the air and crash his back on the mat while Frank sits. Then he takes the left leg for the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Matt comes to save his teammate.

Daryl gets Matt out of the ring while Frank gets Raph up again and grabs his throat with his right hand. He raises his fist,sign for the victory. Then he holds Raph's ribs and lifts him for the Chokeslam. But the loudmouth lands to the side and walks backward. He gets just next to Daryl who was watching Thunder. Frank runs for a Shoulder Attack,but Raph dodges,letting him unwillingly attack his own brother,sending him outside.

" Oh no ! An accidental attack ! We really don't need this now ! "

As the referee goes to see if Daryl was alright,Frank,enraged,gets to Raph Kaboom. But this one hits a vicious low blow before to do a split. The crowd cries OHHHHHHHHH as Frank falls on his knees. Then Raph executes at the end the Boomstick,putting him KO with a finale elbow. He lies on him for the pin. The referee and the crowd do the countout. One… Two… But Daryl comes back and assaults him.

Daryl avenges himself attacking Raph as the referee tries to reason him. But the giant pushes him hard,earning the heat from the crowd.

" I think he lost the reason ! "

" How couldn't he ?! He literally humiliated them. "

Both brothers get up and go to bounce Raph Kaboom off the ropes. But as he was bouncing to the other side,Matt pulls him by his legs and saves him. The Titans get to the ringside and run separately to their opponents. The two men dodge,leaving them smash their skull between each other,leaving them knocked out. Matt orders to Raph to get inside the ring while the referee does the countout.

1…

The brothers slowly get up and Frank gets back inside.

2…

Daryl walks to face Matt Thunder. This one courageously punches him,but Daryl grabs his neck and throws him away on the other side.

" He threw him away to a dozen of inches ! Incredible ! " JR comments.

Raph does a Baseball Slide to Daryl then runs to attack Frank. But this one hits a Sidewalk Slam. Then he gets him up and goes for a Side Slam Backbreaker. But as he lifts him in the air,Raph counters with an Arm Drag. Frank lies on the corner. The high-flyer runs and hits a Shining Wizard. He wants to chain with the Bulldog but Ward tosses him away. He does a Corner Clostheline then goes for a Superplex. Both arrive at the top ; Frank takes time to position himself for the move while his brother gets back to the apron. Then both jump and Frank does the Superplex. The crowd wildly cries and chants : HOLY SHIT !

" OMG ! They both took a big risk doing that. "

" Frank totally innihilated his opponent. "

The Titan tags with his brother and both finish Raph with their Double Chokeslam. Then Daryl lies on him and does the pinfall. Frank stays next to him,searching Matt Thunder. The referee and the crowd do the countout. One… Two… Suddenly,Thunder from outta nowhere and cancels the pinfall. Frank gets him up and goes to throw him outside. But Matt counters and throws him over the top rope. Daryl goes to hit a Clostheline,but he got countered into a Fireman's Carry. Matt slowly walks in the middle of the ring and maneuvers the Thunderclap. Then both teammates do the tag,come back into the ring and get their opponent up. Matt does a Fireman's Carry while Raph Kaboom bounces off the ropes behind him and hits a Jumping Knee Strike on Daryl's head,making Thunder perform the Thunderclap. Then he grabs the left and finishes the match with the final pin. One… Two… And three ! The crowd gives a legendary pop as their favorite team won the match.

" And the winners,and new BWF Tag Team Champions : Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom ! "

" OH MY GOD ! At the end,the Legion won three titles for now ! "

" Yeah ! Both of them faced dangerous and tall opponents. But despite their weaknesses,they managed to put them KO. "

Raph Kaboom goes to see Matt Thunder who was lying on the mat. He gets him up and celebrates. The referee gives them the tag titles they deserved. Raph takes them and give one to his partner. Then the wrestlers celebrate,raising their titles under the cheers and the pops of their fans.

" The Legion is really composed of excellent wrestlers ! It's a benediction that these five persons got put together. "

" Now all they have to do is to wait that Dex Zeta and his girlfriend win their matches. "

Then they get out of the ring,and Raph Kaboom carries Matt to the backstage,holding the tag championships.

" We just assisted to a match that lasted **14 : 15**. "

" The night is almost finished. Stay with us for the last matches. " Joey finishes.

* * *

Standing Lariat

Big Boot to the apron

Raph Kaboom's Low Blow

Daryl's Double Suplex

Matt Thunder's dive on everybody

Standing Powerbomb & Sitting Full Nelson Slam

Daryl's Biel Throw outside

Frank's Superplex

Matt and Raph's Tag Finisher + End of the match

* * *

Raph Kaboom and Matt Thunder walk in backstage,still wearing their ring attire but with the tag titles on their shoulder. Justin comes to their encounter.

" Sorry to stop you again,but I would like to have your words about your victory earlier. "

Matt begins talking,sweats falling from his forehead : " We told you so : we became BWF Tag Team Champions. But my point is... the match was pretty disappointing. I think there wasn't the lot of action I was waiting for... "

" But we won,so it doesn't matter if the match was good,bad,broken,etc... We are the new tag champions,Revan is our Intercontinental champion,and when Eris and Dex will win their titles... We'll become... unstoppable ! The Legion takes BWF over ! "

Then the wrestlers leave,with Kaboom's laugh reasoning in the corridor.

* * *

A man in a black suit is sitting,his back turned to the camera. He sits in the middle of a dark room. He talks in a dark tone : " So,Duncan Jonathan brought me here,at BWF... The new most popular wrestling federation. But it can only be the best... if in there,there are the bests wrestlers. Let's look who we have here : the Magician Dex Zeta,the Cross Knight,Robert Reeves,the Arnachist Connor Gates... Not really impressive. This is why he called... the best of the bests ! "

He turns around and we see that it's Guy Thomas.

" I,Guy Thomas,arrive at BWF to bring the federation to the top of the world. And all these wrestlers here are unable to do better than me. I'm the best wrestler of this federation,unlike this impostor Christopher Nelson ! Next tuesday,I'm coming... for the top-tier ! You are advised. "


	21. BWF Showcase Tenth Match

Marcia Riggs sits alone on the floor of her bedroom. She laughs slightly all alone then turns her gaze to the camera and speaks : " Hello ! How are you guys ?! Glad that you came to play with me ! That would be sad that I have to play all alone. Friends are really important in your life. You have to take care of them like you want them to take care of you. For example,Sam is my friend. Even my best friend ! If I want him to take care of me,then… "

She shows then a doll who has the apparence of Liv's son,but the only difference is that his eyes have been ripped off,leaving two dark holes in the face.

Marcia continues : " I have to take care of him. Isn't he beautiful ?! No ?! Of course,I understand. He needs a little bit… " She takes out a pocket knife. " …of makeup ! " Then she places little scars on the doll's face,leaving it a defigurated and traumatizing face of a innocent little child.

" There ! Now he's perfect ! I should take a picture of him. But I am too busy to do that. I have to focus on my favorite toy : the BWF Women Championship. But unfortunately,five other women,including Olivia,want that same toy. " She chuckles. " Don't worry. I'll take care of them. ALL… OF… THEM ! "

Then,as the camera slowly steps back,Marcia loudly delivers a devilish laugh that reasons in the whole backstage.

* * *

" Hello,I'm Justin Roberts and I'm in the backstage. After Marcia's implicit provocation over Liv Graves,I will try to have her thoughts about that. Oh ! There she is ! "

Justin runs to her encounter. We can see that the segment didn't leave her indifferent ; she seemed like at the same time afraid for her son and also frustrated. Justin tells her : " Ms. Graves,I am sorry to talk to you at this precise moment and just before your epic match,but after what we saw,I presume you want to deliver your thoughts to your fans. " The interviewer extends her the microphone so that she speaks. But instead of that,she leaves.

" Well at least I tried. We're now going back to the arena. "

Ten minutes later,in the arena…

Everyone makes noise,waiting for the next match. They hope that the next match is the 6-Pack Challenge Match. They cheer the arena up until that Justin Roberts gets inside the ring. The death silence comes.

" Ladied ang gentlemen,the following contest is a Six-Pack Challenge Match… "

The crowd begins the big cheers as he did the announce.

" … And it's for the BWF Women Championship. Now for the rules : the six wrestlers begin the match inside the ring. There is no countout,no disqualification,no holds barred. In order to eliminate their opponents,the women must do a pinfall or a submission inside the ring. The winner of the match is the last woman standing in the ring. "

" I'm hype for that match ! Six women ! Elimination ! No DS ! Who isn't interested ?! " Joey asks.

" I'm sure this match is gonna be pretty epic. "

" The women will be allowed to do anything they want. "

" Silence ! This is gonna to begin. "

The fans make silence again until that the song Rebirthing by Skillet plays. The crowd gives weak cheers as Sandra appears with her husband. He hugs her and kisses her lips passionately.

" Making her way to the ring,from Maryville,Tennessee,weighting 132 lbs and accompagnied by Derek Noblesse : Sandra Nobleeeesse ! "

Sandra Noblesse. Still accompagnied by her husband.

Unlike her husband,she already won once a title. After that,she signed to ROH. Then,last year,Duncan asked her to join the BWF.

Asked her ?! Rumors say that he pleaded her… Then Jim Ross suddenly interrupts him.

It's only rumors,my friend ! It's only rumors ! Now,let's get to something that cannot be filled with rumors : this match !

Some people threw a rumor saying that you dated Katy Perry.

I wish it was true.

Sandra climbs on the apron while Derek stays in the ringside. She passes over the bottom rope then taunts the crowd who makes silence. Sandra sees that no one is making any reaction. So she takes the microphone and begins talking : Ladies and gentlemen ! As you must know,I am Sandra Noblesse,former WWE Women Champion and former ROH wrestler. And I am the future of BWF. I am really sorry but I have to tell you : not any of these women in backstage is able to do better than me. I am the only spetacular woman of this division. No one beats me. Not even Mickie James. Not even Nyla Garrison… Not even your puppet Eris Sabre.

Then the crowd suddenly boos her,after she insulted their favorite woman of the match.

And I'm gonna prove it by beating all of these jackasses in the ring and winning… the prestigious women title. If anyone is disagree with that,then come in this ring.

Then she notices a fan chanting : YOU SUCK. She leans to the ropes and tells him : Hey ! The one openig his mouth and saying YOU SUCK ! How could you say that despite you never did wrestling,uh ?! If you really think that I suck,prove it ! Face me tonight !

But the fan politely declines. Sandra insists,even Derek gestures to the man to jump over the barricade.

No no no no ! You won't get away after saying what you said. Climb in this ring and beat the hell out of me,since I suck. Come on ! Come on !...

Suddenly the music Sugar were going down plays and the crowd gives a pop. Sandra throws the mic and stares at the entrance. Amanda Garcia comes out with her sister Isabella. She was raising her hands.

Amanda was wearing a short red T-Shirt covering only her breast with the name Garcia written on the chest. She also wore a black tight pant in latex with red baskets. She also had black wrist bands and her hairs were a little bit wet.

Isabella,her,wore a red T-Shirt of the Wildcats from Arizona. The shirt was going down until to her hips and had the name Isabella written on the back and under it the number 2. She wears with that a blue jean and dark baskets. She was wearing a necklace and she had tied her hairs.

Both walk on the ramp.

And the second woman,accompagnied by Isabella Garcia,from Phoenix,Arizona,weighting 125 lbs : Amanda Gaaaaaarcia !

Those twin sisters look really like the Bella Twins.

But I have to warn you : they are more competitive,vicious and athletic than them. It's not for nothing that they were chosen originally by AEW.

Until that Duncan negociates with Tony Khan to get them. And that's a good pick ! Those are incredible in the ring,despite the cheating.

They can maneuver high-flying moves and manage to catch up each of their fast opponent.

They could be able to easily escape to their opponents.

This match has the potential to be distracting.

While Isabella positions herself in the ringside,Amanda slides under the ropes and taunts away,walking around the ring. Then she stretches the ropes while Sandra asks advices from the husband. And this one does it really good.

Both train themselves… in their own way.

They can't lose their focus for one single second in that match,Ross. We have to prepare ourselves… whatever how.

Sure they seem to know what they're going into.

After they finish what they were doing,Amanda and Sandra wait their next opponent. Then the music Dole Parts plays and the wrestler arrives,carrying in her arms some dolls. Then they drop them in front of her and play a little bit. Then when she's finished,she crashes them with her foot before to walk to the ring.

And the third opponent,from the bottom of the Toy Box,weighting 124 lbs : the Terrifying Toy,Marcia Raaaaaggs !

She scares me. Jim Ross only says.

You ?! You,you're scared ?! You see the Undertaker walk off the backstage each week. Even I have goosebumps seeing him.

Anyway,Marcia Raggs is actually… hard to analyze. As she wrestles in a brawling style, her madness makes her unpredictable.

She attacks her opponent with devilish things in their mind. She was even able to cut her opponent's skin with a piece of glass.

That was… traumatizing.

I ate a pizza at the same ti…

Don't say that ! Please ?!

Marcia runs,slides under the ropes and lean to them,looking around her and acting crazy. She then stares at Liv Graves' son,who was acting terrified. She goes to see him,but Sandra convinces to not do it. Then both come back in the middle of the ring.

Marcia seems to have started a feud with Liv Graves.

I don't know the reasons,but Marcia taunted her since weeks,especially by scaring her son.

I am sad for him. Being scared by this murderer is not easy to forget.

Marcia sits on the middle of the turnbuckle,with a huge smile while Sandra and Amanda wait in their side. Isabella watches around if there wasn't any girls hidding away. Then the music Blood like gasoline plays and all the women look at the arena while the crowd goes wild. As the song plays,in the second part,some explosions occur at the entrance,on the ramp,even one of the top of the turnbuckle bursts out,without breaking,then the explosions continue until at the chorus. Then a bigger explosion bursts out at the entrance,making the fire climb until at the top of the arena. The fans cry OHHHHHHHH while the fire disappears and in the firespot stands Eris Sabre and her boyfriend Dex Zeta. She wears her red longcoat,Dex has his own entrance attire and both of them didn't have any burning marks. Then both do a pose on the stage before that the man hugs his wife with one man and walks down the ramp. Then Eris stares at Sandra and decides to taunt her : her and Dex do a slow dance then Dex makes her lean to the back and kisses her passionately.

And the fourth opponent,from London,England,accompagnied by Dex Zeta and weighting 155 lbs : the Lunatic Witch,Eris Saaaaabre !

One of their explosions burst out on our broken table ! Joey complains.

As if it wasn't broken enough. Anyway here's Eris Sabre. Dex's girlfriend and crazy witch. As he uses magic for entertainment,Eris uses it totally for herself and for total mayhem !

About her wrestling style,she manipulates a Technical style even if she uses some high-flying moves.

Even with her crazyness,she became once champion at TNA.

Some rumors said that she even made the titantron explode.

It's only rumors ! Don't forget,Styles !

If I had to bet on one of these wrestlers,that would directly be… her !

Eris climbs on the apron,then enters inside the ring and raises her hands. As she does that,some fire erupts on the corner and the aprons,making Amanda and Isabella jump. They turn off,leaving the twin sisters frustrated. Sabre dances around,enjoyed by this frustration while she takes her coat off and her music stops. She throws it at Sandra. This one doesn't seem pleased and goes to her encounter. But Amanda and the referee prevent her from causing any trouble. Marcia stays sit on her corner,contemplating the argument.

Then the music Immortals by Fall out boy plays and everyone stops arguing to position themselves. Linda Palmer appears under the standing ovation from the crowd. She raises her arms to the air then walks on the ramp.

And their fifth opponent,from Dallas,Texas,weighting 165 lbs : Linda Paaaaaalmer !

Linda Palmer is a woman who knows how to use strenght and speed.

We all know that the maximum weighr she can lift is 601 lbs. So basically,throwing the other women will be like throwing a paper ball.

It's her first time ever that she's into a title match. JR informs. She was already used into NXT for six months. She only did some squashes and a few rivalry matches. Until that WWE finishes her contract in July. Since then,she made a little run to AEW only for squashes. Then Duncan came and purposed her a better way to start her career by signing into BWF.

And the next thing Jonathan did : he directly put her into the Six-Pack Challenge.

This time,she has been really lucky to be here for the first-ever BWF Women Championship match.

Will her strenght and wrestling amateur experience help her gain the prestigious women title ? Let's wait.

She climbs the stairs then passes over the middle rope before to climb on the corner and taunt the crowd. She gets to the ropes and exercises herself like Goldberg back in the day. Amanda asks advices to her sister while Sandra does a Handspring to the top of the corner. Marcia stays on her previous position and Eris sits on the mat her back on the corner. The crowd cries : LIIIIV-GRAAAAAAVES !; they make noise and show their excitement. Marcia stares at the entrance while Linda walks and waits the last woman. Then the music High Hopes by Panic! At the disco plays and the crowd goes extremely wild as they chant : YES. Liv Graves appears,jumping to the air and really excited.

And the last opponent,from Dayton,Ohio,heighting 7'2" and weighting 235 lbs : the Giantress,Liv Graaaaves !

Look how happy she is to be here at BWF Showcase. Despite her size,Olivia Graved has a big heart.

Thanks to her height,she can throw her opponent like plastic. She maneuver a lot of basic moves but can handle very well faster opponent.

Plus,it's the occasion for her to take out Marcia Raggs after all these insults to his son.

Marcia tried to scare the hell out of him,which obviously would make Liv anger.

And like Joey said earlier,we don't know the causes of this rivalry.

But now,we may see how the rivalry will increase and who is gonna beat the hell out of the other one.

She runs while taping on fans' hands then stops to give the children some candies. She goes to see her son and gives him the last candies before to kiss him on the forehead. Then she climbs into the ring before to go to face Marcia. But all the women get in their way and calm Liv down.

Oh my ! Tensions are rising before the start of the storm.

We're gonna see a rampage in any second now.

The referee establishes order then takes the title from the timekeeper's hands. He shows it to the air in front of the crowd. Basically it looked lile the WWE Women Championship in 2008 ; the differencies are the color white of the pattern then instead of the WWE logo,there was the BWF one and the Earth was replaced by the United States map. Marcia runs to take it but the referee shoves her away saying : Get off ! before to quickly give it back to the timekeeper. Then he calms Marcia down before to check if everybody is ready. When it's done,je gestures to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and the match can start.

Liv instantly runs to the corner and punches Marcia Raggs.

Oh my god ! Liv Graves assaults Marcia Raggs ! JR says.

She's gonna make them pay all those threatening to her son.

Meanwhile,Sandra tackles Eris down and punches her. And Linda corners Amanda and punches her. The actions last twenty seconds then Eris Sabre flees outside. Linda grabs Sandra by her hairs and throws her against Amanda. Then she runs to the other side before to come back and hit a Body Avalanche on both women. She then goes for a Double Samoan Drop but since Amanda was the one at the one,this one escapes behind and rolls outside. Linda does the Samoan Drop on Noblesse. Olivia keeps attacking Marcia until that Linda touches her by the shoulders. She turns around and punches her. Marcia gets the opportunity to hit a Low Blow on the giant woman. Then she hits a DDT on Palmer before to go for the pin. But Linda kicks out. Eris comes back inside and does La Magistral to Marcia Riggs. The referee does the countout,but the victim kicks out. Sandra Noblesse,lying on the mat,gets her head between Sable's legs and grabs her jean to make her fall on her back and chain with the pinfall. But Eris Sable instantly kicks out. Amanda Garcia blocks Sandra's shoulders with her own body and does the pin. But the woman fastly kicks out.

Olivia comes back and hits a Big Boot on the spanish woman. She chains with a Knee Drop. Liv gets Garcia up and smashes her head against the turnbuckle. She does it multiple times until that Linda jumps on both women. She gets Liv outside then hits Amanda with a Snap Suplex. She does then the pin but she kicks out.

She gets Amanda Garcia up again. She does an Irish Whip to the ropes. She goes for a Back Body Drop ; but the high-flying woman does an incredible side flip over her opponent and tries a kick. Linda grabs the foot then makes her spin around and wants to do a Lariat. But Amanda surprises her with an Forearm Smash then she chains a Spinning Heel Kick. Then Amanda tries to chain with a Springboard. But as she put her feet on the middle rope,Eris uses her magic to make move the ropes so that the opponent falls. She goes for the pin but Amanda kicks out.

She gets Linda Palmer up and chokes her with her knee onto the middle rope. Then she stops and goes to see Sandra Noblesse. She gets her outside then she turns around the ring. Meanwhile,Olivia Graves goes to pick Sandra up and drag her on the barricade. But the woman pushes her against it before to run and hit a Knee Strike. Both fall down while the crowd emerged a big OHHHHHH ! Sandra gets up but gets stunned by Marcia's Lariat. She gets her up and hits a Snap Suplex outside. Meanwhile,Eris Sabre and Amanda Garcia are in the ring while Linda Palmer didn't recover from the choking. Eris bounces Amanda off the ropes and goes for a Hip Toss. But she lands miraculously on her feet and chains with an Arm Drag. She does a Kip-Up and hits a Rondhouse Kick to Sabre who was kneeling. Then she goes to see Linda and chokes her again. The referee doesn't interfere at all. Amanda smashes her to the mat and does a Slingshot Knee Drop. Then she gets her up on the apron and tries a Vertical Suplex. She does a few steps to the back. But Linda escapes behind her and maneuvers a German Suplex before to do a Bridging. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But she kicks out. Amanda gets Eris Sabre up and Irish Whips her. But the witch counters and sends her to the ropes. She executes a Back Body Drop before to run and deliver her finishing move to Linda. But the strong woman catches her in midair and does a Spinebuster. She gets her up and goes for a Neckbreaker ; but Eris pushes her away and rolls outside. Linda tries to join her,but Amanda gets her KO doing Aleister Black's Black Mass.

A spin kick ! All the arena heard that ! JR exaggerates.

She climbs at the top of the corner,her back turned on her rival,then hits a Diving Moonsault. But Linda rolls away. She got surprised when Amanda landed on her feet and successed another Moonsault attempt. She chains with the pin. The referee does the countout. One count,two counts… but Linda kicks out.

Amanda gets her up and looks to execute the DDT. But Linda pushes her away and tries a Clostheline,but Amanda hooks her right arm with her left arm,turns around and tries a DDT again. But this time Linda does a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex. The referee does the countout but the spanish woman kicks out.

Meanwhile,Marcia Riggs decides all of a sudden to take the black mat off,showing the dark grey concrete.

Oh no ! Oh no ! That's Marcia's objective : hurt her opponents so that she's the only one standing ! Joey says.

Please ! Referee ! React.

Unfortunately,the match was a No DQ Match. So the referee doesn't have the right to do anything. She gets Olivia up and goes to maneuver the Unprettier directly on the concrete. But she drops her and goes to see Sam Graves. She taunts him,as if she was talking to her younger brother. She tries to take his hands but the young boy,scared,refuses. She was gonna to bring him over the barricade,but Liv runs and attacks her mercylessly. She smashes her head on the barricade,under the cheers of the crowd, before to throw her onto the concrete. But Marcia stands on her feet,so Graves runs but she gets grabbed into a Snap Powerslam,back first against the ground. The fans cry OHHHHHH while Marcia sits,proud of what she did.

Marcia directly broke Liv's back onto that concrete.

Raggs gets up,but she is interrupted short when Sandra hits a Running Blockbuster on her… onto the concrete head first. Both stay KO for a while.

Sandra took out Marcia's life on that concrete ! Joey exaggerates.

Sandra gets up and brings Liv into the ring. Linda drags her in the middle of the ring then tries a Powerbomb. But she refuses to get brought to the air. Then she uses her strenght to lift her over the shoulders and crash her back directly on the mat. Then Sandra Noblesse does a School Boy on the Giantress but she instantly kicks out.

Both get up and Sandra chains with a Dropkick. She quickly climbs on the top rope,her back turned on her target. Suddenly,Eris Sabre comes back and climbs on the apron in order to push Sandra Noblesse onto the mat. Then her husband gives her a kendo stick that she hits Olivia's back with. The crowd chants YES ! Eris then attacks the legs before to give her a last shot to the head. She goes for the pin but Graves kicks out.

Then Eris gets out of the ring and takes out a wooden table. The fans chant : WE WANT TABLES ! She places it parallel to the ring in the ringside. She comes back into the ring and wants to do an Exploder Suplex on the giantress. But this one resists,punches her ribs before to do a Snap Suplex. Linda Palmer closthelines Liv Graves over the top rope. The wrestler nearly touches the table while falling. Linda hypes the crowd who cheers her. Then she bounces off the ropes and jumps for a Suicide Dive. But Liv grabs her throat in midair before to turn around and maneuver her Chokeslam through the table. The crowd cries wildly while they chant : HOLY SHIT

And Linda Palmer went through the table ! JR comments. That's painful.

She is not ready to come back soon.

Liv comes back into the ring. But Amanda Garcia runs to her and hits a Flying Forearm Smash. She rolls to the apron,climbs at the top of the corner,taunts the crowd before to jump for a Double Foot Stomp. She successes and chains with the pin. One… Two… But the Giantress kicks out.

She gets out of the ring and gets Marcia up,still stunned by the Neckbreaker. Both come back inside. Amanda does a Side Headlock on Raggs then runs and performs the Corner Bulldog. She successes,gets back up and taunts the crowd for the elimination. She takes her time to get her opponent up,take her left arm and try the Crossface. But as she managed to put her down the mat,Marcia rolls forward and makes her trip. She sits on her back,blocks her arms and does the Rear Naked Choke.

Valley of the Dolls ! Locked in ! She will pass out ! Joey predicts.

As Marcia pulls her neck to the back,Amanda tries to get herself free,but her arms can't move,her body is compressed and she was beginning to sleep. The submission lasts forty seconds. Then Amanda finally gets her arms free and gets them behind Raggs' legs. But Marcia predicted this and changed into a Headscissors Choke. Amanda was trapped. She was choking and her legs were away from the ropes. Marcia makes sure that they don't get closer to the ropes. Then,after twenty-five seconds of submission,Amanda closes her eyes. The referee takes her arm then makes it drop on the mat. It falls once. Then he does it two more times… and the arm never stopped falling. So he calls for the ringing of the bell as he tells to Marcio to stop.

Amanda Garcia has been eliminated ! 9 : 02

I predicted that ! She couldn't handle a woman like Marcia Riggs. Joey says with pessimism.

It's a shame that Isabella didn't come to save her.

I understand : despite everything they did,the girls know honor : they can't allow themselves to always use cheating to win,even if in this match everything was allowed.

At least she had her moment of glory.

Isabella takes her sister out of the ring and carries her to backstage.

Marcia Raggs goes to see Linda Palmer outside,still stuck between the two table parts. She drags her away then picks up another table. The fans chant YES while she slides it under the ropes. She does the same for Palmer. She gets back inside and places the table so that it's perpendicular to the corner. Excellent position for a Superplex through the table. Marcia drags Linda and places her onto the furniture before to punch her to the face. Then she climbs on the corner,faces her opponent and waits a little bit. Suddenly Eris Sabre jumps on the table then makes a big leap in order to land in front of the Terrifying Toy. The crowd does a big pop as she punches her opponent to the face. Marcia answers back. Both fight for twelve seconds until that Linda wakes up and grabs Eris by her waist. This one,panicked,rolls her arms around Marcia. Then the women wait four seconds before that Linda chains with a German Suplex,making both women crash through the table. The crowd cries : THIS IS AWESOME !

Marcia and Eris find themselves through the table !

Two times we use a table in this match ! What's gonna to happen next ?!

Marcia was lying on Eris who had her shoulders on the mat. So the referee makes the countout. One… Two… But Eris kicks out.

Linda gets Eris Sabre up,bounces her off the ropes and maneuvers a Spinning Spinebuster. Then she walks to Marcia. She stares at her before to push her out of the ring. She walks around the ring,warning the crowd for her finisher,until that,at the last second,she sees Sandra Noblesse jump for a Crossbody from the top rope. She catches her in midair and successes the Fallaway Moonsault Slam before to do the pin. One… Two… And Noblesse doesn't respond until that the third count is done.

Sandra Noblesse has been eliminated. 10 : 54

Sandra gets out of the red carpet.

In my opinion,she was stupidly eliminated.

Derek gets his wife back to the backstage.

Meanwhile,Linda Palmer looks around her. Then she finds Liv Graves KO. She gets her up and hits an Irish Whip to the corner. But because of their corpulence difference,Liv counters and sends her to the corner. She tries a Corner Clostheline. But the other one raises her foot and hits her upper body. She climbs on the middle rope and executes a Tornado DDT. She sees that Eris Sabre is getting up. She grabs her waist by behind and tries a German Suplex. But the Lunatic Witch does a Backflip,lands on her feet and,as her opponent was bent,hits the London Eye.

London Eye ! Aouch ! That hurts.

Maybe that'll be the end for Linda Palmer.

Fortunately,after the move,Linda was on her knees. Sabre bounces off the ropes and hits the Junction Griever to the back of the head.

Shining Wizard ! I don't know how we could kickout from that.

Eris turns her around,raises her left leg,lies on her and does the pinfall. The referee counts Palmer out. One… Two… Suddenly,Linda raises her left leg and kicks out.

Eris Sabre gets up,then grabs her right arm,she looks the crowd around her before to go for her Cross Armbar.

T-Time ! T-Time locked in !

Eris pulls Linda's arm to the back while this one tries to crawl,but she can't do a single move. So,twenty seconds later,she gets up,raises her opponent up and crashes her into a Sitout Powerbomb. She chains with the pinfall but,arrived at 2,her opponent kicks out.

Linda slowly gets up. She Irish Whip Eris to the corner before to success a Body Avalanche. She makes her sit on the top rope. Then she follows her and goes for a Super Fallaway Slam. But Sabre refuses to be carried and smashes her head with the elbow. Palmer responds with a hook to the face. Both fight for five seconds until that Marcia Riggs comes back and hits Linda on the back… with a baseball bat accompagnied by barbed wire. The crowd,shocked,cries OHHHHHHHHHH and chants non-stop HOLY SHIT ! Linda,with her back beginning to bleed,becomes stunned. Eris decides to stand up,look around her,wait a little bit,take a breath… and hits the London Eye from the top rope. The crowd,brought into the match,cries wildly and chant : THIS IS AWESOME !

Oh my god ! That move could totally break the neck.

Let's hope that's not the case.

Linda lies on her back. Marcia Raggs hits Eris with the barbed wire,but the little quantity of blood is hidden by her T-Shirt. Then she hits her head with the palm of the bat. Eris stands KO on the mat. Marcia finishes her with the Suici-Doll. The fans go wild,thinking that Sabre was gonna to give up. The submission last one minute and thirteen seconds. Eris nearly passes out. Then suddenly Liv Graves comes back and hits a Big Boot to Raggs.

Why did she interrupt the submission ?!

Don't you remember the storyline ?!

Liv assaults her rival then stomps her head. Then she quickly chains with a Running Leg Drop. Graves was taking some breath until that Linda Palmer pushes her against the turnbuckle. Then she runs to the corner and goes for a Body Avalanche. But Olivia turns around and intercepts her with a Spear. Then she goes to pin Eris Sabre. But at 2,she kicks out.

She gets up,gets her up and grabs her throat. She raises the fist,making the crowd cry,before to try the Chokeslam. But Eris escapes to the side and chains low kicks. Then she kicks her knee,making her kneel,in order to chain with a Superkick to the jaw. The crowd does OHHHHHHHHHHHH. Then she tries to get Marcia up but this one does a Small Package. Hopefully Sabre kicks out. Both fastly get up and Raggs runs and does a Titl-a-Whirl. She lands behind her opponent,grabs her arms and tries an Unprettier. But Eris pushes her to Linda who was getting up. Both fall and Linda tries to get up again. Eris Sabre runs to bounce off the ropes and hits the Junction Griever on Palmer. She chains with the pin. The referee does the first count… the second… and he does the third one. The crowd,shocked of Linda's elimination,launches a big NOOOOOOOOO.

Linda Palmer has been eliminated. 15 : 46

At least her,she fought very well. She deserves a Standing Ovation.

Linda,tired,proudly goes back to backstage.

Meanwhile,Eris gets Marcia out of the ring and tries a Dragon Suplex on the other woman. But Liv elbows her to the face,bounces off the ropes and successes a Big Boot. Then she launches a war cry while Marcia stealthly climbs up the corner. She jumps for a Double Axe Handle,but Liv catches her in midair and does a Bearhug while lifting her. She tries to crack her back after what she did to her son. Finally,after twenty-eight seconds,Marcia taps out. The bell rings.

Marcia Riggs has been eliminated. 16 : 28

Served it ! That will teach you to attack children ! JR cries.

Don't get too emotional,JR. Just do your job.

As Marcia gets out of the ring,she picks up a glass of beer that a fan was holding then she throws the liquid onto Sam's face. Liv sees that and instantly gets out,charging at Raggs. A brawl erupt where both women trade punches and fight to the ramp. Three referees come to separate them and escort the Terrifying Toy to backstage.

Oh no ! I didn't want this to happen !

No ! Let them fight ! For once that I was interested !

Eris gets out and attacks Graves behind her. She brings her back into the ring and chains the Bridging Dragon Suplex. The referee quickly gets back inside the ring and does the countout. One… Two… But Liv kicks out.

Eris gets on her knees. She waits that the Giantress is on one knee before to bounce off the ropes and hit the Shining Wizard. But Liv dodges and chains a German Suplex. She gets her on her shoulder and successes a Front Powerslam. The crowd then cries : THIS IS AWESOME ! Liv gets out of the ring,takes out a third table… and a tall ladder. The crowd cries : HOLY SHIT while they cheer the Giantress. She places the table parallel to the ring then gets the ladder in the ring before to go back inside. She places the iron object in the middle of the ring. But the witch jumps onto the ladder and successes an Enzuigiri on the Giantress. Liv stands on her feet. Sabre closthelines her over the top rope. Then she bounces off the ropes and hits a Rope Flip on her opponent. The crowd shouts wildly and chants : YES. Sabre gets Graves back into the ring. Then she waits that she gets back up to hit the Superkick. But she grabs her foot and directly hits the Chokeslam.

Chokeslam ! This is it !

Instead of doing the pin,the taller woman drags her in front of the ladder,goes to the other side and climbs up the ladder. She taunts the crowd who cheers her. She looks around her. Suddenly,Eris Sabre wakes up,gets on her feet and raises the ladder. She makes it fall so that Liv Graves crashes herself back first through the table. The crowd wildly cries THIS IS AWESOME and HOLY SHIT !

OH NO ! LIV GRAVES ! Crashed herself through the table !

Unbelievable ! I hope for her she's alive !

The witch quickly gets her back into the ring. Then she gets to the corner and taunts her,while the crowd does a legendary pop. When Olivia gets on her feet,Eris runs and hits the Junction Griever before to go for the final pin. One… and two… And three ! The bell rings and the match finally ends.

The crowd goes extremely wild as their favorite woman won the match. Eris and Liv stay down on the mat.

And the winner and new BWF Women Champion : Eris Sabre !

Oh my god ! What a long match !

The women did what they could do to win this precious title. And that's Eris Sabre who won it.

I was holding my breath during all the match.

Really ?! Weren't you the one who was trash talking all along ?

Anyway ! We lived an epic fight. Let's rest… without our table.

The referee gives the title to the winner. Eris grabs it and quickly rolls outside. Her boyfriend intercepts her and both walk to the entrance. Then Eris Sabre raises the title to the air,under the ovation of the thousands of fans,before to kiss Dex Zeta lovingly.

She deserved the win.

The match lasted **19 : 33.**

The Legion has now four titles with them. There is one title remaining…

Yeah : the prestigious BWF World Championship. Let's hope that Dex Zeta and Robert Reeves don't disappoint us.

* * *

Powerslam on the concrete

The moves through a table

Liv Graves goes through a table

London Eye from the top rope

All the eliminations

* * *

In the backstage…

Eris Sabre walks in backstage,sweats around her body,a white towel on her neck and the women title on her shoulder. She was still wearing her ring attire. Then Justin Roberts comes to her encounter.

" Pardon my interruption,but I suppose you would like to certify your teammates' words earlier ? "

" Indeed. Raph is right : t the end of the PPV,we will ALL be champions. Now imagine : Dex Zeta the World champion,Revan Maverick the Intercontinental champion,Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom the Tag team champions... and me ! The women champion. Without counting Ced,we would totally sominate the federation. In the main event,my man will defeat Robert Reeves and the Legion... would be... unstoppable.

* * *

Robert Reeves is sitting into the locker room. When the camera gets closer,he gets up and faces it.

" So I'm facing Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship ?! The Magician ; the leader of the Legion ?! This promises to be interesting ! But did the Legion really say that... he was gonna to beat me ?! That,that's another story. Do you really think that your Dex Zeta can be... the phenomen Robby ? Do you really think that the leader can steal the title to... the phenomen Robby ? Listen,a lot of people also said the same thing and guess what ? The majority lost. And you,you'll be part of this majority. Tonight,Robby will beat the helllllllll out of Zeta and win for the first time ever the BWF World Championship. So Dex... You'd better do your best tonight,because I will eliminate you from the roster. "


	22. BWF Showcase Eleventh Match

The crowd goes wild after the match they just saw ; they shout,cry and chant : THIS IS AWESOME ! They make pass the time by drinking,eating and chatting. Then the silence comes and the fans wait the next match. They don't have any clue on what's gonna be next. Then Psycho Pass – Dominator plays and the Bruise Builders appear on the stage. One of the big men walk to the board and stares at the crowd. The two men then walk down the ramp.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring,from Dublin,Ireland,with a combined weight of 596 lbs : Adam Lee Connors and Yann Fhaley,the Bruise Buiiiiilders ! "

" The Bruise Builders are part of those teams who concentrate themselves on the strenght more than the speed. They show no mercy and no soul for their opponent. All that matters to them is to destroy. JR comments. "

" This match has been set to present both teams. I fear that the actual goal of it is to eliminate the Unavoidables from the roster. :

" You're going too far,partner ! Duncan would have never wanted to eliminate his own wrestlers. "

" Maybe. Or maybe not. "

Both climb up the apron then pass over the middle rope before to climb on an apron and stare around them. They get down and prepare themselves,stretching their arms and winding them up. The crowd patiently waits their opponent while making silence. Then the music Wig Wam - Non Stop Rock'n'Roll plays and the crowd makes noise for the next team. The duo arrives excited and jumps to the air onto the stage. Robby plays some air guitar. They walk down the ramp while keeping having fun.

" And their opponents,from Victoria,Texas,with a combined weight of 518 lbs : Robby and Tyson Styles, the Unavoidables ! "

" The Styles brothers are phenomenal ! No one could be like them. "

" WWE Tag Team Champions,ROH World Tag Team Champions,TNA World Tag Team Champions,etc… They won at least 10 titles in their career. "

" Despite the fact that they couldn't be in the tag titles match,they are here in San Francisco to entertain us. "

Robby slides under the ropes while Tyson climbs on the apron and joins his brother. Then both get into the ring and,while Robby kneels and plays some air guitar again,Tyson raises his arms to the air. Then both teams quickly get in position. The referee extends his hands,then makes sign to the timekeeper. The bell rings and the match starts.

Tyson and Adam are in the corner while their teammates begin the match. They lockup,brawl for ten seconds then Yann does a Side Headlock. Robby bounces him off the ropes,but is countered with a Shoulder Block. They lockup again and this time,Yann does an Arm Twist and a Wrist Lock. He tries an Arm Drag,but his opponent rolls forward and lands on his feet. He hits a Forearm Smash to the head,but Fhaley refuses to sell. He gives hit a slow but violent uppercut that leaves him stunned. He does a Side Headlock,choking him. But Robby punches his belly. The fat man grabs the left arm and folds the elbow. He tries to get him on the ground,but Styles hits a kick to the back of the head,leaving his guard down. He grabs him by behind and tries to lift him. But Yann crushes him against his corner before to do a Blind Tag with Adam. Connor enters and punches the cornered opponent. He does an Irish Whip,but he holds his arm then does a Short-Arm Clostheline. He compresses the chest with his left foot,cutting his breath. The referee tries to save Robby Styles. Adam Lee Connor stands back then gets his opponent up and Irish Whips him. He does a Pop-Up Front Powerslam before to chain with the pin. But Robby kicks out.

He chains with a Chin Lock. Robby has his movements blocked by Connor's arm around his neck. He tries to reach the ropes,but he can't do anything. This lasts forty-three seconds. Then Styles gets up slowly,tries to get free but Lee gives him a big knee to the face. Then he chains a Russian Leg Sweep. He tags with Yann Fhaley who enters and stomps the opponent. He gets him up and lifts him into a Powerbomb. He walks to the ropes. He goes then for a Last Ride,but at this moment,Robby lands behind him and chains a Side Kick to the back. Yann doesn't give him a lot of selling ; so Styles chains with a Spinning Enzuigiri ; Fhaley stays still. He bounces off the ropes and tries a Spinning Wheel Kick. But the brawler grabs him in midair and does a Backbreaker. He mounts on him and chains punches to the face. He kicks his face before to go for an Irish Whip to the corner. He does middle kicks then does a Biel Throw,throwing him to the other side. The crowd cries OHHHHHHH !

" What a strenght. " Joey only says.

Robby Styles crawls to tag with Tyson,but Fhaley catches his right foot and drags him in the middle of the ring. He soccer kicks his belly before to jump for a Senton Splash. He chains with the pin,but the kickout occurs.

He gets him up and does an Irish Whip to the corner. But Robby grabs the ropes in order to jump over the incoming powerhouse wrestler before to run to do the tag with Tyson. This one jumps over the top rope and punches Yann. He bounces off the ropes but is cut short by a Shoulder Block. Yann bounces off the ropes but Tyson gets face-down ; so he jumps over him and bounces off the ropes again. Styles gets up and hits a Standing Dropkick. But that only made Fhaley walk back,nothing more. This one hits a Big Boot to the chest. He gets him up again and chains a Chokeslam. He goes for the pin. The referee does the countout but Styles kicks out.

He tags with his partner. As he holds Tyson Styles' right arm,Adam Lee Connor kicks it. Then he chains a Fujiwara Armbar. Tyson quickly grabs the bottom rope,but Yann shoves it with the foot. The referee warns him. But at this moment,Adam gets Styles up and kicks between his legs.

" OH MY GOD ! A DISGUSTING LOW BLOW ! "

" A gracious Low Blow. " Joey reacts.

The referee turns around and doesn't notice the cheat. Adam does a Knee Lift to the gut before to chain with a Knee Strike to the head. He keeps kicking the head then executes a Deadlift Side Slam Backbreaker.

" Impressive ! "

" That's why the Bruise Builders are a recognized tag team. "

He stomps the belly then does a soccer kick to the chest. He bounces off the ropes and jumps for a Senton,but Tyson rolls away. He quickly gets back up and stomps Connor's chest. He maneuvers a Knee Drop before to tag with Robby Styles. This one climbs on the apron and successes a Frog Splash. He chains with the pin,but Adam kicks out.

Now they have the advantage. Robby does an Armlock to the left arm. Suddenly,Lee Connor gets up and does a powerful Hip Toss. He chains with a Toe Kick to the belly. He does a DDT. He gets him up and throws him shoulder first against the turnbuckle. He chokes him with his right foot. The referee stops him. Lee gets his opponent up and hits an Irish Whip to the corner. But Robby jumps over the top rope and lands on the apron. The fat wrestler attacks him,but the technician does a Pele Kick. He jumps on the rope and hits a Springboard Leg Lariat. He successes then hits a Leg Drop before to chain with a Stomp. He walks around the ring. Then he climbs on the middle rope,his back turned on Connor. He goes for a Moonsault,but the opponent rolls away. Fortunately,Styles lands on his feet and hits a Phoenix Splash. He chains with the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Adam kicks out.

He climbs on the top rope. He waits that his opponent gets up. But Yann Fhaley goes to attack him. Hopefully,the referee stops him. At this moment,Adam Lee Connor quickly gets back up and hits a Low Blow to the technician. Then he throws him off the corner. The crowd then boos the two wrestlers,while chanting : YOU SUCK ! He gets him up then does a Front Facelock while grabbing the right arm,lifts him,makes him roll to the front and falls into a Neckbreaker.

" Belfast Dinner ! Now the finishing moves ! "

He tags with Yann then both go for their finishing move. They success and Yann pins Robby. The referee does the countout. One… Two… Suddenly,Robby Styles kicks out.

The crowd gives big cheers for Robby Styles. Yann Fhaley gets up and stomps him. Then he throws him outside. He joins him.

1…

He carries him into a Powerbomb.

2…

He walks close to the apron. Until that Tyson Styles climbs up the stairs and maneuvers a Front Dropkick on the fat man.

3…

Adam runs to attack him but Tyson dodges before that Robby climbs on his back and does a Jumping Knee Strike on Connor. The crowd yells OHHHH.

" What a team work ! "

" They aren't brothers for nothing. "

Both get Yann back into the ring then Robby follows him. He stomps him then climbs on the top rope and chains a Frog Splash. He gets him up,gets his right hand between the legs and the left one on the right shoulder,lifts him and successes the Kneeling Michinoku Driver. The crowd cries YES. Then he hypes the crowd clapping on his hands while the rival gets up. He jumps for the Stomp,but Fhaley makes him land his ass on the back of his neck and carries him into an Electric Chair. The crowd yells,shocked by that counter. He gets in the middle of the ring,turns him around and does a Sitout Powerbomb. He chains with the pin.

" What a strenght from Yann Fhaley ! " JR expresses.

" And now this Powerbomb will close the match. "

The referee does the count. One… Two… But Tyson interrupts the pinfall.

Adam pulls him to the ringside. He does a Lariat. Then he gets him up and goes for an Uranage. But Tyson gives him elbow strikes,gets free,punches him and throws him against the barricade. But the heavier wrestler counters and tosses him over the barricade. The fans intercepts him as he lands on them.

" Oh my… Tyson Styles lands on the crowd ! "

" That's a good memory that we want to keep in our mind. "

Meanwhile,both brutes are into the ring. They get Robby up and Yann goes for a Powerbomb. But the lone wrestler escapes behind him and does a Back Spin Kick to Fhaley's jaw. Then Adam Connor punches him and bounces him off the ropes. But Robby Styles hits a Single Leg Front Dropkick. Lee rolls to the ringside. Then he executes the Unavoidable while Yann was recovering. Tyson hopefully comes back. The brothers get Fhaley up ; they bounce him off the ropes and finish him with their tag finisher.

" You can't escape this ! This is the end ! "

Robby Styles does the final pin for his team while Adam is still sleeping. The referee and the crowd count them out. One… Two… Three !

The bell rings and the match ends.

Both wrestlers get on their knees as they celebrate their win.

" And your winners : Robby and Tyson Style : the Unavoidables ! "

" The Unavoidables beat the Bruiser Builders ! What an event. "

" You really want to know my opinion ?! "

" I may not like it,but say it. "

" That match….. was too lasted **8 : 31. **There wasn't a lot of actions. It should have been upgraded with more intensity,minutes,moves,counters and some other helping things. "

" Well….. This time,you are right. That match could have been better. But it was good… on his own way. "

" Now,let's wait the next match. "


	23. BWF Showcase Twelveth Match

Duncan Jonathan walks into the corridor of the backstage. Then a security guard comes to his encounter and talks to him.

" Sir,I just checked the parking to search Dan McMillan and you were right : he took his car and ran off. "

" At least,I am sure that he's gone. Let him flee for now. I'll take care of it Tuesday. "

The guard leaves and Duncan enters into his office while the camera stops in front of the wooden door.

In the arena…

There was a blackout in all the arena. Everyone was astonished ; they didn't know what was going on. They looked everywhere,hoping to see a wrestler come out fron the crowd. Then a guitar plays and a projector aims to the middle of the ring where was Elina Hunkleberry,sitting on a steel chair and carrying her guitar. The micro has been set in front of her mouth. She starts talking : " Hello San Francisco. "

But the californian people stays silent.

" Whaou I saw better than that as a welcomming committee. "

Then a minority of the crowd boos her. She continues :

" Anyway,as you must know,I am Elina Hunkleberry. I am the Musician of Moonlight,the beam that lights the darkness in the United States. And I see… that there are too many darknesses into you. "

Then the crowd boos her.

" San Francisco is not the worst state of USA,but is known to be the state with the biggest number of criminalities. "

More boos from the crowd

" And I can also see that there are some criminals hiding in this crowd. Especially that guy there. "

The crowd keeps booing her.

" Now that I said what I had to say,I will now sing you a little song that I personally prepared for San Francisco. "

Then she plays some musics for twenty seconds until to begin to sing.

_San Francisco,_

_The land of Disco_

_Here,a bunch of clowns_

_But I can't find any crown._

_This city is stupid…_

Then the crowd begins to boo her loudly. She stops singing. Then she says : Just because I said that you were all stupid. That's not surprising. You don't even know how this huge trash can has been created.

More boos for her. They even cry : " YOU SUCK ! "

" Now I suck ?! We'll if I still suck after that I whoop Sally's ass all around the ring ! For now,please calm down,sit down… and SHUT THE FUCK UP ! "

But instead of that,the fans keep booing her louder than last time. Elina says : You know,if you don't want me anymore,I can just leave the arena.

YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !...

" But unfortunately,I'm not here to make you pleasure ! So I'll finish my song and you'd better zip it if you want it done. "

She plays her guitar again then continues :

_This city is still stupid,_

_Surrounded by stupid fools who are cupid,_

_Why am I here ?!_

_Those people are not austere enough._

_They all are better locked in jail…_

Then the music Blue Stahli – ULTRAnumb plays,straightly interrupting the woman. The crowd launches a big YEAAAAAAH as she stops singing. The wrestler Sally Edwards arrives on the stage wearing her entrance attire with red underwears. She has a mic in the hand. She starts talking after that her music stops.

" Before to begin,I would like to say that you are an incredible singer… "

" Yeah ! And you just interrupted me ! " Elina rudely answers back.

" Just like you did. Anyway… I came here to say that,first of all,we have a match planned right now. And second of all,those people are sick of listening to you. There are not here to listen to you complain about all the cities where you're going. They want to see an inspiring wrestler and especially… they wanna see a match ! "

" Well you'll have to wait for the end to have your match,my dear ! "

" No ! You don't understand. " She climbs on the apron,then enters into the ring and faces her opponent. Elina unhooks the microphone and holds it in her hands while she carries the guitar in the other hand. " I want you… to stop ! "

" And why that ?! "

" Because you're boring me by launching useless insults to anyone randomly. If you're not able to speak properly,then at least stop talking,okay ? "

Hunkleberry gets closer. " I don't need some advices from a bitch like you ! "

_OHHHHHHHHH_

" I don't care if you're bored by my truthful song,so turn around,walk away and wait on the ramp. "

" At least can't I wait into the ring ? "

" What does tell me that you aren't gonna trick me ? "

" I could be your singer. "

Then the crowd gets a big reaction after that. They then chant YES !

" I'm a bettrr singer than you,so you're gonna play some guitar. "

Okay. She picks up the guitar Elina gives her. She tries to play a song,but her cues were very badly ordered and coordinated. That frustrates Elina who quickly picks the guitar up.

" Actually,you'll sing. "

" Okay. I know a famous song ! "

" So go on ! Surprise me ! "

She holds the micro and begins the song I Will Survive. As she hits the chorus,the music comes and Sally Edwards gets fired up,jumping in the middle of the ring. The crowd cries and chants with her. Elina doesn't understand what's going on. Then when Sally is done singing,Hunkleberry drops her guitar and attacks her opponent by behind. Then she hits her Lifting Reverse DDT. She throws the chair out then takes the microphone and shouts : " Nobody steals my spotlight ! Referee ! Get in and ring that damn bell ! "

The referee gets up,gets Sally up and makes ring the bell. The match begins.

Elina Hunkleberry runs and hits a Corner Knee Strike. She does Knee Lifts to the ribs before that the referee calms her down. She does an Irish Whip then joins her. But Sally raises her legs and hits her with the feet. She climbs on the middle rope and executes a Clostheline. But the technician does a Reverse Atomic Drop. Then she does a Double Leg Takedown and punches her. She chains with a Chest Stomp. She does multiple knee drops before to go for the pin.

She gets her opponent up by the hairs then chains a DDT. But Edwards counters with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex. Elina quickly kicks out. Sally bounces off the ropes but Hunkleberry lies on the mat. Sally jumps over her,bounces off the ropes again and receives a Dropkick to the face. She chains with a Seated Sleeper Hold. Sally gets choked. She slowly gets up and hits elbow smashes to the belly. But her opponent does a Knee Lift then bounces off the ropes. Sally catches her and tries a Pendulum Backbreaker ; but her opponent does a Back Flip and goes for a Falling Reverse DDT. Sally Edwards keeps her onto her right shoulder. She flips her forward and goes for an Inverted Front Facelock. But Elina uses her right leg to kick the face. Both spin around until that Elina does an Inverted Front Facelock to Sally. She chains with a Rolling Cutter on her opponent.

" What a technical play ! "

" Those women didn't want to give the advantage to the other one. "

Elina goes for the pin but Edwards kicks out.

Hunkleberry stomps her face. Then she gets her up and rubs her face against the ropes. She bounces her off the ropes and hits a Clostheline. But the opponent dodges,bounces off the ropes again and hits a Calf Kick. Then she gets her up and sends her to the corner. She runs to hit a Forearm Smash,but Elina dodges. Sally crashes her chest against the turnbuckle. Elina bounces off the ropes but Sally catches her with a High Flipping Dropkick. She jumps over the top rope,lands on the apron and climbs on the turnbuckle. She waits Hunkleberry to get up. She tries a Missile Dropkick. But Elina easily dodges. She grabs her by behind and hits a German Suplex. She rolls sideward,keeping her waist tight,then raises the arms and chains with a Dragon Suplex. She holds the grapple,rolls sideward,gets her up and finishes her with a Back Suplex. She gets up and does a Moonsault Splash. Then she pins her opponent who kicks out.

She does a Chin Lock. The match is getting very slow. The action takes his time to make climb the momentum up. Sally desperately tries to reach the ropes,but her opponent's weight holds her back. The submission lasts one minute and twelve seconds. Sally then knocks Elina's head with her own before to roll to the left to get herself free. Both get up. Then Elina kicks her chest before to get her up. She smashes her face against the turnbuckle. Then she makes her sit on the top rope before to join her too. She taunts the crowd,insulting the fans who boo her. Suddenly,Edwards pushes her off the corner with her both feet. She stands up,waits Elina to get on her feet before to successfully maneuver a Diving Hurricanrana. She grabs her legs and lies her butt on her chest for the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Elina kicks out.

" This diving maneuver wasn't enough ! "

Sally bounces off the ropes and hits a Single Leg Drokick on her kneeling rival. She goes to the ropes,jumps over it,lands on the apron and waits her opponent. This one slowly gets up. Then when she's ready,the high-flyer jumps on the rope and leaps to the other woman. She tries a Springboard Knee Strike. But unfortunately,Hunkleberry rolls outside,making her land on her feet and roll forward. She gets up,leans to the ropes and stares at her opponent who's getting up. Then she runs to the other side,bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive. But Elina catches her and does a Midair Swinging Neckbreaker. The speed in which the move has been executed impressed everybody who shouted OHHHHHH.

" A Midair Swinging Neckbreaker ! That was really unpredictable ! "

" How did she manage to do that ?! " Joey asks.

1…

She brings back Sally into the ring. She climbs on the top rope,taunts the crowd,stands up and jumps for a 450 Splash. She successes and chains with the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… But Edwards kicks out.

She grabs her forearms and chains stomps to the chest right under her breast. Then she grabs her hairs and chokes her on the bottom rope. The referee stops her and warns her. Elina orders him to shut up and do his job. She gets her victim up then stomps her belly before to Irish Whip her to the corner. But Sally grabs the top ropes and leaps over the top rope to land on the apron. Elina runs to make her fall,but she dodges and hits a Pele Kick. Elina nearly falls and gets on her left knee. Edwards jumps on the top rope and maneuvers her Springboard Knee Strike. She rolls away then grabs the corner. She taps the mat on the ground,in anticipation for her finisher. Meanwhile the crowd cries : ED-WARDS-SHOW !

Then she goes for a Superkick but Hunkleberry dodges. She jumps on the middle rope and does a Crossbody. She rolls away,bounces off the ropes and does a Shooting Star Splash. She chains with the pin. One… Two… But her opponent kicks out.

" That move could have ended the match. "

Elina Hunkleberry then does a Dragon Sleeper. She tries to choke Sally Edwards. This one resists for twelve seconds ; until that she gets up only by her feet,turns around and maneuvers a Reverse Suplex.

" What a move ! She reversed the situation ! "

She gets her up and gives her forearm strikes before to bounce her off the ropes. But Elina counters and sends her instead to the ropes. But as she bent forward for a Back Body Drop,Sally jumps over her,lands by doing a forward roll then chains with a Wheelbarrow DDT.

" Sally begind to come back into the match. "

This one manages a Kip Up before that she climbs on the top rope,her back turned on the other wrestler. She taunts the crowd as she gets on the top. But suddenly,Elina comes back and runs to her. Sally manages to counter by doing a Back Flip and landing behind her. She runs to the other side,knocks her back on the turnbuckle then comes back quickly and successes a Corner Forearm Smash. She does it two more times then the last time,she does a Corner Dropkick. She runs to the ropes to the side and goes for a Clostheline. But Elina viciously pulls the top rope down and sends her opponent outside. Then she slowly climbs on the top rope while she turns her back on her opponent. Sally slowly gets up while the crowd cheers in anticipation.

" Oh oh ! " JR says. " I wonder what she's preparing. "

" Get ready to fly ! Elina is trying a new maneuver. "

Then Hunkleberry performs a Phoenix Splash and lands on Edwards who falls. The crowd cries wildly in reaction and chants : HOLY SHIT !

" A phoenix splash on the standing Sally Edwards. That really hurts for both of them ! "

" I hope they'll get back quickly into the ring. "

The fans then cry : THIS IS AWESOME !

Elina gets Sally back into the ring then climbs on the apron,on the turnbuckle,stands up onto the corner and performs successfully a Shooting Star Press. She chains with the pin,raising Sally's left leg with her right arm. The referee and the crowd do the countout. One… Two… But Sally raises her left arm and the public shouts : NOOOOOOOOOOO !

" The match is still going on ! "

Elina sits on the mat and takes time to breath. She gets on her feet,positions herself for her finisher while Sally turns her back on her then she puts her head under Sally's right arm,grabs her right leg and raises her to the air. But she got surprised when Edwards flips over her and lands on her feet. She does a Rear Superkick,which makes Elina kneel,then runs to the ropes,comes back and hits the Running Knee Strike.

" Knee to the face ! She can't get back up from this ! "

She quickly climbs on the top rope,stays on it,taunts to the crowd before to jump for a Frog Splash. The crowd goes wild.

" Frog Splash Eddie Guerrero Style ! This is it ! "

She grabs Elina's left leg and chains with the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Hunkleberry raises her right arm and kicks out.

" Whaat ?! What ?! She kicked out ! " JR reacts,shocked.

Elina gets her opponent up and tries her other finisher. But as she lifted him to the air,Elina Hunkleberry spins and falls on her into a Body Splash. She rolls her right arm around the legs and does the pin. One… Two… Sally hopefully kicks out.

Both get up quickly. Elina maneuvers a beautiful Rondhouse Kick. She holds her by behind then chains with a Pumphandle Suplex : she does the Pumphandle Clutch,then she lifts her opponent up and flips her behind herself while she falls on her back. She does a Front Facelock,gets Sally Edwards up and does a Snap Suplex. She follows with the pinfall. But her opponent kicks out.

She drags her to the ropes in order to choke her against the bottom rope,but the referee interferes. Then Elina traps Sally's upper body over the middle rope before to run and hit a Knee Strike. But Edwards kicks out ; in consequence,Hunkleberry unwillingly gets her right leg over the middle rope on the apron. Sally kicks her leg before to chain on it a Leg Crush. She drags her opponent next to the turnbuckle ; She holds the top ropes and does a Headstand. She goes then for a Corkscrew Moonsault. But at the end… she lands on the empty mat. Elina Hunkleberry getd up with the help of the corner ; she waits the perfect timing before to do a Running Neck Snap. She tries the Sharpshooter ; unfortunately Sally uses her feet to push her off and get her lying onto the mat. She slowly climbs on the corner while facing the musician. She stands up while her opponent gets hardly on her feet. Then she tries a Shooting Star Splash. But suddenly,as Edwards finished rolling to the sky and was gonna to crash on her rival,the other woman grabs her neck in midair and successes the Reverse STO. The crowd gives her a legendary pop as she lies on Sally for the final pinfall. The crowd counts at the same time as the referee. One count… Two counts… Suddenly,the babyface kicks out.

We could see that Sally Edwards became unconscious after that spot.

" Whaou ! Elina countered the Shooting Star into a Reverse STO and got her opponent KO. " Jory happily comments.

" Why this sudden joy ! She is knocked out ! Please ! Referee stop this match. "

Instead,Elina Hunkleberry gets her opponent up while taking her time,then does a Front Facelock,puts Sally's right arm around her own neck,holds Edwards' right leg,walks for a short tim before to do the Perfect-Plex. She does a Bridging,doing the pin. The referee counts her out. One… Two… But Sally kicks out again.

Elina quickly gets her up,gives her some punches and decides to finish it. She gives her a hook that makes her turn around,she does an Inverted Front Facelock,grabs her attire and lifts her. But all of a sudden,Edwards does a Left Knee Strike to the face,spins around,does a normal Front Facelock and executes a Stalling Suplex for eight seconds. She bounces off the ropes and chains a Flip Senton Splash. Elina gets into a sitting position. Sally tries to maneuver a Deadlift Suplex. But as she rolls her right arm around the head,the musician woman surprises her opponent with a Small Package. Hopefully Sally Edwards kicks out.

But Elina gets up. We discover that she was still holding Sally into a Front Facelock. She then gets Sally's right arm around her own head and hits the Swinging Neckbreaker. She chains quickly with her Last Song. She makes her opponent fly and land into a Reverse DDT. She raises her right leg with her left hand and goes for the last pinfall. One… Two… Sally Edwards raises her right arm and kicks out. The crowd cries YEEAAAAAAAH ! as Elina falls shocked. Then the crowd cries : THIS IS AWESOME !

" Whaou ! It's been a pretty long time since the start of the match. "

" Who's gonna give up ?! Who's gonna win this confrontation ?! "

Elina gets on her knees. She thinks about what to do next. Then she grabs Sally's left wrist and drags her next to the turnbuckle. Not without difficulties,she gets her up and lies her against the corner. Then she makes her sit at the top. She gets to the apron and climbs the bottom rope. But Sally Edwards regains her consciousness and does elbow strikes to Elina's cheek. Hunkleberry counterattacks with punches to the side of the face. They brawl for twelve seconds then Sally Edwards rolls her arm arouns her opponent's head,gets to the middle of the turnbuckle outside the ring,takes time to breath before to jump to the ringside for a Tornado DDT. She crushes Elina's skull against the protected ground. The crowd gives an epic pop as they chant : HOLY SHIT !

" Oh my GOOOOOOOOOOD ! Tornado DDT to the outside ! Unbelievable ! "

" I didn't know we were able to do that ! " JR informs.

Both wrestlers lay down in the ringqide as the referee does the countout.

1…

2…

3…

Sally gets up first. She grabs Elina

4…

She brings her into the ring.

5…

She follows her.

She gets up and she sees that Hunkleberry gets on her knees. So she bounces off the ropes and goes for the Knee Strike. But Elina dodges ; she executes a Chop Block to the left knee,then she goes for her Fisherman Suplex,but Sally punches her belly before to get free and use the Side Effect.

" Adios Hunkleberry ! "

Edwards rolls backward,then jumps onto the top of the corner,faces Elina,raises her hands to salute the crowd and jumps for the Five-Star Frog Splash.

" Edwards' Curse ! Another Frog Splash ! This match is about to end now ! "

The contact with the body made Sally project herself away further. She holds her belly with her right arm while crawling slowly to her opponent. Then she puts her left arm on the chest and lets the referee make the countout. One… Two… And three !

The bell rings,the match ends and the crowd goes wild while chanting the winner's name.

" And the winner of this match : Sally Edwards ! "

" What a match ! What a match ! Both women tried to deliver us an interesting match. "

" I was hyped by this contest. "

" Sally Edwards won the match. Just like the crowd predicted. "

" She delivered us an original and exceptional performance into a match who lasted **14 : 09**. "

Sally rolls to the ringside then stands on her both feet before to walk to backstage while tapping on fans' hands.

* * *

Diving Hurricanrana

Swinging Neckbreaker Counter

Shooting Star Presses

Phoenix Splash

Frog Splashes

Reverse STO Counter

Tornado DDT ringside

* * *

" Hello,I'm Justin Roberts and I'm in company of Lisa Hill. Lisa,we would like to ask you what was the reasons that forced you to attack Nyla Garrison. "

" Earlier tonight,I said that I would hurt every single woman of this brand. And then Nyla tried to intimidate me by threatening me. So after,I showed her what was real PAIN. Now she won't be able to be here for the rest of the nigh... "

Suddenly Nyla Garrison rushes on Lisa and throws her against a table,breaking it in two. Then she punches her before to leave. But as she was walking,Lisa Hill comes back and assaults her by behind. The brawl begins ; Nyla turns around and manages to corner Hill against the wall. They keep fighting,trading punches,until that Lisa mounts on her opponent and continues the punchings. Then the referees arrive and take Lisa back while another part escorts Nyla away.


	24. BWF Showcase Thirteen Match

" There aree two remaining matches : Robert Reeves vs Dex Zeta and the Clash of Legends. As we announced earlier tonight,the main event is the match for the BWF World Champipnship. So next : Ricky Morales against the Gravedigger. " JR finishes his sum up.

" I'm happy to know that Ricky Morales is gonna return for one more match ! And plus against the vicious Gravedigger. "

" I hope this match won't be a mess. "

" I wanna to see them light the arena up despite their age. "

The fans wait impatiently the next match,chatting around and eating snacks. Then the silence comes and everyone turns their gaze at the entrance. Haterade ! Flyin plays,the titantron shows the video of the wrestler and this one comes out while running. The crowd wildly cheers him.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Chicago,Illinois,weighting 283 lbs : Ricky Moraaaaales ! "

" Ricky Morales knows how to deal with his opponents in the ring… "

" Despite his limited moveset. " Joey Styles suddenly interrupts him.

" Yeah,anyway,Ricky has won multiple times the Hardcore Championship in WWE and other federations. He is a pure brawler who strikes where it hurts. He is unpredictable and very vicious. "

" He came here for one more fight : against his arch-enemy Sam. I hope this will be an epic fight. "

Ricky walks on the ramp then climbs on the apron,passes over the middle rope,gets on the middle of the corner and raises his fists to taunt the crowd. Then he climbs down and lies on the corner. He stares at everybody around him chanting non-stop : " THIS IS AWESOME ! "

He grabs the top rope and pulls it. Then the fans begin to make silence,waiting for the second wrestler. The music Creepy Music - Dark Cemetery begins and everyone goes silent as the lights go out. Then some fire blows off onto the stage. Everyone gets scared and then,two dozens of seconds later,the Gravedigger enters with his head hidden by his hood.

" And his opponent,from the Hell,weighting 285 lbs : the Gravediiiiiggeeeeeer ! "

" Here he is : the scariest wrestler since 1988. "

" After a year of minor storylines,the Gravedigger reinvented himself and became a dominator. Let's notice he never won a title but he became a legend anyway. "

" He has a great asset of brawling moves and his punches are still impressive. "

" He would be able to make kneel Rick. "

" Let's see who's gonna fall onto the mat. "

The giant slowly gets in front of the ring before to take his hoodie off. He climbs the stairs up then gets onto the middle rope before to take his robe off and throw it outside. Both wrestlers are against the opposite corner. They stare at each other while doing absolutely nothing. The referee sees that they seem ready ; he makes sign at the timekeeper for the ringing of the bell. The bell rings and the match starts.

The wrestlers walk forward until to get their face at nine inches of distance. They intensely stare at the eyes of the other one. The crowd goes wild and chants : HOLY SHIT ! shocked that the match they dreamed about is happening in front of their eyes. Both look determined to beat the other one and don't even blink one single second. Then Gravedigger gives the first shot. He gives a right hook to Morales' cheek. Then Ricky Morales gives him the same punch. Both wrestler give each turn a right hook. Until that Ricky goes rampage and chains multiples punches until that his oppoennt gets against the ropes. He does two jabs before to bounce off the ropes. But the scary giant runs and hits a devilish Big Boot. He bounces off the ropes but Rick gets face-down,allowing the Gravedigger to jump over him and bounce off the ropes again. He chains with a Standing Calf Kick. He stomps him before to trap his left arm between his legs and crush it with his right knee. Then he chains a Dragon Sleeper. But Gravedigger hits his head with the right knee,kicking himself out,gets up and bounces his rival off the ropes. But as he hits a Back Elbow Strike,Morales dodges,bounces off the ropes again and executes a Flying Clostheline,tackling the giant wrestler down. Then as he gets up,the brawler gets his back against the turnbuckle, and as the dark character slowly gets up on the opposite corner,he goes for a Clostheline. But the other man dodges then barrages him with punches to the face. The referee stops him so Gravedigger does an Irish Whip to the corner. But the veteran brawler grabs the ropes by the back,raises his feet so that the dark man knocks his head on it. He tries a Sleeper Hold,but the taller wrestler makes him pass over his body before to chain a Yakuza Kick. Then he goes for the pin until that Morales kicks out.

He chains a Ground Sleeper Hold. Gravedigger blocks his opponent in the middle of the ring. He tries to make him sleep. Meanwhile Ricky Morales tries to lean his arms to the ropes but he doesn't move at all. The submission lasts one minute. Then Ricky uses his last strenghts to get on his feet and carry his opponent into a Fireman's Carry. But this one elbows him to the face,gets free and quickly chains a Chokeslam.

" Chokeslam ! " One of the commentators cries.

Then he goes for the pin but his opponent kicks out.

The Gravedigger gets up then drags his opponent in the middle of the ring and tries the Triangle Choke. But Ricky gets his arm free,rolls away before to flee outside. The sinister wrestler follows him but he's surprised by a jab to the face.

1…

Ricky smashes his head first on the apron

2…

He climbs on the apron. Suddenly Gravedigger grabs his right leg and tries to pull him down.

3…

He maneuvers a Waist Lift Side Slam on the protected ground.

" What a throw ! " Jim Ross exclaims.

Then he brings his opponent back into the ring while following him. He gets him up by his hairs and goes for a Body Slam. But instead of throwing him down,he keeps him on his shoulder and walks to the turnbuckle. Here,he throws Morales up and makes him land against the turnbuckle chest first. Then he bounces off the ropes but the brawler surprises him with a Spear. He quickly chains the pinfall. One… Two… But Gravedigger kicks out.

He stomps his opponent before to try an Armlock. But Gravedigger crawls to the rope. Ricky Morales tries to drag him in the middle of the ring,but the giant turns around and pushes him with his free leg. Both get up but Gravedigger stuns his opponent with a vicious right hook. That makes him turn around ; Gravedigger quickly grabs his waist by behind and successes a German Suplex that brings him outside. The sinister man gets out,grabs his rival up and follows with a Back Suplex on the barricade.

3…

He brings him back into the ring. Then he enters with him,gets him up and tries a Powerbomb. But as he tried to lift him,Ricky uses his strenght to flip Gravedigger over his shoulders. He leans to the ropes as the other man slowly gets back up. He runs and tries a Clostheline,but the dark character dodges,lets him bounce off the ropes and maneuvers a Hip Toss. Then he gets him up and chains a DDT. But Ricky pushes him away and sends him against the corner. Gravedigger runs for a Knee Strike ; his opponent dodges while sliding to the turnbuckle, his opponent comes back for a Body Splash but Morales propulses him chest first against the top of the corner. He chains with a Scoop German Suplex before to do a Bridging. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But the opponent kicks out.

Ricky grabs his legs and goes for his Cloverleaf. But Gravedigger pushes him away with his legs. Rick rolls to the back and lands outside. He stands on his feet as Gravedigger follows him. But the vicious brawler grabs his head and sends it face first against the barricade.

2…

He keeps punching his ribs.

3…

He sends him chest first against the apron.

4…

He goes to get him inside the ring as he climbs on the apron. He walks,climbs onto the turnbuckle,waits his opponent to get up and leaps for an Elbow Drop. But the giant brawler grabs his throat with his right hand,holds the side of the body with his other hand and lifts him for another Chokeslam. But Ricky flies to the back ; he grabs his waist,but this time,the Gravedigger gives him a big elbow to the side of the face,making him stunned. He chains with the Tombstone Piledriver. He grabs his left leg and does the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Ricky kicks out,getting his leg free.

" The match is getting REAAAAAL sloww ! " Joey critizices.

The Gravedigger gets his opponent up again and throws him against the corner. He grabs his throat and makes him climb to the top of the turnbuckle. He taunts the crowd,raising his free fist. Suddenly,Ricky Morales wakes up and stomps his face with his foot. He then jumps and does a Diving Clostheline Drop landing his arm around the neck. He gets up,gets Gravedigger up,then makes him sit at the top of the corner,climbs with him,rolls his arm around his own head and jumps for a Back Suplex. The crowd gives a big pop.

" Back Suplex from the top rope ! That still looks dangerous,even for them ! "

" I hope they'll get back up quick. "

Ricky gets back up. He lies on his enemy and goes for the pin. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Gravedigger kicks out.

Both stay down for fifteen seconds. Then Ricky Morales gets up first. The veteran gets on his feet,then brings his opponent up again and looks to perform a Fireman's Carry. He walks around the ring,but the Gravedigger elbows him,gets free,pushes him by behind then runs for a Clostheline. But Ricky hits a Back Elbow Smash on the face ; Ricky instantly climbs on the corner,his back turned on his opponent,then jumps and does a Spinning Crossbody. He lands on the giant and chains the pin. The referee counts them out. He does one count… two counts… but Gravedigger pushes him away and kicks out.

Both get up quickly. Ricky tries a Big Boot. But the giant man grabs his right foot. He does a Short-ranged Clostheline. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a Senton Bomb. He does stomps on the chest before to punch his face. He gets him up and does an Arm Twist on the left arm. But instantly,Morales riposts with a Forearm Strike to the cheek. He gets free,then tries a Full Nelson,but Gravedigger quickly gets free,does an Elbow Strike to the back,bounces off the ropes and performs a Shoulder Block. He waits his opponent to get up ; he hits a Knee Lift then perform a Powerbomb in the middle of the ring. He goes to chain with the Reverse Figure 4. But since he has his back turned on Morales,this one pushes him away with the foot and rolls to the corner. Gravedigger gets back up and runs for a Body Splash. But at the last moment,Ricky dives away and allows him to crash his chest against the turnbuckle. He bounces off the ropes and maneuvers a Spinning European Uppercut. He quickly climbs on the corner then waits the opponent to get up before to success his Diving Elbow Drop. He chains with the pin. The referee does one coun… Two counts… But Gravedigger raises his right arm and kicks out.

He gets him up and wants to perform the Butterfly Brainbuster. But the Gravedigger spins around,gets his right arm free,twists Ricky's right arm,rolls the right arm around the neck,gets Ricky's arm behind his neck,hooks both right legs together,falls backward and maneuvers the Leghook Reverse STO. He turns Ricky around,raises the right leg and performs the pinfall. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Morales raises his right arm and kicks out.

The Gravedigger gets back up. He does the gesture of the cut-throat,making sign for the end.

" It's time to end this match. "

He gets his opponent up and grabs him into a Fisherman Suplex. But Rick punches his ribs before to trap him with a Small Package. The referee counts them out but Gravedigger quickly kicks out. Both get up quickly. They stare at each other for a dozen of seconds before to jump on each other and trade punches. Ricky takes the advantage and brings him against the ropes. He bounces him off before to do a Duck,letting him pass over him,then when he comes back,he hits a Single Leg Dropkick. He punches him in the face. He stomps him before to bounce off the ropes and hit 4 elbow drops. He grabs his legs and directly executes the Texas Cloverleaf. Ricky Morales sits on his back while the Gravedigger desperately crawls to the ropes. He is nearly touching it,but his rival gets him away from them before to continue to make him suffer. The taller wrestler feels his spine cracking. The submission lasts one minute and fifteen seconds. Then the Gravedigger suddenly uses his legs to make Ricky flip forward and get himself free. Then he gets back up and goes to grab his throat with his right hand. Unfortunately,Ricky grabs the right hand with his own left hand,spins around while going under the arm,locks him into a Butterfly,lifts him to the air and crashes his head into a DDT. The crowd gives him a legendary pop as he hit his finishing move.

" Butterfly DDT ! Just like old time ! " Joey comments.

Ricky Morales turns Gravedigger around then raises his right leg with his left arm and goes for the pin. The referee makes the countout. One… Two… Unfortunately,Gravedigger raises his right arm and kicks out.

Ricky Morales slowly gets up. He gets to the corner then stares at his KOed opponent. He leans on the turnbuckle while the fans clap their hands and Gravedigger slowly gets back into the match. He waits the perfect timing then runs and hits the Knee Lift. But Gravedigger directly grabs his throat and goes for a Scoop Chokeslam. But the other wrestler lands to the side and successes a Side Suplex. He slowly gets up then tries to get Gravedigger up for a Piledriver. But this one makes him flip over his shoulders. Then he lies on the ropes,tired. He drags his enemy in the middle of the ring and tries again the Reverse Figure 4. But as he got his back turned on Ricky,this one pushes him with his foot and sends him against the ropes. Then he gets up and goes for a Clostheline. He makes him pass over the top rope. Then he hurries to climb at the top of the turnbuckle. The Gravedigger slowly gets up with the help of the barricade. But when he heads to the apron,Ricky Morales jumps on him into his signature Elbow Drop. The crowd chants : YES ! and goes wild as they cheer the extreme brawler.

" Oh my god ! A dive to the ringside ! It's so intense ! "

" Ricky Morales,at his 50s,took a huge risk. "

1…

Ricky hurries to get both of them into the ring. Then he gets him up and chains without hesitating the Brought Away. He crashes Gravedigger's head onto the mat and between his legs. Then he raises his right leg and does the pin.

" I think this is the end of the match ! "

" Even Stone Cold nearly died with that move ! "

The referee does one count… two counts… But Gravedigger raises his right arm and surprisely kicks out. The crowd cries NOOOOOOOO !

" What ?! I was wrong ! " Joey complains.

" Gravedigger survived that piledriver. "

Ricky lies on the mat,desperate.

Everyone cries : " HOLY SHIT ! "

Ricky gets up,grabs the legs again and goes for the Cloverleaf. Unfortunately,his opponent pushes him away,leading him to knock his back against the turnbuckle. Gravedigger gets up and successes a Corner Clostheline. He makes him sit onto the top rope. He joins him and goes for a Superplex. But Ricky punches his upper body. The other man gives him punches back to the face. Both fight for thirteen seconds then the scary wrestler takes the advantage,gets into a Suplex positon then falls on his back onto the solid mat,leading his opponent to crash violently his back. But that's not it : Gravedigger rolls sideward,gets Ricky up and quickly chains a Side Slam. He lies on his opponent for the pinfall. The referee and the crowe do the countout. One… Two… But Morales raises his hands and kicks out.

Both lie for eighteen seconds . Then the Gravedigger slowly comes back up. He brings his target up again and does a Fisherman Suplex Clutch. He looks around him the crowd going wild as they see him. Then he lifts his opponent,spins him around and performs the Fisherman Driver.

" Rest in Peace Ricky Morales ! " Joey cries.

" This is the end for him indeed. "

He keeps holding the legs to execute the pin. The referee does the countout with the crowd. They do the first one… the second one… Ricky kicks out before the last one,moving his legs quickly. The Gravedigger gets back up almost instantly then he goes to do another Fisherman Driver. But this time,Ricky punches his ribs before to counter into a Snap Suplex. Then he bounces off the ropes and,when Gravedigger is bending forward,hits the vicious Knee Lift. Then he grabs the right leg and does the final pin. One… Two… Gravedigger raises his right hand,forcing the crowd to erupt a huge positive reaction.

He gets his opponent up and,without wasting time,puts him KO with the Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Soccer Kick to the back. He grabs his left hand and stomps his chest. Then he tries the Anaconda Vice. He holds it for thirty seconds. Then the Gravedigger kicks the back of his head. Both hardly get up then Ricky goes for a Forearm Smash ; Gravedigger counters and hits a big jab to the jaw,making him lose his consciousness. Then he chains an Uranage,but Ricky counters with an Arm Drag. Then Morales bounces off the ropes and tries an attack,but he suddenly got thrown over the top rope. Gravedigger slides under the ropes to follow his fallen enemy. He throws him body first against the barricade.

2…

He punches him. Then he leads him to the stairs.

3…

Ricky counters and knocks his head against the edge of the stairs. The crowd does OHHHHH

" Whaou ! That could have injured him. "

" Those stairs weren't made for this use ! "

4…

Ricky quickly comes back into the ring.

5…

Gravedigger hardly follows him. Suddenly,he got grabbed and is gonna to receive the Brought Away. But as Ricky had him against his belly,Gravedigger turns around,puts his feet on the mat,lifts Morales and successes the Tombstone Piledriver. He raises the left leg and does the pinfall again. The referee does the first count… the second count… But Ricky raises his left arm and kicks out.

He walks over the body before to maneuver successfully the Reverse Figure 4 Leglock.

" He's opening the gates to Hell ! " JR says.

Gravedigger locks the grapple,preventing Morales from crawling with his weight. Ricky has his legs who are breaking down and the ropes are on the other side. He tries to crawl,but the Gravedigger crawls to the opposite direction. The fight lasts for one minute and six seconds. Just then,the veteran brawler turns around then gets up,folds his opponent's legs and successes the Reverse Cloverleaf. But the enemy rolls to the front,twenty seconds later,before that both of them get up. Gravedigger grabs the throat but Ricky kicks the belly before to go for a Brainbuster. But Gravedigger grabs his head,hooks his right leg and does the Fisherman Neckbreaker.

" Bone Breaker ! This move could end the match. "

" Bone Breaker ! Ricky is in bad position ! " Joey adds.

Gravedigger raises Morales' left leg and goes for another pinfall. One… Two… Three !

The bell rings and the match ends.

" And the winner of this match : the Gravedigger. "

" Sam won the match ! "

" Oh my god ! He vanquished the expert,the veteran. He became stronger than him. "

" What a match ! We just saw two legends clash another time like in the old time. "

" Congratulations to both of them. "

Gravedigger slowly gets up while Ricky Morales joins him. Both stare at each other's eyes before to shake their hands. The crowd claps them and chants : THIS IS AWESOME !

" What an end. " Jim Ross comments.

" What a match especially ! It lasted **20 : 54.** "

" Those two men looked to entertain us. "

" You're absolutely right. Now it remains one match. But first,Highlights Reels. "

* * *

Side Slam in the ringside

Back Superplex

Lifting Butterfly DDT + Kickout

Diving Elbow Drop in the ringside

Brought Away + Kickout

Rest in Peace + Kickout

Bone Breaker + End of match


	25. BWF Showcase Main Event

In the locker room…

* * *

Raph Kaboom massages Dex Zeta's shoulders from behind.

Listen buddy,you are the best wrestler the wrestling business has ever known . You beat all the greatest names of the wrestling. You participated at every extreme stipulation WWE has popularized. In conclusion : there's no way you can lose against that Robert Reeves !

Thanks,Raph. Dex answers. At least you're here to bring back the good mood.

You're welcome. Besides,that's why you chose me.

Actually,I chose you because you're a skillful wrestler… and especially because of your cheating maneuvers.

Then both begin to laugh until that Zeta announces : For the match,I would like to be alone please.

Of course ! Robert Reeves is so easy to beat that you wouldn't need us to finish him.

Yeah. Then a silence erupts for twenty seconds until that the leader speaks again.

Anyway,are you finished with the massage ?

Oh right ! Sorry. He gets his hands off the shoulders and heads to the door. Good luck ! And don't forget ! We'll celebrate at the gala !

Damn right I'll come. Then Dex Zeta puts his coat on and sits silently in the middle of the room.

In the arena…

* * *

DEX-ZE-TA/RO-BERT-REEVES

DEX-ZE-TA/RO-BERT-REEVES

Was all we could hear non-stop in the fired up arena. The last match scripted is the match for the BWF World Championship. All the fans can't stand calm in their seat. They tap on the barricade while others raise their hands to the air. They wait impatiently for their favorite wrestlers. Then the music My Nemesis by FFDP.

Plays and the crowd feels their heart explode. They cry wildly while Robert Reeves comes out,riding his signature Harley Davidson. He stops at the stage before to raise his fist to the air and look at everyone around him.

The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it's for the BWF World Championship ! Introducing first,from Miami,Florida,weighting 310 lbs : Robert Reeeeeeeeves !

Okay guys ! This is the last fight of the night. This is the match awaited by everyone in this room,without exception ! Joey says.

We teased that confrontation a lot in the social medias,so a lot of people is here exclusively for that match.

Hopefully that we entertained them with the other matches.

Now let's get to serious business !

As they keep talking,Robert drives his motorbike all along the ramp then does a dozen of tour before to stop in front of the ramp,facing the ring. He gets down,then climbs on the apron before to enter in the ring and walk around,enjoying the pop the fans prepared him. He was satisfied by the welcomming committee. Then he climbs on the apron by the middle rope and stands there,looking around him. The fans keep cheering him and chanting his name. He gets down before to grab his forearms and make them twist. He waits his opponent,just like the crowd who chants : DEX-ZE-TA !

Look at this crowd ! They stand up to welcome the two wrestlers.

That,JR,that's being popular and skillful.

They wait for him until that Dex Zeta comes out without any music,pushing a black box onto a chariot. The crowd goes silent as he enters it. Suddenly the box burns itself down and decomposes itself,letting the fans shocked by Robert gets cautious.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED ?! Joey cries.

The box burned and brought with him Dex Zeta.

But he's a magician. What could he be doing ?!

Indeed,the box was empty. But all of a sudden,we hear some fans cry and give big cheers. They cry because… Dex Zeta was standing here next to them. The real one not a phoney. He was wearing his full entrance attire. Then his music plays and he walks among the crowd until to jump over the barricade.

And his opponent,from Los Angeles,California,weighting 220 lbs : the magician,Deeeex Zeeeeeetaaaaaaa !

Oh my… What a surprise ! That's a way to do magic !

After that surprising magic tour,we can finally begin the match. Dex Zeta has the potential to be the best wrestler in the world,all federations included.

I thought the best in the world was Kenny O…

Dex Zeta has a good asset of technical and high-flyer moves. He can maneuver some difficult moves with ease. He could be at the same level as Seth Rollins.

Oh oh oh ! I'm hotter than earlier. I'm sure this match will be magic.

Let's hope that.

He takes off his cape,his sunglasses,his hat and throws his cane to the public. Then he gets inside the ring before to reach the ropes and taunt the crowd. He gets down,lies his back against the corner and waits the beginning. Then the referee goes between the two men,raises his arms… and reveales the BWF World Championship. It looks like the WWE Championship in 2016 but at the center,there's the BWF signature logo. The gold was really shining like the sun and the black leather gives a beautiful effect to the belt. The crowd applauses it. Then he gives it to the timekeeper and goes to talk to the competitors. When they are ready,he gestures to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings so the match starts.

As both of them walk forward,suddenly the crowd cries : WE-DON'T-HAVE-VOICE/ANYMORE !

The crowd has so much cried tonight that they jokingly tell us that.

It's crazy how those superstars hype the crowd.

Then they shout : THIS IS AWESOME/HOLY SHIT !

Absolutely nobody imagined that THIS match would happen ! It's a Dream Match.

Robert Reeves vs Dex Zeta ! Two different body sizes. This might be intriguing.

Finally,we come back to the match. After this eternal segment of big pops from the crowd,Robert Reeves and Dex Zeta begin the lockup. They fight together,pushing each other,trying to get themselves free and turning around. Then Reeves chains a Side Headlock. But Dex Zeta bounces him off the ropes before to get put down by a Shoulder Block. He quickly gets up. They do another lockup. Then Zeta does a Waist Lock by behind. But Robby uses his strenght to make him pass over him. Then he goes for a Gut Kick,but the smaller wrestler grabs his right foot,allowing him to counter by a kick to the exterior of the same leg. That made Reeves hurt who walks away. Then,when they regain their health,they execute a final lockup. They last longer than the two lasts. At the end,Robert Reeves maneuvers a Wrist Lock on the left arm,preceded by an Arm Twist. But that allows the magician boy to pass over his left arm and try a German Suplex. But he was too heavy. Robby crushes him with his back against the turnbuckle. He bounces off the ropes but Dex lies on the mat while he runs,then does a Leapfrog before to execute a Flipping Dropkick. He bounces off the ropes too,unfortunately his opponent makes him trip pulling his right leg. Both get up. They stare at each other before that Dex Zeta tries to do a Lifting Bearhug. But the giant pushes him so strong that he directly lands back first against the corner. He punches his belly before to do a Biel Throw.

" That power of Robert Reeves ! He could throw him to China. " Joey Styles jokes.

He waits that his rival stands against the corner then runs and hits a Body Splash. Then he chains with a Front Powerslam in the middle of the ring. He goes for the pin but obviously Dex kicks out.

He gets him up,bounces him off the ropes and goes for a Titl-a-Whirl Backbreaker. But instead of that,Zeta lands on his both feet and successes a Russian Leg Sweep. The crowd gives a weak pop. He taunts them before to do a Double Knee Drop. He gets up and tries to lift him. He decides finally to punch his face. He gets him up then goes for a Fireman's Carry. Obviously he doesn't manage to carry him,instead Robby elbows him to the face,throws him to the ropes and chains a Back Body Drop. He bounces off the ropes and does a Body Splash. He pins him only to receive a kickout.

He gets his opponent up and maneuvers a Side Suplex. Dex Zeta quickly rolls to the ringside. Robert Reeves follows him. He brings him to the commentary table.

1…

But Dex counters and smashes his face against the table. Then he punches him before to lead him to the ringside.

2…

Both get back into the ring. Dex climbs on the top rope with his back turned on the giant,waits a moment then jumps for the Moonsault. But Reeves welcomes him with his knees. Then he gets up and goes for his Powerbomb.

" Oh my ! The end of the match ! "

But quickly,Zeta resists passes between Robby's legs then slides under the ropes to flee outside again. Robby,frustrated,follows him. But Dex Zeta surprises him with a Rondhouse Kick to the face,stunning him.

2…

He knocks his head against the barricade before to bring him into the ring.

He stays on the apron. Robert slowly gets up. Then Zeta jumps on the top rope and goes for a Springboard 450 Splash. But the powerhouse man grabs him in midair and goes for the Bearhug. Zeta claws his face,so the referee interferes. Dex Zeta does multiple Knife Edge Chops before to try an Irish Whip. Unfortunately,because of their weight difference,Robert Reeves counters and sends him to the corner. But as he runs to charge him,Dex raises his legs and jumps forward over Robert. Then he bounces off the ropes and successes a Flying Clostheline. He chains a Knee Drop to the face and a Running Senton. He pins him but the giant kicks out.

He stomps him then goes for an Armlock. Thirty-eight seconds later,Robert Reeves already throws him over his body. Then he closthelines him,but Dex Zeta does a Back Flip,lands on his feet and maneuvers a Butterfly DDT. The crowd does another OOOOHHHHHH. He gets him up and tries a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. But Robert Reeves uses his superhuman strenght to drag him to the air in front of the turnbuckle and fall backward while crashing his face against the middle of the corner. Then he does a German Suplex and throws him until to the opposite corner. Everyone is impressed by this force. They cry : HOLY SHIT !

" I feel bad for Zeta. " Joey comments.

" That launch nearly killed him. I don't think he could come back right now. "

Reeves gets up then,when Dex sits against the bottom of the corner,runs for a Hip Attack. Instead of that,the Magician flees to the side and lets him crash himself on the corner. Then he jumps on the middle rope and does a Springboard Enzuigiri at the back of the head,nearly knocking him off. The crowd launch another OHHHHHH. Robby gets on his right knee,then Zeta bounces off the ropes and goes for a Super Kick. But the taller man grabs his right foot and turns him around. Unfortunately,he's surprised by a Rondhouse Kick. Then Dex chains a Middle Kick to the chest before to do a gut kick – making Robby bend – bounce off the ropes and try a Dropkick to the head. Reeves catches his feet in midair then violently throws him outside. The crowd keeps shouting : HOLY SHIT !

" What a throw ! JR only says. "

Robert joins him outside,gets him up and goes for a Powerful Irish Whip against the barricade. Suddenly,Dex Zeta jumps,lands onto the barricade then does a Spin Kick to the head. The fans at the first row applause.

4…

He climbs back into the ring while Robby slowly follows him. Dex bounces off the ropes and hits the Front Dropkick to the head. He gets up,then climbs on the turnbuckle and success a 450 Splash. He chains with the pin. One… Two… But Reeves kicks out.

He then goes for a Ground Headlock. He stands there,choking his opponent. Robert Reeves doesn't move for twenty-eight seconds until that he gets up,carries his rival into a Backpack to change into a Front Powerslam despite Dex trying to still choke him. This one quickly changes the position of his right arm,gets down behind Robby and falls into a Reverse DDT. He bounces off the ropes but Robby gets face-down ; Dex Zeta jumps on him,bounces off again suddenly the opponent gets um and hits a Lifting Bearhug. He's surprised by that move ; his back nearly breaks itself and his opponent's hands refuse to drop it. He suffers for thirty seconds then he punches his face. Robby tries a Belly-to-Belly Slam ; but that only allowed Zeta to counter into a Flying Armbar. The crowd wakes up and witnesses Dex's domination. This one pulls hard Robby's arm while this one slowly crawls to the ropes. But as he was at seven inches from the ropes,Dex Zeta geniusly grabs the other arm and rolls to the back,changing the grapple into an Arm Trapped Crossface. Robert Reeves is unable to move. His legs can't allow him to move forward. His opponent crashes his upper body and locks his arms to the back while he pulls the head. The torture lasts forty-six seconds. Then Robby turns around,lies on the back then rolls to the back,carrying Dex Zeta into a Fireman's Carry. The crowd begins the big pops. Then Reeves executes the Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam.

" What a comeback ! He dared to lift his opponent in deadlift. "

" This guy is impressive. " Joey compliments.

He bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop before to pin Dex. But this one kicks out at 2.

Robert Reeves gets his opponent up then tries a Backbreaker. But Dex Zeta elbows him and lands into a DDT. The crowd applauses him. He chains a Shooting Star Splash. He goes to the apron then decides to wait Robby to get up. When both are ready,the high-flying wrestler jumps onto the top rope then attempts a Flip Senton. He successes while his legs make fall Reeves. The he gets his opponent up,rolls his right arm onto the throat,grabs the head and goes for the Ace of Blades. But at the moment he does the Back Flip,Robby intercepts him into a Front Powerslam before to crash his back onto the mat. He chains with the pin… but Dex quickly kicks out at 2.

Robert Reeves drags Dex Zeta in front of the corner. He makes him sit on the top. He goes for a Superplex,but as he grabbed him and put his feet onto the middle rope,Zeta punches him. Reeves slowly answers back but,faster than him,the magician jumps executing a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. But the giant refuses to sell the move and stays stuck to the corner. So Dex falls alone on the mat. Robby quickly maneuvers the Banzai Drop,chaining the pin. But the referee tells him to drop the ropes. In consequence,Dex Zeta kicks out at 1.

Robert gets him up and goes for a Back Suplex. This time,Dex Zeta flips behind him,bounces off the ropes and hits a Spear. He tackles him down and pins him. But Robert Reeves quickly kicks out. So Zeta gets to the corner and orders him to get up. Ready,he dashes forward and hits the Superkick. The kick hit the chest. Then the smaller man tries to get behind him. But Robby puts him down with a violent Lariat. He gets him up then before to throw him against the corner. But he jumps over the ropes and lands on the apron. Robby runs but he receives a Pele Kick to the cheek. He steps away. Then Dex Zeta jumps and successes his 450 Splash which makes Robert Reeves fall. Then he chains with the pin. One… Two… But Reeves kicks out.

Dex Zeta tries to get him up for the Bazinger. As he grabbed the head and the left hand and went to spin around,Robert Reeves counters,grabs him by behind and successes another German Suplex. Dex lands on his chest. Then he bounces off the ropes and chains a Big Boot to the face. The crowd cries OHHHHH. Then he raises his hand to the air and makes sign for the Chokeslam. The fans cry of joy while he gets his opponent up and grabs his throat. Then he holds the side of the body but Dex Zeta quickly jumps to the air and maneuver the Flying Armbar. Unfortunately,Reeves stands on his both feet,holds his grounded opponent and maneuvers a Deadlift Stalling (6 seconds) Sitout Powerbomb. The fans applause and scream of joy. They make a YES chant while he chains the pinfall. The referee does one count… two counts… Suddenly Robert Reeves kicks out.

He makes Zeta roll backward,gets up,places his head between the legs,stares around him the fired up crowd and lifts his opponent for the Powerbomb. But arrived at the shoulders,Dex Zeta resists,falls on his back,then on the mat,tries a Sunset Flip but because of the weight difference,impossible to make him fall. So he grabs his right leg,manages to make him fall and does the Ankle Lock. Unfortunately,as Robby was on his back,he easily kicks him to the face with his free leg. Both get up,then Robby goes for a Lariat,but Dex backflips again ; this time Reeves grabs his face,pushes him and sends him outside. He instantly climbs on the top rope. Dex Zeta,stunned by the fall,slowly gets back up,lying on the barricade. He gets on his feet and goes to get back inside. But as he raises his head to the sky,he sees Robert Reeves jump on him from the turnbuckle. He crashes with his weight his weak body. The crowd cries wildly and chants : HOLY SHIT !

" Robert dives from the inside and crashes himself against his opponent ! What a surprise. "

" I hope Dex is still able to breath. This dive could have killed him. "

Robby gets Dex inside the ring and pins him. One… Two… Zeta kicks out. The crowd lets out a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden,we can hear the chant : THIS IS AWESOME ! then WE DON'T HAVE VOICE clap WE DON'T HAVE VOICE clap.

" This match takes a different perspective. Both men are already KO. "

Robert Reeves slowly gets up. He takes his time to bring Dex Zeta back up then carries him into a Backbreaker. He does one backbreaker… two backbreakers… three backbreakers… Finally,he spins him around and does a Side Effect. He then drags him to the corner,gets him up,makes him sit on the top rope,climbs on the top rope and both fall into Robby's Superplex. The public cries wildly and chants again : HOLY SHIT !

" SUPERPLEX ! Mama miaaaaa ! " Joey Styles suddenly shouts.

" A superplex Bob Orton Style. Robby is ready to anything to win the title. "

Robert cralws to his opponent and puts his arm on the chest for the decisive pinfall. The referee and the crowd do the countout. One… Two… But Dex raises his main hand and kicks out. The crowd does NOOOOOO !

Robert Reeves slowly gets up,bring Dex up,grabs the throat and,after seven seconds,performs the Chokeslam. The fans cry louder than before and raise their hands. Robby lies on his victim and does the countout with the fans. One… Two… Suddenly,Dex Zeta kicks out and rolls away. The crowd screams : NOOOOOOOOO !

He gets him up,gets his head between his legs and goes for the Powerbomb. All of a sudden,has he had him on his shoulder,Dex Zeta wakes up and counters with a beautiful Hurricanrana. Robby rolls forward and gets his upper body over the middle rope. Dex Zeta bounces off the ropes and performs successfully the Tiger Feint Kick. That only made Robert Reeves walk away. Zeta quickly gets up,jumps on the top rope and leaps for a Flying Clostheline. Robby does a surprise Lariat. He bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop. Then he climbs on the top rope. He looks around him,then looks at behind him the crowd already fired up. But as he looks at in front of him,Dex Zeta jumps on the middle rope and successes an Enzuigiri. Robby gets stunned and falls on the mat. Then Zeta stomps the mat to wake Reeves up. This one slowly gets up until that Dex Zeta superkicks him. Then he chains with the Bazinger under the cheers of the fans. Finally,he gets him up,goes behind him,grabs the left wrist with his right hand,pulls it and does the Now You See Me.

" Knee Strike to the face ! Now it's time for the cover. "

Dex raises the left leg and pins him. The referee does one count… two counts… but Reeves pushes him away and kicks out.

" No ! He kicked out the Ripcord. "

" Robert Reeves uses his last strenghts to kick out again. Oh my god ! Those men are solid ! "

Both stay down for a while. Twenty-five seconds later,Dex Zeta gets up first. He goes to reach Robert's legs and wants to execute his second finishing move. Unfortunately,Robby makes him flip to the front and does the pinfall hooking his arms with his legs. The referee counts them out twice,then Dex flips to the back,but Reeves gets up fast,traps his head between his legs,lifts him on the shoulders,walks in the middle of the ring,listen to the crowd who chants : YES ! and finally maneuvers the Sitout Powerbomb. He avails of the position to combine it with the pinfall. The referee counts once… twice… Suddenly Dex Zeta rolls backward and kicks out. The crowd goes wild !

" OH MY GOOOD ! ANOTHER NEARFALL ! " Joey suddenly screams.

" This match seems epic ! Both men refuse to give up. "

Robby gets up. He gets his opponent up and wants another Powerbomb. But as he was gonna to bring him on his shoulders,this one suddenly jumps,lands on his feet,rolls his right arm around the throat,turns around and maneuvers the Ace of Blades. Everyone chants the Legion leader's name while this one barely gets up. He grabs the left leg,turns to the left,rolls his legs around it,falls to the back and rolls his left arm around the neck. He successes the STF. But Robert Reeves easily crawls to the rope. But as he thought he would be able to catch the bottom rope in time,suddenly Dex Zeta gets up,rolls Robby's leg around his right one,turns around,grabs his arms into a Chickenwing and maneuvers the Heart of the Cards. He is able to lift his opponent ; he pulls his arms the hardest he can then gets away from the rope. Robert Reeves is trapped : the ropes are far and all his members are blocked. After one minute of fighting,he has no choice but to tell to the referee he gives up. This one orders to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The match ends and the crowd gets a huge reaction on Dex Zeta's win.

And your winner,and your new BWF World Champion : the Magician Dex Zeta.

UNBELIEVABLE ! That's it ! That's what they needed. Joey says.

Zeta drops his opponent and falls to the mat,exhausted by the match but satisfied that he successfully won the championship.

Dex Zeta won the match ! What a great match. He deserves it.

Both men pulled out a big performance to win the title. At the end,Dex dominated his opponent.

Now he can be proud of this victory.

For his first BWF match,he directly wins the BWF World Championship ! What a luck ! Lucky him.

As Robert Reeves rolls to the ringside,Dex Zeta,him,gets up,gets on his feet and raises his fists in victory. He goes to the ropes,lies on it and savors the instant. He couldn't believe he just won the world title. The fans are satisfied because their favorite wrestler of the match just won. Their wish was realized. Now the referee gets in the ring with the title in his hand. He gives it to the winner who raises it instantly to the air. The fans chant his name and cry : THIS IS AWESOME ! before to finish with B-W-F ! He does the tour of the ring,then climbs on the corner and celebrates. Suddenly his music stops and "Heist" by Lindsey Stirling begins. The crowd goes on a greater legendary pop. They chant LEGION while the music plays. Then,at the chorus,all the last members of the team come out. The crowd keeps crying : HOLY SHIT !

The team reunites inside the ring and all of them pose in the middle with their respective titles.

" What a picture we want to remember forever !

Yeah indeed : Legion gained for each member a respective title. They are dominating the roster !

Congratulations ! Now it's time to finish the show. Thank you to have assisted with us at this main event which lasted** 19 : 51** and this first ever BWF show.

Thank you again ! The next time we'll see is gonna be the next Tuesday for our new weekly show : BWF Thunder.

Until then,goodbye and goodnight everybody !

See you next Tuesday ! "

* * *

Rolling Fireman's Carry Counter

Robert Reeves' dive to outside

Now You See Me + Kickout

Powerbomb + Kickout

Heart of the Cards + End of match


	26. BWF Showcase Results

Match 1 : Duke Charles beat David Edison and Hassan Amdouri in a Triple Threat Match (19:58) with the Calf Killer

Match 2 : Cross Knight beat Connor Gates (16:15) with the Knightfall

Match 3 : Ced beat Adam Taker in a Single Match for the BWF International Championship (21:46) with the Killer Crossface.

Match 4 : Christopher Nelson beat Zecharian Needleman (14:50) with the Last Hope

Match 5 : Revan Maverick beat Kazumi Iroshida in a Single Match for the BWF Intercontinental Championship (15:21) with the Deathscythe.

Match 6 :

Match 7 : Nyla Garrison beat Agatha Kenny (9:55) with the F5.

Match 8 : Brian Rodriguez beat Danael (21:48) with the Falling.

Match 9 : Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom beat the Titans into a Tag Team Match for the BWF Tag Team Championship (14:15) with a Thunderclap/Knee Strike combo.

Match 10 : Eris Sabre beat Liv Graves,Marcia Raggs,Linda Palmer,Amanda Garcia and Sandra Noblesse into a Six-Pack Challenge Elimination No DQ Match for the BWF Women Championship (19:33)

Amanda has been eliminated (9:02) with Marcia Raggs' Headscissors.

Sandra Noblesse has been eliminated (10:54) with Linda's Fallaway Moonsault Slam.

Linda Palmer has been eliminated (15:46) with Eris'Junction Griever.

Marcia Raggs gets eliminated (16:28) with Liv's Bearhug.

Liv Graves gets eliminated in last with Eris Sabre's Junction Griever

Elimination number : Marcia Raggs : 1

Linda Palmer : 1

Liv Graves : 1

Eris Sabre : 2

Match 11 : The Unavoidables beat the Bruise Builders (8:31) with their tag finisher.

Match 12 : Sally Edwards beat Elina Hunkleberry (14:09) with a Frog Splash

Match 13 : The Gravedigger beat Ricky Morales (20:54) with the Bone Breaker

Main Event : Dex Zeta beat Robert Reeves in a Single match for the BWF World Championship (19:51) with the Heart of the Cards.


	27. BWF Thunder Intro 1

1 June

West Newberry,Massachusetts

**Papa Roach - Born For Greatness**

The fireworks fly through the air at the ceiling of the arena. The fans cry wildly for this first episode of BWF Thunder. Jim Ross sits as usual behind the commentator table while his partner Joey Styles,at his left,eats without shame a salad live.

" Welcome for the first episode of BWF Thunder,after the excellent PPV of Showcase two days ago,here we go for a new chapter of BWF. I am the legendary Jim Ross and here's next to me the nicknamed Unscripted,Uncensored,Loose Canon of Commentary,the only one Joey Sty… HEY ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BY EATING YOUR SALAD RIGHT NOW IN LIVE ?! "

" Calm down,he manages to say with his mouth filled. We're not penalized if we eat live. Only if we insult old people. Plus… I AM VERY HUNGRY ! " Then he attacks his salad savagely.

Jim sighs before to continue alone. " As I was saying,here's Joey Styles. But since he's too busy with his salad,I will announce the card alone :

Duncan Jonathan will express himself about Dan McMillan's situation.

The Legion will come to the ring in order to celebrate their domination.

We're gonna have the first MITB Qualification Match. Yes,no mistake : the next BWF PPV is about MITB,but it's not called Money in the Bank. It's named BWF Cashing In. "

" Aren't we penalized for spoilers ?! " Joey suddenly asks during his eating.

" No ! Only if we insult older people ! " Ross answers ironically. " Anyway…

Next,our dear Hassan Amdouri will face the sinister Ethan Kubi.

There's gonna have a #1 Match for Revan's title.

Ricky Morales will react to his epic match with the company of Justin Roberts.

Another #1 Contender Match

Then Liv Graves will come back on her current rivalry with Marcia Riggs.

Then we'll have a Women Match and,in the main event,Christopher Nelson will try to take on the talented Danael. "

" Despite that Chris is also talente… "

" Chris is just a cheater ! Now finish your fucking salad. Anyway,let's wait our General Manager. "

**And one last thing : if you want to give me your PPV card prediction,you're free to PM me !**


	28. BWF Thunder Segment 1

WWE Corporate Ministry Theme

Duncan Jonathan enters in the ring under the cheers of the crowd. He walks happily on the ramp and taps on fans' hand while passing. Then he enters in the ring and takes the microphone the timekeeper gives him.

" Welcome Massachusetts ! " He begins.

Instantly,the citizens in the arena cry him welcome.

" Glad to be with you in this ring. Glad to be here for a new show of a new federation. Ah ! Isn't this perfect ?! Anyway,I am here not because I have good news. But for the other way. I have something to tell you. As you must know,last Sunday,Dan McMillan let's say stole the North American title. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Yeah I know. That's a shame. So that night,I promised I would arrange that. Well I thought that,to arrange the problem,you'll have to face it. So,all I'm asking now,Danny,is that you come here and act like a responsible man. " Then he stops talking,waiting for the concerned man.

His music plays and suddenly,we hear some fans cry louder than expected : indeed,Dan McMillan was among them. And he carries the BWF North American title on his right shoulder. He walks peacefully into the crowd,then climbs over the barricade,enters inside the ring and faces the GM. He has a microphone. He starts talking : " Did you call me ?! "

" Dan,last time we talked,I told you to slow it down,to not go too far. Unfortunately,Sunday,you actually stole the title ! Without having your match ! So please,be reasonable,gimme the title and I promise,you'll have a fair title shot. "

Dan acts as if he was thinking. Then he became serious and says : " Actually… You're right. I didn't do the right decision. I attacked my opponent cowardly and stole the championship like a coward. Then I kept it home with me. I shouldn't have done that. I know. So I regret. I regret deeply. To earn your forgiveness,I will put the title on your feet. I don't even deserve to be at the equal size as you. I'm bring myself down and do as you say. " Then he goes to put the title.

" Don't worry,at Cashing In,instead of going for the MITB Ladder Match,you'll have a title shot against Willy Jones. "

Then Dan gently puts the title in front of Duncan's feet. Then stands back. Jonathan kneels,picks up the championship and gets back up. He tells Dan. " You just made the right decision. You… "

Dan McMillan kicks him between the legs. The crowd wakes up and cries : OHHHHHHH !

Jonathan falls on his face,holding his fired up balls. McMillan kneels to talk to the General Manager and finally responds : " All I just said earlier was bullshit. I don't respect you. At least I'll let you the title. But listen carefully : at Cashing In,I will beat Willy,I will gain again the title and I will keep it with me for a LOOOOONG LOOOOOOONG time ! "

He throws then the object on Duncan's head before to return calmly outside. The GM stays down on the mat,with his injured testicules.

* * *

Some minutes later…

Duncan walks backstage,still traumatized by the kick. Then Willy comes to his encounter.

Are you okay,boss ?!

Yeah,yeah ! That's not a big deal.

That asshole ! I'll kill him Sunday.

Calm down. Let him go for now. You'll have your chance Sunday. Just return to the locker room please.

Alright. Oh and don't think I'm worried about you. I just want the title,that's all. Then he leaves.


	29. BWF Thunder Segment 2

In the arena…

The music "Heist" by Lindsey Stirling plays and the crowd already goes crazy at the start. They cry wildly and shout : HOLY SHIT ! Then the quintuor appears on the stage. They were all wearing their respective street attires. Dex Zeta,the BWF World Champion,is in the front,leading his team. Revan Maverick,the BWF Intercontinental Champion,stays in the back,away from the other. Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom,the BWF Tag Team Champions,follow their leader. And finally Eris Sabre,the BWF Women Champion,walks alongside her boyfriend. All of them wear their respective titles around the waist. They enter in the ring with a microphone on each right hand. They wait the total silence from the crowd. But this one chants non-stop HOLY SHIT ! They wait a short time then the slience finally comes. Dex Zeta takes the initiative to talk first.

" So,Massachusetts is it ? "

YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

" Welcome to BWF Thunder ! And now… welcome to the Legion Show ! "

Then fire spreads alone onto the turnbuckles. The fans make the famous YES chant. The fire then disappears slowly. Zeta talks another time : " Today,after an epic celebration at the gala Sunday,we are here to recall the last events to you. Sunday night,at BWF Showcase,we took over the whole division by winning not one… not two… not three… not only four… but FIVE titles for seven in total. We dominated the whole federation. Robert Reeves,Kazumi Iroshida,The Titans,Linda Palmer,Liv Graves… no any of these persons were able to take the championships from proves that we are the bests of this BWF stuff. Aren't you agree ? "

Then there's another YES movement. Dex decides to give the microphone to his partner Raph Kaboom before to go to roll his arm around Eris' shoulders.

" WHAT'S UP WEST NEWBURY ?! "

YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

" Wait wait wait ! We're gonna do it louder. What's up West Newbury ?! "

YEAHHHHHHH (Louder)

" That's not enough ! I want it the loudest you ever did. WHAT'S-UP-WEST-NEWBURY ?! "

YEAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH (Louder and louder)

" That should be enough. Anyway ! Thanks for your support ! Thanks for coming here with all your friends. Like Dex Freaking Zeta said,we dominated BWF. We beat all our contenders Sunday night. This whole business will be very,very… entertaining,with all of us as their main champions. Ced couldn't do better. No one could do better among… those two guys ! We are the best clan in the world. Things are gonna be REAL different. Since we are the leaders,we will see who is worthy to face us. Even if it's Jonathan who chose them,we would decide if they're worthy or not. If that's not the case,then we'll crush them with less time than we need to beat them. After that,we will make sure that he doesn't come back here ! Yeah that's The Life for you ! Now it seems like Revan wants to share a word. " He walks next to his colleague. " Revanoo ! Do you wanna say anything ?! "

But the Grim Reaper,exactly like a statue,doesn't do anyting at all.

" You're sure you don't want to share something with us ? "

Nothing.

" Revan,it would be polite if,at least,you say one sing… "

Suddenly,Maverick takes the micro from his hand and tells angrily to the comedian : " I swear if you don't get the hell out of my private space,I will break your fingers and insert it where you stink. "

The crowd does OHHHHHHHH while Raph obediently stands back with the microphone. He goes to see his long-time friend Matt Thunder.

" Matthew,wanna say something ? "

This time,Thunder agrees to speak. He takes the microphone and gets in the middle of the ring : " Hello everyone. That's me Matt Thunder. And I am obliged to pass the rest of my life with this jackass. "

Raph hears it and shouts : HEY ! while the minority of the crowd laughs.

" Compared to the others,Raph and I are more volunteer to welcome anyone who challenges both of us. "

" Especially him ! " Raph interrupts.

" So all I wanted to say is that we are now champions. Each member. We are proud to represent the federation Kurt Angle created with the wise help of Duncan Jonathan. I want to add that everyone is allowed to face me in a match right away. Our team especially wants to show that we are the best wrestlers. Not only in the mic,not only to insult the others in backstage,but especially into the ring. Dex Zeta is the Technical and High-Flyer Magician and Architect. Revan Maverick is an excellent brawler who knocks his opponents out for good. Me and Kaboom are the most heterogeneous duo of all time. But that's that detail which makes our strenght. And especially… the Lady Spade of the team,Eris Sabre,a beautiful creature made by the nature and who's lucky to be with the talented Dex Zeta. She is at her paroxysm of agility. Now I'm done talking. Thanks Raph. "

" Alright,after this surprisingly stupid segment,we'll finish by saying that if one of you want to face us,then you should push yourself up and intensify your trainings in the gym. Because you're not ready for this skill. "

Raph Kaboom throws the mic to the crowd before to climb on the turnbuckle and taunt the fans while the music plays. The others members do the same thing as him,except Revan who stands in the middle of the ring like a statue.


	30. BWF Thunder Segment 3

After the commercial,Eris Sabre is now the only one standing in the middle of the ring. She's holding her title on her right shoulder and a microphone in her left hand. Then she starts talking : " Yes,I'm still here ! I'm still inside that ring because I wanted to say something on my own. You see,Sunday,I beat up five of the most dominant women of the roster. I won the match… and this title. And now… Now… Now,I don't know what to do next. And do you know why I don't know ? Well let me explain. Usually when I have someone I have interest to fighting,I go on and I challenge her. But if I don't know who to face… then that logically would mean that… no one is worthy facing me. Indeed,no one in this foolish roster should have the opportunity to get closer to me. Sally Edwards,Nyla Garrison,Linda Palmer,Liv Graves,Marcia Riggs,Amanda Garcia,Sandra… Basically no one is worthy. Well now I don't know who to choose. Maybe.. Maybe I should check the other federations. Go to see in ROH…. Or in TNA… Or in WWE… Wait ! If I go there,they'll ruin me ! "

A little bit of reaction from the crowd.

" Anyway,I announce you that I will partially leave thr BWF to search a new challenge elsewhere. "

_WHAAAAAAAT !_

The crowd suddenly reacts to this announcement. Then the NO chant erupts.

" Yeah I understand your reaction. But you must know that there's no much challenge anymore for me in here. But trust me : the worst part of it is to be separated from you. "

_WE'LL MISS YOU ! WE'LL MISS YOU !..._

" Thank you so much ! And as my last day in BWF,I would lik… "

All of a sudden,the music High Horse by Kacey Musgroves interrupts the women champion. The crowd wonders who that might be. Then the name of the wrestler appears in the titantron in red. The crowd launches an epic pop as they welcome the new woman : Jessica Batista. This one comes out,wearing her entrance attire : a red neon bralette with black fishnetting over it, matching colored jean shorts, and black knee high boots followed by a leather jacket, and the letters KQ on the back in blood red letters. Exceptionally,she was wearing fingerless gloves.

" OH MY GOD ! " Joey starts. " That... That's… Jessica Fucking Batista ! Batista's younger daughter ! Former WWE star and Women champion ! Oh my heart ! I need air ! "

" You're right ! This is… breathtaking. "

" The Leader of the Knockout Queens… is here ! "

" The Boss is in the place ! "

Jessica climbs directly on the apron,enters in the ring and faces the champion. Then the cry HOLY SHIT comes next.

" What a new dream match ! "

" Eris Sabre versus Jessica Batista ! Will it be possible ? "

" Will the Champ be agreed with that ? "

The timekeeper quickly gives a mic to the newcomer ; she takes it and talks to her opponent.

" You said that no one was worthy to get in front of you ? Linda Palmer,Liv Graves,Amanda Garcia,you said ? Then look closely a second time : here,in front of you,lies a former women champion,leader of the KQ and former Future Star of 2018. "

" Here,in front of me,lies a dreaming,stupid little girl who thinks she can ask whatever she wants. "

" Here,in front of me,lies a missed replica of Willy Wonka. "

_OHHHHHHHHHH_

" Ha ha ! You think you're funny ? You think you'rr funny ?! Well look at you first ! You're just like a dwarfy piece of shit who doesn't know how to dress up. "

_OHHH_

" You think you're worthy but just one look at your size is enough to ban you from the roster. You come up here,you climb in that ring and you autoproclame yourself champion without even signing a contract. "

" As I remember,I signed a contract… with Angle,not you ! So technically I'm into the roster too. So since I come here for the first time,I think we shoul… "

" I think that you're going back to Washington and go back to your daddy's house ! Eris suddenly snaps out. Hear this carefully : YOU-WON'T-HAVE-A-FU-CKING-MATCH-WITH-ME ! NEVER ! You understand that ?! You are not worthy of facing the Lunatic Witch ! You are not worthy of challenging my unlimited powers ! You are only here for filling the brand. Except that you're just nothing but a cute little daddy's girl ! You should really go home because it's very late. Let the older people talk each other… "

Then by surprise,as Sabre continues insulting Jessica,Jim Ross sees something move under the ring. He warns his colleague.

" Joe ! I think someone is under the ring. "

" Oh it's nothing ! Probably the wind made by the aeration. "

Then at the moment that Eris grabs Batista's shoulder,treating her like a baby,the music Dear Marie, Count Me In by All Time Low begins and the fans go wild another time as Jasmine Batista comes out. She wears a violet crop top, with black tights and black boots accompagnied by the same leather jacket as Jessica.

" Oh no ! " JR sighs. " Family is here ! "

" Jasmine doesn't often speaks to the mic ; that entrance only means one thing. "

Jasmine slides under the ring and gets next to her twin sister in order to face Eris Sabre. The crowd pleads for a fight ; Eris Sabre analyzes her opponents. But she doesn't know why,but the crowd gives them a louder cry than before. Then she decides to grin to them before to turn around to leave calmly. But she's surprised when she gets face-to-face… with Callulla Runnels holding a sledgehammer.

" You're screwed ! " Joey reveals.

Without waiting more,Callulla leads the head of the object to knock Eris' belly. Then,when she's bending,the three women assault her with their fists and Callulla's sledgehammer. Runnels throws the belt away from the fight. Then she puts Sabre's left hand on the mat before to crush it with the hammer. Callulla drops the sledgehammer,goes behind Eris Sabre,hooks her arms with her own,gets her up,lifts her to the air,waits twelve seconds and does the Glam Slam while dropping the arms and rolling her own arms around the waist.

Jasmine Batista goes to the corner ; her sister gets her opponent up,makes her stare at Jasmine,tells to Eris intelligible insults before to push her to Jasmine who intercepts her with a Big Boot.

Finally,she gets her up and the two sisters executed the Double Powerbomb while Callulla leaves to backstage. The sisters crash Eris' back on the mat,after that they stand onto her body and taunt to the crowd who cries BWF !

" The Knockout Queens are in BWF ! "

" I can't wait to see Eris' reaction ! She might be wanting for revenge ! "

* * *

Some minutes later,in the backstage...

Eris Sabre walks in the corridor,injured but holding her title. Then Justin Roberts comes to his encounter.

" Miss are you okay ? "

" Yeah yeah ! But I don't have time for shitting interviews ! Get off ! "

" Wouldn't you want to give us your POV about this assault in the ring earlier ? "

" You want a point of view ?! Here's your fucking point of view : those bitches attacked me by surprise. Jessica Batista was so scared to be in front of me that she called her goonies to do the job instead of herself. So you know what ?! I'll cancel my departure of BWF !

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_

" She was right : I never faced her. But I was right on the fact that she's not worthy. But instead of assuming,she called out her bitches and all of them tricked me ! So you know what ?! Next week,at BWF Thunder,we'll have the signature contract. And I will put one single condition for the event : those... things she has next to her will have to stay in ringside without interfering one single time. Or else we cancel everything. If Jessica is truly courageous,she would accept directly. "

Then she leaves,panting and holding her hurting belly.


	31. BWF Thunder Match 1

" After witnessing the debuts of the Knockout Queens,we will pass finally to the first match of the night. It's a qualification match for the men MITB Ladder Match. Right now,let's show you the posters :

As you can see,the next PPV is Cashing In.

The match we'll witness is about the Men MITB Ladder Match for the briefcase allowing the winner to challenge the BWF World or International Champion for a Title Shot,when he wants. At the conditions that it happens into a ring of BWF and a referee leads the match.

As you can see,there is not any participants announced. The match will determine the first one. Then there will be two matches next week,one match after and we'll finish the fourth wekk with the two last qualification matches.

And I want also to present you the current card :

1 : Later in this night,Duncan Jonathan will come back to present the participants of the Women MITB Ladder Match.

2 : Liv Graves will settle things with Marcia Raggs.

3 : It has been announced that Eris Sabre will definitely face Jessica Batista for the Women championship.

4 : Willy Jones will try to get his revenge on Dan McMillan and gain the North American Championship.

Now that everything has been explained,let's get to this match. "

Then the music Talk S***, Get Shot by Body Count gets played and the crowd cheers the upcoming wrestler.

The following contest is a Qualification Match for the MITB Ladder Match. Introducing first,from Cincinatti,Ohio,weighting 263 lbs : the Bullet Train,Gulliver Epsteiiiiin !

" That guy is weird ! " Styles complains.

" Indeed. But he knows to be efficient into a ring. His wrestling styke is interesting. "

" Anyway,he got the chance to prove that he's worthy to be in that cult match Sunday. "

" For that,he'll have to face one of the best high-flyers of the roster. "

Gulliver walks peacefully on the ramp then climbs on the apron,enters in the ring and goes around the ring multiple times. Then the music Killmonger + Burn it All MIXED! BLACK PANTHER OST begins and the crowd then gets silent. They didn't really know Koffi Sambu. They'll wait to see what he's able to. Sambu comes out,excited and wearing his entrance attire. He walks quickly on the ramp.

" And his opponent,from Democratic Republic of Congo,weighting 264 lbs : Koffi Sambu ! "

" He is unknown from the people of Massachusetts. "

" That's normal : that's kind of the second time he comes to USA. He is right from DRC. "

" Despite we don't know him,I made some researches and I can only say he's a high-flyer. "

" Well again the brawler vs the high-flyer. That's too cliché. "

" But the interesting part is that it's different wrestlers and different in-ring skills. Each fighting style has multiple variation : like for example,Seth Rollins and Chris Jericho are different. Or Dean Am… "

" Thanks for the tutorial. Now let's come back to our man. "

As they were done talking,Koffi Sambu was already onto the corner,taunting. Then he jumps down,turns on his opponent,but this one was looking at the briefcase hanged on top of them. The referee gets his attention then,after seeing that both are ready,makes sign to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and the match starts.

Koffi and Gulliver lockup before to turn around. They fight for five seconds until that Gulliver goes for a Side Headlock. But the african man escapes and chains a School Boy. Epstein rolls backward,stands on his feet and dodges in extremis Koffi's sudden Corkscrew Rondhouse Kick. He grabs his left leg and successes a Side Slam. He quickly grabs him into a Headlock. But Sambu kicks himself out ; both quickly get up,Epstein does a Clostheline but the congolian bounces off the ropes and hits a Back Elbow Smash. Epstein instantly gets up. They turn around while staring at each other. They raise their hand,ready for action again. Then The Bullet Train does an Eye Poke. The referee blames him. Then the brawler goes for an Irish Whip but when he goes for a Clostheline,Koffi dodges again. But this time,Gulliver wqs prepared and welcomes him with a Thrust Kick. Then he bounces off the ropes,does a Knee Lift and finishes with a DDT. He punches his face before to stomp it. Then he gets him up and tries a Powerbomb. But Koffi Sambu counters with a Hurricanrana. Then he bounces off the ropes,but Epstein dodges,then chains a Leapfrog and finally an Arm Drag. But his opponent instantly gets back up. They stop for a short time before to lockup a last time. Then Koffi Sambu executes a Waist Lock. He chains a Back Side Slam,then goes for a Headlock. But Epstein manages to do a Headscissors while getting himself free. The high-flyer escapes,rolls forward,both get up but Koffi takes the advantage with a Dropkick. He takes time to taunt the crowd. Then he gets his opponent up,chains some chops like did Ric Flair (earning the WOOs of the crowd) before to Irish Whip the lunatic man on the corner. He runs but gets countered with a Back Elbow Smash. Then Gulliver climbs on the middle rope,leaps and does a Double Axe Handle. He chains with the Sleeper Hold. He chokes his opponent,while staring all the time at the briefcase. Koffi desperately tries to get up. The submission lasts twenty seconds. Then Koffi Sambu slowly gets up,hits multiple elbow strikes to the belly until that the Bullet Train does a Knee Lift. He grabs him into a Double Underhook then lifts him. But as he wanted to make him flip,the congolian wrestler manages to counter into an Arm Drag. The opponent rolls forward before to grab the turnbuckle to get up. Koffi Sambu runs and hits the Miz-line. Gulliver Epstein falls on his chest while Koffi quickly climbs on the top rope. At the moment that Gulliver stands on his feet,Koffi jumps and maneuvers the Dragonrana. He lands on his shoulders and falls to the back. But suddenly,Epstein does a Powerbomb and holds the grapple while lying on him for the pinfall. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But Koffi kicks out.

" Remember,this match is a qualification match for the Men MITB Ladder Match. Whoever wins will have the chance to compete Sunday in the match to gain the briefcase. "

" For now,those two men adapt a slow rhythm for this match. "

He gets him up and punches him against the corner. Then the referee calms him down ; Gulliver pushes him weakly and comes back to his opponent. He does an Irish Whip to the corner. He runs for an attack,but Koffi Sambu tries the Pendulum Kick. But Epstein intercepts himself on the corner and pulls his hairs so that he crashes himself on the mat. The referee blames him again. The brawler gets his opponent up,does some atemis before to run to the other side and success a Clostheline. He gets him on the top rope then joins him. He tries a Superplex. But as he was getting him up,the congolian escapes behind him then manages to do a Top Rope School Boy. The crowd gets hyped.

" What an innovative move ! " Joey compliments.

" Now he could go to Cashing In. Cover… "

At the same time,the referee chains the countout. One… Two… But Epstein kicks out.

He gets up but Sambu grabs him by behind and goes for a German Suplex. He successes and does a Bridging. But the opponent kicks out. He grabs him by behind again but this time,as he went for a Dragon Suplex,Gulliver elbows him to the face. He bounces off the ropes and manages a Shoulder Block. He runs again and jumps for a Knee Drop. He gets him up and does the Modified Inverted Front Facelock Backbreaker like did Randy Orton. He kicks his back before to go to the apron. He looks behind him and watches the fans cheering him. Then he goes to climb on the corner. Until that Koffi Sambu suddenly comes back and hits a Pele Kick. The lunatic falls unconscious into the ringside. Koffi swiftly jump to the top of the turnbuckle,waits Epstein to get up then hits a Crossbody. The crowd applauses him.

" Crossbody to the ringside ! "

" Come on ! Win this match already ! "

1…

Koffi gets Gulliver up.

2…

But this one drags his head against the barricade.

3…

He flees into the ring. Koffi slowly follows him.

Epstein bounces off the ropes and hits the Front Kick. He punches his face. Then he rubs it with his forearm. He climbs on the middle rope and hits a Double Elbow Drop. But the opponent rolls away. Koffi gets on his hands and knees,but his rival grabs his and attempts the Deadlift Gutwrench Suplex. But Sambu couters with another Arm Drag. He does a Kip-Up then tries to clostheline him over the top rope. But Gulliver propulses him over the top rope only allowing him to grab the top rope and stay on the apron. Koffi punches Epstein then jumps on the top rope and hits a Crossbody. He successes and chains the pin while grabbing the left leg. There's one count… two counts… But the lunatic pushes him away.

Then Koffi goes to the corner and raises his hands. He taunts the crowd,warning them that he'll end the match. Gulliver Epstein slowly gets up,turning his back to the congolian. Then,when he faces him,Sambu turns around and tries the Hot Heat. But Epstein hopefully grabs his foot and goes for a Lariat. Miraculously,Sambu bends backward,earning the pops of the crowd.

" OH MY ! I didn't know we could counter that counter ! " Joey reacts.

Gulliver turns around and tries a Rear Clostheline. Koffi then bends forward,rolls to the back,dodges a Clostheline,bounces off the ropes and hits a beautiful Headscissors Takedown. He gets up quickly and hypes the crowd who cheers him. He runs for another Miz-line,but this time the taller wrestler dodges,which makes that Koffi jumps over the middle rope but misses his landing. He hopefully stays on the apron but Gulliver goes for a Suplex. He makes him pass over the top rope,suddenly the african wrestler escapes behind him,tries a Roll-Up,then chains quickly the Dragon Suplex. He does the Bridging with the countout of the referee. One… Two… But he kicks out.

Koffi climbs on the top rope,waits that Gulliver Epstein gets in perfect position then jumps for the 450 Splash. Unfortunately,Gulliver dodges,letting him crash alone on the mat. Then he gets up,grabs the opponent and quickly does the Crashing Roulette. Then he gets up and raises his fist to make sign for the end. He gets his oponent up,gets his head between his legs ; suddenly Sambu lifts him and throws him over the shoulders. He manages to chain with the pinfall. But he quickly kicks out. Then he bounces off the ropes,dodges another Lariat,bounces off the ropes,jumps on the middle rope and successes his surprise Crossbody. He chains with the pin. One count… Two counts… But the Bullet Train kicks out again.

He looks around him and decides to end the match. He gets his rival up,rolls his own right arm around the head and goes for a Vertical Suplex. But as he was flying to the air,Gulliver Epstein escapes behind his opponent,raises Koffi's right arm,rolls his own left arm around the neck and maneuvers the Ammo Clip while chaining with the Bodyscissors.

" The Ammo Clip ! Locked in ! Koffi is trapped. "

" I fear that this ends the match right now. " Joey expresses.

Gulliver chokes hardly Koffi while this one tries to move. But he cannot do one single move. Then he feels his strenght abandon him. Then,after twenty-five seconds of resistance,Koffi collapses. The referee instantly goes to check him. He grabs the left forearm,raises it ti the air and lets it fall to the mat. He falls once. Then he falls twice. And finally… he falls a third time. The referee calls the timekeeper and announces the end of the match. The ring bells and Epstein wins the match. He drops his opponent and goes to walk around the ring. 8 : 02

" And the winner of this match : Gulliver Epstein ! "

" Gulliver Epstein advances to the MITB Ladder Match ! "

" What a match. Gulliver successed his objective. "

" Now there's 5 matches remaining. I wonder who will be next. "

" I got news : the next MITB Qualification Match is between Chris Matthews and Guy Thomas. "

" Alright thanks ! For now,let's let him celebrate his win. "

Gulliver then climbs at the top of the turnbuckle and stares at the briefcase in the air.

* * *

Duke Charles in into his aristocratic dining room. He eats a healthy dinner while makinh sure to not let go any spit of food. Then he stares at the camera.

" Ah ! Good evening everyone ! As you can see,I'm eating a delicious dinner right now. It's so... juicy ! "

He gets up from his chair then walks closer to the camera.

" Sunday night,you witnessed at a terrible and very sad event : my knee injury. But despite this amalgam,I won the Triple Threat Match. I just want to tell you that I recovered to this injury. Now I'm ready to fight. Duncan prefered to keep me on the bench. But don't worry. Your devoted duke will return and gain what he deserves. "


	32. BWF Thunder Match 2

The music Ayman Amin - Enty Wbas begins and the fans already go wild. Hassan Amdouri comes out onto the stage and salutes the crowd.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Jerusalem,weighting 194 lbs : the Saudi Prodige,Hassan Amdouriiiii ! "

" Last Sunday,Hassan Amdouri gave us a legendary performance. I was fascinated. "

" I hope he will do it again tonight. "

" Well his opponent is very different from his style. So he has to improvise to dominate him. "

" Meanwhile,I will begin my hamburger I saved for it. "

(Sigh) " Really ?! "

" Sorry but I'm hungry. " Then he bites the burger.

He runs onto the ramp,hitting the fans' hands before to slide under the ropes,jump onto the turnbuckle and taunt the crowd. Then he jumps down and does little jumps to get ready. Then Ethan's music begins. This one walks slowly while getting the gesture of a gentleman.

" And his opponent,from San Francisco,California,weighting 296 lbs : the Fallen Samurai,Ethan Kuubiiiiii ! "

" What a man ! What a gimmick ! That man is so dark. "

" Ethan Kubi is doing his first match in BWF. I hope for him he's skillful. "

Kubi enters into the ring and salutes his opponent by bending forward. Then both get to the corner and wait the bell. The referee gestures to the timekeeper to start the match. The bell rings.

Ethan Kubi and Hassan Amdouri walk around the ring,analyzing each other. Then they suddenly lockup. They fight for six seconds until that Ethan tries a Side Headlock. But Amdouri escapes behind him then chains a Waist Lock. He performs a Back Side Slam. He keeps compressing his belly while making him sit. Then Ethan elbows him to the face,gets up,grabs him by behind and goes for a German Suplex. But as he lays himself down,Hassan maneuvers a Back Flip,lands on his feet and luckily does a Shining Wizard. He gets his opponent up and Irish whips him on the ropes. He does a Clostheline,but the samurai dodges,bouces off the ropes and does a Flying Forearm Smash. He chains a Biel Throw next to the turnbuckle. He runs for an Avalanche,but Hassan Amdouri does a Front Roll,dodges him,runs to the opposite corner,comes back and hits a Dropkick. Then he runs to the opposite and goes for another Dropkick. This time Kubi dodges,tackles him on the turnbuckle and gives him two elbow strikes to the cheek. Then he irish whips him to the other side. He does a series of multiple closthelines until that the referee separates the two. Then Ethan grabs his opponent and goes to irish whip him again. But Hassan resists and sends him to the same corner. He does four middle kicks then he makes him sit onto the turnbuckle. He joins him then he executes a Frankesteiner. But the expert wrestler counters and does a Falling Powerbomb. He chains the pinfall but Hassan instantly kicks out after 2.

He punches him then he gets him up and does a Body Slam. He bounces off the ropes and jumps for a Knee Drop. But Amdouri dodges ; he gets up,bounces off the ropes and tries the Shining Wizard again. But the brawler dodges then runs and hits a Lariat. He grabs him by the hairs then goes for a Powerbomb. But as he lifts him to the air,the arabian wrestler counters and does a Hurricanrana Whip ; Ethan Kubi finishes with his upper body over the middle rope. Hassan bounces off the ropes and goes for the Tiger Feint Kick. But unfortunately,he grabs him by surprise,carries him in the middle of the ring and does a Spinebuster. He grabs the legs but Hassan pushes him away ; he bounces off the ropes. Hassan chains a Monkey Flip. He does a Kip-Up,bounces off the ropes and closthelines his opponent over the top rope. Then he runs again and goes for a Suicide Dive. But Ethan Kubi gets out of the path and lets him crash onto the ramp.

1…

He grabs him to bring him back into the ring. But before to get in too,he taunts raising his fist and turning his back on his opponent. Then he climbs on the apron. But Amdouri executes a Pele Kick. Ethan lands down to the ringside ; the arabian jumps over the top rope and executes a Corkscrew Crossbody. The crowd gets impressed. Then both get back into the ring. Hassan waits his opponent then goes for a Front Flip Heel Kick. He successes and pins him. But Ethan Kubi kicks out.

He then climbs on the top rope,waits his opponent before to hit his Frog Splash. Unfortunately,Ethan Kubi raises his knees and counters. He gets up,grabs his rival and goes for the Inverted Powerslam. But as he flips him behind himself,Amdouri lands on his feet,bounces off the ropes and does a Headscissors Takedown. He gets up and chains a beautiful Shooting Star Splash. He pins him,raising his left leg. The referee does one count… two counts… but Ethan raises his left arm and kicks out.

He gets his opponent up and chains right forearm strikes. Then he maneuvers a left knee to the ribs,a right middle kick,a left jab,a spinning right back elbow smash and he tries the Right Rondhouse Kick. But Kubi grabs the foot,then takes his throat with his right hand and tries a Chokeslam. But Hassan surprises him with a Left Enzuigiri. He jumps on the middle rope and manages a Tornado DDT. He rolls to the back before to go to climb the top rope. He stares at the crowd chanting his name then stands up and goes for the Shooting Star Press. Ethan dodges ; then he gets up,gets his opponent on his right shoulder,walks in the middle of the ring until that the babyface escapes behind him and successes the Rolling Cutter. He pins him for the cover. The referee counts them out,but at 2,the samurai kicks out.

Hassan taps on his hands at the same time as the crowd. They begin meanwhile a YES chant. Ethan Kubi slowly crawls before to get up,bending forward. Hassan Amdouri bounces off the ropes and goes for the Leg Drop Bulldog ; unfortunately,Kubi dodges then grabs his waist and flips him behind him. Hassan miraculously lands safely,jumps on the middle rope again and this time,does a Moonsault. But Ethan catches him in midair directly on his right shoulder,gets in the middle of the ring,makes his rival flip forward and both land into a Reverse DDT. Then he chains with the pin,raising his left leg. The referee does one count… two counts… and finally he ends the match. The crowd applauses them,without a bigger reaction.

" The winner of this match : Ethan Kubi ! "

" Well… I don't know what to say. "

" Me I think it was interesting to see those two wrestlers handle each other in the ring. JR arguments. "

" Me I have to say… This was a little bit too fast. "

" Well it lasted **4 : 33**. "

" Except that… There was some nice content,like that prestation of Hassan Amdouri. But without that,this match was too fast. "

The winner gets up then goes to the corner in order to celebrate with his fans.


	33. BWF Thunder Segment Match

In the backstage…

The camera gets just in front of Dex Zeta's private locker room's door. His name is written onto a gold plate placed at the top of the door. Behind that plate was also a big golden star. Suddenly,someone knocks on the door. Dex shouts from the other side : " Revan,wait ! I'm dressing myself up ! " Then the wrestler knocks again ; this time Dex says : " I know the #1 Contender Match will begin. It's just that I don't find my cape anymore ! Let me search ! "

Maverick waits twenty seconds. Then he knocks a third time. This time,Dex Zeta opens and comes out of the locker room. He was wearing a red T-Shirt with his signature logo at the front,a blue jeans,black Adidas shoes and his famous cape. But when he gets out of the room,instead of finding Revan Maverick,he gets face-to-face… with Brian Rodriguez ! When the camera shows his face,the crowd goes wild. Dex Zeta,obviously surprised,asks : " Brian… What are you doing here ? "

The samoan briefly answers : " You are BWF World Champion,I beat Danael Sunday night. I want a title shot. "

Zeta begins to chuckle. He leans on the wall then says : " So you wanna a title shot,right ?! Well… You don't have any reason why I would like to confront you. So normally I would refuse. But I'm in a good mood. So I will give you a LITTLE challenge : Next week,at BWF Thunder,at Westville,Indiana,you,Brian Rodriguez,the Samoan Bulldozer,will face my most trusted man Revan Maverick,the Grim Reaper,Undertaker's legitimate son,into a legendary 1-on-1,hand-to-hand contest ! And the stipulations are : if you win,let's go : You and me at Cashing In for the BWF World Championship. BUT IF you lose,you're going DOOOOWN DOOWN DOWN… Down to the ranking ! And you will not have another title shot for a LOOOOOOOOOONG TIME ! Understood ?! "

" Understood. Next week,I will delete your goon and the next two weeks,I will take what should be mine forever : the BWF World Title. And everyone in… " He turns around and points at the empty corridor. " … Those locker rooms will have no choice but to respect me. And you… " But when he turns around to face his rival,this one disappeared. He opens the door of his locker room but nobody was there. He decides then to leave.

* * *

In the ring…

Zecharian Needleman already made his entrance. He is waiting his opponent. Then his music cut and the fans make silence. Suddenly the song After a while Crocodile plays and Zecharian feels satisfied while the crowd shows their surprise. The wrestler arrives,riding his baby bicycle. One of the fans grabs his hairs and has a shocked and disappointed face.

" And his opponent,from Calgary,Alberta,Canada,weighting 201 lbs : Carl ! "

" WTF ! What does he think he's doing here ?! " Joey Styles cries.

" Well it's Duncan who chose the competitors. Better ask him… after he recovers from the Low Blow. "

" Well… Why was he so stupid to chose… that kid ?! "

" He's 33 years old… "

" But LOOK AT HIS ATTITUDE ! He isn't in good condition for a wrestling match ! "

" Just shut the fuck up ! "

" The worst part of it is that this match is a #1 Contender Match ! If that wins… Well I leave ! "

" Alleluia ! That will make me some holidays ! "

Carl gets down of his vehicle then slides under the ropes and walks while making childish gestures.

" Please give me some sleeping pills ! " Styles adds.

_Earlier in the backstage…_

" I will become Intercontinental Champion ! I'll become Intercontinental Cham… "

Suddenly Harry Sakura laughs then asks : " You champion ! Best joke ever ! You're just a stupid child ! You wouldn't be able to take out a psychopath. You'll lose. Sorry but you're not a championship material. If I was you,I would leave this federation and go to Comedy Wrestling. "

Then he leaves.

_In the ring later…_

Carl gets to the corner and prepares himself while Zecharian stares at him with a grin,thinking that would be an easy job. The referee instantly gestures to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and the match starts.

Carl goes to shake Zecharian's hand. But this one instead headbutts his forehead. Then he punches him until to corner him. The referee calms Needleman down. This one Irish Whips his victim then runs for a Big Boot. But Carl dodges,bounces off the ropes and manages to push Zech to the ropes. He goes for a Clostheline,but his opponent throws him over the top rope. Carl lands on his back. Zecharian bounces off the ropes and goes between the ropes to perform a Front Dropkick. Carl gets propulsed over the commentator table… to crash himself against Joey Styles.

" OH MY GOD ! GET THAT OFF MY FACE ! "

Zecharian brings Carl back into the ring while Jim Ross helps his partner.

" What an insult ! Sending that thing on my face… "

" Don't be so rude with him ! It's Zecharian's fault. "

" Zecharian just tried to teach him a lesson. That's all ! "

Zecharian Needleman then crushes Carl's left hand with his foot ; he grabs the top rope while going next to the turnbuckle. His opponent slowly gets on his both knees. Needleman runs and tries the Sharp End. But the childish man bends forward,dodges and goes into a School Boy. He grabs at the same time Zech's tights' edge. The referee does the pinfall. Hopefully Needleman kicks out. Suddenly,as he kicks out,he manages to chain his submission move : the Hypodermic. He tries to break really Carl's left arm. This one suffers and begins to cry. But after eleven seconds of pain,Carl gets free,raises Zecharian's legs and lies on it for the pinfall. The referee does the three counts and Carl falls on the mat. Zecharian quickly gets on his knees and calls for a cheating. The crowd reacts to that upset and cries wildly before to do the YES chant. **1 : 06**

" And your winner : Carl ! "

" I leave. Then Joey really gets up and takes his stuffs. "

" No ! You're not gonna to… Come on ! I'm sure Revan will beat him quickly ! "

" No ! I'm sick of this shit ! BW… "

Suddenly Zecharian Needleman assaults Carl. Then he takes one of his famous needles and thrusts the forehead with it. He lets time to the blood to come out. Then he gets him up and hits the Needle Point.

" He deserved it ! What's gotten into him ?! "

" Poor child… I hope he'll recover. "

Zecharian leaves furious while the doctors take care of his victim.


	34. BWF Thunder Segment 4

" Joey… There's an announce that will kill you for sure. "

" Nothing can kill the Unscripted,Uncensored,Loose Cannon of… "

" It has been announced that Carl will definitely face Revan Maverick at Cashing In for the title. "

" Oh my heart ! "

" Anyway… Here's the reaction of Revan that you missed. "

In the backstage…

" Mr. Maverick,we just saw Carl defeat Zecharian Needleman into a surprising upset. What's your opinion about this opponent ? "

But Revan Maverick just sighs,showing his disappointment,before to leave.

In the commentator's table…

" Well… That was nothing. But now we're gonna have an exclusive interview of Ricky Morales about his epic fight against the Gravedigger. "

* * *

Hello,I'm Justin Roberts,and I am here this time to welcome my special guest : Ricky Morales.

The veteran sits in front of the journalist. He seems harmless contrary to his gimmick in his ring. He wears his ring attire with a T-Shirt with drawn in the front the logo ECW.

Good evening,pal.

Good evening. So you are here to give your point if view about your fight against the Gravedigger Sunday night. What's your prime opinion ?

Well… After I got back to the locker room,I sat on the bench,I rested my head on the wall and I only said : Goddamnit that was intense ! That match was the perfect match to end an era. An era that we all loved back in the day. An era where there was very popular wrestlers. Now the time has changed,the new generation appeared and the legends slowly die. But they never do in the fans' hearts.

Did you love your match ?

Yes ! That was one of the best matches I ever gave. Even if I lost. I wanted to give everything I had since day one ! I wanted to show that age doesn't matter to lead a war. This night,I showed why I was the top main-eventer of 1994 !

What did you think about Gravedigger's win ?

That son of a bitch got me ! I thought that,after that Brainbuster,I would kill him and win the match. When I kicked his belly to counter the Chokeslam,I thought that he couldn't do anything to take back advantage. But when he grabbed my leg by surprise. I knew it. I knlew I screwed up. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything after ; I unfortunately accepted my fate and received that knee behind my head. Then I blackes out. Until that I woke up to show my respect to the winner. He deserved that win.

What's your future project ?

THE BWF WORLD Championship of course !

Both laugh. Then Justin asks : " What about Brian Rodriguez ? "

Of course I will let the priority to the next generation. I'll just go to the MITB Ladder Match.

But you're not into any Qualification Match.

… Shit. So,my future is still not written. I suppose I will wait the next days to see what the destiny has for me.

Alright. Do you have any regrets for the match ?

Maybe a victory would have made my day ! (Laugh) Except that nothing else.

Right. Thanks for this moment.

Your welcome.

Both shake their hands and Ricky Morales leaves.

" We can return to you now,Ross. "


	35. BWF Thunder Match 3

After this interview,it's time for another #1 Contender Match.

Yeah : the Thugs will face the farmers Bucky and Chucky.

The winners will face the epic team of Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom at Cashing In for the Tag Titles.

But for now… I got words that the champions will speak about the match. Let's hear this.

Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom are in their private locker room with their titles on their shoulder. Raph Kaboom speaks first :

" Bucky and Chucky… or TOC ?! Bucky and Chucky… Or TOC ?! The choice is hard. Two potentially good teams will clash tonight in order to try to touch… THESE titles ! Our titles. But unfortunately,whoever wins will instantly fail. Because Sunday,they will face the most undefeated team wrestling has ever known. They will lamentally fail and that defeat will cost them… Oblivion ! Right,Matty ?! "

" Well… Despite that they could lose for sure,both teams are incredible. I think there has a chance that they beat us… "

" Don't be so pessimist ! Of course they will never beat us ! WE ARE AT THE TOP OF THE BUILDING ! WE ARE THE MASTERS OF THE BWF ! We can beat any of those junkies in backstage. And no one ! No ONE will be able to conquer us ! Because we are the tag team representative of the Legion ! And we are… Unstoppable ! "

" Believe that. " Matt finishes.

* * *

In the arena…

The following contest is a tag team match,and it's a Number One Contender Match. Introducing first,from Salt Lake City,Utah,with a combined weight of 604 lbs : Bucky and Chucky !

A new #1 Contender Match ! I hope this will be interesting !

Not unlike what we had. Joey complains.

Bucky and Chucky are an impressing tag team. They complete perfectly each other. I'm sure they have potential.

Even if they beat the TOCs,they won't be able to dominate the Legion Tag Team. They are way better than them.

The teammates climb into the ring then Bucky climbs on the corner and raises the hands while Chucky stands in the middle of the ring like a statue. Then they go to the apron and wait their opponents. Bucky talks to his partner to support him. Then the Thugs of Chicago's theme plays. The duo appears on the stage with MFK riding a motorbike. Everyone gets excited and the man brings the hype.

" And their opponents,from Chicago,Illinois,with a combined weight of 466 lbs : Sammy Leviathan and MFK,The Thugs of Chicago ! "

" I don't understand why they are here ! "

" What do you mean again,asshole ? "

" I mean… They are thugs ! They should be in jail,not in the ring ! "

" Please stop this stereotypical judgement ! They probably never committed any crime. "

" So why are they playing to the outlaws if it's not to break the law ?! "

" What if we just watch the match please ?! "

Sammy walks down the ramp while MFK rides his motorbike until to face the ring. Then he climbs down it ; both get inside and face their opponent. Sammy and Chucky go to the apron to let MFK and Bucky begin the match.

" The lightest wrestlers begin the match. "

The timekeeper rings the bell and the match begins.

Bucky and MFK instantly grab each other in a lockup. Bucky chains a Side Headlock but MFK quickly escapes and does a Waist Lock. Bucky reverses and chains a Back Side Slam. He tries a Headlock ; but his opponent counters and does a Sleeper Hold. Bucky manages an Arm Drag. He bounces off the ropes,but MFK does a Leapfrog,a reverse Leapfrog and goes for a Spinning Jumping European Uppercut. Bucky surprisely grabs him in midair and does a Deadlift German Suplex. The crowd applauses him,without more reaction. Then Bucky gets his rival up and goes for a Powerbomb. But the smaller thug counters into a Hurricanrana over the top rope. The farmer boy lands in the ringside. MFK gets back inside,bounces off the ropes and tries a Suicide Dive. But Bucky counters with a beautiful Pele Kick. The crowd launches a big OHHHH ! In consequence,MFK falls stunned into the ring while his opponent gets back into the ring and goes for a Boston Crab. But he pushes him away with his feet then does a Back Roll and chains a Running Knee while Bucky was sitting. Then he goes for the pin. One… Two… But Bucky kicks out.

MFK drags Bucky until to his corner and tags with Sammy Leviathan. This one gets in,bounces off the ropes and maneuvers a Splash on the poor young man. Then he gets him up and goes for a Body Slam. But Bucky escapes behind him and tries to tag with his friend. But Sammy grabs him by the suspenders of his attire and bounces him off the ropes before to catch him for a Flapjack. Then he gets him on the knees and does a Claw Hold on the right shoulder. Bucky obviously suffers ; he gets the impression that his shoulder begins to bleed,but hopefully that's not the case. Sammy prevents him from moving. Then,forty seconds later,Bucky gets up and tries elbow strikes to the belly. But Leviathan does a Side Headlock ; Bucky tries a Back Suplex. Despite their height difference,Bucky manages the Back Suplex on Sammy Leviathan. He gets up,goes to the apron,climbs on the corner and leaps for a Frog Splash. But Sammy escapes and lets him crash against the mat. Then he tags with his partner who jumps onto the top rope and successes a Springboard Clostheline. Then he bounces off the ropes and goes for a Somersault Senton. But Bucky dodges,gets up and tries a Blockbuster. But MFK grabs him then tries a Fisherman Suplex. But the farmer counters and executes instead a Brainbuster. Then he tags finally with Chucky. This one passes over the top rope. He crashes MFK's chest with his right foot then he gets him up violently bounces him off the ropes. He goes for a Pendulum Backbreaker,but instead of that,MFK executes a Scoop Headscissors Takedown. He does a Kip-Up before to jump for the tag. But Chucky quickly gets back up and prevents him from going out with a Catching Spinebuster. Then he goes for the pin. The referee does one countout… two countouts… but the thug kicks out.

He grabs MFK's head,taunts his partner then tries a Powerbomb. But MFK tries again a Hurricanrana ; this time Chucky refuses to sell it,gets the young man up onto his shoulders,walks to the ropes and throws him powerfully outside.

" Man ! You didn't have to do this ! " JR complains.

" Chucky shows him what he's capable of. "

He joins him,getd him up and throws him against the barricade like a ball.

3…

He gets him back into the ring.

He gets him up and chains a Chokeslam before to pin him. But MFK kicks out.

Chucky drags MFK against the corner and tags with Bucky. He traps his legs under his arms,allowing Bucky to freely hit his Elbow Drop. Then Bucky drags him in the middle of the rong and does a Sleeper Hold. He tries to choke his opponent. MFK desperately tries to reach his teammate. The submission lasts accurately one minute and four seconds. Then MFK slowly gets up and manages a Fireman's Carry. He tries his signature move. He spins Bucky around so that his body gets in front of him and he's face-down. But the plan doesn't go as planned : Bucky miraculously lands on his both feet. Then he hits a Front Dropkick on his sitting opponent. He does an Inverted Front Facelock,gets him up and goes for a Reverse Suplex. He rolls backward,gets him up again and goes for a Lifting Rolling Cutter. He successes and does the pinfall. But that's followed by the kickout.

Bucky gets MFK up,goes behind him and tries the German Suplex. But the moment he lifts him,the thug counters with a Victory Roll. Bucky quickly kicks out. He rolls to the back,runs and maneuvers the Backstabber. He chains with the pin but Chucky suddenly interferes,stomping him. Meanwhile Sammy protests to the referee but this one doesn't do his job correctly. Chucky goes back to the apron and the team tags together. Chucky goes to do a Wheelbarrow to MFK,Bucky bounces off the ropes and does a Double Knee Facebreaker. Chucky gets him up with his super strenght,taunts Sammy and delivers a powerful Clostheline. Then he grabs him by the legs and the chest to perform a Military Press. He holds the grapple for thirty-six seconds… But suddenly,MFK counters ; he punches Chucky's head,then gets his feet on the right shoulder and performs a Hurricanrana. The crowd goes wild and cries OHHHHH ! He slowly gets back up ; he crawls to the mat,reaches the corner twenty-three seconds later and tags with Sammy Leviathan. The fans deliver a huge pop for his entrance. Sammy gets Chucky up and sends him close range punches to the head. Then he bounces off the ropes ; Chucky closthelines him but the other giant dodges,bounces off the ropes again and jumps for a Reverse Elbow Strike. He gets him up,irish whips him to the corner,runs and hits a Clostheline. He bounces off the ropes and chains a Shoulder Block. He cheers the crowd up who seems fired up. He gets Chucky's head between his legs and tries to lift him. But the farmer giant resists and makes him pass over his own shoulders. He turns back,grabs his throat as he's getting up and tries the Chokeslam. Unfortunately Sammy Leviathan gets free,rolls his own right arm around Chucky's neck,traps his right arm too,lifts him to the air,weakly spins around and manages a Backbreaker. The crowd goes wild. He cheers them up… until that Bucky does a Sick Kick. MFK jumps onto the top rope and successes a Clostheline. He gets him up,holds his head and tries the Facebreaker. But Bucky keeps him in midair then drags him next to the ropes and throws him over the top rope. But Sammy attacks him by behind with a Big Boot to the head. Then he throws him out on the middle rope. But Chucky grabs him by behind directly with the Jumping Neckbreaker. Then he gets Leviathan up,does a Fireman's Carry,waits five seconds,throws him to the air and lands into a Cutter. The crows goes wild as he pins his rival. The referee finishes with the three countouts. Meanwhile Bucky quickly comes back into the ring and hugs his best friend. While the fabs applause the winners,we can see the tag team champions observe the match since their television. **8 : 35**

" And the winners of the match : Bucky and Chucky ! "

" Well… Bucky and Chucky will face Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom at Cashing In ! "

" That's satisfying ! I didn't want the tag titles fall into the hands of those criminals ! "

" They're not criminals ! Besides… I thought that you were agreed on the fact that whoever wins will lose against the champs. "

" Indeed ! But let's do all the hypothesis that can be realized. For example… When will you retire ! "

" Fuck you ! "

" Anyway… Good luck for these losers ! "

The teammates celebrate onto the corner while the fans clap on their hands.


	36. BWF Thunder Segment 5

" This match wasn't really special. Even if it's a #1 Contender Match ! "

" Sorry that you got bored,Styles… "

Then Liv Graves' Theme plays.

" But take your boredom back into your bag and watch at the stage. Because Liv Graves is coming ! "

" Oh yeah ! I remember : we have to recall you what happebed Sunday night between those two. "

" During the epic 6-Pack Challenge Match,first,Marcia tried to mess with Liv's son. She paid the price. But that's not all. Because after she got eliminated,Raggs,into her rage,throws some alcoholic beer onto Sam's face. That was disgusting by the way. Hopefully Graves comes back and both fought for a few seconds until that the security comes quickly. "

" Now Liv seems to want to talk about what happened. "

Liv comes out on the stage then walks down the ramp. She grabs some fans' hands. She is wearing a red T-shirt going down to her butt,a dark blue little jacket,a dark jean and black sport shoes. She's holding a microphone. Liv Graves climbs into the ring then stands in the middle and hears the crowd cry her name. When the silence comes,she can start talking :

" Hello everyone ! Today I planned to congratulate Eris Sabre for her victory and to come back on my performance. But as you must know,Marcia Raggs,Sunday night,harassed my little boy ! "

_YEAAAAAAAAAH !_

She ignored that reaction and keeps talking : " Listen everyone,I am a BWF Wrestler. I am a former champion of wrestling. But I am also a woman. And especially,I am also a mother. A mother who loves from the bottom of her heart her 3-years-old baby boy. He's the only thing that gives me the inspiration to continue to do my job. And he's the only person that counts for me. Before my husband… and my fans. And I never tolerate that someone makes him cry. Then that happened. After that I eliminated Marcia Raggs,that freak dared to throw some beer on my baby. Then I arrived to deal with her. And partially because of her,I lost the match. When I came back home,Sammy ran to me and gave me a hug. He cried,he cried,he cried so much. He was so sad to have received that liquid on the face. Then I reassured him and told him that Mamma's gonna to deal with the bad girl. Now Marcia,I'm into the ring,I stand in the middle and I am ready to fight ! So come out here and let's fight you bitch ! "

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !..._

Liv walks into the ring,waiting Marcia to have some balls and join her. The crowd keeps chanting YES. But then,her voice comes out to the arena.

" Hey ! Hey ! Livyyy ! Olivia ! I'm just right heeeeeere ! "

Then we can see Marcia Raggs (with her ring attire) sitting in front of a red door. The crowd boos her cowardness.

" Sorry that I'm not with you right now,but I'm glad to see you. "

" Marcia ! Enough with your shitty monologues ! Come out here and act like a real woman. "

" Easy,easy little girl. I don't want to anger you. Besides,I'm really sorry to have offensed your baby boy. I would never mean to make him cry. He's my ONLY best friend. It's just that I was really pissed when YOU ELIMI… " Then she calms herself down,almost reaching the anger state. " You eliminated me ! But that's past ! Everything is past,even our cold rivalry !... "

" Our rivalry is not done yet ! Not until I get my 1-on-1 against you ! "

" Don't worry ! You will have your match you're waiting for. At Cashing In. In three weeks,at Sunday ! Until then,what if we go out and play to a game together… You,me and little Sammy ?... "

" After what you did,you will never ever step closer to my son ever again ! Right now,I will look for you. During the weeks remaining,I will try to find you everytime and then,at Cashing In,I will terminate you,destroy you and I will satisfy everyone by throwing you out from the top of the ladder ! "

_Huge pop for Liv Graves_

" I understand you're angry,I understand that I shouldn't have done everything I did to offense both of you. But are all those sufferings for me necessary ?! I mean… I'm just a cute little girl ! That would be taboo to assault me for my age ! "

" You are extremely ugly for any age ! "

_Legendary pop_

Then Marcia Raggs' facial expression has changed,leaving her happy face for an angrier one.

" No one insults little girls like me ! You understand ?! Do you understand you little bitch ?! Nobody insults me ! You think that just because your piece of shit got offensed that you can insult me back ?! Listen to me carefully : tonight,I'll show you that you made a little mistake ! During the other weeks,I will end your shit's life and Sunday. (Devilish laugh) I will kill you ! " (She keeps laughing)

Then out of nowhere,a 12-years-old child cries from the first row : YOU SICK FUCK ! Meanwhile,a huge silence has emerged after Marcia's sudden change of personnality. Liv seems not afraid. She just stares at her opponent. Then she raises the microphone and speaks another time : " No you ain't gonna kill me ! "

Then,as if we was hiding a devil in her body,she suddenly gets her smile back and asks : " What are you talking about ? "

" Well everything you talked about,even when you said that my son was a piece of shit ! "

" Sorry but I don't recall saying that. Besides,I would never insult Sammy… "

" Don't say that nickname ever again fucker ! "

_WOOOOOOO !_

" Anyway… It seems like you're not ready to speak peacefully. So I'll just head back to my bedroom. " She gets up and opens the door behind her. " We'll see each other again at Cashing In ! Good bye ! Have a nice day ! " Then she disappears behind.

Liv Graves decides to get out of the ring and join her. The crowd starts a YES movement.

A few seconds later…

Liv Graves walks in the corridor,determined and especially angry. She walks for a long time until that she gets face-to-face with the same red door. She decides to open the door… But what she finds behind is just a basic locker room with nobody inside. She was gonna to close the door… when Marcia Raggs comes out,pushes her by behind and assaults her. She stomps her tall body. Then she takes out from her attire a doll ressembling to Sam Graves. She throws it down then gets her opponent up and chains the Killswitch with Liv's face crashing the doll. She gives her a devilish laugh and walks backward while crawling. Then she opens the red door… and enters in her bedroom. She closes the door behind her.


	37. BWF Thunder Match 4

Melody Star is wearing her entrance attire : something similar to Velvet Sky from the Beautiful people in blue and white. She is preparing her sport bag. Then she grabs a water bottle. But when she turns around,she's now facing Adam Connors in his black suit.

" Greetings my lady ! "

" Greetings dumbass ! "

" Wow ! Calm down ! Don't be angry already. At least let me offer you those roses. "

Then he gives her at least six red roses assembled into a white towel. Melody safely grabs it then looks at it before to say : " Too cliché ! " She then throws it down and stomps it three times. Then she tries to walk away. Adam follows her.

" It's a shame that you're not into the MITB Ladder Match ! You would have already won otherwise ! "

" You are right ! But… Wait. Don't you have a qualification match ?! "

" Ah yeah ! But that's for another week unfortunately. But don't worry. Sunday,I'll win the match,I'll grab the briefcase and both of us will dominate the federation… "

" No you're perfect alone ! "

" Where are you going again ? "

" Gym ! " Then Adam keeps following her. " Alone ! "

" Alright ! As you wish ! " Then he disappears,leaving the young lady alone.

* * *

In the arena…

Catscan - Design The Future

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring,accompagnied by Frank O'Dylan,from Kenosha,Wisconsin,weighting 184 lbs : Agatha Keeeeeenny ! "

" Here we go again ! I wonder if tables are invited. "

" What's sure is that this isn't an Extreme Rules match. So we're playing by the rules,my dear JR ! "

" But even with the disqualification,the referee isn't allowed to forbid the tables. "

" Anyway… Today,Agatha will face an interesting wrestler. Let's see who's best ! "

Agatha and Frank walk down the ramp while saluting the fans who chant their names. Then Agatha slides under the ropes before to climb onto the middle rope and taunt again. Then she climbs down before to run around the ring. She keeps crying during all the run. Then she stops and sits at the top of the corner. Then Lucinda's music gets played. The wrestler appears,holding a microphone in her right hand. The crowd begins to boo her because she's interesting as a heel. Justin Roberts was gonna to present her but she raises her free hand and stops him. Then she talks :

" West Newbury,Massachusetts ! "

_YEAAAAAAAH !_

" The so-called Champ's town ! Disgusting ! "

_BOOOOOOOOO_

" You are all hard to see ! Any of you ! Just like the little insect in the ring ! Just like her inexistant manager. But except… ME ! "

The heat begins to climb up.

" Now everybody,kneel because I will present myself ! And now,from the Leeds,Yorkshire,weighting 108 lbs : the Stunning Swan ! Lucinda Pippen ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOO !_

" Now… Now I am fully ready to begin the contest. But first… let me take that microphone out of the ring. " Then she walks and goes to give the mic to the timekeeper but as she turns around to raise her arms to taunt,Agatha Kenny attacks her with a Superkick to the jaw. Everyone heard the contact as Lucinda rolls outside. The referee instantly,without hesitating,gets out and checks her. He sees that she's still able to fight ; he drags her inside then orders to Agatha to stand calm. Then as hhe gets Pippen up,he gestures to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and the match starts.

Agatha rushes and punches Lucinda infinitely… until that the referee interferes. Then she irish whips Pippen but this one instantly grabs the top ropes,jump over the top one and escapes to the apron. Kenny runs to her but she elbows her. Then Lucinda jumps on the rope and attempts a Springboard Dropkick. But Agatha Kenny easily dodges ; she chains a Soccer Kick. Then she bounces off the ropes and goes for a Senton. She successes and chains a Sleeper Hold. She chokes her opponent ; Lucinda Pippen desperately tries to get the arm off her neck. But impossible to separate them. She tries to roll to the side but Agatha keeps her tightened up. The submission lasts for forty-six seconds. Then Lucinda slowly gets up,smashes the belly with the left elbow but Kenny pulls her hairs and does a Mat Slam. The referee blames her. Kenny gets her opponent up,irish whips her,does a Duck and tries to perform a Back Body Drop. But as she was gonna to make her flip,Pippen grabs her in midair into a Front Facelock and falls down to the back,doing a DDT at the same time. She chains the pinfall but her opponent kicks out after 2.

She gets up and has fun by kicking Agatha's face. Then she gets her up and puts her again KO with a punch. Then she goes to the ropes,puts her feet slowly on the middle one,taunts the crowd while getting her hands free and hits a Moonsault. She successes and chains the pin. But Kenny instantly kicks out. So the Swan drags her next to the turnbuckle ; she decides to increase the risk. She slowly climbs on the top rope while staring at the crowd who cries : A-GA-THA ! A-GA-THA !

" Everyone is behind the extreme wrestler ! "

" Yeah ! I don't understand ! Lucinda is a clean high-flyer ! She's a perfectionnist. "

The taunt of Pippen lasts for twenty-four. Then suddenly,as she lost too much time,Kenny comes back and does a Double Axe Handle. Then she joins her onto the middle rope ; she looks for a German Suplex. But her opponent elbows her to the face. She does it multiple times and manages to make her get down of the corner. She finishes stunned. So Lucinda Pippen stands up and successes a beautiful Moonsault. Both fall to the mat. The crowd applause her performance !

" Finally some reaction ! Anyway,Lucinda is an incredible high-flyer ! I told you so ! "

Then she chains the pinfall. The referee does one count… two counts… but Agatha Kenny kicks out.

Lucinda Pippen gets up slowly. She walks around the ring then she grabs her opponent and chains some atemis. She bounces off the ropes and goes for an European Uppercut. But Agatha Kenny dodges ; Lucinda flies over her,Kenny bounces off the ropes and does a Knee Lift. Pippen is stunned. So the lunatic chains a Side Suplex. Then she goes to the apron,climbs on the turnbuckle,waits her opponent who's very close of her. She grabs her by the head,does a Front Facelock and spins for a Tornado DDT. But Lucinda makes her land on her feet and does a Release Northern Lights Suplex. Agatha lands back first onto the turnbuckle.

" Lucinda seems to dominate the match. "

" That suplex surely broke the spine ! " Joey comments.

Lucinda runs to the opposite corner and takes time to analyze the situation. Her opponent is sitting head-down against the bottom corner. So Lucinda Pippen takes three seconds to think before to run and do a Headstand Dropkick by grabbing the top ropes. Then she rolls behind and goes back to her turnbuckle. Agatha Kenny hardly crawls to the middle of the ring. Lucinda runs and tries a Shooting Star Splash. Unfortunately,Kenny dodges. Then she gets back up and does a Scoop Powerbomb,then she holds her again,leans forward and lies on her bottom body,folding her in two and sticking her shoulders on the mat,for the pinfall. The referee counts them out,but Pippen kicks out at 2.

Agatha Kenny gets on her left knee ; she heads to the turnbuckle again. She climbs on the tope,taunts the crowd,gets up,does a gun mimmick with her fingers before to leap for the Elbow Drop. Lucinda Pippen rolls away,leaving Agatha's right elbow crash violently onto the mat. Lucinda manages to get on her feet,she gets up,grabs Kenny by the hairs (earning the anger of the referee),turns her around before to go for a Burning Hammer. While she holds her in the air,she walks next to the ropes. Suddenly,Agatha wakes up,gets free and counters with a Crucifix. The referee does the countout but Lucinda quickly kicks out. Agatha Kenny bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clostheline. But the Stunning Swan pulls the top rope and sends her outside easily. Then she bounces off the ropes again before to grab the top rope,leap over it and execute a stunning Corkscrew Crossbody. The crowd applauses her and shouts : OH MY GOD !

" Flight Migration ! She's getting serious. " Joey says.

" Lucinda Pippen seems to be destined to win. "

The lady brings her opponent back into the ring. Then she follows her,gets behind her,puts her right arm between the legs,rolls her left one around the head,lifts her,then raises the legs and executes the Feast your Eyes. The knee attacks breaks by the way Agatha's nose. In consequence,she lies on the mat,with the broken nose and blood sinking from the two holes.

" DAMN ! That's what I call a bloody knee ! " Joey shouts.

" Lucinda broke Agatha's nose. God !... "

" Now she can finish her. "

" How dare you ?! She needs a medical help ! Stop the match ! "

The referee goes to check. She affirms that she can continue the match. So he gestures to Pippen that the match can continue. So Lucinda stomps her face before to get her up and do the White Feather. Then she quickly climbs on the turbuckle to finish her with the Swan Dive.

" Swan Dive ! "

" Joey. I fear that Agatha Kenny will stay out of the ring for a while ! "

Lucinda raises her left leg and does the final pinfall. The referee does one count... two counts... and finally the third one arrives. The bell rings. The fans only applause this performance. Lucinda raises proudly her fists then gets out of the ring. **7 : 01**

" And she already leaves ! As if she doesn't care of any of us. "

" Despite that,Lucinda is an incredible wrestler with a clean asset of high-flying maneuvers. It's a shame that she's not into the MITB Ladder Match. "

" Agreed. I hope Duncan will give her more interesting match to show her skills off. "

Meanwhile the doctors take care of Agatha Kenny's nose.


	38. BWF Thunder Segment 6

Calista Harris is in her locker room. She arranges her backpack. But someone pats her shouler,so she turns around and she sees that it's Amanda Garcia. She wears a short red T-shirt showing her belly,a black latex pant and red shoes. She says :

" Hey ! "

" What do you want ? " Calista coldly asks.

" I come here because… I'm bored. "

" Bored ?! How could you be bored ?! You participated at the 6-Pack Challenge for the new BWF Women Championship,you demonstrated your awesome high-flying moves ! How could YOU be bored ?! "

" Well,since it has been announced that I won't be into the MITB Ladder Match,I'm looking for… some challenge ! "

" And what makes you think that you could beat Melody Stars ? "

" Who talked about Melody ?! I was talking about... you ! "

Pop

" Hahahah ! So you want me ?! Why ? "

" Precisely,I want you… and Melody,to fight me and my sister in a tag team match next week. "

Yes movement.

" I'll discuss with Melody. Even if I don't have any reason why we should face you ! "

" See you next week ! " (Laugh) Then Garcia leaves.

* * *

In the ring…

Duncan is already into the ring. And he seems in good health.

" Hello everyone ! Yes I'm still alive ! Despite… that kick ! "

Another YES movement

" So I am here,not to talk about Dan anymore,but about Cashing In. As you have surely predicted,the main theme of the show is MITB Ladder Matches ! So we have prepared two matches for it : one for the men and one for the women. For the men,we've prepared six qualification matches that you will follow during the three other weeks and about the women… I decided to choose myself the participants. So the women who will attempt to grab the briefcase are : Sandra Noblesse.

_Big pop_

Then Elegant Evelin.

_Huge pop_

Sally Edwards !

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_

Elina Hunkleberry !

_BOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

Jasmine Batista !

_OHHHHHHHHH ! YES ! YES !..._

And finally,last but not less…

LINDA PALMER !

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !..._

That's all the women who will clash each other in three weeks. I hope you're satisfied enough ! Cashing In is gonna to be a wonderful night ! We will make everything to make it work.

_YES YES YES YES !..._

Now… I would like to talk abo… "

Then Ced's theme plays and the crowd goes into an epic and enormous pop. The BWF International Champion arrives with his belt on the shoulder and wearing black jeans with rips with a pair of Jordan 1s and a Michael Jordan jersey with a gold chain and a gold rolex. He walks peacefully and with a grin down the ramp,then climbs on the stairs,enters in the ring,gets a microphone and talks to his superior :

" Duncan,I recognize that you are one of the best General Managers of all time. But I have to say something important to my fans. So I would like to be alone. "

Duncan accepts then gets out of the ring to return backstage.

" So yeah. I would like to be alone because there's something that I want to get out of my chest. Sunday night,I beat the hell out of Adam Taker. I congratulate him because he managed to get me on difficulty. He managed to take the advantage on me,and I respect that. And then I won the match and I gained the BWF International Championship. That was one of the best moment of my life. Becoming the very first BWF International Champion. I would like to remember of everyone who supported me : Duncan there,Kurt Angle,my parents,Ric Flair who surely watched the match,all the wrestlers in backstage,Adam that I defeated,my wife and my kids. I thank Kimberly and Jason to have come for my victory. Thank you for that surprise. "

_YOU DESERVE IT !... (clap)_

" But there's one person that I want to thank for thet journey to that success of I. That person helped me to win the NXT Championship… the ROH World Championship… the TNA World Heavyweight Championship… and now THAT title… That person allowed me to become one of the best wrestler of the planet. And that person is… "

A short silence

Myself !

_WHAAAAAAT ?!_

" Yeah indeed ! I want to thank myself for all of that ! Then he points with his index to some fans randomly. Not you ! Not you ! Not you ! And damn dure not you asshole ! "

_OHHHHHHHHH !_

" I shouldn't be thanking Jonathan,Angle,all of you,whoever is in the locker room or that douchebag Taker ! The only persons that I should thank are my family and especially myself ! And you ! And you ! I would like all of you ! All of you to kneel before me and to proclaim that I am your undefeated King ! Because you should be the one thanking me ! And I… should be the one answering : You're welcome ! "

Half of the crowd boos him,the other half applause his heel turn.

" And you too,in backstage,the bastards who are hiding,you should thank me for saving you from the bottom of the rankings ! I am the one responsible of BWF's success ! Nobody else ! So please come here and give me the respect I deserve ! "

But then the theme Wig Wam - Non Stop Rock'n'Roll plays and the crowd gives a pop for the incoming wrestlers. The Unavoidables arrive onto the stage,holding for each one a microphone. Robby starts talking :

" Cedric Anthony Harvey Jr,3rd generation wrestler,son of Cedric Anthony Harvey Sr and grandson of Daniel Louis Harvey ! That was long to repeat ! "

Then Tyson speaks after his brother : " Ced ! Did you just treat us like bastards ?! "

" Not only you ! "

" Anyway,we are not the bastards,we are the Unavoidable ! " Tyson says.

" What Tyson said seems stupid,but he's right. You just insulted both of us but remember,Sunday night,we beat the hell out of the Bruise Builders. Without getting any bruises by the way ! We beat both of them in… 5 minutes ?! "

" Stop ! Don't ridiculize them. Actually it was 8 minutes. "

" Thank you ! So we beat them faster than we thought. So that means that we are able to dominate the Legion ! "

Silence then the crowd cries WHAAAAAT

" What does that have to do with me ?! "

Then Tyson blames his brother without the microphone. Then Robby justifies : " You are BWF International Champion. Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom are Tag Team Champions. So basically,you are at the same level. And if we beat wrestlers at your level,we will be recognized at the best tag team in the world ! So we want to challenge you at Cashing In for your title. "

Big pop followed by a YES movement.

" Wow wow… Shut up,shut up,shut up ! That ain't gonna happen ! "

" Why ?! "

" You are two ! "

_Cry of disappointment._

" A world title is only for one man,one master,one King,not a tag team,and less not you comic idiots ! "

" Who talked about both of us at the same time ?! "

Suddenly Robby and Tyson say at the same time :" I will fight you for the BWF International Championship ! "

Legendary pop and some laughs

" What ?! How's that… " Robby begins to ask.

" I think I'm more able to beat Ced than you,truthfully. "

" I think I'm more agile than both of you ; so I should be able to gain the title. "

Both argue,but surprising they don't seem to act angrily. Then are doing a kind of debate with respect between each other.

Then Ced cuts them off and answers : " Alright ! I get it ! You don't know who will fight me Sunday ! So I'll give you this possibility : next week,you will give me the name of the guy who will face me for the title. But for now,I'm leaving you alone. "

Tyson interrupts him. " No you don't ! We're not done yet ! "

" We will attack you so that we will make you pass a message. That message will be : we are UNAVOIDABLE ! " Then both drop their mic and walk down the ramp. They arrive in front of the ring. At that moment,Ced cries : " Wait ! I have a question : Who is the most unavoidable between both of you ?! "

Then the brothers look at each other and discuss for the answer. At that moment,Ced flees to the other side with his title. The crowd gives him a big pop. He jumps over the barricade and gets away of the ring. The Styles get into the ring and stare at their target who's walking back to backstage. But before to disappear,Ced says : " Well looks like I avoided the unavoidable ! "

He leaves proudly while the Unavoidables stand to the corner. Icon plays during the end of the segment.


	39. BWF Thunder Main Event 1

" Before we present you the final match,let us show the current card of BWF Cashing In :

**1 MAIN EVENT Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :**

Gulliver Epstein vs

**2 Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :**

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

**3 Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs**

**4 Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan**

BWF North American Championship

**5 Revan Maverick © vs Carl**

BWF Intercontinental Championship

**6 Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky**

BWF Tag Team Championship

**7 Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista**

BWF Women Championship

**8 Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison**

8 Matches ! Joey confirms. For now.

I am looking forward for the MITB Ladder Matches ! I'm still shocked when ladders are used to their maximum potential.

I hope that the stipulation is very well exploited.

Except that,my third awaited match is Liv Graves/Marcia Raggs !

What a duel ! That's easily my favorite rivalry of the month !

I want Liv Graves to avenge his son from this threathening !

Me I would like a clean victory of Marcia… Oh the main event will begin ! Quiet ! "

Then Christopher Nelson's theme plays in the arena and the crowd gives him some heat. The wrestler arrives like a boss while his manager the Bulldozer follows him right behind him.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,accompagnied by the Bulldozer,from Pittsburg,Pennsylvania,weighting 219 lbs : the BWF Best Key Element,Christopher Neeeeeeeeelson ! "

" Sunday night,that little boy surprised the hell out of me ! " Joey begins.

" Yeah,he gave us a convincing performance,but all of this has been ruined by Bulldozer's interferences. "

" Oh don't say that,pal ! It's not because he has a sticky manager that that will ruin his performance. "

" How can you show your high-flying moves with your manager at your sides attacking the opponent ? "

" Shut up and comment them. "

Christopher is already inside the ring. He climbs on the apron and enjoys the crowd booing him. Then he gets down and walks in the middle of the ring,waiting his opponent.

Then the music The Secret of Babylon – Instrumental begins and the crowd goes wilder than before. They chant Danael's name while this one arrives like AJ Styles. Then he jumps onto the ramp and raises his fist to the air.

" And his opponent,from the Samoa Island,weighting 303 lbs : Da-na-eeeeel ! "

" Standing ovation for the samoan ! "

" Danael is a huge phenomene. Joey says. He can mix powerful and high-flyer techniques so perfectly. He is worthy to be a Main Eventer. "

" Unlike Chri… " But Joey suddenly cuts him short.

" Danael has made a great journey to where he stands. Despite his lose against Brian,he got saluted by the crowd for his play Sunday. I hope he'll do it again ! "

" Yeah,and with Bulldozer at the ringside,I fear he isn't able to win this time. "

He walks down the ramp then slides under the ropes before to jump onto the middle of the turnbuckle and salute the crowd who cheers him. Then he proudly shows his muscles. He climbs down the corner and turns around,staring at his opponent who's getting advice from the Bulldozer. Then the referee warns the wrestler and gestures after to the timekeeper for the ringing of the bell. The bell rings and the match starts.

Christopher Nelson and Danael face each other while getting closer to each other. They take their wrestling position. Then they decide to extend their hands for a Test of Strenght. They hesitate for a pretty long time until to dash forward and grab the hands. Both pull with the same strenght proportion then Danael suddenly wins the fight. So Nelson tries a Monkey Flip. But Danael gets him up by grabbing his forearms,hugs him and does a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Nelson instantly rolls outside. Bulldozer reassures him. Then Danael bounces off the ropes and wants to do a Suicide Dive. But the manager gets on the apron and blocks his way. Danael orders him to leave ; he refuses. So he bounces off the ropes again. But this time,Nelson comes back and hits a huge Chop Block to the knee.

" Here we go again ! Cheating !... "

" That's not cheating ! He was saving him from a potential injury. "

" Whatever ! "

He grabs the left leg then kicks the knee before to chain a Leg Crush. He keeps kicking the knee then he gets him up. He does a Front Facelock but Danael makes him pass over his shoulder. Then he bounces off the ropes and uses only his right shoulder to make him pass over the middle rope. He climbs the corner while the referee goes to check his opponent. But the Bulldozer climbs onto the apron and low blows the samoan man. The crowd does OHHHHH and boos the manager.

" OH GOD ! Tell me that wasn't what I think it was ! "

" That wasn't what you thi… "

" Shut the fuck up ! He cheated ! He fucking cheated ! Referee ! Be intelligent. "

In consequence,Danael falls from the corner and lands in the ringside. The Bulldozer comes back and acts as if he didn't do anything. The referee doesn't notice the cheating. He does the countout.

1…

Christopher Nelson runs and brings Danael back into the ring. He climbs the apron,then goes up to the turnbuckle and taunts the crowd who boos him. He stands up before to try a Corkscrew Swanton Bomb. He successes and chains the pin. But Danael kicks out.

He punches his head before to try to drag him. Because of the weight,it is impossible. So he gets him up and gets his chest against the middle rope. He bounces off the ropes and wants to do the 619. Unfortunately,Danael grabs his legs then drags him and violently throws him next to the corner. Then he waits a short time before to run and crash him with his belly. Then he bounces off the ropes again and successes a Heavy Dropkick. That was so powerful that Chris nearly passed over the ropes. Danael bounces Nelson off the ropes then tries a Clostheline. But the technical man dodges,bounces off the ropes and hits a Bulldog. Then he goes to the apron and successes a Springboard Flip Senton. He taunts before to try the pinfall. But the giant kicks out.

So Christopher Nelson gets up,grabs Danael's forearms and hits powerful stomps to the chest. Then he drags him next to the corner,climbs at the top of it,turns his back on the samoan wrestler and successes a Moonsault. He then gets him up and tries a Suplex. But because of the weight,he doesn't manage to carry him. So Danael does a Suplex Toss and sends him outside. The crowd does OHHHHH ! He joins him.

1…

He gets him up and drags him next to the commentary table.

2…

Suddenly Bulldozer gets in his way and both do an epic face-to-face.

" Oh oh ! I fear the disqualification who's near ! "

3…

Suddenly Nelson charges onto Danael's left knee. He kicks his head before to bring him inside the ring. He gets him up and does a Forward Russian Leg Sweep Facebuster. Then he tries the pinfall,raising the left leg with the right arm. The referee does one count… two counts… suddenly Danael kicks out.

He grabs the left leg and goes for the Calf Killer. He tries to fold the left knee to his maximum ; he looks to break it. Danael meanwhile easily crawls to the rope. But when he nearly grabs the bottom rope,Christopher surprises him by lying on his back,getting his head under the right arm,rolling the arms around the head and executing Johnny Gargano's submission move. He manages after that to crawl away from the ropes.

" Whaou ! He's so vicious ! I like his intelligence ! "

" You're right ! Nelson knows how to deal with his opponents. "

" Can Danael kick out from it ?! "

Danael tries to crawl,but he can't move further. Christopher pulls the head while blocking the right arm. The submission lasts one minute and nineteen seconds. Then Danael gets up,lies on his shoulders and does the pinfall. Chris quickly kicks out. Both get up. Danael kicks his chest,goes to execute the Uranage but Nelson elbows his face then jumps onto the middle rope and successes a Dropkick. But the fatter wrestler stands on his feet. So Nelson bounces off the ropes and tries a Flying Clostheline ; the samoan catches him in midair and throws him for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex ; this time Christopher Nelson miraculously lands on his feet. He grabs the ropes then chains a Superkick and a Jumping Enzuigiri. He bounces off the ropes three times in order to hit a powerful Shining Wizard. Unfortunately,that didn't make Danael fall. So he bounces off the ropes again and does another Shining Wizard. This time the giant gets on his left knee. Nelson He does an Inverted Front Facelock and tries his hfinishing move. But Danael resists thanks to his weight,gets up while carrying Chris on his left shoulder,changes to a Fireman's Carry and pushes Christopher's legs to the opposite side. But the cheater lands on his feet and successes another Enzuigiri to the head. That made Danael fall on his face. The crowd goes wild and applause this segment.

" Whoo ! Christopher showed another side of him ! "

" He managed to escape Danael's attempt ! What a man ! "

" Can he do the difference now ?! "

He turns Danael around,gets to the top of the turnbuckle,faces his opponent and jumps for the Swanton Bomb. He successes,raises Danael's right leg and tries the pinfall. The referee counts once… twice… but Danael pushes him away. The crowd cries of joy and gets excited.

Then he gets up. He gets to the apron,waits his opponent then jumps over the ropes and tries a DDT. But Danael catches him in midair then counters with a Backbreaker. He bounces off the ropes and quickly does a Senton. Then he climbs on the corner. But as he was climbing,Christopher Nelson escapes outside. The Bulldozer comes to hug him and reassure him. Danael gets down to the ring,bounces off the ropes and does a sudden Suicide Dive. The crowd launches a YES movement.

" That will teach him for escaping his destiny. "

The attack was so powerful that the Bulldozer got propulsed over the commentary table,knocking Joey Styles off.

" Ah shit ! He's down ! Now who am I gonna to insult ?! "

Then Jim Ross keeps commentaring alone. Meanwhile,Danael brings Chris back into the ring. Then he gets him up and goes for the Dana-tion. But Nelson knocks him with the elbow,pushes him to the corner and runs for a Clostheline. Then he runs to the opposite side,but Danael follows him and does a Body Avalanche. He chains a Front Powerslam in the middle of the ring with the pin. But Nelson kicks out.

He gets him up,bounces him off the ropes and tries a Back Body Drop. But Nelson chains a Sunset Flip. But Danael doesn't fall. Instead he gets him up by the throat and chains a Double Handed Chokeslam. Then he quickly climbs onto the top rope,taunts at the fans who cheer him then does the Rolling Senton. He crashes Chris' weak body. Then he taps on his hands,waking the crowd up. They cry : DA-NA-EL !

This one gets his opponent up,does a Fireman's Carry but Christopher spins around his head,lands in front of him,does a Front Facelock and falls into a DDT. Then he gets back up,grabs Danael's waist,gets him up and tries to lift him. Unfortunately,he is too heavy. So he tries a Modified School Boy. But he is too heavy again to make him fall. Danael suddenly sits on his belly. Then he gets back up,bounces off the ropes and tries another Senton. This time,Chris dodges. He jumps onto the middle rope and performs an Enzuigiri. Unlike before,the samoan fighter catches him in midair,grabbing the neck with the right arm and getting his hand between the legs,lifts him onto his shoulders and performs the Danation. The crowd executes a legendary pop and raises their arms. Meanwhile,Danael raises the right leg,lies on Nelson and does the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… Suddenly he spots the Bulldozer getting Chris' left foot onto the bottom rope. He stops and blames. Then he decides to ban him under the cheers of the public.

" Served it ! That'll teach him from cheating. "

" No ! That's injustice ! He shouldn't do that ! "

" Shut up and comment !... Wait ! Weren't you knocked out earlier ?! "

Bulldozer leaves,furious of that decision. Christopher Nelson can't believe it neither.

But when he turns around,Danael gets him on his shoulders and successes the White Noise. Then when he attempts the pin,Nelson rolls away and makes sign that he's injured. The referee checks him. Meanwhile,Bulldozer low blows Danael before to quickly flee to backstage. Danael turns around,only to see Christopher Nelson attack him with his Last Hope. Then he pins him and the referee does the three counts,giving the victory to the cheater. **9 : 27**

The crows shows their anger peacefully and gives a huge heat for the heel wrestler. Christopher Nelson gets up,celebrating and fleeing outside to the backstage. Danael was raging into the ring.

" And your winner : Christopher Nelson ! "

" NOOOOO ! That Main Event is outrageous ! " Jim Ross complains.

" Oh don't say that ! It was a good ending. That was intelligent ! "

" That was cowardy ! Those cheaters stole Danael's deserved spotlight. "

" Please calm down ! An ending is an ending ! Now let's just wait for the next week. "

" Good bye ! "

" Next week,we have two matches planned. I hope you're excited. Unlike Ross ! Byyyye ! "


	40. BWF Thunder Intro 2

8 June

Westville,Indiana

**Papa Roach – Born for Greatness**

Fireworks emerge from the ground to fly to the ceiling of the arena. They then blast off to the sky. The fans go crazy,ready for another episode of BWF Thunder.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen ! I'm Jim Ross here with the Unscripted,Uncensored,Loose Cannon of Commentary : Joey Styles ! "

" Thank you ! Thank you ! Indeed I'm the most respected commentator the Earth ever known. "

" And you're also the most annoying. "

" Anyway ! Here's the preview of today's show :

Two MITB Qualification Matches

Brian Rodriguez will try to face Dex Zeta for the world title by confronting Revan Maverick

Ced will who between Tyson and Robby Styles he'll face at Cashing In for the title

Maybe no one !

Impossible ! Those are two magnificient technicians.

Women Tag Team Match

Robert Reeves return

BWF Women Championship Contract Signing

At least 7 planned segments ! And there's more !

I'm excited to see what the BWF prepared us.

Especially with the women contract signing. "


	41. BWF Thunder Segment 7

The fans wait for the first event of the show while crying loudly. Then the theme Creepy Music - Dark Cemetery plays and the crowd suddenly goes wild. They begin to cry the wrestler's name as this one comes out,with his entrance attire. He slowly walks on the ramp before to climb onto the stairs,pass over the top rope and stand in the middle of the ring. He waits the crowd to calm itself down.

" The Gravedigger is here ! Right here,right now ! "

" I got the chills just by seeing him. I wonder what he will say. "

" I hope that he comes for you ! "

Then,when the silence finally comes,the Gravedigger starts talking :

" At Showcase,I faced the veteran Ricky Morales. At the end,I vanquished him. His story in the wrestling business… is over !

Ricky Morales dominated ECW,WWE and WCW more than twenty years ago. But now his era passed out. It is time for the new generation to succeed. But about me… I'm not done yet. I have still souls to bring to the Beyond ! And those souls are flying around in all the backstage. It is my mission to bring them back where they belong : the Beyond ! Starting now,I… "

Then Hassan Amdouri's theme plays. The crowd wonders what he might be wanting to do with the Gravedigger. So they stay silent and watch him arrive into his ring attire. He walks down the ramp then climbs up the stairs,enters in the ring and faces Gravedigger. He already has a micro in his hand. He starts talking :

" Gravedigger. Listen,man,I respect you.I respect everything you did during those thirty years and more. You are an incredible legend,a scary character and a talented wrestler. You dominated every lost soul you met. And I recognize that you are the BEST in this ring. But I,Hassan Amdouri,as one of the best technician high-flyers of wrestling,I wanna do my prove by beating the bests of wrestling. I wanna do my proves by beating… the BEST. So Sam,I challenge you for a contest right here,right now ! "

Both men stare at each other while the crowd stands shocked and wordless. They make noise and discuss around,totally confused by this request. They don't know if he deserves to face the scary opponent. The wrestlers keep facing each other until that Hassan Amdouri gives to his opponent punches to the face. Then he bounces off the ropes but Gravedigger grabs his throat with his bare hand and chokeslams him to the mat. Then he gets him up and chains the Sitout Fisherman Driver. He gets up and stands at the top of his victim's body,staring at him and hyping the crowd. Suddenly the music Psycho Pass – Dominator plays,announcing the arrival of the Bruise Builders. The duo comes out under the enforced confusion of the crowd. They don't dare to make another noise. The brawlers walk the ramp,slides under the ring… and suddenly attack the legend. This one,surprisely,manages to gain the advantage by giving strong punches to both teammates. He puts him down easily with punches ; but at each shot,they get back up quickly. Then he closthelines Yann Fhaley over the top rope,Adam Lee Connors propulses the giant onto the ropes next. Both try to assault him,but the Gravedigger has advantage again ; he pushes Yann away,then punches his partner multiple times before to launch him against the barricade. Then he sends Fhaley head first onto the ringpost. He brawls with Adam until to get next to the timekeeper who was at the other side of the barricade. Suddenly,he grabs his neck,chokes him and wants to execute the Chokeslam. But as he turns around,Yann comes back and spears Gravedigger through the barricade. The crowd cries HOLY SHIT ! Then the Bruise Builders get their target up,drag him to the commentator table… and execute a Double Chokeslam through it,leaving both commentators shocked.

" OMG ! NOT TO THE BEGINNING ! " JR cries.

" They destroyed our table at the first segment ! Now how are we gonna do ?! "

" The Bruise Builders eliminated the legend,the Gravedigger. "

Then the tag team puts their foot on Sam's chest and celebrate their act under the boos of the fans.

* * *

The Bruise Builders walk to backstage. Justin Roberts goes to their encounter.

" Sir,sorry to bore you,but the fans want to know why you savagely attacked the Gravedigger. "

" Gravedigger said that he wasn't done yet. " Yann begins. " But look at him ! He's too old to continue. So we tried to help him by getting him out of the ring forever ! "

" We wanted to show all of you that Gravedigger is nothing but a has-been Halloween ghost. Us,we are the future,we are the Bruise Builders and we have only one desire... "

Then both say at the same time : DOMINATE ! before to leave.


	42. BWF Thunder Match 5

Duncan is sending a message to someone on his phone,sitting on his sofa,into his office. Then someone knocks to his door. He yells : " Come in ! "

Christopher Nelson comes in,getting just in front of him.

" Oh Chris ! Glad to see you. "

" Hello,sir. You see,I won two matches. And Dex Zeta is the BWF World Champion… "

" So you want a title shot ?! It's not the first time that someone asks this. "

" What ?! I wasn't thinking about a title shot ! Even if it would be too kind from you ! "

" Anyway,Brian is already competiting for it. So you'd better wait your turn. BUT since you're to nice to me,I will give you a… EPIC match ! A match which will show everyone what you are able of. "

" A match when I will finally be recognized by everyone ?! "

" Exactly ! "

" Is this match against Ced ?! "

" Calm down. Actually the match I purpose you is a **Ladder Match**… "

" Against the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy ?! "

" We called him but he refused. But there's a talented wrestler who will be glad to face you to a Ladder Match. "

" Sami Zayn ?! "

" No no no ! That wrestler is named… Danael ! "

_Huge pop_

Then Nelson's face decomposes itself as he gets shocked by the news.

" Him ?! Isn't there anybody ?... "

" Too late ! The match is signed for Cashing In ! The good news is that you will wait two weeks before to meet him. The bad news… He seems really pissed off after what both of you did to him. "

" BUT BUT BUT !... If it's a Ladder match,what would be hanged at the top of our head ?! We can't find without a reward hooked to a rope. "

" Well… Look at the top and think creative. What about… a contract for a match against Dex Zeta in the next PPV ? "

" Which PPV ? "

" If I say it,there won't be any surprise anymore. Then Duncan chooses to leave his office,leaving Christopher afraid. "

* * *

In the arena…

The fans already get excited after the announcement of the new match. They cry loudly and move non-stop.

" Whaou ! Danael vs Christopher Nelson in a Ladder Match. " JR repeats. " The samoan will have his chance to get revenge. "

" Plus,it's a huge opportunity to get near the world championship without going to the case MITB or SAMOAN BULLDOZER ! "

" I wonder what this will give us in two weeks already. "

" Anyway… Here's the first match of today. "

The music Eirin's Theme - Gensokyo Millenium ~ History of the Moon plays and the crowd stays silent. David Edison comes out,determined and ready to fight.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Hell's Kitchen,New York,weighting 287 lbs : David Eeeeedison ! "

" Two weeks ago,David Edison participated in a devilish Triple Threat Match. "

" Yeah,he leaded all the violence during the majority of the time. "

" Until that Duke Charles steals his victory. "

" Now he'll take out someone who has the same fighting style as him. "

He quickly climbs onto the apron before to go over the middle rope and sit on the mat against the turnbuckle. He stays focused on the match,staring at the air and standing calm. Then,like Jake Roberts,he gets up with the bottom ropes. Then he waits his opponent. The music Ain't no Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant plays. Zecharian Needleman enters in the arena under the boos of the crowd.

" And his opponent,from Jersey City,New Jersey,weighting 199 lbs : Zecharian Neeeeeeeedlemaaan ! "

" Here's the psychopath Zecharian. "

" Last week,he beat the hell out of Carl after he quickly lost. "

" The crazy kid humiliated that badass hardcore fighter ! "

" After that,he unfortunately opened Carl's forehead with his signature object. "

" The bad news is that Carl recovered from that attack and his wound has been closed. "

" How's that bad news ?!... "

" Good news is that he's not here tonight ! "

Meanwhile Zecharian is already into the ring. He climbs onto the turnbuckle and taunts. Then he climbs down and faces his opponent. Both look intensely at each other before that the referee separates them. Then he gestures to the timekeeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and the match starts.

The wrestlers lock up. Then Needleman does an Eye Rake. The referee gets angry and blames him. Needleman ignores him and irish whips his opponent to the ropes. He closthelines him,but David Edison dodges,bounces off the ropes and puts him down with a Forearm Smash. Then he goes to the corner,waits a little bit and wants to chain directly with his signature move : the Lariat. But as he moves his right arm to the front,Zecharian grabs it with his left hand,turns around and successes a DDT. Then he bounces off the ropes and chains a Knee Drop to the chest. Then he pins him only to let him kickout.

He does a Sleeper Hold. But thirty seconds later,David already gets up,carries Zech into a Fireman's Carry and does a DVD right against the top turnbuckle. He chains with a Fireman's Carry Powerslam on the mat before to try the pin. But Needleman kicks out.

He stomps him then gets him up and wants to execute a Suplex. But the opponent lands right behind him,kicks the artuculation of his left knee,bounces off the ropes and executes the Pin Trick.

" Already ! So soon in the match ! "

" Maybe that will shut him up. "

But instead to chain with a finishing move,Zecharian Needleman gets his opponent up before to throw him outside. Then he breathes one shot before to jump over the top rope and do a Crossbody. Unfortunately David grabs him in midair and does a Spinning Side Slam. The crowd gets hype. Then he grabs him and does after a Side Slam right to the apron.

4…

Then he pushes him inside the ring.

He follows him. Then he does an Armlock. Zecharian gets on his feet but Edison locks his submission. He prevents Needleman from going to the ropes. The submission lasts forty seconds. Zech crouches but he can't do nothing. He extends his free hand,in vain. Then fifteen seconds later,Needleman does a Leg Sweep. He grabs David's right arm and chains the Anaconda Vice. But this one easily crawls to the ropes. But Zecharian changes of submission and wants to go for the Dirty Syringe. But three seconds after he locked the grapple,Edison uses his right hand to move the right hand and the left leg. Then he grabs Zech's right leg and folds the knee. He combines with it an Ankle Lock. Zecharian punches his right cheek then gets free. He takes time to get up but his opponent already grabs his waist and tries a German Suplex. But the lunatic tries his best to resist ; he decides desperately to bite his forearm. David instantly flees to the corner. The referee goes to check him. So Zecharian takes out from his armband a blue needle. Then he quickly gets out to take a chair. Obviously the referee takes the chair and goes to drop it outside. When he is busy with the object,Zecharian instantly attack David's cheek with his hidden needle. Then he throws it away. He drags his opponent in the middle of the ring and does a Rolling Cutter. Then he tries the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… but David surprisely kicks out. After that,we could see Edison's right cheek openen weakly and dropping a pretty small amount of blood onto the mat.

" Oh my god ! Zechariab opened the cheek of the wrestler ! "

" Hopefully the wound isn't deep. He can continue the match. "

Unfortunately,Zecharian kicks twice the wound,hoping to make him unconscious. Then he gets to the corner while dragging the blood on his path. He waits his weakened opponent to get up then he tries the Sharp End. But David Edison dodges at the last moment,turns around and does a Discus Lariat. Zecharian lands on his chest. Then David,determined and angry,gets up and gets the crowd hyped while he waits his opponent. Then he gets him up and goes for the Suicidal Fall. When he rolls Zech's left arm around his own neck and holds him like for a Neckbreaker,Needleman suddenly turns around and uses his left arm to do a Sleeper Hold. Then he makes him sit by the force and does again the Dirty Syringe. This time the submission lasts fifty-six seconds. While the lunatic holds it,David Edison desperately moves his legs. Then,after a period of resistance,David at the end collapses. The referee grabs his hand and makes it fall on the mat once… twice… and thrice ! The bell rings and the match ends. **5 : 48**

" And the winner of the match : Zecharian Needleman ! "

His music plays and the crowd applauses him.

" He cheated again !

Stop complaining when there is cheating,Ross ! We don't care ! What matters is the result.

Yeah the result : the cheater wo…

Stop being pessimist. Plus that match was very short !

It's not like we're gonna to for every match a 20-minutes match. I'm ashamed !

Not me ! I'm glad that he won. "

Meanwhile,Zecharian Needleman sits in the middle of the ring,somehow frustrated. He looks at his KO opponent. Then he orders to the referee to go get a mic for him. The man obeys and gives him the mic. The music stops playing. Needleman gets up and talks :

" I'm pissed ! Last week,that brat dared to steal my opportunity for the Intercontinental Championship ! But he's only a child ! I will let Revan make him suffer. But the problem is that because of you,Carl… Someone has to pay. " As he said that last sentence,he takes out a red needle. Then he advances to the loser,raises his head then thrusts with power the needle into the right eye. In consequence,David gets the eye in blood which drops freely in big quantity. We could see clearly that it wasn't fake blood. Edison rolls away from his attacked while hiding with effort his bloody eye. The doctors instantly come out to help him in emergency. Then Zecharian drops the bloody needle and leaves backstage.

" Oh my… Jr only says.

Was that scripted ?!

I don't even know ! But the fact is… he didn't fake it ! He really exploded his eye ! Disgusting !

Whaou ! That's what I call a shoot !

The doctors who are bringing the poor Edison to backstage.

I'm sure he won't be here for weeks.

What a scene ! We should launch the commercials right now while the personal cleans the ring up. "


	43. BWF Thunder Segment 8

Before to continue,let's show them the current card of Cashing In :

Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :

Gulliver Epstein vs

Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs

Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF North American Championship

Revan Maverick © vs Carl

BWF Intercontinental Championship

Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky

BWF Tag Team Championship

Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista

BWF Women Championship

Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison

Danael vs Christopher Nelson

Ladder Match

The winner faces Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at the next PPV.

David Edison absent

Suddenly Ced's theme plays. The crowd instantly goes wild and welcome the BWF International Champion. This one comes out,wearing his heel attire and carrying the BWF International Championship on his right shoulder. He walks down slowly the ramp,then climbs the stairs,passes over the middle rope and proudfully stands in the middle of the ring. Then he takes the microphone that Justin Roberts gives him. But as he was gonna to leave,Ced stops him and tells him something in private. Then Justin takes his own micro and says : " Uhhh… Ladies and gentlemen,I just have been asked to introduce you the man standing in the ring with me. From Miami,Floride,weighting 265 lbs,he is two times NXT Champion,former ROH World Television Champion,former ROH World Champion,twice TNA World Heavyweight Champion,former TNA Grand Champion,current BWF International Champion and proud 3rd-generation wrestler… "

At each accomplishment Justin quoted,Ced gestures with his left hand to agree with him,getting really pretentious.

" He is the new face of BWF,the best all-around fighter in the world,the Architect of Violence,the Magnificient One and especially your King : the BWF International Champion : Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed ! "

Then the proudfull champion raises the title to the air with a grin to the face. The crowd divises itself in two groups : one cheers Ced,the other one boos him.

Then this one orders Roberts to get out. He returns to the middle of the ring and starts talking :

" Westville,Indiana,welcome to my Kingdom ! It is a pleasure to welcome you into my house. All I have to say is tha…. You're welcome for bringing you here !

Anyway,I am here today because I challenged last week two brothers to choose who would face me in two weeks,Sunday. As you must know,the brotherhood is very important in the family. Bortherhood is a gift given by God. A gift that we shall never throw away. That gift is expressed by the fact that the brothers stay together… live together… FIGHT together ! But the real problem is… To get this International Championship,we have to be… All alone ! However,we cannot separate two brothers. Never ! In conclusion,that's why… the Unavoidables are not able to confront me. So that means,I have to look for a more serious and… a more lonely challenge. But I really can't see who would be able to defeat me. Maybe… Maybe John Cena… Maybe Chris Jericho… Maybe Kenny Omega… Maybe PCO… Or Stone Cold Steve Austin. Ah crap ! There's two problems : One ; the wrestlers I named are not signed in BWF. And two ; Stone Cold retired,so we will never have this DREAM match ! So basically no one is worthy to face me.

I know,I know,some guys out there should face me to impress you,but first of all : I would beat them easily and second of all : I don't give a fucking damn about your dream matches ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO !_

" So what I'm gonna do,is that I will say right here,right now to the Styles brothers that the match at Cashing In won't be pla… "

Suddenly the theme Wig Wam - Non Stop Rock'n'Roll plays and the crowd gets hot,happy that the brothers are coming to the arena. But as they were celebrating… Robby Styles comes out alone and walks in the direction of the ring. He has a micro in his hand and wears his ring attire. He says :

" Ceddy,Ceddy,Ceddy… Don't worry about us ! We finally separated ourselves ! I will be the one fighting you ! "

_Pop_

" Mmm… That's good ! Robby,is it ? You're the most comic guy compared to your brother ! So that means… You'll be easier to beat. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Hahahahahah ! You think so ?! So answer this : If I was smarter than you,could I beat you,yes or no ?! "

" No,you idiot ! Because I am the King,and I am the best all-aro… "

Suddenly he receives a huge attack on the back. It was Robby (in his ring attire) who gave him a Front Dropkick. The crowd givew a huge pop for the tag team. Tyson bounces off the ropes and,as Ced hardly gets up,he hits the Curb Stomp. Then Robby joins him and the brother execute correctly their tag finisher on their victim. Then they grab for each one a mic and Robby says : " Actually,it's my brother who will face you for the BWF International Championship ! We are the Unavoidables ! "

Robby finishes : " And you may have avoided our attack last week,but you had nothing to escape that one ! Sleep tight ! "

He throws the microphone to Ced's head then both of them leave under the acclamation of the fans.

" Tyson Styles vs Ced for the BWF International Championship at Cashing In ! OH MY GOD ! JR cries.

The older brother will face the danger instead of the younger one !

I hope that this won't create tensions into the family. "


	44. BWF Thunder Match 6

" Ced will face Tyson Styles for the BWF World Championship.

Ross,they told me something important : next week,Ced will face Robby Styles and if the champion wins,Robby will be banished from the ringside Sunday.

That's vicious ! He's making everything he can to prevent Tyson from winning ?! What can he do again ?

I hope that Ced will take Tyson back to his place… But shuush ! The match will begin. "

Then the theme ''Rule The World'' by Valley Of Wolves plays and the crowd gives cheers. They chant the name of the incoming wrestler. Brian Rodriguez comes out confidently and sure of him.

" Ladies and gentlemen,this match is scheduled for one fall,and if the incoming wrestler wins,he will face Dex Zeta at Cashing In for the BWF World Championship. Introducing him,from Toronto,Ontario,Canada,weighting 289 lbs : the Samoan Bulldozer,Brian Rodriiiiiguez ! "

" Brian Rodriguez just earned himself a chance for the BWF World Championship. "

" He just got lucky that Dex was in his good mood. " Joey says.

" As Justin Roberts said : if Brian wins the match,he'll face Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at Cashing In. But if he loses,he won't have this chance. "

" Brian may have the body of a beast,but he doesn't have the potential to face Zeta. "

" Why's that ?! "

" He can't handle him. Dex is smaller than him and has a lot of technical maneuvers to easily vanquish him. "

" Yeah but remember in WWE when he wrecked that jobber. "

" That was a jobber and there lies a respected world champion. That's different. "

" Both are excellent in high-flying ! "

While the commentators keep arguing,Brian Rodriguez climbs onto the corner and raises his fist. He gets down,stays to the corner and leans backward on it. Then he walks into the ring. The crowd begins to talk,waiting for the next opponent. But when his music plays,they go extremely crazy. They cry wildly and do a YES movement. Revan Maverick comes out with his entrance attire and riding his motorbike. Then he stops at the stage and stares at everybody.

" And his opponent,from Houston,Texas,weighting 248 lbs : the Grim Reaper,Revan Maaaaveriiiiiick ! "

" Revan Maverick. Dex Zeta's goon. "

" He has been charged by this one to… take care of the other man into the ring. "

" Yeah Brian Rodriguez will need to pass through him in order to fight Dex Zeta. "

" Revan has to avoid to disappoint his leader. Or else… "

" Brian may have a chance against him but Maverick will surely win the match. "

Maverick then rides his bike on the ramp before to drive around the ring and stop in front of it. Then he climbs down it,enters into the ring and faces his opponent. The referee goes to separate them. Brian and Revan hesitantly stand back. Then the referee goes to talk to the timekeeper,but a fire erupts on the stage. Everyone freaks out,the referee turns around and the wrestlers get ready. Fire keeps exploding on the entrance then smoke comes out from backstage. It blows out until that a human figure appears from nowhere on the stage. It was Dex Zeta who was wearing a red T-Shirt,a jean,black shoes and his signature cape. Everyone applauses him. Then when his music plays,he slowly joins the commentators,with his title around the waist. He sits next to Joey Styles. Then the referee makes start the match.

Revan Maverick and Brian Rodriguez stare at each other before to lockup.

" So,Mr. Zeta,why are you here ? " Joey then asks.

" I just wanted to be here in order to support my pal Revan ! "

" And you're here because of Rodriguez too ? " JR asks.

" Yeah but it's obvious he's gonna lose ! Revan Maverick is an excellent wrestler,brawler and boxer. No one can make him kneel. And especially not that samoan dude. He will see in a moment that he made a huge mistake challenging me. "

Meanwhile,Revan has done a Headlock to Brian who was kneeling. This one gets up then punches Revan's belly. But this one bounces him off the ropes. Brian easily puts him down with a Shoulder Block. Then he goes to bounces off the ropes again,but Maverick lies on the mat,then quickly gets up and hits a Clostheline. He gets him up and smashes his head against the turnbuckle. Then he irish whips Rodriguez on the opposite corner ; but as he runs to clostheline him,Brian raises his left boot and hits him with it. Then he chains knife edge chops (at least 5) then does punches,bounces off the ropes and successes a Flying Clostheline. Then he walks over Revan's chest.

" HEY ! Don't you dare hurt my teammate,you trash ! " Dex snaps out.

" Brian Rodriguez stares at the champion before to get Maverick up. "

" Yeah that's it ! Look at me ! Look at my beautiful face and this gorgeous belt you'll never get ! "

Then Brian does again chops to the chest.

" Brian looking to weaken Revan a little bit before to beat him… " JR keeps commenting.

He bounces the Grim Reaper off the ropes then bends for a Back Body Drop. But Revan kicks his chest,bounces off the ropes again and does a Shoulder Block. He bounces again and does an Elbow Drop. He chains a Headlock while lying on the mat.

" Headlock ! Revan chokes Brian who's in disadvantage. " Joey says.

" Yeah ! Choke him ! Choke him ! Take him away every quantity of air in his body. "

Brian tries to get the arms off the neck. The submission lasts twenty-nine seconds. Then Brian slowly gets up and does a Back Suplex. But under the cheers of the crowd,Revan Maverick lands on his feet and does a Lariat that manages to get Brian down.

" See ?! Look at Maverick ! An excellent and unpredictable opponent ! "

" You're right,sir ! No one can surpass him ! " Joey agrees.

Then he goes for the pin,but Rodriguez kicks out.

He stomps his head then does an Armlock on the right arm,folding the arm to the back. He blocks Brian's movement by rolling his right arm around the neck. Rodriguez tries to move with his legs. He extends with efforts the left leg,only to let it fall on the mat. Then he goes to get up by getting right on the left knee. As he slowly comes back up,he carries Revan Maverick onto his back. But this one suddenly claws him to get free. The referee warns him. Revan bounces him off the ropes then tries another Clostheline. But Brian Rodriguez surprises him with a Spear. Everyone suddenly goes wild. He raises the left leg and pins him. But Maverick kicks out at 1.

He mounts on him and punches him multiple times until that the referee is obliged to stop him. He gets up,stomps the belly,gets Revan up,turns him around and tries a German Suplex. But Maverick elbows his face. He gets free then grabs his throat,only to receive a kick to the gut. Brian chains a Throat Thrust,then a Chest Chop before to try a Body Slam. But Revan escapes just behind him and does a Back Suplex. He gets up,grabs Brian's left arm,gets this one up,drags him next to the corner and climbs on the middle rope for the Old School. But the samoan man punches his face,stunning him. Then he joins him onto the middle rope. He grabs his head,gets his feet on the top rope and tries a Superplex. But instead of doing a basic Suplex,he attempts a Stalling Superplex. The crowd begins to cry and make a countout. Brian manages to keep his opponent to the air despite his body size. Revan desperately moves his legs weakly to escape. When the crowd arrives at 30,Rodriguez falls on his back and does the Suplex. Both fall down and stay down. The crowd reacts and chants HOLY SHIT !

" Stalling Superplex from the turnbuckle ! "

" Stop reacting,Ross ! That's not impressive at all ! " Dex cuts him.

" He's right ! Any tall man could do that,JR ! "

" Both of you are heartless. "

Then Brian crawls to the dead body next to him and lies on his chest for the countout. The referee does one count… two counts… but Revan Maverick pushes him away and rolls to the left. The crowd cries NOOOO !

Then Brian Rodriguez crawls to the corner,gets up,lies against the turnbuckle,even sitting on it,stares at his opponent while ordering him to get up. The Grim Reaper slowly moves,then gets on his hands and knees before to stand finally on his feet. Since he has his back turned on the Samoan Bulldozer,he doesn't know what awaits him. So at the moment he turns,and when he sees Brian run to him for a Spear,he gets surprised. But he quickly reacts by giving him a big kick to the chest,making him stand up. Then he tries the Mandible Claw. He manages to hold the grapple for four seconds until that Rodriguez punches his face. Then he tries a Lariat,but Maverick counters and does a Falling Uranage Slam. He chains the pin but,at 2,Brian kicks out.

" Why are you resisting ?! Give up ! You don't stand a chance ! "

Revan Maverick gets Brian Rodriguez up and directly does a Bacl Suplex Facebuster. Then he grabs the top ropes of the turnbuckle,stomps the mat with his foot then goes along the rope to wait his opponent to get up. He grabs the rope with the left hand while his right hand orders to the warrior to stand up. Meanwhile Brian gets up,looking stunned. He manages to stand on his both feet,until that Revan Kos him with the Flatline. Revan finishes his race by lying on the mat. Both get KO for eight seconds or more,until that Maverick gets up like did his father back in the day. The fans recognize the gesture and cheer him up. Then the Grim Reaper gets up,walks around the ring determined,suddenly falls on the mat while smashing his forearms down,incites Rodriguez to get up,does the same,waits a little bit and hits the Deathscythe. But in his surprise,Brian pushes him away then bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Clostheline.

" No ! He was gonna to end him ! Revan get back up ! "

Then he looks around him,seeing the fans cheer him up. He bounces off the ropes and successes the Atomic Leg Drop. Then he gets up and gestures for the end. He gets his opponent up,does a Front Facelock and tries th grab his right arm. But Revan Maverick punches his belly,pushes him away and when Brian runs to him,he surprises everyone with a Sidewalk Slam chained with the pinfall. One… Two… but Rodriguez kicks out.

Revan Maverick stands up and rests a little bit. Meanwhile Brian gets on his knees and hands,trying to get up. Maverick gets him up,goes behind him,grabs his right forearm with his left hand,turns him around and does the Bloodsport. But Brian Rodriguez doesn't fall. So he does another Clostheline. And another. And another. And another. Until that Brian grabs his arm and headbutts his head. Then he chains punches randomly before to bounce off the ropes and fire him from the ring with a Power Shoulder Block. Then he gets out to the opposite side,goes to the next side of the ring,taunts Dex Zeta and runs to do a Power Clostheline to his opponent.

" This guy is so disrespectful ! He dared to insult me before to attack my friend. "

" Brian Rodriguez should change his attitude. " Joey adds.

4…

Both get back into the ring. Brian goes to the corner and waits his opponent. When he's up,he goes for the Big Boot. But Revan grabs his right foot and does a Capture Suplex. Then he chains the Hell's Gate. Unfortunately Brian uses his strenght to get up,lift him and do a Powerbomb. But the dark character keeps holding the submission and chokes him again. Rodriguez falls on the mat and nearly collapses. Then he walks away and tries to touch the bottom rope with the foot. But Revan pulls the head harder,which weakens him more. The samoan has difficulties to get up. So fifty-eight seconds later,he gets the left leg off with his free hand. Then he uses his left arm to turn Maverick around and success an Ankle Lock. The crowd reacts while Dex orders to Revan to kick out. Twenty-seven seconds later,after trying to crawl to the ropes,the Grim Reaper pushes Rodriguez away with the right leg. Both get up but Revan surprises his opponent with the Flatline. Unfortunately,the Bulldozer rolls to the ringside. So Revan waits by sitting in the middle of the ring.

1…

Brian gets on his face.

2…

He slowly gets up before to put his right hand on the mat.

3…

He begins to get back into the ring.

Then he manages to climb inside but Maverick stomps him before to grab his left arm for the Hell's Gate. This time,Brian counters by grabbing his both leg,leaning forward and doing the pin trapping his shoulder. The referee does the countout but Revan kicks out.

Brian Rodriguez rolls to the apron while Revan gets up. He goes to grab his head,but the Bulldozer does a powerful headbutt,climbs on the corner and chains a Double Axe Handle. Then he bounces off the ropes and leaps for the Leg Drop. Revan dodges. He weakly hurt his butt. He gets up hardly then faces his opponent who tries a Clostheline. Brian dodges but Revan grabs his left forearm with his left hand,turns him around and successes the Bloodsport. Then he gets up and taunts the crowd who supports him. He smashed the mat with the forearms,waiting Rodriguez to get up. Then when both are standing up,he goes for the Deathscythe. But Brian does a surprise School Boy,but instead of doing the pinfall,he lets him roll to the back then quickly gets up,does a Front Facelock,grabs the right arm with his left one and maneuvers the Falling.

" What ! No ! You can't lose my boy ! "

" Revan Maverick has just received the finishing move ! "

" Come on Maverick ! Get up ! " Joey cries.

Brian turns Revan around,grabs the right leg and raises it,lies on him and does the pinfall. The referee counts once… twice… and a third time ! The bell rings and the fans go wild. 11 : 23

" Oh shit !... " Dex Zeta only says before to take his helmet off and get into the ring.

As Brian Rodriguez gets up and celebrates his win,he turns around and receives a Bicycle Knee Strike to the face from Dex Zeta. Zeta takes his title off the waist before to show him to the sleepinf samoan and shout : " YOU WILL NEVER GET IT ! NEVER ! "

He gets out while dragging his teammate on his shoulder.


	45. BWF Thunder Match 7

The fans make noise and talk around while waiting the next segment. Then Justin Roberts talks : " Ladies and gentlemen,the following contest is scheduled for one fall,and is a MITB Qualification Match ! "

The crowd doesn't more words to go crazy. They chant various chants like HOLY SHIT or YES. But they are also chanting the name of Connor Gates. Suddenly the lights go out and the titantron begins to have lags. The screen can't show properly anymore the logo of BWF. Everyone questions himself if it is scripted then the titantron works again and shows all of a sudden the words LET'S ROCK AND ROLL ! Then the music Don't You Wish You Were Me by Fozzy begins and the titantron plays multiple logos symbolizing Rock'N'Roll and Canada. Finally Guy Thomas comes out. Everyone makes silence.

" Making his way to the ring,from Montréal,Québec,Canada,weighting 297 lbs : the best charmer in the WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD,Guy Thomaaaaas ! "

" Guy Thomas ! I'm sure he will become a big name in here,Joey says. "

" Guy Thomas is a canadian patriot and is known to be very trash talking. But despite his arrogance,Thomas has a huge experience in wrestling,and also into high-flying. "

" His high-flying skills aren't fabulous but he can give us interesting spots. "

" I am excited to see what those two wrestlers are capable of together. "

Guy Thomas jumps over the top rope,then climbs on the middle rope,raises his hands and taunts the crowd arrogantly. Then he gets down and asks for a microphone. He walks in the middle of the ring. He notices that the crowd has stayed silent since the beginning. So he gets the mic closer to his mouth and opens it to speak… but the music World So Cold by Three Days Grace cuts him. The fans,recognizing the wrestler,instantly boos the incoming opponent. A huge heat hits the arena. Chris Matthews,in his ring attire,comes out with a micro in his right hand. He walks peacefully out of the backstage while Guy Thomas doesn't look surprised or angry. Then Justin Roberts presents him :

" And his opponent,from Arlington,Texas,weighting 195 lbs : the Fallen God,Chri… "

Suddenly Chris says in his microphone : " Shut up ! Shut up you misbeliever ! Cut the music ! I have to talk ! "

The music stops but the crowd keeps booing the so-called angel. This one keeps talking : " Thank you ! So as this misbeliever was saying,I am Chris Matthews,and I am the angel sent by God to purify this land from all his sins just like did our god Jesus. But unlike him,the demons won't crucify me ! I crucify them. And tonight,God sent me in this arena called BWF Thunder in Indiana in order to prevent this loudmouth demon right here to steal the flesh of Jesus Christ suspended at the top of this ring ! And you,demon,I saw you commit a horrible sin by saying earlier that you were gonna to win the match. That's a lie ! "

Then finally Guy Thomas has the opportunity to talk. He walks to the ropes,grabs the top one,gets his mic on his mouth and says : " First of all,my name isn't Demon,it's Mr. Thomas for you ! And second of all,the only sin I did was to accept fighting someone like you. "

" Someone like me doesn't have any interest fighting this ugly sinner ! "

" Wait,think carefully what's the ugliest : me… or that attire you wear ! "

_YEAAAAAAAAAH !_

" You're trying to get those misbelievers on your side to avoid your punishment ! But that's not gonna work. Because first of all,you're bringing those fools with you in your fall ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" And second of all,your punishment is unavoidable ! "

" My punishment is unavoidable ! I think your defeat is unavoidable ! "

_Pause_

" Tonight,I will beat you. Sunday,I will win the MITB Ladder Match. And after that,I will come to Jesus' grave,I will climb on it and I will move slowly my hips while raising my briefcase to the air. "

Hahahahahahaha

" How dare you insult our lord Jesus Christ ! You just did a terrible sin ! Now it is my duty as an angel to bring you to the cross ! "

He drops the mic,walks on the ramp and slides under the ropes. As he tries a Clostheline,the bell rings.

Guy Thomas dodges the Clostheline,jumps onto the middle rope and does a Crossbody. Then he waits his opponent to get up before to hit a Dropkick. He runs for a Corner Forearm Smash but Chris Matthews dodges ; then he bounces off the ropes and does a Flying Clostheline. He bounces off the ropes again but Thomas dodges,does a Leapfrog,a Reverse Leapfrog then tries a Back Elbow. But Matthews dodges then jumps on the middle rope and tries also a Crossbody. This time,Guy catches him in midair and manages to do a Deadlift Suplex. He goes for the pin but his opponent kicks out.

He chains a Sleeper Hold. Chris slowly gets up then manages a Leg Sweep on the left leg. He bounces off the ropes and maneuvers a Flip Senton Splash. He grabs his right arm and executes the Armbar. Eight seconds later,Guy Thomas rolls to the back,gets free and lifts him into a Powerbomb. But the angel falls behind the loudmouth and does a Sunset Flip. The referee does the countout but Guy quickly kicks out.

Both get up quickly… Then Chris Matthews hits the Heavens Grace. But Guy Thomas quickly escapes outside. Then he taunts his opponent who decides to bounces off the ropes and jump for a Suicide Dive. But the showman dodges it and lets him crash his upper body on the barricade. Then he throws his dead body onto the stairs.

4…

Both get back into the ring.

Guy does an Armlock on his target. He gets in position so that he gets his back turned on the ropes. He folds Matthews' right arm over his shoulder. Chris tries to crawl with his feet but Thomas' weight keeps him down. The grapple lasts forty-four seconds. Then the Fallen God slowly gets up,elbows the belly but the architect changes to a Side Headlock. Both lie to the ropes during four seconds before that Chris Matthews projects Guy Thomas to the ropes. He does a Clostheline,which Guy dodges. This one then bounces off the ropes and successes a Flying Spinning Heel Kick. He crawls to the corner,gets up,waits Matthews to get up and goes for a Jumping Forearm Smash. But Matthews grabs him in midair and does a Side Slam Backbreaker. Then he directly chains a Sleeper Hold while folding his back onto his left knee. The opponent desperately raises the legs. Then,fifty-three seconds later,he gets his head off the arms,rolls away,only obliging Matthews to bounce off the ropes and hit the Smite. But he lands on the mat instead of his opponent's chest. Guy Thomas gets out of the ring then collapses outside. Chris Matthews climbs onto the corner and waits. Meanwhile his rival slowly gets up while gaining some air back. Suddenly Matthews jumps from the turnbuckle and lands on his opponent. The crowd launches a OHHHHHH.

" WHAOU ! Crossbody from the outside ! "

Both men finish KO in the ringside.

1…

Chris Matthews stands up.

2…

He brings Guy back into the ring.

The angel climbs again on the corner,turns around and executes the Ascension. But Thomas rolls to the corner ; so Chris crash himself violently onto the mat. Then Guy jumps on the middle rope and successes his own Moonsault to the back. Then he chains with the pin. One… Two… But Chris kicks out.

Guy Thomas gets Chris Matthews up and wants to do a Backbreaker Rack. But Matthews elbows his face with his left elbow,falls behind him and successes a Crucifix while smashing Guy's shoulders violently on the mat. But his opponent kicks out. Both get up. Chris avails of his position to hit easily a kick to Thomas' face. This one after smashes his back on the turnbuckle. The angel does a Kip Up then runs and hits a Forearm Smash. Then he makes him rolls forward and lie on the back. He directly jumps onto the top rope,jumps while making a backflip and successes the Moonsault perfectly. He chains with the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… but Guy kicks out before the third one.

He drags Guy Thomas next to the corner. Then he grabs the ropes to put his feet on the middle rope. Meanwhile Thomas slowly gets back up while bending his head forward. Chris Matthews waits a moment,stares around him,raises his arms to look like a real angel then jumps while raising the hands. Suddenly,Guy directly gets back up,grabs Chris' left arm,lifts him to the air and does a Gutbuster. The crowd does OHHHH !

" A midair counter ! He could beat him with this signature move ! "

" Who will go to Cashing In ?! "

Guy does the pinfall,but Matthews kicks out.

" That gutbuster wasn't enough ! "

" Those men are doing everything to avoid losing this opportunity. "

Then he gets up and rests against the ropes. He stares at his KO opponent. Then he thinks about what to do next. He advances to the legs,grabs them… but Chris uses them to violently push him over the middle rope. Then he bounces off the ropes and jumps over the top rope for a Suicide Dive. The crowd does OHHHHH and applauses him.

" Tope Suicida ! " Joey cries.

" Chris took out a dangerous maneuver ! "

1…

He gets Thomas up.

2…

He throws him face first again the ringpost.

3…

He grabs him before to get him back into the ring.

Then he climbs on the apron,gets to the top rope,passes his legs over the top rope to get them on the middle one,waits his opponent and jumps to land his lower body onto the head. He tries his finishing move but is surprised by a sudden Back Body Drop. Then he tries to get up but is caught into a Backstabber. Guy goes for the pin. One… Two… But Matthews kicks out.

Guy Thomas gets up while beginning to pant. He bends forward to gain some air. Then he waits his opponent to get up. This one slowly crawls before to fully get back up. Suddenly,Guy goes for the Rondhouse Kick. But Chris dodges the kick ; so Thomas turns around,getting his back on his opponent and this one chains a School Boy. But the showman kicks out at 2. Guy crawls quickly to the corner while Matthews gets to the opposite turnbuckle. Then finally he runs and does a Pele Kick. Guy Thomas falls on his chest while the fallen god gets to the apron. He taunts everyone to the arena but they boo him. So when Guy gets up,he jumps onto the top rope and executes a Crossbody. But Guy catches im midair but this time,Chris Matthews counterattacks with a DDT. Then he quickly gets back up and climbs on the corner. He turns around to execute his finishing move,but Thomas joins him and does a Double Axe Handle to the back. He climbs on the middle rope,raises the right arm and wants to perform the Half and Half Suplex. He managed to get his hand onto the back of the neck and his left arm around Chris' waist. Then he waits a dozen of seconds before to make Matthews flip over him to fall on the chest. Unfortunately for him,Chris Matthews lands on his both feet. The public does an epic reaction to that and cheers the angel up. This one waits that Guy Thomas rolls to the back to do a Front Dropkick by behind. In consequence,Thomas smashes his own face against the turnbuckle. Then he does a School Boy again,but this time he chains instantly a Deadlift Powerbomb. He hardly climbs then onto the middle rope,waiting his opponent. Then he taunts him by raising his hands before to jump to the air and execute the Archangel. He successes and Guy sells perfectly the move : he acts as if the shock of his head on the mat has totally blocked his movement and turned him into a dead mannequin. Then he rolls him around and pins him,lying on his torso. The referee gets closer and does the countout. One… Two… Suddenly Guy Thomas kicks out. The crowd gives him cheers.

" What ?! How could he survive the Archangel ?! " Joey reacts.

Chris Matthews can't believe it. He crawls to the corner,lies on it and grabs his head,disappointed by this result. Then he gets up and thinks about how to beat him. Then he takes time to look at the top for the briefcase. He grins to it before to grab the top ropes and wait his opponent to get up. Then when it's time,he waits one second and runs for the Heavens Grace. But as he leads the right foot for the head,Guy Thomas dodges it in extremis,does a School Boy,gets his head between the legs and jumps to mount on his back. But as he wanted to lean forward,Chris kneels so that his knees trap Thomas' shoulders on the mat. The referee does the countout but Guy kicks out.

Chris Matthews bounces off the ropes and tries again the Heavens Grace. This time,Guy Thomas grabs his right foot and does a Leg Sweep. Then he quickly maneuvers the Inverted Sharpshooter,honoring Edge from WWE. He blocks the legs while he lightly folds Chris' back. This one desperately tries to crawl to the ropes,but Guy's right leg is really hooked to the mat. So he suffers badly and extends his arm to look for help. The torture lasts one minute and three seconds. Just after that,Chris Matthews decides to get on his hands,roll forward,make Thomas fall on his chest in order to counter with an Ankle Lock. Despite that Guy suffers of the submission,he easily manages to reach the ropes in twenty-seven seconds. Then Chris drops his right foot. He gets up and pulls him in the middle of the ring. Then he bounces off the ropes and does the Smite. He crashes Guy's face with his knee. Then he gets to the corner and waits Guy Thomas to get up. This one has difficulties to continue the match with his now damaged right ankle. He grabs the bottom rope then grabs the other ropes to success to get up. Then he walks in the middle of the ring… only to see Matthews attempt the Heavens Grace on him. But he reacts fast and hits the Double Knee Facebreaker on the chest. Chris falls on his hands ; Guy quickly gets onto him with him between the legs ; he grabd his waist,gets him up while riding him by the back and chains the Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

" Canada Sunrise ! This is the end ! "

" What a move ! Cover ! "

The referee comes by while Guy rolls his arm around Chris' right leg. He does one count… two counts… and three counts ! **12 : 41**

The bell rings the end of the match and the crowd applauses the winner.

" And your winner : Guy Thomas !

What a match ! It had many contents.

But it could have been WAYYYY better. For example,the spots. More interesting moves maybe…

You're probably right. Anyway,Guy Thomas has earned his opportunity for the MITB Ladder Match. He'll be joining Gulliver Epstein.

I hope a really good luck for that pal. "

Meanwhile Guy climbs on the turnbuckle and celebrates while pointing the briefcase.


	46. BWF Thunder Match 8

Elegent Evelin and Linda Palmer are talking in the locker room. Evelin was wearing her entrance attire while Linda only wears a blue T-shirt,a dark blue jogging pant and her red shoes. Evelin one standing up while Palmer was sitting on the bench with her right foot on it. They were talking about girls stuff when Adam Connors comes out. He acts as if he's looking for an object. Then he asks to the women : " Hey girls ! Didn't you see by any chance Melody ?! You know,this height,cute face,accompagnied by Calista… "

" No ! No idea sorry. " Linda answers.

Then Adam instantly leaves the room. The girls laugh at that before to keep talking.

* * *

In the ring…

" Okay ! We just saw Guy Thomas qualify himself for the MITB Ladder Match ! The next Qualif' Match begins right now. "

Then the theme Lift Me Up by FFDP plays and the crowd gives a pop for the Ward Brothers. Both arrive slowly at the stage. While Frank has his in-ring attires,Daryl is wearing a jean,a blue Polo T-Shirt and black shoes. He also has white wrist bands. The brother walk down the ramp with Daryl right behind his brother.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it's a MITB Qualification Match ! Making his way to the ring,accompagnied by Daryl Ward,from Chicago,Illinois,weighting 305 lbs : Frank Waaaard ! "

" Last week,despite they lost,the brothers impressed us with their dominating moves. "

" At multiple occasions,I thought they were gonna to win… until that Matt and Raph beat them at last. "

" Right now,Frank has been chosen to try to gain his chance for the MITB Ladder Match. I'm sure he can get it. "

Frank climbs on the apron while his brother stays in the ringside. Then he goes over the top rope and stands in the middle of the ring,rolling his forearms. Then he gets to the corner and exercises himself. The crowd silently waits for the next opponent. They had no clue on who will face Big Frank. Then the music Glorious Morning by Waterflame plays and the crowd goes extremely wild ! They instantly recognized the wrestler and chant already his name. This one comes out all excited. He goes to the corner of the stage and taps on the ground to taunt the crowd. Then he does the X sign before to head to the ring.

" And his opponent,from Dallas,Texas,weighting 230 lbs : the Croooooss Kniiiight ! "

" Here he is ! The Cross Knight ! "

" One of the best wrestlers of this building. " Joey Styles says.

" He is acclaimed by every fan of USA. "

" I have an idea : into a scale from 1 to 10,what's his chance to beat Frank Ward ? "

" 8… "

" 0 ! "

" What ?! "

" Frank is WAY better than him thanks to his strenght,his height and his in-ring skills ! "

" You're going crazy ! Ramirez is a better technician than him… "

" Yada yada ! Let's see from ourselves then ! "

Cross Knight climbs on the apron then jumps over the top rope and gets to the corner to taunt the crowd. He climbs down then faces Frank who's at the opposite. The referee gestures to the timekeeper. This one rings the bell so that the match can start.

Suddenly,as both opponents were facing each other,the fans cry : LET'S GO CROSS KNIGHT/ LET'S GO FRANK !

Frank and Jaiden don't notice it and prefer to lockup. They fight for three seconds until that Frank Ward violently pushes Jaiden Ramirez against the corner. Then he runs for a Clostheline,but Cross Knight does a High Kick to the face then jumps onto the middle rope and leaps for a Lariat. But Ward headbutts him. Then he grabs his right foot and violently projects him to the opposite side. Then he stomps him before to get him up and do a Biel Throw. Then he runs and successes a Corner Kitchen Sink. Then he drags him away and does an Exploder Suplex. Cross Knight hardly gets up and grabs the middle of the corner. Frank Ward punches him then chains a Drop Suplex. He bounces off the ropes and wants to do an Elbow Drop ; but Cross Knight dodges at the last moment. Then he gets up and tries to take back the advantage with a punch,but Ward blocks it with his left forearm and delivers a powerful slap to the chest. All the arena heard the contact.

" Whaou ! What a slap ! Looks like WALTER ! " Joey exclaims.

Then he bounces Jaiden off the ropes. He goes for a Scoop Powerslam but Ramirez spins around and successes a DDT. He gets up then waits a little bit before to try to bounce him off the ropes. But Frank grabs him by the collar of his attire before to violently throw him off the ropes. Everyone cries OHHHHH.

" What a strenght ! " JR cries.

" Frank Ward literally threw Jaiden Ramirez off the ropes. "

Then Frank Ward joins him in the ringside.

1…

He throws him on the barricade. Then he gets him up and viciously propulses him face first again the ringpost.

5…

He brings Jaiden back into the ring before to follow him.

He chains with the pin but Cross Knight kicks out.

Then he grabs his right arm and does an Armlock while mounting on his chest,preventing him from escaping. He pulls the arm during forty-three seconds before to drop it. Then he stomps his opponent again. He executes then a Deadlift Backbreaker,instantly bringing him back down the mat. Then he bounces off the ropes and does a Running Stomp. Then he gets him up and throws him easily shoulder first against the turnbuckle,onto the ringpost. He drags him away and chains a German Suplex. He drops him,crawls and chains the pinfall. But Ramirez kicks out again.

" Cross Knight gets totally dominated. "

He gets him up and chains a Side Slam Backbreaker. Then he gets him up,pushes him to the back and goes to chain a Bicycle Kick. But suddenly the Cross Knight dodges,bounces off the ropes and does a Flying Single Leg Kick. Then he gets up and chains multiple leg drops. Then he finishes with a Knee Drop before to do the pinfall. But his opponent easily kicks out.

Then,seeing that he's heavier than him,instead of getting him up,he decides to climb on the corner. He arrives at the top,faces his KO opponent,taunts the crowd who cheers him up and jumps for a Double Foot Stomp. But the titan dodges. Jaiden rolls to the front and tries a Frog Splash. But suddenly Frank raises his feet and pushes him away,which sends him outside,over the bottom rope and making him land on the back. The crowd begins to chant HOLY SHIT !

" What the fuck ?! He just send him outside… from the ring with just his feet ?! Unbelievable ! " Joey shouts.

" Frank Ward is a force of the nature,like his brother. "

This one stays on the apron to support his brother. Frank Ward then joins his victim before to do a Snake Eye onto the barricade. Then he tries to Irish Whip him to the barricade,but Cross Knight jumps onto the barricade and successes a Spin Enzuigiri. Frank gets stunned. Then Cross Knight brings him back into the ring. He stays on the apron. He waits a little bit before to jump on the rope and maneuver a Springboard Knee Strike to the side of the face. Frank still stands on his feet. So Cross Knight bounces off the ropes and hits a Sick Kick to the chest. That only made Frank bend forward. Ramirez bounces off the ropes a last time and does a powerful Front Dropkick directly to the head. Then he directly jumps onto the middle rope and does a Moonsault while Big Frank lied on the back. He chains with the pinfall,raising the left leg. The referee does the first count… the second count… but Frank kicks out before the third one.

Then he gets up,looks around him,sees the crowd fired up and his opponent down. He grabs the top rope of the corner then looks around him again. He looks at his rival again. Then he finally decides to smash his right fist on the mat,get on his right knee and do his knight gesture. Meanwhile Frank Ward takes his time to get up while his brother watches the scene,the hands on the apron but his mind trusting Frank. This one gets up and turns around,until he receives Cross Knight's Superman Punch. The crowd gets crazy. Frank falls down on the mat like dead. He sells the move as if the punch almost took his soul off. And he does it perfectly. The punch smashed his left cheek. Cross Knight,while healing his right hand with the other one because of Frank skull's resistance,lies onto the corner. Then he nearly sits before to listen to the crowd on fire. Finally he grabs the rope with his right hand and stares at his opponent who's getting. He uses his other hand and gets it on the same rope ; he taps on the mat with the left leg while the crowd cries YES ! But when Frank Ward gets on his knees,Daryl suddenly climbs on the apron. The referee goes to blame him while Frank delivers a vicious jab to his opponent. Then he makes him sit on the top of the turnbuckle before to join him. He gets him up and instantly hits the Superplex. He crawls to do the pin,lying himself onto the chest. The referee does one count… two counts… But at that moment,Cross Knight kicks out.

Then Frank Ward gets up and goes to the corner. He waits a little bit then,when Cross Knight gets on his feet,he runs and hits a Big Boot. But Jaiden grabs the right foot and turns him around. He successes a Clostheline. Then he grabs the right arm and chains vicious stomps directly to the face. Then he drops him and lies to the corner,tired. He takes time to breath before to look around him. Then he waits that Frank gets on his left knee before to hit the Superkick. He manages to hit his jaw. Frank falls unconscious on the mat. Then he climbs very slowly onto the turnbuckle,takes time to gain some air,stands up,does the X sign and hits the Knightfall. But Big Frank raises his knees and counters. Cross Knight gets hurt. Meanwhile Ward gets on his feet again,bounces Jaiden off the ropes and hits a Pendulum Sidewalk Slam. Then he gets back up,bounces off the ropes and hits a Jumping Elbow Drop. He chains with the pin but Ramirez kicks out.

Then he gets up,open his right arm,looks at it and raises it to the air. The crowd launches another YES movement while Ward waits for his prey. He keeps his hand to the air ; Ramirez slowly gets up,exhausted. Then when he's ready,the giant chokes his opponent with his mainhand and goes for the finishing move. But Cross Knight avails of the push up to hit his Superman Punch. Then he sees that Frank became stunned ; so he bounces off the ropes and hits the Ripcord. The crowd cries YEAAAAAAH ! while Frank stands on his feet. Suddenly,as Jaiden was grabbing him,Frank gets free and hits a strong hook to the cheek. Ramirez falls onto the bottom rope,nearly unconscious. Then Ward goes to finish him,but the referee stops him and orders him to refrain. But at that moment,as Frank was arguing with him,Chris Matthews comes out from the crowd,with his ring attire,and hits the Heavens Grace to Cross Knight. The crowd launches an epic pop and chant YES. Meanwhile Chris quickly escapes. Frank Ward finally gets back to his opponent,hits the Chokeslam and beats him with the pinfall. The bell rings and the crowd cries loudly. **9 : 13**

" And here's your winner : Frank Ward !

What's the meaning of this ?! JR complains. Why did Chris Matthews attack Cross Knight ?!

I think that we'll have the answer next week. For now,Frank Ward is going to Cashing In.

Yeah ! He availed of the vicious attack to beat his opponent.

Don't be so rude ! Besides I told you so that your Cross Knight thing didn't have any chance against… this brute !

If there wasn't that fake angel,Ramirez would surely win the match.

Anyway,let's go backstage. "


	47. BWF Thunder Segment 9

In the parking,a cor is parking itself. It's a dark sport car usable in the street. It parks itself right onto a private seat. Then a giant man comes out,wearing a T-Shirt of the Bullet Club,a dark jean and black shoes. The crowd instantly recognizes him and cries wildly : indeed,it was Robert Reeves.

The man takes a baggage off the back of the car then heads to the backstage.

" Robert Reeves is into the arena right now ! "

" It must be about his promo in the Main Event ! "

" I wonder what he'll say ! "

* * *

In the arena…

The following event is the BWF Women Championship Contract Signing. So a tall table has been set in the middle of the ring with two chairs,the contract ready,a pen on it and Duncan Jonathan standing next to the table.

" So,ladies and gentlemen,here we come : the BWF Women Championship Contract Signing ! I'm glad to be at your sides again. As you must know,at Cashing In,Eris Sabre will defend her BWF Women Championship against the newcomer Jessica Batista. First of all,before to make come the champion,I have to inform you that Eris herself requested me a whole new stipulatiob for the match. I don't know what it is,so I'm gonna discover it with all of you. So Eris ! May you come ?! "

Blood Like Gasoline" by Against The Current plays and the fans chant her name. Eris Sabre comes out,carrying her title on her shoulder. She wears a red T-shirt going down to her hips,a black pant,red boots and she was also wearing sunglasses and a cowboy hat. She walks down the ramp before to climb into the ring and sit on the chair given by Duncan. This one stands away from her then talks : " Eris,glad to have you here ? So are you looking forward to face Jessica Batista ?! "

" Not really ?! Like I said last time,Jessica isn't worthy facing me ! But since she cowardly sent her bitches to attack me to the back,I am willing to show to everyone that Jessica… is a scared coward ! "

_BOOOOOO_

" So right now ! I want her to show up right here right now,to sign that fucking contract ! "

Then she stands up and goes to the ropes,angry and determined. She waits her opponent to come out. Then she walks around the table until that the music High Horse by Kacey Musgroves begins. The crowd claps their hand to welcome the woman. Jessica Batista comes out by walking. The fans try to touch her,but she was away. Jessica Batista was wearing a short purple dress and black shoes. She also had a black bracelet on her right forearm. She walks to the ring,climbs on the apron,passes over the bottom rope then shakes Jonathan's hand before to sit right in front of her nemesis. Both stare at each other intensively ; the fans chant YES very loudly. But Duncan gets closer and tries to calm the situation.

" Ladies ! I already feel that the atmosphere gets really hotter ! But we have a contract to sign immediately. So please could you behave yourselves for… at least 5 minutes ? "

" He takes the contract and puts it in front of Jessica. She looks at it,but as she was reading,she found : A special stipulation ?! "

She adds : " What's this about ?! "

Eris answers : " Since what you did last week,I took time to choose a specific stipulation for your situation ! "

Then she takes her hat off,throws it away then puts her arms on the table and faces her rival.

" Listen,before to sign that contract,I have to warn you that,whatever the stipulation is,you will make a big mistake if you dare to engrave this pen onto that paper. Let me recall you who you're facing at : Eris Sabre,current BWF Women Champion,female representative of the Legion,girlfriend of the infamous Dex Zeta and especially one of the best technical women of this decade. If you choose to fight me at Cashing In,I swear I'm gonna beat you down,I'm gonna to terminate you and I'll make you regret to have chosen me ! "

Suddenly,Eris Sabre rips the contract off Jessica's hands and signs it. Then she throws it back in front of Batista. The young woman looks at the contract,takes the pen,raises it to the air… before to let it drop on the papers. Then she stands up with the micro in his hand and starts talking while walking around.

" Did you really think that I would do it right here,right now ?! Before to sign the contract,I wanna to answer you : Despite that you beat me Sunday… I'm not afraid of you. When I look at you,I see… a hobo ! "

Then the crowd gives her a weak reaction while Eris looks away,frustrated.

" Despite all your efforts to look badass today,your cowboy hat makes you more ridiculous ! "

A few laughs is heard then.

Then Eris gets her mic on her mouth and begins talking.

" I may be ridiculous,but you,you're still ridiculous for any age ! "

_Ohhhhhhh_

" Listen,buddy ! " She stands up. " You're not in my league,baby girl ! I am one of the most important Main Eventer women of the world and you…you just come out here and name yourself the leader just after being beaten four times in a row by a certain Becky Lynch ! "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Jessica,frustrated,asks : " Will you shut up ?! "

" No I won't shut up as long as you're in this ring with me ! I don't deserve facing you. "

" Oh yeah ?! You don't deserve facing me ? "

" Yeah,because you're a slutty peace of shit (OHHHHHHHH…) who needs some correction ! "

" Then let's fight ! Let's go ! She gestures Sabre to come on and fight. "

" No no no ! I'm not one of those greedy fighters ! I fight only for sport,not for fun or total pleasure. I fight for honor ! And you,you don't have any honor to need to beat ! "

" Speaking of honor,what about the day in ROH when you betrayed Johannah Hills ?! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Johannah was just a bitch ! I understood with the time that she was preventing me from going to the Main Event. So I had to get rid of her. "

_More boos._

" And what about you,all of you standing up in this poor crowd ! You,you just keep booing,whining,shouting and chanting BORING to anyone without even knowing why ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Now let's back at you ! In conclusion : you shouldn't sign that contract. "

Batista looks at the contract standing on the table. She looks at it for a dozen of seconds before to take her micro back and think.

" I shouldn't sign the contract ?! Of course I'll sign ! Who wouldn't want to do one more run as a World Champion ?! "

_Some cheers_

" Not me ! Eris,you may be one of the best technicians of pro wrestling,but you are not Jessica Batista. "

" You're right ! I'm you Jessica. I am the only Eris Sabre,the first and only Zack Sabre Jr's sister ! "

" You know,Zack has nothing to do with that. Anyway I am Jessica Batista,the female leader of the Knockout Queens,former WWE Main Eventer,former women champion and future star of 2020 ! "

The fans clap her then.

" And you,you will be only known… as a lunatic witch ! No no no ! As a LUNATIC BITCH ! "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Eris gets angry and grabs the edge of the table. She raises the mic on her mouth and answers back.

" Now,little girl,you will watch closely my mouth and listen carefully. Then she makes fun by spelling with her mouth and saying : FUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUUU ! "

" Hahaha ! Fuck me ?! No fuck you and Dex Zeta ! "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Sabre sure doesn't like that we talk bad about her boyfriend. But she remains calm,grabs the table with her left hand and counterattacks :

" I may be Dex Zeta's bitch,but unlike you,I'm not a gay bitch ! "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Suddenly,unlike what was expected,the crowd keeps booing Eris. This one stays in her heel character and leans with ease on the table. Then Jessica goes to smack her,but Duncan Jonathan grabs her and makes her refrain.

" Say one only thing about Callulla,and you're dead ! "

She tries to go to hit her opponent,but Duncan has rolled his arms around her body only to calm her down. Finally she shoves him away,but she doesn't move anymore. Meanwhile the crowd cries LET THEM FIGHT !

All of a sudden,Jessica rushes to the contract and signs it with anger. The crowd launches a YES movement. Then she throws the table out of the ring and faces Eris who was up. She moves her own chair with a kick and both do an epic face-to-face. Duncan,who has picked the contract up before the table gets moved out,goes to the apron and says to the women : " Ladies,the contract is signed. Which means that my job here is done for now. So I'll leave and let you do whatever you have in mind. " He leaves out of sight.

Both women keep staring at each other before that Eris tries to calm her rival down,raises the microphone and says : " I know that you are very mad right now. But at least allow me to reveal the special stipulation I was talking about. But since I will kill you in two weeks,it would be better if your bitches come here too. "

Then Jasmine Batista and Callulla,in their ring attire,come out and stop in front of the ring.

" Stop right there ! Please ! Thank you. So you wanna know what I prepared for you ? The special stipulation actually… is in front of us. "

Suddenly there's a blackout in the arena which lasts twenty-five seconds. During that time,the fans cry wildly and take their phones out to use the flashlight. Despite that,they still couldn't see anything. Then,when the lights come back,they are surprised when they find,inside the ring… a steel cage imprisoning Eris and Jessica. This one,surprised but not shocked,grabs the iron wall to try to break free. Her teammates do the same. It's that moment that Sabre chooses to grab her title and smash Jessica's back with it. Then she stomps her before to send her face strike the iron bars. She falls unconscious. Eris waits a little bit then hits a vicious Superkick to the side of the face. Finally she turns her around and hits the T-Time. While Batista helplessly gets her left arm pulled out,Jasmine kicks the door with all her strenght. But it doesn't want to break. Meanwhile Callulla climbs the wall. But when she arrived at the top,there's a new blackout. This time,it lasts fifteen seconds. Then the light comes back but Eris Sabre and tve BWF Women title have disappeared. Callulla carefully lands in the ring then goes to see her wife. This one holds her left arm who seems injured. Jasmine calls for a mecanician and a doctor. Two corresponding people arrive and,while one man opens the gate with the red shear,the other man instantly runs to the challenger and checks her arm. Then five other doctors come out with a stretcher and some medical tools to heal the arm. At the end of the segment,the doctors bring Jessica on the stretcher to backstage. Jessica was wearing on her left elbow an upgraded bandage. Callulla stares at the scene,very worried. Jasmine grabs her shoulders and reassures her.

Some minutes later,in the backstage…

We can see Jessica Batista being brought to the back of the ambulance. The main doctor says to Callulla who was watching : " Miss,are you thee patient's wife ?

Yes why ?

We can allow you to come to the hospital with us,to support her. "

Then Callulla climbs inside and the ambulance leaves the arena,leaving Jasmine in the parking,saddened. She walks away to return to her private locker room.


	48. BWF Thunder Match 9

While the crowd makes silence,still shocked by the savage attack of Eris Sabre onto Jessica Batista,the light suddenly goes out and the fans get surprised. It lasts fifteen seconds until that a guitar gets played. Then the crowd begins to boo. Elina Hunkleberry comes out from the backstage to come through the crowd. So a dozen of fans get the occasion to touch only her shoulders by respect. While she talks,Elina holds her guitar and walks down the stairs.

" (Sigh) Hello Westville,Indiana ! Here stands one of the most determined american patriot… "

Then one fan chants USA !

" The best technical woman pro wrestling has ever known and the future of BWF ! Elina Hunkleberry ! "

A few boos

" So I am here tonight in this poor town… "

A huge heat strikes all the arena.

" That's right ! Westville is nothing but a bitchy city ! "

_Pause_

" Tonight,I'm walking down those stairs,I will jump over the barricade,I will enter in the ring… and then I will claim my rematch after an unfair lose ! "

SA-LLY-ED-WARDS ! CLAP ! SA-LLY-ED-WARDS ! CLAP

" Please stop this useless movement. " Then she jumps over the barricade.

" So Sunday night,Edwards cheated during our fabulous match ! So I am here to legitimally and fairly ask for a rematch right here,right now ! If you have bulls and you really love your fans,you should easily accept that ! " She enters in the ring.

" While you probably hesitate to come into your fear,I will play a little… song for each of you. "

Then she plays her guitar and begins singing.

_20 % of the americans know Westville !_

_Maybe because… This town is bullshit !_

Suddenly the fans interrupt the concert and boo the singer. Elina stops and says : " As long as you keep booing,I will keep opening my mouth ! So let's continue. " She plays guitar again.

_Frankly,Westville should have never existed !_

_It should have been forgotten like Radiator Spring !_

_It should have been exterminated… like Metropolis !_

A hundred of fans boo her again. Then she keeps singing.

_If you don't shut your mouth right now,_

_Then…_

Suddenly the song Blue Stahli – ULTRAnumb plays and the crowd finally launch a big pop. Sally Edwards comes out,wearing her ring attire and her signature T-Shirt. She holds a microphone in her right hand. She speaks :

" Stop ! Just stop please ! You're annoying anyone ! Plus,is this even a song ?! "

_Cheers_

" Shut up and stop interrupting me,you cheater ! I should have been the one who ended the match. Until that you blinded me while I was doing my Perfect-Plex ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" First of all,you lost because you're not fast enough,not because I apparently cheated. Second of all,stop whining in front of the fans' face ! So you want a rematch ? Everyone,do you wanna a rematch ?! "

_YES MOVEMENT_

Then you got it !

_Cheers_

Elina then throws her guitar outside and watches her opponent. But when Sally,after taking her top off,climbs on the apron and passes over the middle rope,Hunkleberry runs and assaults her. She gives knee strikes to the head before to bounce her off the ropes. But at the moment when she goes for a Clostheline,Sally dodges,jumps on the middle rope and does an Enzuigiri. Elina instantly rolls outside,still holding the microphone. She shouts : " You want me to go faster ?! Alright I accept the challenge ! But first,let's see if the referee can run as fast as us ! Bring it on and ring the damn bell ! " The referee appears and runs to the ramp.

* * *

_Commercials…_

3 : 58

Elina Hunkleberry is doing a Sleeper Hold on Sally Edwards in the middle of the ring.

" It has been four minutes since we launched the commercials. " Jim informs.

" During all that time,both women got inside the ring before to deliver a short but fluid brawl. Just before right now,Sally tried a Spinning Kick,but Elina grabbed her foot and… Oh man ! The Lariat Sally received ! She flipped then fell chest first onto the mat ! And after that,she does the Sleeper Hold and there we go ! "

At the moment that JR talks again,Edwards slowly gets up then gives to Elina elbow strikes to the gut. But the leading woman does a Knee Lift to the upper body. She decides to bounce off the ropes. Sally Edwards lies on the mat,does a Leapfrog,a Reverse Leapfrog and tries a Clostheline. But Hunkleberry dodges,bounces off the ropes,grabs the right arm,spins around,falls on her back and does an Arm Drag. But Sally directly flies and lands on her feet. She turns around ; she runs to her opponent,gets her own head between Elina's legs,raises her own legs to the shoulders,gets up. Then there's a little fight when Elina tries to counter into a Powerbomb while Edwards wants to roll to the front. At the end,Sally wins ; she falls to the front,does a Sunset Flip but Elina rolls backward,gets on her feet,bounces off the ropes and executes a Low-Angle Big Boot. Sally dodges. Elina goes to the next side of the ring,bounces off the ropes another time,but Edwards rolls on her chest,makes Hunkleberry jump over her,gets up and executes a Standing Hurricanrana. But suddenly,her opponent uses her hands to keep her balance and do a Cartwheel before to stand on her feet again. The fans react by crying loudly and Sally can't believe it neither. Elina avails of that to run to her ; Sally counters,projects her against the corner,but Elina grabs the top ropes with her hands,then flies over the top rope and lands on the apron. Then she hits a Forearm Strike on Sally's face. Then she jumps onto the ropes and hits a Double Axe Handle. But the high-flying woman counters with a Standing Dropkick. The crowd applauses both women.

" Whaou ! Those chainings left me mind-blowed ! " Joey cries.

" I think this is what we have for a faster match ! "

Sally Edwards gets her opponent up then hits a Snap Suplex. Then she goes to the corner and waits. She looks at the crowd who cheers her. Then she turns around and sees her opponent who's getting up. She rushes and hits a Superkick,but Elina instinctively rolls outside and walks along the barricade. She rests a little bit. Then Sally bounces off the ropes and hits the Suicide Dive. But Elina spots her at the last moment and dodges,making her crash against the barricade.

1…

She brings her back into the ring. She climbs on the apron then insults the fans before to climb onto the turnbuckle. She waits Edwards to get up in order to hit a Reverse Elbow Drop. She successes and chains the pinfall. But Sally kicks out.

So Elina gets up,grabs Sally into a Front Facelock and raises her right arm. But Edwards uses the left fist to punch her ribs. Until that Elina gives her a big knee strike to the belly. Then she grabs her right arm,does an Arm Twist ; but Sally does a left hook to the face. She gets free then goes to bounce off the ropes. Elina counters with an Hip Toss. But her opponent instead reverses into a Victory Roll. Hunkleberry quickly kicks out. She rolls backward then she tries a Reverse Figure 4. But Sally gets her legs free and pushes her away. Elina grabs the ropes while Sally rolls backward,gets on her feet then runs,jumps onto the middle rope,grabs Elina's right arm and does an Arm Drag. But this time,Elina quickly gets back up and tries a Clostheline. Sally bends down,lets her crash against the turnbuckle then hits a Corner Forearm Smash. She pushes her away then climbs on the middle rope before to leap for a Blockbuster. She successes and chains the pin but Hunkleberry kicks out.

Then she rolls away before to get up. She waits her rival to get up in order to run and perform the Knee Strike. But Elina grabs the right leg by the knee,puts her right arm onto the left shoulder and performs the Capture Suplex. Then she gets up. She thinks at the new strategy. Then she bounces off the ropes and hits the Shooting Star. But the face woman raises her legs so that Elina's head lands between them. Then she grabs the left arm,gets it between the legs too and does the Triangle Choke. She tries to choke Elina to get her unconscious. Meanwhile Hunkleberry tries to get herself free from the legs. But it fails. So she tries to crawl to the ropes. During twenty-eight seconds,she cralws until to get close to the ropes. But as she was raising her right leg,Sally rolls away and gets her opponent in the middle of the ring. The submission then lasts thirty-four seconds until that Elina Hunkleberry gets up,turns around and maneuvers a modified Boston Crab. She rolls the arms around Sally's left leg with the two legs are around Elina's neck. After only seventeen seconds,Sally uses her hands to get in front of her rival,lie on the back,get up with the hands and perform a Spinning Headscissors Takedown. Elina lands in the middle of the ring. Then Edwards gets to the corner,runs to her bending opponent and tries the Curb Stomp with her left foot. But the guitar player grabs it in the air and does a Back Suplex. Then she bounces off the ropes and successes a Cartwheel Moonsault. She pins Sally but she kicks out.

Elina Hunkleberry gets Sally up,does a Front Facelock then raises the right arm onto her neck and spins around for the Neckbreaker. Suddenly,Sally gets free,hits a School Boy,then grabs her into a Powerbomb before to execute an Alley Oop Facebuster. Then she gets her opponent up by pulling her pant,turns her around,gets her in an Uranage Clutch but Elina elbows her to the face. Then she does an Arm Drag. She bounces off the ropes and Sally jumps for a Dropkick. But Elina has hooked herself against the ropes. So Sally runs to her only to get thrown over the top rope. After landing in the ringside,she slowly gets up ; so the high-flyer bounces off the ropes and hits the Spaceman Plancha. The crowd does OHHHHHHH.

1…

" Elina wants to show her opponent that she has no chance,whatever she's cheating or not ! " Joey concludes.

Both get back into the ring.

Then Sally grabs the middle rope,waits while Elina gets on the knees to get up before to execute a beautiful Superkick from outta knowhere. Elina falls on the back. Sally falls her on her right knee and looks at the mat,exhausted. She pants a little bit before to look at her KO opponent then at the turnbuckle. Then she decides to climb on it. She arrives at the top,taunts the crowd who cheers her up and goes for her Curse. But Elina raises her knees and counters Sally. Then she rolls away,gets up,grabs her and does directly the Fisherman Suplex. Then she chains with the Bridging while she holds the right leg and the referee comes in for the countout. One… Two… But Sally kicks out and the crowd cheers.

Elina suddenly gets out of the ring and goes to pick up a chair. She gets inside with it but the referee stops her. He goes to rip the chair off her hands then goes to throw it outside. Meanwhile,the vicious lady grabs her guitar Tina to the apron and waits her opponent to get up. Sally Edwards slowly gets up while turning her back on the opponent. She's not aware of what waits for her. Then,when she's finally up,she turns around. Elina tries to perform a sideward swing with the object… Suddenly,Sally Edwards crouches,dodges the shot… and perform a painful Low Blow with the right forearm. Elina drops the instrument and falls on her knees,holding her p**** . Meanwhile,Sally throws the guitar outside.

" WHAT THE FUCK ?! THAT'S CHEATING ?! " Joey shouts. " Referee ! Be intelligent and DQ her ! "

" I'm agree with you : that's shocking ! But I'm also agreed with why she did it ! "

" How could you say that,you,the commentator who hates cheating ! "

" That's not the gesture which matters,but the goal and the timing of it ! "

" Yeah well the timing and the goal were purely evil ! We have to denounce her ! "

" Why ?! We don't have the power to do that ! "

" I don't give a … "

While the commentators keep arguing,Sally gets her opponent up and hits the Back Suplex Lift Spinning Side Slam. She avails of the position to do the pinfall. The referee does one count… two counts… and three counts ! 11 : 17

The bell rings and the fans cry loudly,because of what just happened. Sally Edwards gets up victorious and celebrates on the corner.

" And your winner : Sally Edwards !

I'm going to get some coffee ! Joey says,frustrated,before to leave !

He doesn't know how to lose ! Ha ha ! "

Sally gets out,leaving a Hunkleberry frustrated and snapping in the ring.


	49. BWF Thunder Match 10

Connor Gates trains himself into a garden at the night,where multiple gym tools are set. Next to him stands a trash on fire. Connor punches the punching bag. Then he stops and looks at the camera.

" In two weeks,Cashing In occurs. I have been chosen to face Adam Connors next week. I am here to announce you that next week,Adam Connors will discover what an unleashed and determined free man is able to do to make… his opponent… suffer ! "

* * *

In the ring…

Agatha Kenny is already in the ring,with Frank O'Dylan in the ringside. She waits her opponent. Then the theme Dole Parts by Hole plays. The crowd stays silent. While the music keeps playing,Marcia Raggs slowly appears on the stage. She holds a microphone with her right hand and hides something behind her back with her left hand. Then she speaks to her opponent : " Look who it is ! Agatha Kenny ! Well we can say that you didn't have any luck those last days ! You lost to Nyla Garrison,you lost to Lucinda Pippen… I'm sure that this losing streak irritates you. Hopefully,I have something to reassure you… "

Then she reveals a doll who looks like Agatha Kenny.

" I fabricated this doll all for you ! I created it by thinking at all of your bad lucks ! I'm truly sorry for you ! Don't worry,when I will return in my bedroom,I will hide her into a pool filled with lava,so that she never gets cold ! "

Then she gently puts the doll down next to the stairs before to climb on the apron. But Agatha runs to her and punches her head. She chains a Suplex. She goes to the corner and waits her opponent to get up. At that moment,the referee makes ring the bell.

As Marcia Raggs gets up,hurt to the back,Agatha Kenny runs to her. But the lunatic woman runs also,does a Tilt-A-Whirl,spins around her head,lands in front of her,strafes behind and chains the Unprettier. Then she beats her with the pinfall. The crowd is shocked by the speed of the match.

" And your winner : Marcia Raggs ! "

" What the hell… was that match ?! JR complains. This only lasted like thirteen seconds ! That's shameful ! "

" Agatha Kenny shouldn't have attacked her at the beginning ! So shut up ! "

Marcia Raggs,with a big smile,sits on the mat and when she gets up,she goes to the corner and celebrates. Then she picks the mic up,sits in the middle of the ring and waits the music and the crowd to stop making noise. Then she starts talking :

" Now that Agatha Kenny has,again,been put away from the spotlight,we can come back to my favorite friend : Liv Graves !

Ohhhh Olivia ! Last week,it seems like you didn't survive… to the shocking encounter… with the concrete. Don't worry,there's a good news behind this. The good news is that… that's only 5 % of what I'm gonna do to you at Cashing In. Sunday,not only I will knock you out,but I will also kill you,imply some makeup on your body and we will play… and play… and play together… to Hell ! "

The she drops the mic and leaves.


	50. BWF Thunder Match 11

Before to continue to the next match,let's show the current Cashing In card :

MAIN EVENT Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :

Gulliver Epstein vs Guy Thomas vs Frank Ward vs

Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

1 Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs

2 Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF North American Championship

3 Revan Maverick © vs Carl

BWF Intercontinental Championship

4 Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky

BWF Tag Team Championship

5 Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista

Steel Cage

BWF Women Championship

6 Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison

7 Dex Zeta © vs Brian Rodriguez

BWF World Championship

8 Ced © vs Tyson Styles

BWF International Championship

9 Danael vs Christopher Nelson

Ladder Match

The winner faces Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at the next PPV.

David Edison absent

Then the music Rebirthing by Skillet plays. The crowd decides to stay calm. Sandra arrives on the stage… alone. The fans get shocked. The woman poses sexually on the stage before to walk down the ramp. She wears a green version of her attire.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring,from Maryville,Tennessee,weighting 132 lbs : Sandra Noooooobleeeeesse ! "

" The most beautiful woman of Pro Wrestling has arrived… but Derek Noblesse doesn't stand on her side. " JR notices.

Joey Styles meanwhile stays silence,holding his headphone ; someone speaks to him since the headphone. Then after talking to the interlocutor,he turns his gaze on his partner and reports him what he heard : apparently Derek is absent because he's training at home for his MITB Qualification Match. Then the black-haired man adds : " That's what I call hard work ! "

" Yeah but would it be enough to vanquish Connor Gates' anger ? "

Meanwhile Sandra Noblesse stands in the ring. She walks around the ring then stretches herself with the top rope while waiting her opponent. Ten seconds later,the music The Show Must Go On by Moulin Rouge begins. At the hearing of the song,the majority of the fans bend forward while making the gestures for submission. Another part chant her last name while the last ones cry YES ! Then a spotlight appears right onto the stage during the blackout which occurs. Then a familiar figure comes out of the entrance to walk onto the stage. Then she woman gets in the center of the spotlight and reveals herself to the people. She wears the same ring attire she usually wears,but the differences were a purple bra with black trim, pastel purple hand wraps, pastel purple kneepads, black boots and Porto Rican flag patterned trunks. She was also wearing a purple fashionable robe with sparklings all around. She raises her hand while standing immobile,receives the ovation of the crowd before to walk down the ramp under her theme song.

" And her opponent,from Budapest,Hungary,weighting 157 lbs : the Hungarian Aphrodite,Elegant Eeeeeveliiiiin ! "

Then we can hear Jim Ross claping.

" That was a silently majestuous entrance ! It's rare to see that in Pro Wrestling. "

" I have to admit : you took out the words from my mouth. "

" Here's for the first time ever in BWF Thunder : the Hungarian Aphrodite Elegant Evelin ! A master of technique coming right from Europa ! "

" Wait don't we normally say Europe ?! Anyway,all you're saying is true : Evelin is a master of technical fighting style. She can be very innovative when she's fired up. "

" As I remember,she already won… the ROH title right ? Don't you remember ?! Three years ago ?! "

" Yeah I remember ! Now stop bringing the past bac… Look ! It's Elliott Granger. "

Indeed,the manager comes out of the backstage and runs to join the woman who was still walking to the ring. Then Elliott goes to stand next to the stairs to support her client. Meanwhile Evelin takes her time,climbs the stairs,passes over the top rope with the help of the announcer and stands to the middle to stand immobile and receive the respect of the fans. Then the spotlight shuts down,the lights come back and both women go to prepare themselves. Sandra Noblesse does some acrobatic on the turnbuckle while Elegant Evelin takes her robe off,gives it to Granger who keeps it into his arms. Then the referee checks if both women are ready. Then he gestures to the timekeeper who rings the bell. The match can start.

Elegant Evelin and Sandra Noblesse walk closer. The crowd begins to cheer the Aphrodite up ; Sandra stands back then mocks her by bowing down like an aristocrat. Evelin gets frustrated and runs to her opponent. They lock up ; then Evelin blocks Noblesse onto the turnbuckle. The referee separates them. Then woman slowly walks back,but her opponent slaps her. Elegant Evelin decides to barrage her with punches. The referee grabs her and takes her away. Evelin shoves him ; suddenly Sandra dropkicks her. Then she decides to stomp her hands. She punches her head before to get up and taunt the crowd while leaning to the top rope. Everyone boos her. She gets her opponent up,bounces her off the ropes,then she runs to her. But the hungarian wrestler raises her feet. Sandra catches them in midair,only allowing her to escape to the apron. She chains a punch to the face before to climb onto the middle rope and do a Slingshot Dropkick. Then Sandra rolls backward and gets on her knees. Evelin gets the opportunity to do the Yes kicks ! While she kicks her breast,the crowd chants YES ! But as she chained seven kicks,she tries an eighth one. But Noblesse grabs the right leg,does a Dragon Screw,keeps this leg and does an Elbow Crush. She tries to chain the Figure 4 Leglock but Elegant pushes her away with her free foot. Sandra goes to the corner. Evelin takes her time to get up. Noblesse meanwhile climbs on the middle rope and then hits a Missile Dropkick. She successes ; she then bounces off the ropes and does the Cartwheel Elbow Drop. She chains with the pin but Evelin kicks out.

Sandra Noblesse gets up. She chains a Sleeper Hold. Elegant Evelin gets up,rolls Sandra forward then goes for a Rondhouse Kick. Sandra dodges then performs the Backstabber. She stomps her head violently. Then she goes to climb on the top rope. She waits a little bit for her opponent to get up then goes for a Blockbuster. But Evelin easily dodges. She rolls forward,gets up and runs to her. But Evelin sends her to the ropes,lies on the mat,gets up and tries a Standing Dropkick. But Sandra stopped her run,allowing herself to dodge the attack. Then she bounces off the ropes and does a Knee Lift while Evelin was bending. Then she bounces off the ropes and hits a Jumping European Uppercut. Sandra then grabs the left arm and folds two fingers. It only lasts a short time until that Evelin gets up,does a Left Arm Twist and an Hammerlock. She tries to perform the Crossface Chickenwing but Sandra refuses to give her right arm and uses it instead to elbow the face. Then she hits a Middle Kick to the ribs. She chains a DDT. She tries the pinfall but Evelin kicks out.

She chains a Camel Clutch. But Elegant Evelin,with all her speed,gets her arms free,escapes behind her opponent then rolls her left arm around the neck for the Crossface Chickenwing again. But Sandra rolls her over her body then waits before to execute a Front Dropkick. This time,the hungarian lady grabs her feet and tries a Side Leglock to the left leg. She successes and folds Sandra's achille tendon and at the same time ankle. Sandra tries to crawl to the rope. But Evelin's weight prevents her from going anywhere. She finds herself stuck as she desperately raises her arms. The submission lasts one minute and three seconds. Then Sandra Noblesse decides to turn around and surprise her opponent with the Sharpshooter. She successes and tries to sit on the back. But Elegant Evelin quickly crawls to the ropes. She grabs the bottom one. Sandra drops and walks away. Sandra gets out of the ring ; she pulls Evelin by her right arm in order to do a Modified Spike DDT. She gets Evelin's feet onto the apron then falls for the DDT. The Hungarian Aphrodite finds herself nearly KO. Sandra avails of that and brings her back into the ring. She goes for the pin. One… Two… But Elegant wakes up and kicks out.

She places her opponent in perfect position next to the turnbuckle. Then she climbs the top of it before to taunt everyone. She mocks Evelin's gimmick,stands up and does the Moonsault ; but her opponent rolls away. But what she didn't predict is that Sandra lands on her both feet. The heel woman turns on her downed rival,then does a Kneeling Camel Clutch. Elegant Evelin has her jaw pulled out and her back cracking. Then,after only twenty-one seconds,Evelin slowly gets up,carries Noblesse into a Fireman's Carry and does a Neckbreaker onto the right knee. While Sandra rolls away,Evelin climbs onto the top rope. She waits some time Sandra to get up. Then she leaps for a Hurricanrana. But Noblesse counters with a Catching Powerbomb. But when she does the moves,Elegant Evelin accidentally falls on her head. Sandra Noblesse gets her up,turns around and does a Neckbreaker. She gets up,then she climbs again onto the top rope and leaps for the Moonsault. But Evelin kicks out and Sandra lands chest first onto the mat. Both stay down for a while,then the face woman grabs the ropes to get back on her feet. When Sandra gets back up,she hits a Calf Kick. Then she bounces off the ropes and hits a Running Moonsault Splash. She chains with the pin but Noblesse kicks out.

She gets up then instantly leans to the turnbuckle. She waits her opponent to get up. Then she points her before to run at full speed and hit the V-Trigger. Suddenly Sandra Noblesse grabs the right leg and hits the T-Bone Suplex. She chains a Kip-Up. Then she turns around and,as Evelin gets up with her hurting back,Sandra surprises her with a Spinning Heel Kick. She directly smashes her crowd cries OHHHHHHHHH.

" Whoa ! What a kick ! " Joey says.

" Evelin just received a full speed kick right to the jaw. "

This one falls down,nearly KO. So Sandra gets her up and hits a Snap Suplex. Then,while both get up,Noblesse directly follows with the Discus Clostheline. Then she goes for the pinfall. The referee does one count… two counts… but Evelin kicks out before the last one.

Sandra Noblesse gets up and thinks about her next move. Then she sees that Elegant Evelin doesn't get up right now. She acts as if she was KO and has just received a concussion. So Sandra gets her up,bounces her off the ropes and hits the Spinebuster. But Evelin jumps over her and chains the Sunset Flip. But Sandra rolls backward and chains a Low Kick to the chest. Then she hypes the crowd who boos her. She ignores them before to get her opponent up and try to execute the Crossface. But Evelin counters with a School Boy,lifts her and does a Kneeling Powerbomb. Then she grabs her foot,makes her rolls backward and suddenly hits the V-Trigger. The crowd gets hyped. The knee was so powerful that he literally put Sandra KO. So Evelin gets her up,but lift her was like carrying a whale. So she secretly tries to wake her up. Sandra opens her eyes but loses time to respond. So Evelin doesn't lose any seconds and chains with the Aristocrat. We could see that Sandra Noblesse was too KO to resist. So the referee decides to instantly stop the match. **9 : 01**

As the bell rings,the fans launch victory cries and suddenly three doctors quickly come to take Sandra to backstage. Meanwhile Evelin looks at it and feels really sorry. Then Justin Roberts comes out to interview her. He says :

" Elegant Evelin,congratulations for your win ! You just defeated Sandra Noblesse in a basic 1-on-1. But let's be honest and get out of the kayfabe ! What just happened between you two ? First,you act as if you were having a concussion then after that you execute the V-Trigger and Sandra gets fucked up ! Could you tell us the truth please ? "

" The truth is… The Spike DDT outside kinda left me confused for a long time. Then I managed to come back into the match and regain the advantage. But when I gave her the V-Trigger,everything went wrong. The truth is that I was supposed to perform the Elegant Damage. But when I tried to get her up,she was like dying in front of me. So I tried to wake her up. She did… but she didn't do it however. So since we can't do the planned ending anymore,I chained the Aristocrat and the referee instantly ended the match. So all I wanna say is that I am truly sorry for you Sandra,I hope that you don't have any concussion and I also wanna say thank you to all of you ! Thank you for supporting me during the match. That makes me so pleasure. "

Then Elliott Granger enters in the ring and hugs her friendly by behind.

" Thank you too to stay to my side,Elliott. Despite you're useless,you are really necessary to cheer me up. Thank you to all of you. I lov… "

Suddenly,Nyla's voice comes out and emerges a huge strong voice which reasons in all the arena.

" Enough ! Enough ! Enough talking ! "

The samoan woman walks down the ramp then gets into the ring.

" Evelin,I am sorry to interrupt you rudely,but I can't wait any longer ! Please,you and Elliott,leave. This is a private business ! "

Elliott and Evelin gently obey and leave the ring the return backstage.

" Sorry for that rude interruption again ! But I have to talk. I have to talk… about that black american bitch. "

_OHHHHH_

" You may have won the battle Sunday,but in two weeks,I will dominate the war. Do you hear me… Lisa Hill ?! "

" I know you are listening to me inside your dump locker room. So all I wanna say is that I hate to wait weeks for a fight ! So get in that ring and let's fight ! Unless you want me to come in your room ! "

But Lisa Hill comes out of the entrance into her ring attire. She seems to accept Nyla's invitation. But this one doesn't wait her opponent,gets out of the ring and tackles her to the ramp. She chains multiple punches then gets her up and smashes her head first onto the apron. Then she drags her next to the ringpost ; but Lisa counters and crashes the head face first against the pole. Meanwhile the fans support both women with the chant HOLY SHIT ! She then violently thrusts Nyla's body onto the barricade. She just after that picks up a kendo stick which was hidden behind the barricade. Then she waits five seconds before to hit Nyla's belly and right leg with the object. After a dozen of seconds of beating,Garrison grabs the extremity of the kendo stick and breaks it apart with only her right hand. Then she punches Lisa who returns the punch. Both punch each other savagely despite their corpulence until that twelve referee come to stop the fight. The fans chant then LET THEM FIGHT !

Each half of the referees take one wrestler away. But Lisa Hill uses her superhuman strenght to shove all of them away before to clostheline two referees over the barricade. Meanwhile Nyla Garrison punches each referee who was grabbing her,throws them away successively before to hit a huge Big Boot to the last one's head. But Lisa Hill attacks her from behind. Then she Irish Whips her to the other side against the barricade back first. She runs to her and hits a Hip Attack against the barricade which resists. Then,when she sees that Nyla is KO,she leaves proudly. Until that Nyla spears her to the back. Both fall on the ramp. The crowd cheers them up louder than before. Both are on the stage. They trade real punches and Nyla dominates her opponent by tackling her down to the ground,mounting on her and punching her face,aiming for the eye. Then we can see Duncan Jonathan appear at the entrance and gesture to someone to come out. Then all the women of BWF come out to stop the contest. All the women were present,except Sandra Noblesse,Liv Graves,Marcia Raggs and Eris Sabre. All of them go to separate them. But Nyla Garrison tries to shove them away,but they are persistent. Meanwhile another part goes to drag Lisa to backstage. Nyla tries to join her but all the women manage to neutralize her by keeping her down. Then they calmly escort her outside.


	51. BWF Thunder Match 12

Duncan Jonathan comes out of his office. He's directly confronted by Justin Roberts.

" Sir,are you alright ? "

He was panting and using a towel on his forehead.

" Yeah ! I just got finished the report for the brawl earlier. So what do you want to know ? "

" The fans are worried about Sandra Noblesse's health… "

" Ah I see ! Don't worry everyone ! She has just received a KO but she's fine now. Derek came to bring her back home. She won't be here next week unfortunately. So the next timz you'll see her,in two weeks,she'll be in a better health ! "

" Thank you very much ! And one last question : I wonder if I could have my salary… "

" We'll talk about that later ! " Then he returns in his office and closes the door.

* * *

In the ring…

" I would like to have my salary growing up too. " Joey reveals.

" Who wouldn't want that ? We have to get what we deserve. "

Then the theme Bring to Life by Evanescence. When the fans hear the them,all the girls begin to chant the lyrics. Since there were some hundreds of women,the sound was really loud. Joey Styles tries to protect his ears. Then when the chorus arrives,Melody Star and Calista Harris are shown by the spotlight,posing like divas. Then they part away and walk together on the ramp.

" The following contest is a Tag Team Match. Making their way to the ring,with a combined weight of 235 lbs : Melody Star and Calista Harris !

Ooofff ! They stopped singing. Then Joey drops a sigh if relief.

I don't see what's bad with that !

You would understand if you were a man…

Wait ! Are you saying I'm a trans ?! Do you want to fight pal ?!

What if I do ?

Then Jim Ross slowly calms down. Let's say professional.

What would be very professional to say is that those women will surely win the match.

Professional you say…

Melody Star and Calista Harris are goddesses of high-flying. Just look at them in NEO and you'll understand. "

Melody Star slides under the ropes while Calista climbs the stairs up. Then Melody climbs the turnbuckle and proudly poses while looking to the ceiling. Then she climbs down and discusses with her partner. Thirteen seconds later,the theme Sugar were going down by Fall out boys gets played and the crowd gives some pop for the next duo. Amanda and Isabelle appear on the stage,whila Amanda does a sexual dance.

She wears a red bra with the word Amanda written on it,a black underwear and red sport shoes. Isabella wears a red baseball T-Shirt going down to her ass,a black latex pant and red shoes. She also has red wrist bands. Both women walk down the ramp.

" And their opponents,from Phoenix,Arizona,with a combined weight of 255 lbs : Amanda and Isabella Garcia !

Hispanic high-flyer ! I wonder what they are able to do together. JR begins.

Spain is a very hot country and spanishs are known to be very athletic. Here's some guess.

Anyway high-flyer vs high-flyer ! I am sure that we will have a pretty fluid match.

If he's good. "

The sisters climb on the apron,enter in the ring before to taunt onto the turnbuckle. Then they get down before to decide who will begin the match. At the end,Amanda and Melody Star will stay on the apron while Isabella and Calista begin the match. The referee makes the sign ; the bell rings and the match starts.

Isabella Garcia and Calista Harris begin by locking up. They turn around for eight seconds until that Isabella does a Side Headlock. But Harris bounces her off the ropes but is countered with a Shoulder Block. Garcia bounces off the ropes again. But Calista gets on her belly ; so Isa jumps over her. Then Calista chains a Leapfrog,a Reverse Leapfrog,again the Leapfrog and wants to do a Reverse Monkey Flip. But Garcia geniusly jumps to roll forward. Both get up,then Isabella tries to go for a Wheelbarrow Facebuster. But Harris manages to kneel on her shoulders and do a surprise pinfall. But she kicks out.

Both get up quickly. Calista Harris tries a Clostheline. But Isabella hooks the right arm with her own right arm,does a Backbreaker and tries a Reverse DDT. But Harris gets free,slides under Isa's legs,then does a Split-Leg on the mat before to roll backward while getting her legq splitted. Everyone does WOOOOOO !

" That was kind of sexy ! " Joey comments.

Isabella,jealous,runs for a Clostheline. But Calista dodges,bounces off the ropes and tries a Headscissors Takedown. But as she was spinning around Garcia's body,this one grabs her with her right arm and successes a Pendulum Backbreaker. Then she stomps her before to get her up and bounce her off the ropes again. She leaps for a Hurricanrana. But Harris lands easily on her feet. Then she does a Front Flip Handspring,showing her skill and her flexibility. The fans do WOOOOO again. Isabella suddenly closthelines her over the top rope. Then she bounces off the ropes and runs,until that Melody,on the apron,gets in her way. Isabella stops,meanwhile Calista appears behind her and does a Rear Clostheline. Then she gets her up and does a Saito Suplex. Then she does the tag with Melody. This one comes in the ring and,as Calista does am Armlock on the right arm,Melody kicks the belly. Then Harris goes to the apron. Melody slowly gets Isabella up then hits weak close-ranged punches. She hits a left forearm smash. Suddenly Isabella Garcia wakes up and does a sudden knife edge chop. Melody hits a left weak hook. Isabella does another edge chop. Then there's another punch,and another edge chop. They do that five times until that Isa violently slaps the chest of her opponent. The crowd does OOOOHHHHHH ! The noise has reasoned in all the arena. Melody Star bends forward. Isabella decides to bounce her off the ropes. She tries an Arm Drag. But Mel lands in front of her her belly to back,chains a Snapmare,bounces off the ropes,hits a violent soccer kick,turns around and chains a Moonsault. But her opponent rolls away. Melody manages to land on her feet. She leans forward and leaps for a Knee Drop. Isabella escapes again. Melody Star,while landing on the mat,performs a Forward Split-Leg. Garcia tries a Running Enzuigiri but Melody dodges. She jumps for a Reverse Frankesteiner but as she was lying backward,the spanish woman resists and holds her legs like Drew McIntyre. Then she walks in the middle of the ring and leans her forward for the Facebuster. Instead of that,the diva counters with a Victory Roll. The referee does the countout but Isabella kicks out at 2.

Both get on her knees. They stare at each other before that Melody Star runs for a Clostheline. But Isabella Garcia pulls on the bottom of the attire,makes her roll forward and tries a Powerbomb. But as Star was on her shoulders,she falls on her back and does a Sunset Flip. But Isa instantly rolls backward and tries a kick to the head ; but Mel falls down to dodge. Isa turns her back on her. Then the other woman rolls her legs around the waist,rolls backward and does a Bridging for the pinfall. The referee does one count… two counts… but Isabella kicks out.

Isabella Garcia makes Melody Star fall on her face with her legs. Then she goes for a Sitting Chickenwing Lock. But Melody quickly gets her arms free,slides under the legs and goes for a German Suplex. But Isabella counters,tries to make her roll forward,but as they get up,she's still holding her. Amanda tries to enter in the ring but the referee stops her. At this moment,Isabella kicks Mel between the legs. The crowd does OHHHHHH,Calista Harris denounces this ti the referee,but he doesn't take it seriously. Then Isabella tags with her sister Amanda. While Isabella carries Melody for a Powerbomb,Amanda climbs on the corner. Then they do a Powerbomb/Senton Combo. Amanda chains with the pinfall. One… Two… But she kicks out.

Amanda taunts to the crowd. Then she gets her opponent up,irish whips her to the corner and runs. But Melody counters with a Side Kick to the belly. Then she climbs onto the middle rope. She jumps for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb but Amanda counters,grabs her in midair like to do a T-Bone Suplex,walks in the middle of the ring,puts her left arm under Melody's right arm,spins her to the left and does a Facecrusher. Then she walks onto her opponent. She takes her time,kicks Mel's belly before to go to the apron. After that Melody very slowly gets up,Amanda jumps on the top rope and leaps for a Blockbuster. Suddenly,Mel catches her in midair and holds her into a Crucifix. She walks backward to her corner and Calista Harris does the Blind Tag. She then climbs onto the top rope. She prepares herself as Melody raises the opponent to the air. Suddenly,Amanda Garcia gets her legs around Calista's head,rolls her left arm onto the back of the other woman's neck. The crowd stays wordless,unsure of what's gonna happen. And then… Amanda flips to the back. She propulses Calista Harris away. And at the same time,she lands on her back and does an Implant DDT on Melody Star. Everyone in the public cries OHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Then there's the chant HOLY SHIT ! Calista lies on her back,KO,while Mel rolls outside. Amanda cralws to the legal opponent,lies on her and does the pinfall. One… Two… But she kicks out.

" OH MY FUCK ! WHAT A DOUBLE MOVE ! " JR cries.

" Hurricanrana and DDT ! Amanda Garcia risked her own life ! "

" That performance was perfectly done. "

Then Amanda Garcia gets up,does a Side Headlock on her opponent,runs to her own corner,but Calista propulses her away. Amando hopefully climbs on the corner,does a Back Flip and lands behind Harris. Meanwhile Isabella has done a Blind Tag on Amanda's foot. This one grabs Calista by behind,lifts her into a Wheelbarrow,meanwhile Isabella climbs on the top rope and executes a Knee Strike to the side of the face. Then Amanda lifts Harris up and executes a Sitout Falling Slam. Isabella lies on her,grabs the right leg and does the pinfall. But she kicks out at 2.

Isabella gets up,grabs her opponent,goes for a DDT,but Calista Harris does a Northern Lights Suplex. She flips to the back,lands on her feet,raises Isa up,walks to the back so that Melody (who was finally back) blind tags on the back,turns around,does two steps to the back and maneuvers another Northern Lights Suplex. While she locks her on the mat,the referee,since she's not the legal partner anymore,can't do the countout. Until that Melody Star flies to the air and perform a beautiful Frog Splash. Then,while Harris gets out of the ring,Melody chains the pinfall. One… Two… Suddenly,Amanda Garcia interrupts the countout. She stomps Calista Harris until that Melody jumps onto the top rope and does a Front Flip. But Amanda catches her in midair,but because of the strenght of the fall,she wasn't able to prevent her fall. So Melody directly falls on her neck. Hopefully,that wasn't really painful. So Amanda drags her in the air,hooks her arms with her own legs and performs the Styles Clash. The crowd goes crazy. She drags her out of the ring. But Calista Harris closthelines her out of the ring. Then she bounces off the ropes and wants to perform a Suicide Dive but Isabella Garcia gets back up,lifts the running opponent into a Back Suplex,then while Amanda and Mel brawl outside,she throws the light woman to them,aiming especially Melody. Surprisely,both women catch her in midair. So Isabella bounces off the ropes and does a Tope Suicida. At that moment,she wasn't careful on who she'll attack. At the end,her attacks lands on Calista which makes all women,no exception,fall to the ground. The crowd cries wildly and chants THIS IS AWESOME !

" Tope Suicida ! Everyone falls down ! "

" Jim ! Those female wrestlers are giving everything they can give. "

As the referee does the countout,Isabella Garcia gets up and drags Calista Harris into the ring. But as she wanted to follow her,Melody Star grabs the right foot and tries to pull her down. Then Amanda climbs on the apron and kicks Mel's face. Then she jumps onto the middle rope to perform a Corkscrew Moonsault. Meanwhile,Isabella gets Calista up and performs quickly a Hangman Neckbreaker. Then she gets up and looks around her. She does the tag with her sister ; she gets Harris up and executes the Fireman's Carry. She lifts her to the air while Amanda climbs onto the turnbuckle. Isa is in the middle of the ring. Suddenly,Calista Harris wakes up,spins around the head and falls into a DDT. Then she turns around and sees Amanda jump for a Clostheline. She counters with a Standing Dropkick. Both fall to the mat. Then Calista crawls to Amanda and pins her. There's one count… two counts… But Isa comes back and cancels the third one. Then she throws Harris over the middle rope. In consequence,she does an accidental Suicide Dive on her partner. Both sisters go to drag their opponents in the ring. They do each other a Fireman's Carry. Suddenly,Melody Star escapes behind Isabella while Calista lands safely in front of Amanda. Moledy does an Electric Chair while Calista falls for a DDT. Then Melody performs an Electric Chair while Calista executes a Double Knee Facebreaker. Then she gets Isabella out of the ring before to pin Amanda. One… Two… But Amanda Garcia kicks out.

Melody Star goes to the apron so that she can tag with Calista Harris. Both go to take care of Amanda Garcia. Melody does a Wheelbarrow Lift on her while Calista climbs on the top rope. The preparations last 36 seconds. Suddenly,Isabella Garcia saves her sister by pulling on Harris' right foot and getting her out of the ring. Then she climbs on the apron ; Melody drops Amanda and quickly climbs with Isabella before to directly chain a Knee Strike. Then she tries to perform a Top Rope Hurricanrana. But Isa makes her get up sitted on her shoulders,then tries to take back the advantage,but Mel punches her face. At the end,Melody falls down,but Isabella still holds her legs. Until that Amanda joins them by grabbing Melody into a Full Nelson. She climbs on the middle rope. But Calista Harris comes back ; she climbs on the top rope,gets in position right behind Isabella. The crowd begins to cheer them up and all of them go crazy.

" What are they doing ? JR asks. "

" We don't care ! All that matters is that they're gonna fly baby ! "

Finally,the Garcia sisters begin the first. Both jump from the corner ; Isabella falls on her chest while Amanda gets into a sitting position. Meanwhile Calista jumps to the air and performs a Foot Stomp on Mandy's chest. At the landing,Isabella lies down to her chest,Melody receives the Tag Team Maneuver,Amanda gets hurt by the stomp and Calista rolls to the front. She lies at the bottom of the turnbuckle. She's really exhausted. The crowd cries THIS IS AWESOME !

Joey does his famous cry : OH MY GOD !

" HOLY SHIT ! WHAT A QUADRUPLE MOVE !

Shit ! I never saw that in my life ! "

Everyone in the crowd chants non-stop HOLY SHIT !

Meanwhile,Calista slowly gets on her feet. She begins by closthelining Isabella off the ropes. Then she gets Melody onto Amanda for the victory. While the referee counts them out,Mandy kicks out at 2.

Then she decides to bounce off the ropes,does a Cartwheel and perform a Spaceman Plancha. She falls onto the spanish woman. Meanwhile Amanda gets up first. She avails of the position to attempt the Crossface. But Melody makes her roll over her own body. She does a Headlock but Amanda counters with a Headscissors. Then she chains a Takedown. Amanda gets her opponent up and performs the Rolling Cutter. Then she climbs on her corner. She waits Mel to get up before to attempt a Sideward Blockbuster. But as she leaps forward to her opponent,this one hits a sudden spin kick outta nowhere. The strike directly hit the jaw. The crowd launches a big pop. Amanda gets stunned. Then Melody Star gets her up and directly follows with the Electric Chair Drop. Both fall onto the mat. Then she turns around,lies on her opponent,raises the right leg and does the final pinfall. Until that Amanda counters with a possum pin. One… Two… Three ! 10 : 33

Evryone applauses them and cries the names of the winners.

" And your winners : The Garcia !

Whaou ! I was impressed,JR ! I didn't know that women could be able of that !

I nevet doubted a second about the sisters. But the other team also fought well.

Anyway,this concludes the last match of the week. But the show is still far from the end. We'll talk about this in one minute.

For now,let's watch them celebrate. "

The sisters get out of the ring,walk on the ramp while hugging each other and staring at their downed opponents. Calista reassures her client.


	52. BWF Thunder Main Event 2

Melody Star wipes herself with a towel. Suddenly,a man gives her a water bottle. She takes it and says : " Thanks whoever you are. "

When she turns around,she faces Adam Connors into an expensive suit.

" Heya ! Beautiful match earlier ! "

" Thanks,but so what ?! I lost. "

" It's not only the result which counts ! It's especially what you're worthy of. And you worths… "

Then he takes out a diamond ring.

" A diamond !

No ! I'm not marrying you ! "

" I never had the intention to ask you that. " Then he puts the ring into her hands and closes them with his hands. " But I would like a little date,you and me,under the beautiful moon. "

Melody thinks for an instant. Then she answers : " Actually,I could use some rest. Alright ! (Pop) What about Saturday. "

" That's fine by me ! I'll see you Saturday. "

Then he leaves,leaving Mel somewhat happy.

* * *

In the arena…

The crowdd waits impatiently for Robert Reeves' arrival. Then the theme My Nemesis by FFDP plays and a huge pop like received Jon Moxley in AEW reasons in the arena. The giant man comes out on the stage. He wears his street attire we saw earlier. He peacefully walks down the ramp,then climbs the stairs,passes over the top rope and stands in the middle of the ring while all the people chant his name.

RO-BERT-REEVES ! RO-BERT-REEVES !...

He savors the instant while the crowd keeps their chants. Finally,he starts talking.

" Westville,Indiana,glad to be with you ! "

_Huge pop_

" No ! I shouldn't start like that. GOOD EVENING WESTVILLE ! "

_Louder pop_

" That's better ! Here I am after almost two weeks of disappearance. Here I am after my devilish… no my magic match… with Dex Zeta ! Here I am the legendary Robert Reeves ! "

YOU ARE AWESOME ! (CLAP) YOU ARE AWESOME ! (CLAP)…

" I assure you,I missed you ! I missed you a lot ! I missed kicking ass,trash talking and interacting with you ! Well,how to start this… Sunday night,you surely saw Dex Zeta whoop my ass all over the ring. "

_OHHHHHHHHH_

" I insist : I should have been the winner. I should have been the one who carries this belt all around the arena. But I didn't win instead. Well at least I'm still the best. "

_YES MOVEMENT_

" After that night,first I slept in my bedroom,I took care of my wife. We went together to Las Vegas to lose 100 500 $ ! She was really happy about that. "

Then he winks. After that,a few fans begin to laugh.

" Anyway… Then I returned to my hometown Tallahassee. I visited my sister who was doctor,I visited my second sister who was a painter,I visited my other sister who was a teacher and finally I went to Arkansas to visit my last sister. You surely know her by the name Lilian Reeves ! No ?! The singer Lilian Reeves ! Even the song… I forgot but still ! My sister is a famous singer. Anyway I'm not interested into music. "

" In conclusion : I didn't have time to come here,sorry. But now I am here,I am with you,I am now available 24 hours a day,7 days a wee… Sorry BWF is each Tuesday. So 1 Tuesday per week. I am here right here,right now,and I wanna to enjoy that moment with you ! Let's not waste any time ! I am here ! I wear a street attire but I can still fight ! So bring it on and give me whoever is eager to face me ! "

Then he crouches and waits someone to come out of the backstage. It lasts fifteen seconds until that the theme Nanatsu no Taizai S2 OST: Fairy King begins. The crowd recognizes it and boos the incoming wrestler. Duke Charles comes out with his entrance robe and into his ring attire. He walks slowly onto the ramp then climbs into the ring. He faces directly Robby. The crowd cries NO ! then KICK HIS ASS ! Duke takes his robe off,ready to fight. Robby stands up and after doesn't do a single move,like a statue. Duke Charles decides to turn his back on the giant and walk away… until that he suddenly turns around and goes for a powerful punch. But he refrains at the last moment and instead acts as if he was impressed by Robert's size. Then he picks up a microphone given by the timekeeper and was gonna to talk. But he doesn't do it right now. He hears the crowd question itself about his intention ; they were even thrilled by his punch faint. The silence lasts again twenty-six seconds. Then after,Duke finally speaks :

" So glad to see you back,Robby ! "

" Glad to see you too,Drake Charles ! "

This one gets angry and shouts : " THAT'S DUKE FOR YOU ! DUKE ! That's Duke for all of you in the arena ! I order a minimum of respect ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" And you're being boring. So you're here to fight or not ?! Because me… "

He takes his T-shirt off and throws it to the crowd. Some fans fight for it.

" I am ready ! "

The crowd gives him another savage pop. But Duke speaks again.

" Calm down,please… Bobby ! Actually… I don't wanna fight you ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOO_…

" Oh shut up ! Don't be pessimist ! Anyway… I came here only for one thing : to reveal everyone a fact about both of us. "

Silence and pause.

" I am sure that you know what I'm talking about. I am sure that some fans who are watching independant circuit know what I'm talking about. So what if you reveal them something about both of us. "

" Why don't you do it yourself ? "

" As I predicted : You're scared. You're scared of what's gonna happen to you right now ! So okay,I'll tell all of you an important information : your hero,Robert,and me… we fought together in the independant circuit four years ago. Remember : 3rd July 2015 ? That day,we had an epic match. We fought with all our sweats,tears,bloods,anything you want… Then,at the sixteenth minute,I tried a Clostheline. You dodged it. You chained with a Back Suplex. But instead of doing the suplex as it was scripted,you executed a vicious Saito Suplex. At the end : you broke… my neck ! I really insisted that there wasn't any Saito Suplex. But you did it and look what you did ! You ended my career for one year,you put me in the hospital,and even… my sister had her birthday one month after… and I missed it ! All because of you ! So allow me to be angry at you ! "

" I understand you are angry at me. But I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to entertain everyone. "

" By killing me ?! "

" It's not as if you were Nelson Mandela ! "

" Anyway ! Now we are here,right here,right now. I have the opportunity to face you. I dreamed and dreamed of that for four years. And now… I can get some revenge ! I know that,in the inside of your body,you are afraid. Because you are afraid… of me ending your career ! "

Duke Charles kicks Robert Reeves to the left knee. The crowd wakes up and gives a huge heat to the duke. This one keeps punching the now injured knee then he hits the Figure-Four Leglock. He manages to damage the left knee. Then he gets up,bounces off the ropes and hits at least 5 knee drops to the articulation. Then he gets out of the ring and walks to backstage,under the boos of the fans. When he arrives on the stage… he turns around,runs to the ring,takes a chair by the way,climbs inside,gets the left leg into the chair before to stomp it ten times. Then he goes to the apron,climbs on the top rope,stares at his enemy before to maneuver a Diving Knee Drop right onto the chair. Then he finally gets out. Then he stops at the ramp and stares at his injured victim while reveling into the boos of the crowd. He raises proudly his hands and celebrates.

" I fear we assisted at the end of Robert Reeves' career.

Poor guy ! That might have hurt him ! I wonder what's gonna to happen for him next week.

Speaking of the evil : Next week,Ced will face Robby Styles,Chris Matthews has something to explain and we will know the current situation of Sandra Noblesse. If she's revealed to be injured,she won't be able to compete into the MITB Ladder Match.

Goodbye,JR ! Goodbye everyone ! And I'm truly sorry for Robby. "

Before the camera cuts,three doctors come to the ring and take care of the left knee of Reeves.


	53. BWF Thunder Intro 3

15 June

Albuquerque,New Mexico

**Papa Roach – Born for Greatness**

The fireworks explode and fly to the air,blowing out. The fans cry wildly and express their joy.

" Welcome for a new episode of BWF Thunder ! I am Jim Ross in company of the so-called Unscrpited,Uncensored,Loose Cannon of Commentary : the one and only Joey Styles ! "

" Thank you so much ! And just so you know,it's not 《 So-called 》. That's accurately 《 Officially-called ! 》 "

" Anyway ! I have immediately announcement an important information : I made a huge mistake last week. Last time,I told that we would have the news of Sandra Noblesse. Actually Sandra is fine. Who I was talking about was Jessica Batista. My bad ! "

" You should be ashamed,in the name of the fans of that poor Jessica. Even if she deserved that beatdo… "

" Now let's show the current card of BWF Cashing In :

MAIN EVENT Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :

Gulliver Epstein vs Guy Thomas vs Frank Ward vs

Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

1 Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs

2 Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF North American Championship

3 Revan Maverick © vs Carl

BWF Intercontinental Championship

4 Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky

BWF Tag Team Championship

5 Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista

Steel Cage

BWF Women Championship

If Jessica is still injured,the match is canceled.

6 Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison

7 Dex Zeta © vs Brian Rodriguez

BWF World Championship

8 Ced © vs Tyson Styles

BWF International Championship

9 Danael vs Christopher Nelson

Ladder Match

The winner faces Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at the next PPV.

David Edison absent "

" Now that it's done,let's present them the scripted program :

Chris Matthews will justify himself about his attack against the Cross Knight.

Connor Gates will face Adam Connors to gain an opportunity for the MITB Briefcase.

We will check the state of Robert Reeves' left knee.

Dex Zeta will present us the Congress of Forgiveness ?!

We have to recall you that Robby Styles must face Ced with a special stipulatuon : if Ced wins,Robby will be banished from the ringsude at Cashing In,since his brother Tyson will face the champ for the title.

Koffi Sambu will face Guy Thomas.

Tonight,for the 1st time ever in BWF Thunder,we're gonna have a double distanced interview with Ray Kanye who will try to talk to Lisa Hill and Nyla Garrison. "


	54. BWF Thunder Match 13

An explosion occurs on the stage. Then This is the Six begins. The crowd stays silent to let the wrestler do properly his entrance. Connor Gates appears on the stage. He stands still then bends forward while getting his fists behind his back. He waits while the theme song keeps playing. Then,as the intro kicks in,he raises his fists and two pyros appears on either side of him. The crows cries OHHHHHHH then after chants the music. Meanwhile Connor Gates does his Six sign then walks down the ramp.

" Ladies ans gentlemen,the following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it's the fourth MITB Qualification Match. Introducing first,from Walsall, West Midlands, England,weighting 210 lbs : the Anarchist,Connooooooor Gates ! "

" Here we are : the fourth MITB Qualif' Match. "

" Connor Gates will face Adam Connors. Crap ! "

" What is it,Joey ? " Jim Ross asks,intrigued and raising and eyebrow.

" Both of them are named Connor. I suggest we just call them Gates and Adam. "

" It's the first time ever that you get a good idea ! "

" Hey ! It's not the first time ! You know it ! "

" Anyway… Frankly… Impossible to do a pronostic. "

" I understand you : both deserve the MITB. Gates for his in-ring skill and Adam for his high-flying skill and also especially his charisma. "

" Speaking of charisma… Last Saturday,he dated finally Melody Star. I had the chance to interview him about that. "

" And what did he say ? Please tell us ! "

" He said that globally the date was perfect. They talked together,danced into a slow. And he insisted on the fact that they never did a kiss to each other. And at the end of the night… " Jim Ross suddenly laughs. " He fell into the river under the bridge ! "

" What ?! Does that mean… "

" Don't worry ! He's here tonight ! He doesn't have any injury. "

Meanwhile Connor Gates has entered already in the ring. He climbs on the corner,stares at the crowd,does the Six sign and raises his fists. Then he climbs down,leans on the corner and keeps his entrance attire on him. He waits his future opponent while the crowd impatiently makes noise.

Then the music Bulletproof by Godsmack plays ; the crowd gives a pop for the next wrestler. The music plays the intro then,when the singer begins to chant,Adam Connors appears on the stage. He walks peacefully and stares at everyone. The fans chant his name and get crazy. Those are probably fans of FFWA. Meanwhile the wrestler keeps his walk. He wears a black wrestling panties with his last name at the back. He also has black wrist bands,black knee pads and black boots.

" And his opponent,from Long Beach,California,weighting 200 lbs : the Lady Charmer,Adam Connooooors ! "

" Adam Connors,despite he's not a beautiful high-flyer,can deliver us a good play. "

" Also,we he is determined,he can show us a very well done character of his own. The fans of FFWA can approve what I say. "

" I think that,in the future,Joey,I will love his charisma. "

While he was walking down the ramp,Adam then stops and spots a young lady with a red bra with the logo AEW. He goes to see her and the woman instantly kisses his left cheek.

" Oh my god ! I'm afraid for Melody's reaction. "

" I am sure that she already knows what kind of man he is. "

Then he sees a woman wearing a WWE T-Shirt. She was very sexy and asked for a kiss too. But instead,Adam,after seeing her T-Shirt, prefers to go in the ring. The men next to the woman launch a huge pop. He climbs on the stairs,passes over the middle rope before to go to the middle of the ring. But the mask of the Anarchist makes him step away. He stays against the corner. Then Connor Gates finally takes his hood and mask off,revealing a devilish grin on his face. He takes his attire off before to get in position. The referee instantly makes ring the bell. The match starts.

Instantly,Adam Connors runs to the timekeeper and asks for a microphone. Then he stands in the middle of the ring,raises the off-hand so that his opponent doesn't attack and says while an unconfident voice :

" Hola hola ! Okay,Connor. I can see that you are really determined to kick my ass and win the MITB Ladder Match. But… You actually look pretty scary. I don't wanna risk my life stupidly. So I'm gonna leave the arena and lose by countout so that you win without hitting me. "

Then he drops the mic before to get out of the ring. The crowd boos him.

" What the fuck ?! " JR exclaims,angry. " What does he think he's doing ?! "

" He's right : he mustn't risk his life stupidly. "

Then he turns his back on his opponent to ask forgiveness to the crowd. Instead of that the fans cry BUUUUUULLSHIIIIIIIT !

Suddenly,Connor Gates bounces off the ropes and delivers him a Suicide Dive. The fans then launch cries of joy. Connor Gates advances to them and does some high-fives. Then he gets Adam into the ring to seriously begin the match.

He gets him up,chains multiple forearm strikes while bringing him to the corner. He keeps punching him until that the referee calms him down. Then he irish whips him and runs. But Adam Connors quickly rolls outside. He goes to get a kiss from a random girl.

" What a disrespect ?! What about the MITB Match ?! "

" Well… Anyone has his own priority. "

Meanwhile,Adam gets back into the ring. Then he apologies to Gates,but this one hits a Rondhouse Kick. Then he irish whips him to the corner and hits a Running Corner Forearm Smash. Then he makes him flip forward before to climb quickly onto the turnbuckle. He leaps for a Missile Dropkick. Unfortunately,Adam dodges. Then he kicks his belly while he was getting up. He drags him in the middle of the ring and directly chains a Senton. Then he goes for a Sleeper Hold.

Connor Gates slowly gets up,grabs Adam's left arm,does an Arm Twist then a Hammerlock. Adam elbows his face,but Connor Gates holds the grapple. Then he tries to kick his right knee. But Connor grabs his left,then makes him fall on his face before to go for a Single Leg Boston Crab. He tries to sit on the back. Meanwhile Adam slowly cralws to the ropes. But that was too long. Gates folds his right leg. That lasts thirty-eight seconds until that Adam reaches the bottom rope. But Gates keeps the grapple. So the referee does the countout and,arrived at 4,Connor drops the leg.

Then he walks in the middle of the ring,waits Adam to get up before to jump onto the middle rope for a Dropkick. But Adam grabs his legs then chains quickly a Wheelbarrow Suplex. Gates' neck touches the top rope. He falls down to the mat. Then Adam Connors stops the back of his neck before to mount on him and punch the head. He gets him up and hits a Snap Suplex. He lies on him for the pinfall but Gates instantly kicks out.

He makes him sit before to do another Sleeper Hold. After thirty-six seconds,Connor Gates gets back up. He does one elbow strike to the belly before to directly chain an Arm Twist on the left arm. Then he chains an Irish Whip to the ropes. He tries a Clostheline but Adam counters,bounces off the ropes and goes for a Bulldog. But Gates carries him into a Back Suplex then makes him fall behind him. But Adam flips behind him,lands safely on his feet,Connor Gates tries a Right Spin Kick,but Adam Connors dodges,bounces off the ropes and hits a Running Dropkick. That successes.

Connor Gates gets up against the turnbucke. Adam runs to him and hits a Corner Clostheline. Then he bounces off the ropes and chains an Enzuigiri in the middle of the ring. He climbs onto the top rope. Meanwhile,Gates uses his hands and knees to get up. Then he turns around and sees Adam jump by doing a Diving Spinning Heel Kick. That works and both fall on the mat. Adam slowly gets up. Then he runs to the ropes,jumps onto the middle one and hits a Moonsault. He chains with the pin but Connor Gates kicks out.

Adam Connors gets him up,bounces him off the ropes and tries a Clostheline. But Gates dodges,bounces off the ropes again and jumps to attempt a Tornado DDT. Suddenly,Adam counters with a perfect Reverse Atomic Drop. Then he chains three right hooks. The crowd suddenly begins to chant OHHHH ! Then he does another punch,another,another… Then he executes a right hook,a left hook,a left low kick to the calf area,a left spin kick to the belly before to finish with a right gut kick. But Gates grabs his foot in extremis. He makes him turn around to the left until that Adam performs a beautiful Dragon Whip. Everyone applauses him.

Then he sits down and taunts everyone. He gets up,grabs his opponent,gets him up,brings him to the turnbuckle then chains punches to his face. He makes him sit to the top then goes to join him. But Connor Gates uses his right foot to push him off the corner. Adam stands on his feet and sees Connor Gates try the Heavy Lies the Crown. He crouches down,allowing him to pass over his body. In consequence,Gates lands safely by rolling forward. Then he turns around and at this moment,Adam tries a Wheelbarrow Bulldog. But when he lands back on his feet,instead he maneuvers an Arm Drag. He chains an Enzuigiri and touches his head.

Connors Gates lies on the middle rope. He tries to get up while facing the outside. Adam takes the opportunity,bounces off the ropes and tries the Tiger Feint Kick. But Gates grabs his legs,pulls him inside,carries him into a Powerbomb and walks in the middle of the ring. But Adam counters with a Sunset Flip. But Gates after rolls to the back,gets up,does a Back Flip,lands on his feet and sits cross-legged to taunt his opponent. This one hesitates to move forward ; he prefers to stand up and carefully step away. Then Connor Gates runs for a Clostheline. But Adam dodges,waits for him and does a Scoop Powerslam. He chains with the pin but Gates kicks out.

He gets up. Then he gets Gates up and wants to perform a DDT. But Connor Gates spins around,does a Arw Twist,then tries to execute the Uranage. But Adam gets his arms under the right arm and performs an Arm Drag. Connor Gates bends forward. Adam Connors runs and hits a Running Neckbreaker. But at the very last moment,Gates counters,chains a School Boy then lifts him for a Deadlift Powerbomb. But astonishly,Adam counters,arranges his legs and successes a Hurricanrana Whip. Gates gets his upper body over the middle rope. Adam Connors bounces off the ropes and successes this time the Tiger Feint Kick. Connor Gates stumbles and trips in the middle of the ring.

Adam jumps onto the top rope and tries a Double Axe Handle. But his opponent counters with a Standing Dropkick. Both fall down to the mat. Then Gates crawls to the apron,gets up with the ropes,climbs onto the corner,turns around and performs the Corkscrew Senton. But Adam Connors raises his knees and counters. Then the Lady Charmer slowly gets up and closthelines the anarchist over the top rope. Then he bounces off the ropes and tries a Suicide Dive. But his opponent maneuvers a Spin Kick right to the jaw. That move puts Adam KO for a while.

So Gates gets him back in the ring and attempts the pin. But Adam kicks out.

Connor grabs the left arm,sticks it on the mat and stomps it very violently. Then he chains a Fujiwara Armbar. Adam Connors crawls to the ropes,but Gates keeps him stuck to the mat,making his movement more difficult. The Anarchist meanwhile folds the fingers away,which makes Adam yell loudly. The submission lasts forty-eight seconds. Then,seeing that he can't reach the ropes because of his opponent,Connors turns around,then manages to counter into a Crucifix. But obviously Gates kicks out at 2.

Both get up,not without panting. Connor Gates tries a Middle Kick,but Adam catches the leg. He kicks the right tight of the leg,then chains a Chop Block on the right calf. He bounces off the ropes and stomps the leg. He goes to the apron,jumps over the ropes,climbs the corner,waits his opponent to get up,and at the moment that Connor bends forward,Adam jumps on his head,flips forward and performs the Piledriver. Surprisely,Connor Gates doesn't land on the mat but he does a sudden back flip,avoiding the grapple. Everyone does OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !

" WHAOU ! He dodged the Panama Sunrise ! " JR expresses,surprised.

Meanwhile,Connor Gates runs and hits a Knee Strike to the head of Adam who was sitting. Then he drags him in perfect position next to the corner,climbs on it,puts his feet on the middle rope,waits his opponent to get up. Then,as Adam stands up and faces the Violent Red,this one leaps forward and hits the Heavy Lies the Crown.

" Blockbuster ! What a move ! "

" Adam Connors will surely kick out. "

But instead of doing the pin,Connor Gates does the Six sign. The crowd instantly goes crazy and chants his name. Then the anarchist gets his opponent up,drags him in the middle of the ring,does a Double Underhook and tries to lift him to the air. Suddenly,Adam Connors gets free,does a Right Arm Twist,kicks his belly,does a Double Underhook and tries also to lift him to the air. Then Gates counters and does a Back Body Drop. During the counter session,the crowd was crying OHHHHHHH !

" No one delivered his signature move. "

" Jim,those men for now have gaven everything they could give. "

Connor waits a little bit then turns around and faces his opponent. Adam slowly gets up and goes to his rival. This one grabs him by the hairs,insults him before to hit the Facebreaker. But unfortunately for him,Adam lifts him by his legs before to make him land on his feet. But like Dean Ambrose,he does a Double Underhook but this time,hits the Pedigree. Everyone cries and chants HOLY SHIT ! Adam turns him around and goes for the pinfall. One… Two… But Gates kicks out.

" What ?! The Pedigree wasn't efficient ! What can vanquish Connor Gates ?! "

Adam Connors stays on his knees and hands,exhausted and desperate. He wonders how he can beat him. He gets up. Then he drags him next to the corner. He gets him up,makes him sit on the top rope then climbs onto the middle rope. He grabs him for a Superplex. Suddenly, Connor Gates punches his belly. Adam counterattacks with a punch to the face. Both fight for nine seconds until that Gates hooks the neck and the right leg. Then he gets up,readjusts himself,gets up to the turnbuckle,waits a dozen of seconds before to finally spin around horizontakly and executes a Spin Fisherman Suplex. The fans cry wildly and tap on their hands. They then chant THIS IS AWESOME !

" Suplex from the top rope ! Connor Gates's got him ! "

Then he lies on his opponent's chest and pins him. There's one count… two counts… But Adam Connors kicks out before the third one.

Connor Gates gets up slowly. He gets his opponent up then tries a Brainbuster. But Adam hooks his right leg with his own right leg then he performs a Snap Suplex. Suddenly he turns around,gets up and does a second Snap Suplex. He turns around,gets up and goes for a third one after imitating Eddie Guerrero. Suddenly,without warning his rival,Gates wakes up and hits the Brainbuster while crashing the back of the head right onto the right knee.

" Patella Drop Brainbuster ! That hurts ! "

" Both men suffered a lot in this match. " Joey says.

Connor Gates gets on one knee,sees that Adam Connors sits while turning his back on him ; so he bounces off the ropes and does a Throwback.

" Neck Snap ! " Joey corrects.

Then he gestures to his rival to get up. Get up ! He shouts,showing his anger. Meanwhile Adam slowly gets on his feet. Then the Truthless Hero runs to the ropes,does an Handspring while using them to bounce to the back,does another Handspring while flipping to the back,jumps back,spins around and attempts his Enzuigiri. Suddenly,Adam Connors has the same idea as him : he directly tries an Enzuigiri too,without the Handsprings. In conclusion : both men violently hit each other to the head and fall down unconsciously to the mat. They stay KO for a while. At this moment,everyone sings : THIS IS AWESOME ! while they clap their hands after.

" What a match ! It lasts now at least more than thirteen minutes. "

" I really wonder who will win it. "

The referee,seeing that no one responds,decides to do the countout.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

Then Connor Gates turns around and gets on his forearms. He begins slowly to get up while the referee stops his countout. Adam Connors does the same. Both are now on their feet. But Adam,too tired,falls on Connor's left shoulder. This one wakes him up and punches his left cheek. Then Adam responds with the same punch. Both do that for eight times until that Adam chains multiple punches in a row then bounces off the ropes. But Gates tries a Lariat. Adam runs to him,does an epic backflip around the right arm,rolls his right arm around the head and successes a DDT. Then he rolls away,goes to the apron,gets up and waits his opponent. This one is already up.

So Adam jumps to land on the top rope. But at the moment that his feet touched the top rope,Gates runs to him and violently pushes him outside. Adam safely lands on the back. The crowd cries OHHHHHH ! Then Connor Gates waits a little bit ; Adam takes time to recover from this attack.

Connor Gates,after that Adam Connors finally gets up,bounces off the ropes and executes a Corkscrew Moonsault over the top rope. The crowd applauses him.

" Suicide Dive ! "

" Precisely it's not a suicide dive ! " Joey corrects again. " But it's suicide nonetheless. "

" A beautiful Corkscrew Moonsault. "

Then Connor Gates gets his opponent back into the ring. He climbs on the apron,then onto the top of the turnbuckle. He performs successfully the Corkscrew Senton. He lands on the chest. Gates raises the right leg and lies on his dead body. The referee does the countout at the same time as the crowd. He counts once… twice… But Adam raises his left arm before the third one. Everyone cries NOOOOOOOO !

Gates rolls away,frustrated. He gets up,then lifts his opponent up and attempts a DDT. Unfortunately,Adam Connors counters and does a surprise Northern Lights Suplex. Then he does a flip to the back,lands on his feet,gets his opponent back up,grabs the right leg with the left arm,rolls his right arm onto the left shoulder,lifts him to the air,puts him back to the mat and delivers him a T-Bone Suplex. He gets up.

He puts Gates' head between his legs and tries his Piledriver. But his opponent propulses him over him shoulders. Adam grabs the top rope and lands hopefully on the apron. Connor grabs his head but the Lady Charmer punches his face. Then he jumps onto the top rope and hits a Crossbody. He chains with the pin. One… Two… But Gates kicks out.

Adam Connors rolls away. He gets up then grabs his opponent and wants to do a Body Slam. But Connor Gates escapes behind,pushes him to the ropes and chains a Pendulum Backbreaker. But Adam does a Backflip,steps away and wants to kick his stomach. But Gates grabs his foot. He turns him around and kicks his belly. Then he does a Double Underhook. But Adam spins to the left,pushes him away and tries a Superkick. But the Anarchist grabs his leg,makes him spin around,does a Gut Kick,a Double Underhook and executes the Code Bled. Everyone yells like in a football match and hopes that that's the end.

" Code Bled ! This is it. " Joey predicts,surely confident.

Connor Gates turns his opponent around,raises the left leg and does the pin. One… Two… But Adam suddenly raises his left arm. Everyone shouts loudly and chants HOLY SHIT !

" And no ! This isn't it ! " Joey says,ironically.

He crawls slowly to the turnbuckle. Then he slowly gets up. Meanwhile Adam Connors grabs the ropes and desperately tries to get up. Then Gates waits for hip to get up. Finally,as Adam slowly turns around,Gates runs to him and hits the Twisted View. Then he lands in his knee by sliding on the mat. Finally he quickly gets his opponent up and wants to do the Guillotine Choke. But instead Adam Connors gets free,makes him fall on his back,grabs the legs and attempts a Boston Crab. But Connor Gates makes him flip to the left.

Then he gets up and closthelines him. But Adam throws him over the top rope. Connor rolls outside then gets up. But Adam bounces off the ropes and successes a Suicide Dive. Everyone cries wildly. Then he brings his opponent back into the ring. He directly chains a Scoop Slam and a Running Elbow Drop. Then he rests a moment,thinking at what to do. Then he very slowly gets his rival up,puts his head between the legs and attempts a Piledriver.

But Connor Gates does instead a Back Body Drop. Suddenly,Adam counters with a Sunset Flip. Then he gets up and lies on him to win the match. There's one count… two counts… Suddenly Connor Gates reverses the situation and hits a Triangle Choke on the left arm. Adam tries to get free. That takes time. Then he walks forward and counters with a Cloverleaf. But Gates easily kicks out by flipping him forward. Then be bounces off the ropes and,with a lot of synchronization,hits the Single Knee Codebreaker.

" Down in Flames ! Maybe this will end him. " Jim predicts.

Adam Connors sells the move and lands on his right knee. Connor swiftly jumps over him,gets his head between his legs,does a Double Underhook and maneuver the Code Bled. Then he quickly chains the pinfall by raising the right leg. The referee counts once… twice… and then gives him the victory ! The crowd cries wildly as the bell rings. After they chant THIS IS AWESOME ! 18 : 21

" And here's your winner : Connor Gates !

What a match ! JR cries,happy. That was… fantastic !

That was epic ! I was really hyped.

Hopefully Connor Gates won the match. He needed a real victory after Sunday.

Now he will advance to the MITB. Hopefully this isn't the end for Adam Connors.

Joey,I loved this match. I hoped that there was more like this in WWE nowadays.

But we can't always get what we want… except in BWF !

Haha you're right,pal ! "

Connor Gates gets up and stands in the ring,victorious. Then he climbs on the turnbuckle and does the Six sign. Then he gets down and stares at the briefcase in the air. He gets down to the ramp.

" Connor Gates is promised to a good future. I'm sure he can win the match. "


	55. BWF Thunder Segment 10

In backstage,Melody Star talks to Calista Harris about something private. She seems really happy.

* * *

In the ring…

" What a match ! What a conclusion ! What a curveball ! JR chains.

Whaou ! We begin very strongly. Joey says calmly by putting his feet on the table.

You're right man… And get your feet out of my face !

Anyway… Listen ! "

The theme The Show Must Go On by Moulin Rouge plays. The crowd wildly cries,welcoming the woman. But suddenly,Elliott Granger comes out alone. He gets in the ring and asks for a microphone. The timekeeper gives it to him and he stands in the middle of the ring. The crowd,despite he's alone,cheers the manager up. This one waits silently the silence. They everyone is quiet.

' Ladies and gentlemen. I am sure that you are angry of not having Elegant Evelin. "

NO ! NO ! NO ! NO !...

" At least that makes pleasure to hear that. Anyway,for those who don't know me,I am his long-time manager Elliott Granger. She surely talked you about me before. So I am here in the ring.. only because I wanted to tease you the MITB Ladder Match. "

_Cheers._

" So in the match,there will be obviously Elegant Evelin…

_Cheers_

Sandra Noblesse…

_Cheers_

Sally Edwards…

_Cheers_

Elina Hunkleberry…

_Boos_

Jasmine Batista…

Wild cheers

And also Linda Palmer ! "

Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes !...

" So 6 women will clash together to attempt to unhook... " He tells them before to point at the briefcase above his head. " This briefcase right on my head. "

" Six future legends… Well I'm sure Elina can't be counted as a future legend… "

Wild cheers

" Anyway those women will fight together and,I hope,will maneuver legendary and epic and unique ladder spots and bumps. They will smash each other,kick each other's ass,assault each other,this will be free-for-all,no team,no alliance,everyone will kill each other… And then… One woman will climb up that ladder and will take the briefcase. And that woman. Is not other that the Hungarian Aphrodite Elegant Evelin. "

" All I'm saying is that despite all the efforts all the women will give next Sunday,Evelin will conquer them and grab the briefcase. "

After saying this,Elliott begins to chuckle.

" And this is not a prediction… This is a spoiler ! " He says to make a reference to Paul Heyman from WWE.

After hearing this,the crowd gives him a YES movement.

" I'm glad that,despite it's another federation,there's still the YES movement. "

Then the crowd gives him a savage cheer as they cry wildly as if all humans from the Earth were shouting at the same time. Elliott was glad of that. Suddenly,as he was gonna to talk again,the theme Next Level - Freestyle Trap Beat plays. The crowd recognizes it and boos the incoming wrestler. Christopher Nelson comes out,wearing his ring attire and his cape. The Bulldozer,still in his expensive suit,gets right behind him. Both men walk down the ramp under the boos of the crowd,ignoring them. Then Chris climbs gently the stairs while Bulldozer slides under the ropes. Nelson stays next to the corner while the manager gets right behind Elliott Granger. We could see that this one is worried and afraid of both men,especially the one behind him.

Nelson takes a microphone out of his cape then advances to the weaker man and talks to him.

" Greetings,Elliott. He tells him,in a good mood. Pretty nice promo right now. You got all the crowd easily in your pocket. But there's one problem… You say that there was gonna the MITB Ladder Match. But this year… No one cares about that ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" No one cares… because at the same night,Christopher Nelson will beat Danael into a Ladder Match and win his opportunity for Dex Zeta's title in the next PPV. So I will be very clear : I don't give a shit about your girl winning the match. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" But today,I'm in a good mood ! And I wanna get prepared for my epic match. The only problem is… I don't have any opponent right now. But I just found one. "

Then he turns his back on the other man. " Let me tell you a guess,right ? " He asks.

Suddenly,the Bulldozer acts… and viciously closthelines Granger from behind. Then he grabs him,gets him up and maneuvers an Half-Nelson Choke while making him kneel. Then Christopher turns around,faces him face-to-face and simply says,with a smirk on his mouth : " It's you ! "

Then he makes a sign to his own manager. The Bulldozer gets Elliott up,turns him around and does the Lifting Impaler DDT. During all the attack,the fans attack both men only with boos. Then Nelson takes his cape off and gestures someone to come out. A referee climbs into the ring. Then he orders to the giant man to get out while the other man must refrain. Nelson obeys and leans to the corner,very patient. Meanwhile,Elliott has difficulties to get up.

" No ! Don't do that ! He can't fight in a ring ! " JR cries.

When Elliott Granger gets on one knee,Chris,in prediction,does one step forward. Then as the other man fully gets up,the referee makes ring the bell.

Christopher Nelson runs to him and does again a Rear Lariat. The crowd savagely boos him and insults him of asshole. Nelson stomps viciously the other man before to rip his vest off,showing his white shirt. Then he stomps his head before to get him up,do an Inverted Front Facelock and hit the Key. He chains with the pin and,obviously,he wins. His music plays while the crowd keeps booing him. Then Nelson,still hungry,mounts on the poor man,grabs his short brown hairs and punches his forehead four times. Until that the theme The Secret of Babylon plays.

He instantly recognizes it and turns to the entrance. Indeed,it was who he was thinking about : Danael. This one doesn't lose time,comes out in his ring attire and walks furiously to the ring. He climbs inside,but at the same time,Christopher gets out the same way. Both stand next to the commentators. Meanwhile Danael uses his super strenght to easily get Granger up and help him. Elliott was holding his head. Danael leans to the ropes,curses Nelson and insults him of monster. Chris and the Bulldozer laugh at them in front of the table.

Suddenly Callulla Runnels-Batista gets up right in front of Jim Ross,stares angrily at Nelson who didn't see her,takes a belt out and climbs on the table. The crowd wildly shouts HOLY SHIT !

" I didn't see her coming ! " Jim Ross claims,shocked.

Then Callulla gives a huge swing to the back of the showman. This one falls to the ground. Then she does a Crossbody to his manager. But this one uses his natural strenght to catch her in midair. But when he turns around,he receives a Big Boot… from Jasmine Batista ! Bulldozer falls to the ground. Meanwhile Danael has brought Christopher in the ring. He sends him shoulder first onto the ringpost.

Then he grabs him,turns him around and does the Dana-tion ! Then he stares at Elliott Granger with a grin and allows him to hit his finishing move. Granger instantly gets Chris up and avenges himself by doing a DDT. Then Danael,Elliott Granger,Jasmine Batista and Callulla Runnels celebrate together,with Danael kneeling in the middle of the ring.


	56. BWF Thunder Match 14

Ced,into his entrance attire,walks in backstage holding the BWF International Championship onto his right shoulder. He seems confident. Then Justin Roberts comes to his encounter.

" Excuse me sir,but I would like to have your point of view on the match you will have. "

" This match doesn't have any major value. " Ced tells him,confidently. " But it will allow us to have a fair fight next week. I want to make everything so that Robby doesn't cheat so that his brother wins the title ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" At least me,I am a fair winner. I never cheat ! "

" What about NXT Takeover Chicago when you Low Blew Johnny Gargano ?! " JR suddenly snaps angrily.

" So Robby… Tyson. " He says. Then he turns his gaze to the camera and looks carefully at the center of the screen so that we can precisely see his chocolate brown eyes. " Answer this in your locker room : Do you think I could beat you with or without Robby at the ringside ? Because I am the King,I am way superior to you and at Cashing In… " He pats his title. " I'll keep this with me for a long time ! "

Then he leaves Justin Roberts alone.

* * *

In the arena…

Koffi Sambu was already in the ring. He stretches his arms while waiting the other man. Then fireworks explode on the stage as the theme Don't You Wish You Were Me plays. At the debut of the song,Guy Thomas comes on the stage with his entrance attire. He walks confidently.

" And his opponent,from Montreal,Quebec,Canada,weighting 297 lbs : the charmer in the wooooorld, Guyyyyy Thooooomaas !

Here he is ! The showman,the lady kisser,the charmer…

Anyway… JR cuts him short. Guy Thomas is preparing himself for his painful MITB Ladder Match.

He will face 5 other opponents. What if we are looking right now our winner ?!

We can't know for sure who will win,but Thomas has a great chance. "

The showman slides under the ropes,climbs on the corner and taunts the crowd who cheers him. Then he gets down and both wrestlers get ready. The referee makes ring the bell.

Guy Thomas and Koffi Sambu stand in the middle of the ring. Koffi wants to shake Thomas' hand. This one stretches it then,all of a sudden,he puts it onto his wet brown hairs,pulls it backward and throws all the water to the face of the congolian. This one doesn't appreciate it and slaps the hell out of Guy. The fans cry OHHHHH !

Guy Thomas,frustrated,closthelines his opponent. But Koffi dodges and chains an Overhead Pele Kick. Thomas sits down. Then the high-flyer bounces off the ropes and hits a Front Dropkick. He bounces off the ropes again and hits a Handspring Moonsault. He gets his opponent up and sends him shoulder first against the turnbuckle. Then he bounces off the ropes and attempts a Flying Clostheline. But Guy catches him in midair. Then he drops him before to kick his belly. Then he smashes his back before to throw him to the ropes. But Sambu uses his neck to bounce off the top rope.

Then he turns around and tries a Lariat. But Thomas dodges,attempts an Uranage,but Koffi elbows him. He hits punches before to try a Side Kick. But Thomas grabs his foot. He turns him around and dodges an Enzuigiri. Then he grabs him and attempts a German Suplex. Koffi Sambu counters with a Victory Roll. Guy quickly kicks out.

Both get up. Koffi runs,jumps onto the middle rope and hits a Crossbody. But Guy dodges. Then he does a Springboard Dropkick. He gets up and taunts the crowd who cheers him up. He gets his oponent up,drags him to the turnbuckle then tries an Irish Whip. He runs and goes for a Clostheline. But Koffi raises his legs and intercepts him. Guy throws his legs outside,but he lands on the apron. He chains a punch then,when Thomas steps away,he jumps onto the ropes and does a Double Axe Handle.

He waits his opponent to get up,runs to bounces off the ropes and tries a Headscissors Takedown. But the showman counters and executes a Headscissors Facebuster. He turns around and chains the pin. But Koffi kicks out.

Guy Thomas gets up. He grabs his opponent,then bounces him off the ropes. He tries a Clostheline,but Sambu dodges,bounces off the ropes and maneuvers a Sling Blade. Then he grabs the ropes,jump onto the apron,climbs on the corner and tries a Frog Splash. But Guy rolls away and dodges. Then he manages to get up before to try to go for a Suplex. But Koffi refuses to fly. Instead he tries to execute his finishing move. But Guy Thomas resists at the lifting.

Then he performs a Swinging Neckbreaker. He sits on the mat,gets up and stomps his opponent. He decides to drag him next to the turnbuckle. Then he gets out,grabs the left leg and smashes the knee right onto the ringpost. He does it another time. He comes back inside. He drags him in the middle of the ring. He jumps onto the middle rope and successes a Moonsault. Then he chains the pin but Koffi kicks out.

Then he gets him up and tries a Gutbuster. But Koffi counters into a Fireman's Carry. Then he makes him flip forward and executes a Neckbreaker. Both fall on the mat. Then Koffi goes to the corner after getting up,climbs onto the corner,waits five seconds and hits a 450 Splash. He successes. He gets up,then he looks at the crowd and cheers them up. Everyone responds him. Then he claps his hands,turns on his opponent,waits a little bit before to run and hit the Hot Heat. Suddenly,Guy dodges and does an Uppercut on the jaw.

He pushes him on the corner,punches him then gets him onto the turnbuckle. He sits on it. Then he joins him and wants to do a Superplex. All of a sudden,Sambu wakes up and punches his belly. He chains punches then pushes him down. Guy falls on his back. Then Koffi Sambu rests,waits his opponent to get up. He jumps on the left onto the middle rope then leaps for a Clostheline.

But Thomas counters with a Reverse Atomic Drop. Then he does a Leg Takedown and chains the Inverted Sharpshooter. He walks back to the middle of the ring. Then he folds his back while locking his legs. Koffi suffers and is unable to reach the ropes. He stretches his arms but he can't move. So,after forty-three seconds,he taps out. The referee makes ring the bell. **5 : 45**

" Here's your winner : Guy Thomas !

Guy seems ready for the MITB !

He quickly beat his opponent. That could have been better.

Anyway he won ! He is holding for now a winning streak in BWF. "

Guy Thomas,after dropping his opponent,gets to the corner and taunts with the crowd who cheers him up. After he stares at the briefcase at the top.


	57. BWF Thunder Show 3

Suddenly,as Guy Thomas was still into the ring,celebrating his victory,the music Psycho Pass - Dominator plays. The fans recognize it and instantly boo the incoming men. Guy Thomas looks shocked about their arrival. The Bruise Builders come out to the stage,walking in a determined manner. Adam Lee Connors goes in front of his teammate. As he slides under the ropes,Guy directly goes over the middle rope. Then he jumps over the barricade.

The giants,not caring about him,take for each one a microphobe and stand in the ring while the crowd keeps booing them. They stand in the middle without moving once. Then,when the silence comes,Yann starts talking.

" Last week,we ended the Gravedigger's career. "

Huge heat

" We threw that garbage right through the table. That move was a symbol ; that move was a sign. A sign telling us that a new era begins,while the old one dies tragically. And Gravedigger's era sadly but rightfully ended onto this table right here ! "

" We are the future ! " Adam continues. " We are the new era who woke up last week. We created the breach between both eras ! And that breach is very… very tall ! "

" There's no way to come back to the past. " Adam says again. " All we all have to do… is to look forward… to look in front of you… and to look at the future of the Tag Team division ! "

" We didn't want to stop the past. But we only have one and only desire… "

Then both of them advance forward and prepare to shout their famous quote. When the theme song Ayman Amin - Enty Wbas begins. The crowd cries wildly and executes the YES movement. The Bruise Builders obviously get frustrated. They wait for the wrestler to come. Then the saudi high-flyer comes out by walking. He wears his entrance attire and holds a microphone. He seems to not be afraid at all. He slides under the ropes and directly confronts both men.

" Guys… Hassan begins to say. I know why you did that. I understood your reasons. But last week,you took us our legend. You ruined a veteran and you literally broke his back. So now I want to avenge him. "

Suddenly Hassan punches one of the powerhouses. But his friend directly saves him. Both men savagely assault the lonely high-flyer before to perform a Double Powerbomb. Then they chain their tag finisher. At the end,Yann Fhaley goes to pick up a chair. He installs it next to the corner. Then Adam Lee Connors gets Amdouni up,lifts him into a Back Suplex Facebuster and waits his partner to do a Curb Stomp. But after that Yann climbs on the middle rope,the lights suddenly go out.

People,reassured,cry wildly. Everyone turns his phone on and uses his flashlight. But no one can actually see anything. They chant HOLY SHIT while the silence occurs in the ring. Suddenly the lights come back… and the Gravedigger (into his entrance attire) stands in front of the giants. Instantly,Adam Lee stands back,so that Yann Fhaley jumps onto the chair and leaps to attack the comebacker. But the Gravedigger grabs his throat in midair and chokeslams him onto the standing chair.

The other man drops the saudi hero then closthelines his opponent,only to receive a Big Boot to the chest. Then Gravedigger chains punches to the jaw,bounces off the ropes and finishes with a hook to the cheek. Yann stands up and attacks the veteran. But this one spots him,dodges it and chains a Reverse STO. As Adam Lee Connors was getting up,Hassan Amdouni comes back,climbs on the chair,jumps onto the middle rope and executes an Enzuigiri. Then,as Lee was selling the move,Gravedigger grabs hin and does the Fisherman Driver.

Then Hassan runs to Yann and performs the Leg Drop Bulldog. As both giants were now KO,the crowd cries wildly,applauses both men and those men stare at each other intensively. Then Hassan extends his hands. Gravedigger takes it and both men shake their hands. The crowd launches a YES movement.

* * *

" Before to continue further,let us present you the current Cashing In Card :

MAIN EVENT Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :

Gulliver Epstein vs Guy Thomas vs Frank Ward vs Connor Gates vs

Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

1 Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs

2 Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF North American Championship

3 Revan Maverick © vs Carl

BWF Intercontinental Championship

4 Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky

BWF Tag Team Championship

5 Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista

Steel Cage

BWF Women Championship

If Jessica is not able to fight Sunday,the match will be canceled.

6 Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison

7 Dex Zeta © vs Brian Rodriguez

BWF World Championship

8 Ced © vs Tyson Styles

BWF International Championship

9 Danael vs Christopher Nelson

Ladder Match

The winner faces Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at the next PPV.

David Edison absent

10 Hassan Amdouni & Gravedigger vs Bruise Builders

Tornado Tag

Kurt Angle has just right now announced that The Gravedigger and Hassan Amdouni will face the Bruise Builders into a Tornado Tag Match ! What do you think about that,Ross ?

I'm glad that they have a chance to get revenge ! Plus,Tornado Tag ! Which means No Disqualification. So the match might be dynamic.

Except that… While we were presenting the card,Agatha Kenny is already in the ring. "

Indeed,the woman,still accompagnied by Frank O'Dylan,is standing in the middle of the ring. Then the theme Immortals by Fall out boy plays and the crowd goes wild. Linda Palmer arrives under the huge cheers of the crowd. She jumps excited,goes to the fans and high-fives them.

" And her opponent,from Dallas,Texas,weighting 165 lbs : Linda Paaaaalmer ! "

" Linda Palmer is one of those women who will risk their life into this MITB Ladder Match ! This match will serve her to heat up. "

" I fear that Agatha Kenny won't win against her. That's for sure ! "

" Linda Palmer has an excellent panel of high-flying techniques. She might impress us. "

Linda slides under the ropes,jumps onto the turnbuckle and taunts to the cheering fans. Then she gets down and faces her opponent. Both prepare themselves. Then the referee comes up,gestures to the timekeeper and the bell rings.

Agatha Kenny and Linda Palmer begin by locking up. Then Linda pushes her to the corner. Agatha runs to her but she receives a Side Slam Backbreaker. Then she bounces Kenny off the ropes and chains a Titl-a-Whirl Backbreaker. Then she bounces off the ropes and attempts a Cartwheel Splash. But Agatha rolls away and dodges. She tries a Deadlift Powerbomb. But as she had her on her own shoulders,Linda counters with a Hurricanrana.

Then she gets up,closthelines Agatha over the top rope,bounces off the ropes and successes a Tope Suicida. The crowd cheers her.

Then she brings her opponent back into the ring. She bounces off the ropeq and chains a Headscissors Takedown. She goes to the corner,waitq that her rival lies on the opposite corner,runs and tries a Leaping Corner Clostheline. But Agatha dodges ; she bounces off the ropes and hits a Running Neckbreaker. Then she punches her face. She gets her up,hits quickly a Snap Suplex and does the pinfall. But Linda kicks out.

She gets her opponent up,gets her into a Front Facelock and wants to do a Vertical Suplex. But as she was flying to the air,Linda counters,lands behind her opponent and executes a Falling Neckbreaker. Then she gets up,lifts her opponent up and goes for a Powerbomb. But the extreme woman propulses her over her shoulders. Then she goes for a Clostheline but the high-flyer pulls on the top rope and sends her opponent over the top rope to the outside. Agatha Kenny runs to the ropes and attempts a Suicide Dive. She successes.

Then she brings Linda Palmer back into the ring. Agatha gets her head between her legs then goes for a Piledriver. But Palmer resists,counters into a Fireman's Carry and chains a Double Knee Gutbuster. Then she bounces off the ropes and hits a Shooting Star Splash before to do the pinfall. But Agatha kicks out.

Linda Palmer gets her opponent up then bounces her off the ropes. Kenny counters. She sends Linda to the ropes,does a Duck and tries a Back Body Drop. But Linda turns around,flips over her opponent's back and hits a Standing Jumping Spinning Heel Kick. She chains a Kip-Up. Linda Palmer grabs her opponent,gets her up,goes for a Scoop Slam… But Agatha Kenny slides behind her,pushes her to the ropes and chains a Clostheline. Linda dodges,bounces off the ropes and hits a Spinning Back Fist.

She gets her opponent up and executes a Snap Suplex. Then she climbs on the top rope. She waits a dozen of seconds before to leap for a Swanton Bomb. She successes and chains the pin but Kenny kicks out.

Linda gets up then goes to bounce Agatha off the ropes. She ducks,does a Leapfrog,a Reverse Leapfrog and wants to chain a Monkey Flip while lying to the mat. But instead of that,Agatha jumps and lands into a Front Roll. She runs to her opponent and tries a Wheelbarrow Bulldog. But Linda holds the grapple. She holds her opponent to the air like would do Apollo Crews for his finishing move. Then she does an Atomic Drop. Agatha turns around,suddenly Linda does a Spinebuster.

The crowd then chants her name. Linda enjoys the moment then goes onto the apron,climbs onto the turnbuckle and waits her opponent. Meanwhile she raises her hands and taps on them to cheer the fans up. Everyone follows her and supports her. Suddenly,the hardcore woman runs to her,climbs with her and punches her. She chains punches to the face before to chain a Fireman's Carry. Everyone gets excited,anticipatikg what's gonna to happen. But Linda resists by giving elbow strikes to the cheek of her opponent.

The fight lasts twenty-one seconds. Until that Agatha stands on the top rope,leaps forward,makes Linda flip and successes a Top Rope Death Valley Driver.

" OH MY GOD ! DVD FROM THE TOP ROPE ! " Joey yells.

" Finally some action ! "

" Maybe this is it ! Maybe Agatha will perform an upset ! "

Agatha crawls to her opponent,lies on her opponent,raises the left leg and performs the pinfall. One… Two… Suddenly Linda kicks out. The crowd cries wildly.

Agatha Kenny holds her mi-long brown hairs,shocked. She asks the referee if he did a mistake. This one says obviously that there was a kickout. So Kenny climbs on the corner,the fastest possible,then she talks to her manager to get some support. Suddenly,Palmer gets up,runs to her and jumps to her into a Side Kick to the side of the face. She joins her,her opponent still stunned. Then she gets her up,lifts her and,after ten seconds of suspense,hits the Fallaway Moonsault Slam.

The crowd unleashes a huge pop. Then Palmer raises the left keg and finishes her with the pinfall. One… Two… Three ! **6 : 04**

And the winner of the match : Linda Palmer !

" I applause her. " Jim Ross says,pretty satisfied.

" Me,I would have loved to see Agatha win. Plus,this match wasn't dynamic enough ! We needed more exciting spots and bumps ! "

" But it's an weekly show ! We can't do this for each week. "

" Anyway,looks like Linda Palmer is ready for the MITB Ladder Match. "

Linda raises her fists,victorious. Then she stands in the middle of the ring,staring at the briefcase. Finally she goes to return to backstage.

* * *

In the backstage…

Elegant Evelin,who was wearing her ring attire and a red robe,watched the fight with a TV in the locker room. She seems satisfied by the result. Then Justin Roberts comes out behind her.

" Excuse me lady ! But I wonder… You just saw your best friend Linda Palmer win her match. What's your impression about her being into the MITB Ladder Match with you ? "

" It's true that we are best friend. But both of us know that,in the MITB Ladder Match,there's no more friendship. "

Then she leaves the room.

Two minutes later…

Kazumi Iroshida looks at the poster of Cashing In. The main actor was Dex Zeta. Then Napoleon comes behind him.

" I heard,my dear,that we will fight next week ! " Napoleon says.

" Indeed ! " Kazumi answers,confidently.

" Well,despite that I will surely beat you,I hope you good luck. "

Then Napoleon extends his hand to receive Kazumi's. This one hesitates. Then he crosses his arms,launches a grin at his opponent and responds : " Sorry ! No speak english ! "

Then he leaves Napoleon,fully frustrated.

* * *

In the arena…

There's a blackout. Then,all of a sudden,a guitar plays. The fans recognize the sign and instantly boo in the arena. Elina Hunkleberry stands in the middle of the ring. She is holding her guitar Tina and sitting onto a tabouret. A microphone has been set in front of her. She starts talking :

" Ladies and gentlemen… Albuquerque,New Mexico ! Welcome to the Moon ! I am the Musician of the Moonlight ! And I will guide you through my music ! After all,you new mexicans really need some music in your soul ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Yeah yeah ! Boo ! Anyway,let me start singing ! "

She begins to play a simple sound with her guitar. Then she begins to sing.

_New Mexico…_

_There's only cows !_

_Those are ugly !_

_As ugly as bees !_

_You're saying to be from New Mexico !_

_But you don't even have a bronze skin._

Then eneryone suddenly boos her louder. Elina instantly stops singing,astonished but amused. She waits a dozen of seconds before to say :

" What ?! Did I just say something racist or what ?! "

_FUCK YOU ! FUCK YOU !..._

" As you wish. "

She takes her guitar back,plays the same music and says :

_New Mexicans_

_You are not americans !_

_You should be exp…_

Suddenly the theme Blue Stahli – ULTRAnumb plays. Elina,as if she predicted that,stands up calmly and waits for her leaning against the ropes. The crowd meanwhile cries and cheers the incoming wrestler. Sally Edwards comes out with her entrance attire. She walks determinely,slides under the ropes and faces her rival. She's holding a microphone. Then,after that everyone makes silence,she talks.

" Elina ! Why don't you stop ?! "

" Hahahaha ! You just I did it on purpose. Not only to make everyone understand that they are bullshit ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" But also I wanted to call you out. "

Then both perform a face-to-face,getting closer from each other. Then Elina finishes :

" I wanna a rematch ! "

_YES ! YES ! __YES ! YES !_

" What ? Listen to me carefully ! You lost,not once,but twice ! Twice a row ! You wil never beat me ! Why do you insist ? "

" Because,during our last fight… YOU CHEATED ! "

Then she points at the titantron. Then the replay starts when everyone can see Sally Edwards do a Low Blow to Elina Hunkleberry and chain with her finishing move. Then it stops and Sally talks again :

" You cheated last week ! The prove is right here ! You can't deny it ! So I deserve a rematch. "

" So you didn't forget that ?! Well actually… I did that Low Blow because… You just piss me off. "

_Cheers_

" Sorry that I did it on you,but it's you who started all this with that guitar shot you tried to give me. "

" Shut up ! Don't accuse me of something I would never ! Ever do in my life ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" So… " Elina continues. " Since you cheated,I order a rematch ! Refer… "

" Wowowowowowow ! We won't have a match right now ! I'm not gonna to humiliate you a third time ! The only rematch you'll have is at Cashing In during the MITB Ladder Match. I'll see you next Sunday ! "

Sally Edwards turns around and goes to the ropes. Suddenly,Elina Hunkleberry rushes to her and hits a vicious guitar shot to the back.

" And here's Tina's opinion : you're not getting out of that ring safely. " Joey exclaims jokingly.

Then she grabs her,drags her in the middle of the ring,gets her up and hits the Lifting Reverse DDT. She lies on her,raises her right leg with her left hand… and uses her other hand to do the countout. One… Two… Three ! She shouts out. Then she stands up,proud and victorious. Then she takes what remains of her guitar before to get down of the ring and return calmly to backstage.

Meanwhile,Sally Edwards has a lot of difficulties to recover from that.

* * *

After the doctors took care of Sally Edwards…

" Well… Elina Hunkleberry is really determined to beat Sally Edwards. Whatever it takes. "

" She deserves to beat her. " Joey protests. " Sally Edwards outrageously cheated last week. A wrestler should never do that ! "

" Wasn't that exactly what I told you last tim… "

" Anyway,here's a recall :

Chris Matthews will come in the ring tonight to justify why he cost Cross Knight the MITB.

Now that we said that,we may continue the night… and the Thugs of Chicago are already into the ring. "

Sammy Leviathan is posing onto the turnbuckle while MFK taunts the crowd,leaning to the ropes. Then both teammates go to their corner and wait their opponent. The theme "T.N.T." by AC/DC plays. Everyone cheers up and taps on their hands,in the rhythm of the theme. They chant at the same time YEAAAAAH ! Then Raph Kaboom comes out. He jumps excited on the stage and makes a little party.

Then he takes out from a bag he was having on his left hand a baseball bat. He throws the bag away,swings the bat to the air and mimicks a baseball player. He keeps then the object onto his trunks. Then he turns around,raises his fist horizontally and waits the lights to turn out. Then the silence occurs. The music "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy gets played. The arena is sinking into the darkness.

All the fans tap on their hands and chants the song. Then,arrived at the chorus,the lights come back and we can see Matt Thunder doing back-to-back with his teammate,raising hsi fists horizontally. Then both men face the arena and taunt away.

" And their opponents,with a combined weight of 497 lbs,representing the Legion and your BWF Tag Team Champions : Matt Thuuuuuunder and Raph Kaaaboooooooooom ! "

" Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom won their tag team titles at Showcase,three weeks ago. " Jim Ross starts. " And they deserved it. "

" Despite their heel side,Matt and Raph are talented : Matt into striking and brawling maneuvers and Kaboom into high-flying. "

" They are facing the Thugs of Chicago,a team with an average flyer and a dominant powerhouse. "

" Those men faced two stupid farmers… and lost ! What an upset ! "

" But past is past ! Besides Bucky and Charles deserved the title shots. "

" Really ?! "

As the commentators keep arguing,Matt Thunder and Raph Kabpom walk down the ramp. Then Raph throws the bat he held onto the stairs. He jumps directly onto the apron then leaps over the top rope while Matt slowly climbs on the stairs and passes over the middle rope. Both climb on the corner and taunt proudly. Then they get down and discuss about the match. Raph Kaboom gets to the corner while MFK stands away. Sammy and Matt begin.

As the bell rings,Sammy Leviathan and Matt Thunder turn around the ring. Then they execute a Lock Up. Sammy Leviathan avails of his height to dominate the fight. He pushes his opponent against the corner. This one comes back in the middle and both do another Lock Up. They fight for ten seconds until that Matt Thunder maneuvers an Arm Twist on the left arm.

Then he tries a Hammerlock. But his opponent elbows him to the face. Then he bounces off the ropes,but Thunder does a Ducking,a Leapfrog,turns around and attempts a Knee Strike. But Sammy uses his strenght to catch him in midair and propulse him onto the turnbuckle. Then he runs to him but Matt kicks him to the chest. He jumps onto Leviathan so that he passes over him and tags with his partner.

But the giant throws him down to the mat. Then he stomps his chest before to get him up and bounce him off the ropes. He successes a Big Boot. Sammy bounces off again and attempts a Leg Drop. But Matt Thunder easily dodges. Then he does a Senton on his target and chains a pinfall,lying himself on the chest. But Sammy flips him sideward then gets back up quickly.

Both are standing in the ring. Then Sammy Leviathan decides to tag with his partner. This one jumps over the top rope. He directly hits an Arm Twist on the left arm,but his opponent counters and does also an Arm Twist. Then he bounces him off the ropes and attempts a Clostheline. But MFK dodges,bounces off the ropes again and maneuvers the Sling Blade. Then he waits a little bit before to run forward and hit a Standing Hurricanrana.

MFK then waits Thunder to get up ; this one lies to the nearest corner. MFK runs and hits a Jumping Clostheline. He successes ; then he gets him onto the middle rope,climbs on the ropes next to him and attempts a Spanish Fly. But Matt Thunder easily pushes him off the ropes. Then,as MFK recovers,Matt hits a Middle Rope Left Arm Clostheline. He drags him on his corner,tags with Raph Kaboom and this one jumps over the ropes before to hit a punch to the gut while Matt was doing a Headlock.

Then he bounces MFK off the ropes. He does a Duck,a Leapfrog,a Reverse Leapfrog and goes for a Back Body Drop. But MFK jumps over him while countering with a Sunset Flip. Bur Raph gets on his feet and hits a Double Foot Stomp right onto the torso. Then he tries the pin but MFK kicks out.

Raph Kaboom gets up. Then he jumps over the top rope,lands on the apron,climbs the nearest corner,waits a moment and stares at the crowd who cheers him up. Suddenly,the smaller thug comes back and hits a Pele Kick with the help of the top rope. Then he joins him ; he gets him up,both are standing onto the top ropes… and suddenly,MFK jumps on his shoulders and perform a devilish Hurricanrana. In consequence,MFK weakly falls on his neck,Raph Kaboom violently crashes his back down as if he met iron balls and the crows cries OHHHHHHHH and applauses them.

MFK goes to tag with his partner. This one gets in the ring,gets Kaboom up and hits a Backbreaker. Then he bounces off the ropes and successes an Elbow Drop. He gets Raph Kaboom up then tries a Side Slam. But Raph elbows him to the face. Then he hits a Jumping Enzuigiri before to crawl to his partner. But his opponent grabs his ankle and drags him in the middle of the ring.

As Sammy wanted to raise him up,Raph turns around and counters with an Enzuigiri. Then both stay down for a while. It lasts a dozen of seconds. Then Raph Kaboom crawls to his turnbuckle,while Leviathan does the same. After thirty-five seconds,he gets up,jumps forward and tags with Matt Thunder while MFK enters too.

Matt Thunder climbs over the middle rope then he hits MFK with two running closthelines,the thug will try a Spear,but Thunder hits a Knee Strike to the jaw. He chains a middle kick to the gut,a Spin Kick to the cheek,a Low Spinning Leg Sweep and a Jumping Double Foot Stomp.

He taunts the crowd who cheers him back. Then he grabs his opponent and does an Irish Whip. But MFK counters. He leans for a Back Body Drop but is surprised by a Facebuster Knee Smash. Matt bounces off the ropes again and executes a Flying Lariat. Then he stares around him before to get on his feet.

He gets MFK up,punches him a dozen of times then bounces him off the ropes again and goes for the Pop-Up Powerbomb. But the younger man lands behind,grabs the ropes to get his balance and hits a Spin Kick to the eyebrow area. Then he lies on his own corner. Meanwhile,Sammy Leviathan stealthly does a Blind Tag.

MFK climbs on the middle of the turnbuckle,waits Matt to get up and jumps for a DDT. Unfortunately for him,Matt hits a Knee Strike to the belly. Then he quickly chains a Small Package. But since he's not the legal partner anymore,the referee can't do the countout. Until that Sammy enters in and stomps Thunder's back. Then he grabs him and lifts him into a Back Suplex. Then MFK gets to the top of the corner and jumps for a Leg Drop while Sammy smashes him to the mat.

Then he grabs Matt's hairs,lifts him up,gets his head between his legs,carries him into a Crucifix Powerbomb and executes a Double Knee Backbreaker. He goes to the corner and,while he grabs the top rope,he crouches and waits his opponent. Matt Thunder slowly gets on his forearms before to use his hands to fully get up. Finally,Sammy runs to him and hits the Big Boot.

Suddenly Matt rolls forward,dodges it,gets up quickly,runs and hits a Bicycle Knee Strike right to the neck area. Sammy falls down safely to the mat. Then Matt grabs the leg,lifts him up into a Deadlift Powerbomb,changes to a Fireman's Carry and lies to the turnbuckle so that Raph Kaboom does the Blind Tag. But this one gets to the ringside.

Suddenly,MFK runs to Matt and punches him to save his partner who slowly falls down to the mat. The referee argues with the illegal partner MFK. Both argue but during that time,as Sammy was on his right knee,Raph comes inside and hits the left knee… with the baseball bat ! The crowd cheers him. Then Raph calls his partner out ; this one bounces Raph off the ropes,lifts him like to do the Pop-Up Powerbomb,but this time he intentionally pushes him behind him so that he does a Seated Senton on Leviathan's chest. Then he avails of the position to chain the pinfall. The referee does the three counts without getting interrupted,as Matt gave a KO Punch to the other wrestler.** 7 : 08**

" And your winners : the BWF Tag Team Champions,Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom !

Well here they are who dominate their opponents !

They showed to Bucky and Chucky that whatever the size of their opponents,they can conquer them !conquer

Plus we have to notice Joey the cheating maneuver of Raphy.

Unfortunately that shows that Raph Kaboom really can't win fairly ! "

The champions,after taking their titles and celebrating,go outside and return to backstage. Meanwhile it seems like Sammy has a minor injury to the left knee.

* * *

" The road to Cashing keeps drawing itself. The tag champions beat the hell out of their opponents. What about their partners ?! "

" For example Revan Maverick ! Joey continues. Sunday,he's supposed to face Carl for the Intercontinental Championship. (Damnit…) But two weeks ago,he received a vicious attack from Zecharian Needleman. Yes ! "

" Hey ! Be objective ! " Joey cries,angry.

" Anyway… During that attack,Needleman has opened Carl's forearm with his needle. In consequence,Carl has been brought to the hospital. We got some footages when one of his friends visited him at the hospital. "

" Let's go ! "

* * *

Last week…

Ethan Kubi enters in the hospital with some flowers in his hand. He goes to see the receptionnist man.

" Good morning,sir ! May I see one of your patients named Carl ?! "

" Hold on ! " The man taps on the keypads of the computer. " Well,there are two Carls : Carl Williams or Carl Carl ? "

" Carl Carl ?! "

" That's what the patient told me when I asked his name. "

" Well that's him for sure. "

" He's in the room 412. "

" Thanks ! "

" You're welcome. "

Then there's an ellipse and we find back Ethan entering in the room 412 and hopefully he finds his friend Carl on his bed,playing with the figurines of Triple H and Hulk Hogan.

" Hello,my dear friend !

Hey hey Ethan ! Glad that you came ! Look ! They gave me humbergers !

That's a real good news ! So about your wound ?

Carl was wearing a bandage all around the forehead and the skull.

I'm fine ! The doctor said that I will be able to face Revan next week ! Yeaaaaaah !

I'm glad that you'll recover ! Here some flowers for your recovery. And also listen… All you have to do now is to focus on Revan. And trust me on one point : don't worry about Zecharian ! At Cashing In… He'll pay.

You're right ! Zecharian will pay ! Ethan yeaaaaah ! Zech boooooo !

Calm down. So I'll leave ! Goodbye ! "

* * *

In the arena…

" Shit ! He will recover ! "

" Why this frustration ?! That's a real good news !... "

" Shut up ! Anyway Zecharian has just climbed into the ring. "

Zecharian Needleman slides under the ropes then walks angrily and frustrated around the ring. He holds a microphone. Meanwhile the crowd cries ZE-CHA-RIAN !

" So we all just saw the Big Baby Carl in the hospital ! " He starts talking,determined. " At least,he's in the right place ! Because he dared to humiliate me in public in front of 927 people ! Listen,son of a bitch ! You have no right to face Revan Maverick ! You're not Championship material ! You're just a fake baby who passes his time by playing figurines and eating junk foods ! "

" And about you,Ethan… You say that Sunday I'll pay ?! First of all,I don't have any money in my pocket. Second of all,you think that I would be afraid of you after seeing how you dress up like a shit ?! "

_Cheers_

" Well let me tell you something : I accept your challenge for Cashing In ! "

_Pop_

" And next week,Sunday night,I will make you pay all your clothes,all your katanas and all your shitty japanese stuffs before to insert a tall needle up your ass and twist it with pleasure ! And that's not a shitty threathening. That's a fact ! "

" We got a new match for Cashing In ! "

" Ethan Kubi will face Zecharian Needleman to avenge Carl ! "

* * *

After that promo,Zecharian Needleman drops the mic outside then waits for his match. The theme Whispers in the Dark by Skillet plays and the crowd already cries wildly. Then instantly early,Daryl Ward comes out on the stage,alone. He walks very slowly and acts as determined and focused.

" And his opponent,from Chicago,Illinois,weighting 300 lbs : Daryl Waaaaaaard ! "

" Daryl Ward has an inpressive strenght. Plus his height.

His brother Frank Ward qualified himself for the MITB Ladder Match. Rumors say in the website that Daryl won't accompagny him next week.

That would show that both brothers can dominate their opponents alone. Like today !

I didn't notice this ! Thanks JR !

I'm not your dog,for God's sake ! "

While JR complains,Daryl arrives in front of the ring,grabs the top rope,climbs on the apron and passes his legs over the top rope. Suddenly Zecharian Needleman attacks him from behind and punches his skull. Then he bounces off the ropes and hits a Front Dropkick. Daryl passes over the middle rope. Then Zecharian bounces off the ropes again and maneuvers a Suicide Dive.

" For God's fuck ! Why is he attacking him now ?! " JR yells,frustrated.

" Maybe because he's furious about the provocation of Ethan. "

Then Zech hardly drags Ward to the barricade next to the timekeeper ; he gets him up and smashes his forehead against the edge. Then he walks calmly to the other side. Then he does a Cut-Throat before to turn around and run to his opponent. But this one counters and does a Back Body Drop. Hopefully,the timekeeper has already escaped,just like Justin Roberts. Needleman lands on the chairs.

Ten seconds later,Daryl brings him back into the ring. Then he does a powerful Lariat. He punches him while mounting on him. The punches lasted twenty-three. But Zecharian doesn't bleed or do a blading. Then Daryl Ward chains a Deadlift Scoop Powerslam. Then he gets up,grabs him by his hairs,does a Front Facelock and executes a Suplex Toss. Everyone is impressed by the strenght.

Finally,Daryl gets Zech's head between his legs,rolls his own arms around the waist and goes for a Powerbomb. But arrived at his shoulders,Needleman punches his forehead,gets down and flees to the stage. The fans boo him. Meanwhile,Daryl grabs the top rope and curses him while his music plays. Zecharian turns around and goes to return to backstage… When Ethan Kubi comes out and hits a Lariat.

" WHAT THE FUCK ! ETHAN IS HERE ! ETHAN IS HERE ! " Joey loudly yells.

Ethan Kubi gets his rival up,does a Front Powerslam Lift,walks forward and hits the Reverse DDT. Daryl Ward applauses him. Then Kubi walks back to backstage. The giant climbs on the corner and enjoys the pop of the crowd,while Zecharian stays unconscious on the stage.

* * *

Jasmine Batista trains in the gym. Then she drinks some water and uses her towel. Then Linda Palmer,in her ring attire,appears.

" Hey Jasmine. " She only says. " Are you okay ? I know that you may be bored by my presence. But I need to be clear on something : how are you feeling ab… "

Suddenly Jasmine prefers to leave. Linda gets shocked before to go to train onto the running machine.

* * *

Some minutes later in the arena…

Dex Zeta stands in the middle of the ring,next to Revan Maverick. Both wear black expensive suits. Zeta holds his BWF World Title onto his right shoulder. In the ring,there is a table with some buffet,multicolored balloons all around the ring and some mascots hidden behind the balloons. Then the champion walks forward.

" Ladies and gentlemen,here are the BWF World Champion Dex Zeta,yours truly,and the Intercontinental Champion Revan Maverick. I know. I know you're wondering : Where's the BWF Intercontinental Championship ?! Well,since Revan Maverick will face in one week and five days the most dangerous,the most vicious and the most unpredictable opponent he ever faced… " He said this sentence while getting real serious. But everyone understood that Dex is being ironic.

" He has to focus on his match. He continues with the same serious feeling. So,since the title itself makes him lose his focus,he left it home ! So here lies the only champ,the original champ and the best world champion pro wrestling has ever known ! So tonight,we have a special event to present you ! As you are all aware now,the Samoan Bulldozer Brian Rodriguez will face me in one week and five days. "

_Cheers_

" You all seem to have some… crush for him. But let's go back to reality : reality is… I'll beat the shit out of him ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Calm ! Calm down please ! Tonight I'm not here to argue with anyone. I am here to present you… the Congress of Forgiveness ! "

Suddenly the mascots come out of their hideouts and cry joyly in the middle of the ring. There were a dozen of them and a circus music plays at the same time. Everyone except Revan obviously celebrates the event.

" Tonight… " Dex continues,happily. " We are here to forgive. Forgive everyone ! Forgive anything ! Forgive everywhere ! Even in the toilets ! Tonight is a forgiveness day ! Any revenge is refused. Come on everyone ! Come on and hug each other to seal that day forever ! "

Then all the mascots hug at the same time Dex Zeta who is at the higher level of happiness. Then everyone parts away ; Dex stands in the middle of the ring.

" Thank you everyone ! " He says. " Now that it's done,I would like to begin this special Congress of Forgiveness. Now I call… Lionel the lion ! "

Lionel the Lion comes next to Dex. He's a man wearing a lion costume. He faces the BWF World Champion.

" Hello,Lionel ! Dex welcomes him happily.

Hello,Dex Zeta !

How are you feeling ?!

Very good,and you !

Fine,thank you. So I called you because you have an interesting tale to tell to everyone.

Yes,that's right. I'm gonna tell my story : It was during high school. I was checking my locker to search something. When suddenly,a big bully went to me and began to insult me of stupid little lion ! Then he pushes me while threathening me before that,at the end,he pushes me down and punches me all over my body. Then he managed to run and he never got punished for that ! I told everyone about that but no one cared about me. Until today… because of you… Dex Zeta !

The lion kneels in front of him.

Thanks… Get up ! Get up ! You're not the one dho has to kneel. I'm not the one who has to kneel. The one who is obliged to kneel at your feet… is this man !

Ladies and gentlemen,here's Lionel's former bully… Chuck Garbens.

The giant comes out among the crowd. The fans boo him while he's escorted by two men disguised as magicians. Then he arrives in the ring. When he sees Lionel the Lion,he feels ashamed. He doesn't dare to look at him anymore.

Chuck Garbens ! Dex says loudly. Good evening ! How are you feeling.

Well,I can't say I'm fine. I'm really ashamed of what I did in the past that I lost my words.

Well,seeing what you did,I can only understand. You did a lot of sins back in the day. Right now,I give you the opportunity to repair one of your sins. For now… Kneel to his feet !

Chuck obeys and looks at the feet of the mascot.

Now apology !

Lionel the Lion ! I'm so sorry of what I did ! I should have never done that ! I regret it everyday of my life. Please… Chuck cries on the microphone before to begin to drop real tears on his cheek. FORGIVE ME !

Suddenly,Dex Zeta and a few mascot stand closer,ready to jump up while Revan Maverick steps away. Then fifteen seconds of silence pass until that Lionel obliges Chuck to look at his eyes,smiles to him and simply says those words :

I forgive you ! "

Suddenly,everyone in the ring jumps excited,the circus music plays again and the crowd avails of that to dance around. Lionel the Lion and Chuck Garbens stand up and hug each other. Then Dex Zeta gets out of the ring with a bottle of champagne with market on it : FORGIVE ME !

He opens it and spits all of the champagne on the public. Everyone has fun. Then he comes back into the ring,and the two protagonists have disappeared.

" He forgave him ! Dex cries,excited. What a day ! What a beautiful day ! I'm so glad to have organized this ! Thank you everyone for enjoying this ! Now I want to directly move on another mascot of I : Please come… Harry the Horse ! "

Harry the Horse comes,imitating an horse. He faces Dex Zeta.

" Hello,Harry ! Dex welcomes him.

Hello,Dex Zeta !

How are you feeling ?!

My knees hurt !

Awwwww ! Don't worry ! It will be fine ! Except that… please tell us your… tragic story !

It happened when I was nine years old ! I was going back home. I arrived,I entered in my house. Then,when I opened the door of my parents' bedroom,I found… My father killing my mother with a knife ! When he turned around and saw me,he instantly ran ! When I grew up,I thought I would never forgive him. But that changed… when I met Dex Zeta ! Thanks to him,I am ready ! I am ready to forgive !

Please applause him.

But only Dex Zeta,Revan Maverick and the mascots are applausing.

Anyway ! Now it's time… to face your destiny ! Please welcome… your father Georges the Horse !

But instead of having a horse,a male human comes out under the boos of the crowd. He's escorted by the same men before that he reaches the ring. Then he enters and faces his son. He looks away,ashamed.

Good evening sir ! Welcome to the Congress of Forgiveness ! How are you feeling ?

Not very well.

Seeing what you did,I understand perfectly. Let's review what you did : you murdered your wife for X reasons,you fled the police,you abandoned your son Harry,you stayed hidden for years… Doesn't make you really proud ! But today,today you have one and only chance to apology ! So… Kneel !

Georges kneels in front of his son.

Harry… Georges begins. I am sorry. I shouldn't have murdered your mother ! Also I shouldn't have left you alone. It's just that I couldn't allow myself to face you with what I did. The only thing I wanted for those years… is earn your pardon. So please… He leans to his feet. Forgive me !

Again,Zeta and the other mascots get closer to watch the scene. Then Harry crouches,taps on his father's elbow and only says :

I forgive you ! "

Everyone jumps to the air and does the party. Father and son hg each other. The music plays again and the fans dance again. Dex Zeta takes out a second bottle,the same one than before. He goes out and spills the champagne onto the fans. Then,when he's finished,he comes back inside and takes the microphone. The horses have left the arena. But in the backstage at the titantron,we can see Georges the Horse being arrested by the police. The crowd reacts.

Then two policemen stay away,talking to each other.

" Wow ! That was easy ! " One of the cops says,taking out a sigh of relief.

" Yeah,we caught him off-guard thanks to Dex Zeta. "

At this instant,the fans boo the champion. This one doesn't seem ashamed. He calms everyone down and tries to speak.

" Calm down ! Calm down ! " He manages to say. " He was a criminal ! So I did it to protect us ! "

YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK !...

" Forgive me ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Anyway,let's forget the horses ! And let's come back to BWF. We saw Lionel the Lion and Harry the Horse explain their misadventures. Now I want you to present a new animal,an animal who really suffered in his life : his wife cheated on him,his father disherited him,his best friend betrayed him and his boss fired him three months later. He'll come right now to tell us about his disastrous story. "

" Please welcome… Brian Rodriguez ! "

At that moment,the crowd gives an epic pop ! They chant his first name and shout louder than before. The music ''Rule The World'' by Valley Of Wolves plays and Dex Zeta impatiently waits for him while Revan Maverick prepares himself for brawl.

The Samoan Bulldozer comes out and walks fastly to the ring. He slides under the ropes and wants to do a face-to-face with Zeta. Instead of that,Revan gets in his way and both do a face-to-face. Dex calms his friend down and talks to his opponent.

" Brian,Brian… Welcome to the Congress of Forgiveness ! Here,we are here not to FIGHT,but to FORGIVE ! So first of all,I'm sure you really are pissed. So tell us your story… "

Brian Rodriguez rips the micro off his hands and,without hesitating,answers him.

" Last week,you did a Knee Strike right on my face ! I didn't like that,especially that our match was for Sunday,not Tuesday ! Then after that,you quickly ran off without fighting ! So right now,I don't care about your Congress of Absurd ! All I wanna do is not to forgive you. I wanna to whoop your ass ! "

Huge pop

" You leave me no choice ! "

Suddenly… Dex Zeta kneels on his feet.

" Brian Rodriguez. I am sorry for that Knee Strike. I apology also for how cowardy I acted last week ! I should have reacted like a man or waited for our match in the next Sunday. I really respect you. It's just that I don't like when you hurt my friends… my only friends ! So all I'm asking… is that you forgive me. "

Suddenly,as he was talking,Brian Rodriguez acted as if Dex' words reached his heart. He hesitates now to show his anger. Meanwhile,the mascots get closer curipusly while Revan watches the scene carefully. Then Brian looks around,emotionally. He begins to show mercy for his rival. Then he hesitates to talk.

Finally,as he stares as Zeta's eyes,suddenly his anger comes back,his voice climbs back up and he raises the microphone to his mouth.

" I FUCK YOU ! " Brian surprisingly cries.

All the mascots who witnessed that quickly step back and get out of the ring while the crowd cheers him. All of a sudden,Rodriguez delivers a punch to Dex' left cheek. It's at this moment that Maverick finally chooses to act and attack the samoan. This one fights back with punches. The crowd gets brought into the fight. Then he makes Maverick bend forward and punches his back.

But the world champion comes back and attacks Brian by behind. Both wrestlers dominate their target and manage to calm his heat. Then Revan Maverick grabs Brian into a Double Chickenwing Clutch. Dex Zeta goes to the corner,grabs the top ropes with his hands,turns around and points at Rodriguez by saying that this is his fault.

He runs to him before to try the Bicycle Knee Strike. Then Brian Rodriguez remembers of last week. So he gets free,pushes Revan Maverick forward so that he gets the knee to the chest. Dex Zeta quickly understands his mistake. He rolls forward then,without losing time,runs to the samoan and tries another Knee Strike. But this time,Brian grabs the right leg.

He intimates the world champion before to get his right hand between the legs,carry him into a Fireman's Carry and maneuver the ancestral Samoan Drop. Then he gets up and hypes the crowd by taunting. Then he gets his rival,does a Front Facelock and tries the finishing move. Suddenly,Dex gets free and flees under the buffet.

Brian rushes to him and searches under the table… but everyone discovers that he has disappeared. But they are more surprised when they see Dex Zeta get out from under the ring and flee to the stage,alone and holding the BWF World Championship. Then Brian grabs the top ropes and curses his enemy.

Then he turns around and finds Revan who is already up,thanks to his father's powers. Both run to each other and a trade of punches begins. Brian dominates the fight and bounces off the ropes,only to get caught into the Flatline. Revan gets up like his dad,gets on his feet,gets his right hand right onto the throat of the bulldozer and lifts him up to his feet.

Suddenly Brian grabs his right arm and tries to get free. He fails. So he decides… to kick Maverick between his legs,to the groin. Everyone cries OHHHHHHHH ! Then he gets quickly his head between his legs,lifts him into a Powerbomb and walks around. He lifts him for forty-three seconds. After that,he gets closer to the table,waits five seconds… and crashes his opponent's back through the buffet. In consequence : Revan Maverick gets KO,his suit is covered by cakes pieces and the table is broken apart. And also the crowd gives a legendary pop for the Samoan Bulldozer.

Then Brian Rodriguez drags the unconscious man in the middle of the ring,puts his right foot onto the chest and stares intensively at his rival. Dex Zeta curses him while he calls for his teammate. He holds the title into his arms.

The music plays for Brian Rodriguez.

" Wow ! Brian took out his two opponents.

First,he made the champion flee then he sent his partner through the table.

I wonder how far this rivalry will go. "

* * *

Some minutes later...

Dex walks to the backstage. He is alone. He holds the BWF World Championship on his shoulder. He feels pissed off. Then Justin Roberts comes to his encounter.

" Excuse me sir,but you have just been beaten up… "

" Beaten up ?! Beaten up ?! " Dex Zeta snaps. " What's gotten into you of suiciding yourself by saying this ?! I wasn't beaten up. I was cowardly assaulted. Brian Rodriguez,instead of facing me like a man,chose to make me kneel and viciously attack me like a cowardy bitch ! Reality is that I organized the Congress of Forgiveness… only to show his kind side so that I can attack him by surprise and exploit his weakness. Instead of that…

He betrayed my trust,he humiliated me and my pal who is brought to the hospital right now ! And he dared to look at me in the eyes. Now all I wanna do is to be really early to Cashing In. Brian ! "

He stares at the camera.

" You may have won the little brawl earlier,but that's just the battle. Next Sunday,I will win the war and after that… there won't have any apology or any forgiveness ! "

He leaves.

Meanwhile,further in the backstage…

Duncan walks confidently in the corridor. He holds in his hands a folder with white papers. Then he gives it to the cameraman who was passing by. Then he heads to the stage.

* * *

Some seconds later…

WWE Corporate Ministry Theme

The GM appears under the epic cheers of the crowd. He holds a microphone. He taps on fans' hands while walking down the ramp. Then he climbs on the stairs,passes over the top rope and taunts everyone. He waits the silence. Meanwhile the crowd chants : DUN-CAN !

" Hello,Albuquerque ! "

Huge cheers.

" Welcome to BWF ! I'm so glad to see you ! That makes me really pleasure to enjoy this moment right now ! I know ! I could stay here and bore you with GM stuff. But right now,I've got some interesting business to report.. "

RO-BERT-REEVES ! RO-BERT-REEVES ! RO-BERT-REEVES !...

" I know ! We announced you that we would give you an update on Robert Reeves' left knee. Sorry to disappoint you,but Reeves isn't for now. "

_BOOOOOOOO_

" But I'm gonna talk about Jessica Batista ! "

YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !...

" Exactly. So we got also an update on Jessica's left arm. The good news is that she will be at Cashing In. "

Legendary pop

But the bad news i…

Then the music "Blood Like Gasoline" by Against The Current and the fans get excited,while Jonathan gets astonished. The woman comes out,determined and holding her title. She wears a green short T-shirt showing her belly,a tight jean and red sport shoes. She also has a black leather jacket and sunglasses. She throws the title under the ropes then slides to enter and takes the mic off Duncan's hand.

That surprises the GM.

" Hello everyone ! " Eris says before that the crowd cries loudly again. " Yeah yeah thank you,lalalalalala ! Anyway… DUNCAN ! "

" Let me tell them about the bad news,and after that you will confirm what I'll say. Sorry to interrupt your charming promo,but I wanted to speak at least once today ! So the bad news he was gonna say is : he lied and in fact,Jessica Batista will return in two months ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

BUUUUUUUUULLSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! The crowd suddenly cries.

" That's too sad ! " Eris says while simulating sadness. " So that means that… Jessica… will miss Cashing In ! Oh my god so that means… our match must be canceled ! "

_Buuuuuuullshiiiiiiiiit !_

" Please stop being annoying ! Anyway… As you must know,in our arms,there are a few arteres. And we discovered that,last week,I opened three of her arteres. It will take a lot of weeks to recover. So that's why we must cancel our match. So John. Cancel it ! "

Duncan hesitates to talk. He looks at the crowd around him who executes the NO movement. He acts as if Eris Sabre told the truth. Then he leans to the microphone.

" Hold on… " He manages to say into this confusion. " This is not what is written on the report. It is true that Jessice had her artere opened. But except that,she doesn't any other injury. So she will be able to compete next week. "

YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !...

Suddenly,Eris Sabre does a face-to-face with the General Manager. Duncan looks really afraid ; he hesitates to stand back. He stays in front of her,like a frightened statue.

" You think you're a better doctor than me ?! " Eris says,his voice full of frustration. " As a witch,I learned in high school everything about medecine. I know exactly how many weeks a woman must recover. And it seems like Jessica needs ni… "

Suddenly Crazy B*** by Buckcherry plays and the crowd goes extremely wild. Eris Sabre becomes angrier than before. She asks while yelling to Duncan what they are doing here.

Jasmine Batista and Callulla Runnels walk down fastly the ramp and stop in front of the ring.

" You ! You two ! Eris cries. DON'T YOU DARE TO STAND IN THIS RING YOU BITCHES !

LET THEM FIGHT ! LET THEM FIGHT !... The crowd cries.

I don't understand ! Why are you coming here ?! Why are you pissing me off when your shitty leader should be lying on her dead bed,in the hospital,the last place she will ever know ?!

Well,actually… Jasmine begins. We didn't want to bore you at first,but… the fate decided it instead of us.

You see,we just found something interesting. Did you know that the cameras of the hospital were filming videos live 24/7 ?!

So what ? All the cameras do that.

So… We can connect a television to that camera so that we can see in live what's going on in the hospital.

I understand where you're going ! So let me ask you this : What's the point observing a broken bitch dying in her bed ?!

Who said… Callulla said just before that the titantron shows the bed where Jessica should be… but it's empty and the blanket has been tossed to the ground. That there was gonna have a bitch on the bed ?! She finishes. "

Eris gets angrier then. She tosses the micro to the feet of Jasmine and snaps in the ring. Meanwhile Duncan Jonathan gets out of the ring to security. Eris asks angrily to both women where their leader is. Then all of a sudden,the crowd gets hyped and cries louder. But Sabre doesn't notice that. So she keeps arguing until that… Jessica Batista hits a Superkick to the back of the neck.

She was wearing her ring attire,but she also has a big plaster on the left arm which covers also a part of her elbow. Eris falls to the side. Then she punches her enemy before to toss her shoulder first against the ringpost. She does it three more times ; after that she bounces off the ropes and maneuvers a Jumping High Knee to the mouth. She hypes the crowd before to return to her rival.

She gets her up,puts her head between the legs,lifts her on her shoulders and maneuvers the famous Batista Bomb. She gets up,stares a long time to her victim,then looks at the abandoned title,walks to it,takes it and raises it to the air to predict the result of their match. Suddenly,she gets an idea. She picks up a micro which was on the mat. And decides to trash talk her archenemy.

" Eris ! " She says. " Congratulations for getting me in difficulty last week. But unfortunately,you didn't know one thing : when someone beats me up,harasses me or underdogs me,I always get back up. When you injured me last week,I recovered in two days ! But you,when we will be at Cashing In,when we will be inside the same cage,when I will injure you,you will never,NEVER recover !

So next week,Sunday,I will beat you,I will hurt you,I will take MY title,I will injure you,and I will make sure that you never,never,never come back ever ! "

Then she gets to the ropes to get out. But she stops ; she turns around,she leans to her target and the only word she'll take out is : BITCH !

The crowd cheers her up louder than before and the woman all of a sudden throws the title on her face. Then she gets out and returns to backstage with her partners.

* * *

A car is parking itself in the parking. It was a yellow Lambourghini. We can't see who's driving. Then the doors opens. A man erupts from the inside of the car. It was Duke Charles. He wears an expensive suit and walks very happily to the backstage.

" I wonder why he's so happy. "

" He just came out from a recent injury to the knee. That's normal he's so happy like that. "

" It lasted three weeks ago. That's not logical. There has to be another reason. "

* * *

In the arena…

The theme Icon plays. The crowe cheers the wrestler. As the music keeps playing,the lights ome out and multicolored projectors appear,lighting the stage. Then smoke blows out. After that,Ced walks out,hiding his face and holding a water bottle. He stands onto the smoke. Then he raises his head,walks down the ramp and earns the respect of the fans.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it contents a special stipulation. Introducing first,from Miami,Florida,weighting 265 lbs,he is your BWF International Champion : the King,Ceeeeeeeeeed !

Hail to the King ! Joey shouts. He'll win his match as short as he needs.

Don't be so sure of it. It's not because he's one of the best wrestlers in the world that he always wins his matches.

That's right ! But Tyson today just served him an easy dinner. He'll beat him in less than five minutes for sure !

5 you say ?!

Yep !

Let's bet !

I bet 450 $ !

Me 380 $ ! Deal ! "

Meanwhile,Ced throws the bottle to the fans. Then he climbs the stairs with his mouth full,enters peacefully in the ring,climbs on the apron,waits the perfect timing before to spit all the water he head and raise his fists horizontally to the air. Then he directly rips his T-shirt off. He gets down,walks in the middle of the ring,unhooks the BWF title around his waist and taunts with it.

Then he gives it to the referee before to exercise himself to the turnbuckle. He seems really focused. Then,nineteen seconds later,Robby Styles' theme plays. The crowd loudly cheers him up. The brothers arrive together on the stage. Then Tyson decides to wish good luck to his brother before to return to backstage. Robby walks down the ramp while tapping on the many hands.

" And his opponent,from Victoria,Texas,weighting 259 lbs : Robby Styyyyyyyles !

If Robby Styles wins,not only he will do an upset,but he will be allowed to be in the ringside to support his brother.

Yeah,but seriously,JR,what's his interest to stay in the ringside,if he doesn't do anything. Maybe he could preview a cheating.

Or maybe he would give mental support to Tyson.

Maybe… Or maybe not at all ! He's smart enough.

Come on ! I'm sure he will never think about cheating !

If you say so… Joey says ironically. "

Robby Styles jumps to the apron,leaps over the top rope and raises his hands to taunt. Then he insults the International Champion. The referee establishes order before to order to the timekeeper to ring the bell.

Many seconds before the beginning,both opponent crouch and stare at each other with focus. Then the bell rings and the match starts.

Ced and Robby Styles walk forward very closely. Then they do a Test of Strenght. They grab each other's hands before to pull forward in order to get the advantage. But both of them are really solid. The fight is very difficult. Then Ced dominates his opponent before to suddenly kick his gut. That makes Styles get on his knees.

Ced grabs his skull then irish whips him to the ropes. He bends for a Back Body Drop but the technician jumps over him and tries a Sunset Flip. But Ced rolls backward,gets on his feet and crashes the chest with the right foot. He keeps stomping his body. He gets him up then goes to throw him over the middle rope. He follows him.

1…

He grabs him then throws him against the barricade. He turns around and raises his arms to taunt everyone.

2…

He turns around,runs to Robby and prepares himself for a Clostheline. But Robby Styles dodges so that he crashes himself against the barricade. After he hits a Pele Kick to the skull.

4…

Both get back to the ring,thanks to Robby. This one goes to the corner,gets to the apron,then at the top of the turnbuckle,waits his opponent to get up and jumps for a Double Axe Handle. But Ced tries to hit a Catching Spinebuster. But when he puts him down to the mat on his feet,Styles escapes and chains a Small Package. Obviously Ced kicks out.

Both get up quickly. They stare at each other while being on one knee.

" He acts as if he's into a Championship Match !

This match is important for him. JR replies. If he wins,he'll be assisting his brother. He can't lose his focus right now. "

Then the wrestlers get up slowly,get to the middle of the ring and do a Lock Up. Then Robby does a Waist Lock by behind. But Ced reverses it and chains a Back Side Slam. He follows that with a Ground Headlock. He tries to strangle his opponent to quickly win. Robby meanwhile tries to get the arms off his neck. He isn't able to crawl to the ropes. The fight lasts forty-eight seconds.

Then Robby counters with a Headscissors. But Ced quickly gets free and rolls backward so that he hits a Cloverleaf. But Robby traps him ; he rolls his legs around the right arm and the head to do the Triangle Choke. Unfortunately,Ced does the Jackknife Hold and pins him. But Styles kicks out.

Ced quickly turns around and tries again a Cloverleaf. But Robby Styles makes him flip. Then he gets up,bounces off the ropes and closthelines Ced over the top rope. He runs to the ropes again and goes for a Suicide Dive. But Ced jumps forward and counters with a beautiful Knee Strike to the forehead. Robby falls unconscious in the ring. The crowd cheers the champion.

" What a quickness ! Ced show everyone why he's the best at what he does. Joey says.

Robby felt the knee strike his face. "

Meanwhile,the world champion climbs on the apron and waits his opponent. This one gets in the middle of the ring before to use his hands to get back up. Ced jumps to the rope and hits a Hurricanrana. He successes and chains the pinfall. There's one count… two counts… but Robby kicks out before the last one.

Ced gets Robby Styles up,drags him to the turnbuckle and chains punches. Then he makes him sit at the top. He joins him and wants to do the Superplex. He does the Front Facelock,gets him up to the turnbuckle and grabs his attire. But Robby punches his ribs multiple times. He punches his face then tries a Powerbomb. But Ced uses his strenght to bounce Robert off his shoulders and send him crash violently the back on the mat. The crowd cries his weak disappointment.

Then he climbs up,turns around,faces his opponent and hits a 450 Splash. He successes and chains the pin. 1… 2… Styles kicks out.

Ced grabs the right arm and maneuvers an Armlock. He keeps Robby in the middle of the ring. This one isn't able to do anything. Then the champion drops the submission. He gets out of the ring and walks a little bit to kill the time. Then he gets back inside. He grabs Robby,does a Front Facelock and tries to maneuver a Vertical Suplex.

But when he lifts him to the air,Robby Styles escapes behind and quickly chains a School Boy. Ced kicks out.

Robby Styles bounces off the ropes ans hits a Front Dropkick. Then he runs again and performs a Senton. Then he chains a Headlock. He rolls his main arm around Ced's neck. He lies on his body to prevent him from moving. The grapple lasts forty-three seconds. After that,Ced uses his strenght to reverse the move and do a possum pin. But Robby easily kicks out.

Both technicians get back up. Then Ced bounces off the ropes. Robby does the same. The King tries a Running Clostheline,but his opponent dodges as he runs to him. They bounce off the ropes again and the younger wrestler surprises the Magnificient One with a Single Leg Dropkick. Then he decides after to climb onto the turnbuckle.

He gets at the top rope ; meanwhile Ced slowly gets up after that kick to the chest. When he is up and he faces Styles,this one jumps for a Front Dropkick. Unfortunately for him,Ced grabs his legs in midair. Then he goes for the Figure-Four Leglock. He successes. Then he puts pression on Robby's legs. He prevents him at the same time from moving.

" Figure-Four ! A special tribute to his idol ! " JR explains.

Robby suffers to his legs. He suffers so much that he thinks about giving up. But he remembers that his brother counts on him. So he can't allow himself to give up. He can't abandon his brother. After one minute and six seconds of pain,Robby manages to turn around,get himself free,take the legs and changes into a Sharpshooter.

" Sharpshooter ! Here we go ! The famous canadian maneuver ! " Joey says.

Robby tries to make Ced tap out. But the expert knew everything about that grapple : he watched a dozen of time the match between Ric Flair and Bret Hart so that he analyzes more precisely the move. Then he trained in the ring to escape that move.

So during the match… The Architect of Violence,after twenty-seven seconds of submission,flips forward,makes him fall on his back and chains an Achille Tendon Lock. He tries to break the right leg. Meanwhile Robby Styles slowly crawls to the ropes. It takes him forty-eight seconds before he gets finally close enough. But as his right was at 11 inches away from the bottom,Ced suddenly crawls away,turns around and does a Single Leg Boston Crab.

He folds Styles' right leg. This one has more difficulties to get closer to the ropes. He doesn't try to crawl ; but he refuses to tap out. So,after thirty-six seconds,Robby Styles flips forward and pushes Ced away with only his feet. Both stay down for a while.

" What a submission combination ! JR cries.

Both men tried different submissions. No one gave up. "

Meanwhile,Ced rolls to the apron. He grabs the ropes,gets up and waits his opponent. When he's up,he leaps for another Hurricanrana. But when he lands on the shoulders,Robert holds him to the air. Then he gets his arms onto the legs to hit a Spinebuster. The fans then cheer him up. He lies on his rival,raises the right leg and does the pinfall.

There's one count… two counts… But then Ced kicks out.

Robby Styles grabs Ced's legs and tries another submission. But the King pushes him away. Both stay down. Then Ced rolls backward,gets on his feet,runs to his opponent,grabs the legs,flips forward,lies on his body and does a Possum pin. One… Two… But Styles kicks out.

Ced crawls to the corner ; he takes his time to get up. Then he mimicks Edge's preparation for the Spear. During all that time,the crowd begins to boo him. Then,when Robby is up,Ced runs to him. But Robby hits a surprise Knee Strike to the head. Then he quickly bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop. Robby Styles taunts the crowd who wildly responds positively.

He gets Ced up,tries a Body Slam,but the Architect of Violence escapes behind him,steps back so he bounces off the ropes and hits the Sleeper. But Robby surprisingly dodges ; he chains a Dropkick to the back. Ced lands onto the middle rope. Robby runs and performs the Tiger Feint Kick. Then he fastly climbs on the corner and leaps for a Knee Drop. He successes.

He rolls forward then gets back on his opponent. He grabs his feet for an Ankle Lock. But Ced gets free and maneuvers a Drop Toe Hold. He rolls then his legs around the left arm and chains the Crossface.

" Crossface ! Crossface ! JR yells. This move is very dominant.

Will he tap out ?! Joey rhetorically asks. Will he fail his mission ?

Robby tries his best to resist. "

Meanwhile,Ced pulls the head backward while he traps the left arm. Robby suffers obviously ; he tries to crawl to the ropes but he moves extremely slowly. His opponent tried to put him KO. But he uses all his strenght to resist. He can't disappoint his brother. Not now. He resists the longer he can. He tries to crawl again and,despite his speed,he gets closer to the ropes.

But when he was at 40 inches from the ropes… Ced suddenly uses his right hand to grab Robby's free arm. He takes it and wants to perform his finishing move.

" Oh no ! Don't ! JR desperately cries.

Ced goes for the Killer Crossface ! He'll end the match. "

Ced nearly successes the grapple. But when he gets the right arm onto his head,Robby Styles counters and rolls around to do a Possum Pin. The crowd cries suddenly and supports him. The referee counts the countout,but Ced kicks out at 2.

Both get fastly get up. Ced tries a Clostheline but Robby counters and performs an Armtrap Neckbreaker. He suddenly does a Kip-Up and cheers the crowd up.

" His fight is really inmportant to him. If he loses,he won't be able to support his brother.

Jim,I'd rather see him in backstage than see him cheating.

Shut up ! "

He gets Ced up,bounces him off the ropes and bends forward for a Spinebuster. Unfortunately,Ced counters and hits the unique Facebuster Knee Smash. Then he quickly chains the Double C Spinebuster. The crowd goes crazy. Suddenly Ced gets up,stares at the crowd with a grin on his mouth… and does the DX taunt. The crowd again boos him.

Ced gets Styles up and wants to perform a Pedigree. The fans loudly react to that. But hopefully,Robby makes him fall by grabbing the right leg ; he goes for a Figure-Four Leglock. But Ced uses his left leg to push him away. But Robby uses that momentum to fall on the mat,turn around and hits a Grapevine Ankle Lock. The fans support him.

" Ankle Lock ! Maybe this is it ! JR predicts.

The Ankle Lock may be dangerous,but Ced will kick out from that. I'm sure of it !

Hey wait ! You owe me 450 and 380 $ since it lasts more than five minutes !

Fuck ! I thought he was gonna to forget ! "

While Joey sadly gives his money,Robby tries to break Ced's right ankle. This one crawls to the ropes. Unlike Robby,he cralws easier and faster. But arrived at almost touching the bottom rope,Robby crawls away and changes into a Reverse Figure-4. The submission lasts only twenty-seven seconds ; Ced turns around and does the Romero Special.

" He's an expert at Figure-4 maneuvers. " Joey says.

He makes Robby fly to the air while pulling his arms. Styles siffers but refuses to give up each time the referee asks him. He resists the longer he can. Then,forty-six seconds later,he gets his arms free and rolls forward. Ced rolls backwards. Then he runs for the Sleeper,but the younger wrestler gets the top rope down and makes his opponent pass over it.

Then he gets up,waits five seconds,bounces off the ropes and performs a Suicide Dive. Everyone cheers him. He quickly gets the Magnificient One in the ring.

Robby Styles waits that Ced crawls with his hands and knees to go behind him,bouce off the ropes and finish him with the Unavoidable. Suddenly Ced gets up and intercepts him into a Backpack. He walks in the middle of the ring then manages to change the grapple into a Fireman's Carry Hold. The crowd gets shocked by the strenght.

Ced pushes Robby's legs and goes for his finisher. Unfortunately,Styles flips forward,lands on his feet,grabs the ropes and does a Side Kick to the belly. He quickly chains his Kneeling Michinoku Driver. He quickly does the pinfall,raising the right leg. The referee counts him once… twice… But the King then kicks out.

Robby falls to the mat. Meanwhile the crowd chants THIS IS AWESOME ! Robby Styles slowly gets up. He looks around him,desperately. He thinks about what to do. Then he decides to climb on the turnbuckle. He goes to the apron,grabs the top rope,climbs at the top of the corner… Suddenly Ced hits a Pele Kick. Then he climbs on the middle rope ; he does a Front Facelock,makes both of them get to the top rope… and after twenty seconds,he executes the Superplex.

Everyone cries loudly. Both wrestler seem to have died right now. Until that Ced moves first. He goes to get his opponent up for a Side Slam. But when he gets his arm around the neck,Styles punches his belly. Then he does a Front Facelock but Ced counters with a Tossing Northern Lights Suplex. He gets on his feet then taunts the crowd before to run and successfully perform a Floatover Neckbreaker.

He goes quickly to the corner. He sits in the middle and grabs the top ropes to wait his opponent. This one slowly gets up and faces the International Champion. This one hits a vicious Spear. Then he chains with the pin… but the technician kicks out at 2.

Ced gets on his knee. He signals to the crowd that this is the end. He gets his opponent up,despite his fatigue,does a Fireman's Carry,walks in the middle of the ring… but his enemy escapes behind and maneuvers a Reverse DDT. He rolls to the ropes then very slowly gets back up. He waits his rival before to run to him and perform the Claymore Kick.

Then he gets Ced back up,does an Argentine Clutch and hits a Falling Neckbreaker. He comes back up and waits the perfect timing. At the moment that Ced gets on his hands,he runs to him and tries to execute the Double Foot Stomp. But the King,at the last moment,turns around and performs his signature Spinebuster. The crowd launches a huge pop.

" What a counter ! That was fast !

You're right,JR. Ced gives everything he can to resist to all the moves Robby is giving him. "

Ced grabs the left arm,turns Styles around,rolls his legs around it,quickly grabs the other arm and does the Killer Crossface.

" The Killer ! Here we go ! Joey shouts. Will he tap out ? Will he give up !

Come on kid ! Don't give up ! "

Meanwhile,Robby tries to resist to the finishing move. Ced pulls the hardest he can,the hardest he ever did in his wrestling career. He almost wants to kill his opponent. Then,after one minute and twenty-seven seconds,Robby Styles gets on his back and does a surprise possum pin. The referee counts them out but Ced kicks out at 2.

Both quickly get up. Then Robby jumps to the air and hits an Enzuigiri. Ced gets bent forward. Robby Styles bounces off the ropes and performs perfectly the Double Foot Stomp on the back. Ced crashes himself face first. The crowd gives an epic pop.

" Yes ! JR takes out. Go on,son ! Pin him ! Do it for your brother ! "

Styles hardly turns him around,raises the left leg and pins him. The referee and the crowd do the countout. One… Two… All of a sudden,Ced kicks out. Everyone cries OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

" WHAT ?! WHAT ?!

OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! "

Ced raises his left arm and stays in the match. Robby Styles can't believe it. He asks the referee if he didn't do a mistake. Then he gets on his knees. He intensively stares at his opponent. Then he grabs him and goes for a Brainbuster. He does the Front Facelock and stares at the fans in the public. But by surprise,Ced grabs the right arm,does an Arm Twist,executes a Fireman's Carry Clutch,stares at the backstage,does a middle finger and performs the Deathbomb. Everyone stays wordless. Except Joey Styles.

" OH MY FUCK ! Deathbomb ! Maybe… Maybe this is it ! He will finish him !

No ! That can't be the end ! Robby ! Get up !

Ced ! Go ahead ! "

Cedric slides to his opponent,slowly lies on him,grabs the left leg with his left arm,falls down and does the final pinfall. The referee does one count… two counts… And he does the final count. Everyone becomes shocked. The fans cry wildly while some of them stay immobile because of the disappointment. Meanwhile both wrestler became sleepy. The referee tries to help Ced. **20 : 16**

" And the winner of the match : Ced !

No ! Robby…

YES ! YES ! I knew he would win ! Congratulations ! Sorry Robby,but you're not going to Cashing In !

Oh my god… His brother will be alone agains Ced. He won't be able to help me !

Good for us ! We'll finally have a fair match. "

Ced slowly gets up while grabbing his neck. He takes his title back,raises it to show it to the people and goes to the ramp. But before to leave,he asks for a microphone. The timekeeper gives it and the King sits on the ramp staring at his defeated opponent.

" Robby ! You fought well. But unfortunately for you,I won ! Don't worry : at Cashing In,I will retain my championship. And I'll send you a post card from Las Vegas ! And I'll make sure that your brother suffers more than you suffered today. I'm really sorry to break your brothery-romance ! But I wanna show to everyone how you're really worthy all alone. "

Then he does a mic drop and leaves with his title… ans his pride.

* * *

Before to continue,let us show you the updated card of Cashing In :

MAIN EVENT Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :

Gulliver Epstein vs Guy Thomas vs Frank Ward vs Connor Gates vs

Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

1 Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs

2 Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF North American Championship

3 Revan Maverick © vs Carl

BWF Intercontinental Championship

4 Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky

BWF Tag Team Championship

5 Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista

Steel Cage

BWF Women Championship

6 Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison

7 Dex Zeta © vs Brian Rodriguez

BWF World Championship

8 Ced © vs Tyson Styles (alone)

BWF International Championship

9 Danael vs Christopher Nelson

Ladder Match

The winner faces Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at the next PPV.

David Edison absent

10 Hassan Amdouni & Gravedigger vs Bruise Builders

Tornado Tag

11 Zecharian Needleman vs Ethan Kubi

Ced will now be able to get a fair match.

Do you really call that fair separating two brothers ?

It depends of the points of view. Anyway,Chris Matthews is in the ring.

Indeed,the Fallen God stands in the ring with his ring attire. While he waits for the perfect moment,the crowd cries CROOOOOSS-KNIIIIIIIIIGHT ! CROOOOOSS-KNIIIIIIIIIGHT !

" Indeed… " He begins to say. " I owe you some explinations about what I did to Cross Knight ! "

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

" But if you're all so glad to see his ass kicked last week,maybe I should just go back in the locke… "

NO ! NO ! NO ! NO !...

" You sinners you're all like that ! You need a little bit of threathening to get brought along with a leash. "

_Pause_

" Anyway,since you all want that,I will give you my rightful explinations. I did what I did last week because… "

Suddenly the theme Glorious Morning by Waterflame plays and the crowd launches the loudest pop they ever did. A few fans cry THIS IS AWESOME ! Then the Cross Knight (in his ring attire) comes out,walks down the ramp,slides under the ropes and faces the other wrestler. This one doesn't act as afraid. Instead he tries to calm the other man down.

" Jaiden,Jaiden… " He manages to take out from his mouth. " Please let's not be fired up already. I understand you want to attack me after last week. But please,little demon,listen to what I… "

But instead of that,Jaiden takes his micro off his hands.

" Whatever what might be your reasons for costing me my MITB Qualification Match,after you finish talking,I'll whoop your ass ! " He shouts.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Chris rips the micro off his hand.

" Silence ! SILENCE ! Everyone just calm down. Let me justify myself properly. Matthews says. So I'll tell you why I did that.

The reason of why… begins a long time ago in the Middle Age. Once upon a time,in a far land named… Texas ! (Hahaha) There was a cute little child who was just born in a nice castle. He was the son of a respected king and a beautiful queen. When growing up,he had been taught to become… a knight ! The boy's name was… Jaiden ! And that same Jaiden,thanks to his talented ability with swords,has been nicknamed… the Cross Knight.

As you must know,the people from castles are all christians. So they believed in our lord Jesus Christ ! So did Jaiden. And something really important : the king,the father of Jaiden,was a descendant of an apostle, one of Jesus' disciples.

But one day,because apparently he was bored,the little knight Jaiden left the castle,left the christianity to go to a dirty place named… Ring of Honor !

_Cheers_

When he came to ROH,all the people from there began to corrupt him and wanted to get him away frol the Christ. And one day,one of these demons named Colt Cabana decided into despair to hit a huge chair shot to his head ! That chair shot didn't kill him. But Jaiden,since the next week,began to develop a new side. Some said that it was a genetic problem,others said that it was his brain who was fucked up. But me,I know what was going on : Jaiden was creating,in his brain… a demon !

That demon,in the first days,possessed fully our Jaiden,but with the time,he regained his freedom and both began to work together. But because of him,Jaiden forgot he had a family. And look what happened when we forget our family : his mother died of a heart attack,his father died into a car accident,his sister got accidentally killed during a gang war !...

At that moment,Chris Matthews begins to anger the Cross Knight. This one feels that he'll blow up and he wants to choke his rival.

And then you totally ignored the rest of your family. And what did you do to arrange things. Let me laugh a moment. You did fucking nothing ! So the rest of your family called me out and sent me to bring you back… to the light. Now to do that,I had to prevent you from stealing the MITB briefcase. Sorry if that frustrated you but I did it because I want you back to the faith.

Abandon that demon you hide in you and join me. " Chris finally says before to extend his hand to shake Jaiden's. This one,still angered,thinks a moment. Then he begins to understand that Chris was right. Ramirez has totally ignored. And because of that,his father,mother and sister died. So the only thing he can do ti arrange things… is to follow Chris Matthews.

Despite the fans who cry loudly NO ! Cross Knight shakes Chris' hand. All of a sudden,Cross Knight… receives a kick between his legs. He falls down while the crowd surprisingly cheers Chris up. This one stomps violently Jaiden's head befoee to chain multiple Knee Drops to the skull. Then he takes back the microphone.

" You have to understand one thing. " He says. " We can NEVER bring a demon back to the light ! "

After saying this,he gets out of the ring,takes a chair,traps Jaiden's head in it,climbs on the top rope,savours the moment and the fans' cheers before to leap for a vicious Knee Drop. The chair crashes Ramirez's skull. Then Matthews stares at his victim before to get back to backstage. Meanwhile Jaiden stays on the mat,totally not moving.

* * *

Eight minutes later,in the backstage…

Jaiden Ramirez gets out of his locker room. He holds his injured head and looks really pissed off. Justin cautiously gets closer.

Sir,my apologies to disturb you,but could you give us your POV on Chris' attack earlier ?

Chris played with my mind ! He mentioned my dead family then he purposed me to join his shitty religion ! Oh and just to reassure you,I have never been christian in my life ! But then he viciously attacked me ans told us all that we can never save a demon. I understood what he said.

According to him,my family sent him not to save me… but to bury me ! Well let me tell you a little story : the story of a Fallen God who has been buried alive by a Cross Knight !

We won't fight into a Buried Alive Match. Would be too expensive.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

But I assure you that,at Cashing In,I will get my revenge on that piece of shit !

Jaiden after leaves.

* * *

In the arena…

It's official : Cross Knight will face Chris Matthews at Cashing In.

The Angel vs the Demon Knight ! I can't predict who might win. JR says.

Both opponents want a piece of each other.

I hope that Jaiden avenges his family's honor and kicks Chris' ass all over the ring.

So you're supporting a demon ?! What are you,the Devil ?!

No I am someone who is on the side of those who have to honor their family.

Me I am on the side of those who are purging the evil frol Earth. Like in front of me !

Now I'm evil ?! You wanna fight right ?!

Why not ! Let's get in this damn ring.

I think we just found our WrestleMania Main Event. A voice suddenly says.

Both commentators turn around to face what's behind Joey Styles and they find… a young man who had 29 yeard old,a blue suit with a jacket of a baseball team,brown hairs and a brown beard.

Raymond Kanye ! Really glad to see you today. JR recognizes the man.

Glad to see you too. Raymond answers.

So why are you there ? Joey asks then.

Did you forget already ?! I have to lead the interview between both women.

Ah yeah ! I remember. So is it now ?!

Indeed. Now camera,please get your gaze at this beautiful face.

Argh ! Being pretentious again. Styles complains.

Good evening everyone,my name is Ray Kanye and I am here to lead the interview between two of the most dominant women of BWF. They're telling me right now that the interview may begin. So let's go to the interview areas.

Please welcome first… Nyla Garrison.

Nyla is already sitting onto a steel chair. She wears a red XL T-Shirt with on the front a black wolf roaring and on his head the word Destroyer written in white and with some specialization. She also has a blue jean and red shoes. She also wears her wedding ring and a golden bracelet on the right forearm. She carries her black leather jacket on the chair.

Mrs. Garrison,thank you for been here. Despite that you had to leave your two children home.

Don't worry about that. She says jokingly. My husband is a tough guy and one of the best MMA fighters in the world. It's not two twins brother and sister that will knock him out.

Yeah,you said it ! Anyway,due to last week's brawl that brought out all of the female of the roster,you have been obliged to get separated from your opponent to the other side of the arena. Does that bore you ?

Lisa Hill only talks to be impressive. But unlike me,she's not a beast. She hasn't been taught to dominate,destroy or overcome. She never learned the real definition of making suffer another person. She is not a monster ! So that doesn't annoy me to be separated from her. I will meet her next week in any way.

Sounds good. Except that,are you looking forward for the interview ?

I don't know… It's gonna be really interesting to talk to that bitch. But in the other hand,it feels like boring to not be able to face her for real.

I understand your opinion. Wait… The staff just told me that Lisa Hill is ready for the interview. So we're gonna be in live with her in some seconds. Are you ready ?

Nyla only raises her shoulders.

Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome next… Lisa Hill.

Lisa Hill is into a dark room with the spotlight lighting her. She sits on a chair put in the middle of the room. She looks really determined.

Good evening,Ms Hill. Thank you fo…

Why don't we start already the questions,so that I get to know more this asshole in front of my face ! Lisa suddenly roars.

Right right ! Ray answers confidently. Let's begin so. Lisa…

During the first ever PPV,BWF Showcase,you implied that all the divas are SOFT ! Do you consider Nyla Garrison as a SOFT woman,despite her appearance and especially her reputation in TNA ?

If you call someone a soft person because he wasn't able to injure you with a single punch,then yeah that's correct !

So do you suggest… Kanye began to say.

So do you suggest I didn't hurt you last week ?! Nyla suddenly interrupts. When I tackled you down and punched you multiple times in the face ?!

That's what I'm trying to say.

Who do you think you are ? Superman ?! Saitama ?! Lemme answer you : you are NOTHING ! Just a piece of trash that I will throw out Sunday.

Unless I throw you out onto one of those ladders specially brought for the occasion !

You think you can lift me ?! Look at you ! Your body says all the contrary ! Compared to me,you're a poor piece of shit !

If I'm a piece of shit,why wasn't I the one who was down at Showcase ?!

At Showcase,you viciously attacked me by behind ! You tackled me like a coward !

Now I am a coward ! Says the one who doesn't mind to be further from her opponent.

Well… May we continue with another question ? So,Nyla…

When Lisa said that she was gonna to hurt every single woman until the Women Champion,did you feel concerned ?

Even before she did that crappy promo,I was already on my personal race to the title. And I think no one should steal that opportunity from me.

Do you want to know something funny ? Lisa asks to her rival. When I said that… I wasn't actually thinking about you. I didn't totally care then. But then… Then what did you say again ?! If I touch you,you will rip my head off ! Let me laugh a moment. The last time someone told me that… was… at Impact Wrestling actually. A girl told me EXACTLY the same thing. And guess what ?!

Not only I still have my head,but I also broke the nose with the help of one single punch and the next week,I broke her neck. Don't worry,she's not dead. But about you… Not only I will break your nose and break your neck. But for your neck,I won't refrain,I'll kill you then I throw your dead trash right to the bin,where you belong.

So you wanna kill me ?!

No ! I wanna kill you and end your career !

Hola hola yolo ! We should refrain for now. Let's pass to the next question. Lisa…

Any thought about the brawls you had those few days ?

The least I can say is that you're courageous,you're brave… but you're also suicidal. You shouldn't try to take out a former MMA adept.

Wait wait ! You did MMA. Bad for you because… thanks to my friends,I did three years of MMA. I also won every single combat in boxing. I won 153 fights in a row. So if I had given you what I had in stock last week… you wouldn't survive !

I wouldn't survive ! I survived in more extreme matches than you ever did ! How could I bot survive to a bitch like you who hasn't the balls to finish the job…

Why don't you go fuck yourself ?!

Oh here we go ! Go fuck myself ! I could say the same thing but… your children can help you to have your orgasm…

Fuck you !

No ! Fuck YOU !

Do you wanna piss me off ?! Do you wanna see me really angry ?! Then you successed,congratulations ! Nyla shouts before to stand up and throw the chair away. Ray Kanye stands up and asks them to calm down,but he fails.

Listen,Miss Punk ! Nobody talks shit about my kids ! What you just did is a pure suicide. So you know what ?! Despite that our match Sunday will still be a single match ; but I swear that Sunday… I swear in front of all of you ! Sunday,this is gonna be… a mayhem.

Nyla Garrison then takes back the chair and sits down on it.

Kanye sighs calmly.

Well… I think we can continue peacefully. He says before to take out his mobile phone.

We just got a message from a fan who asked :

Nyla,are you gonna to kill Lisa Hill ?

I will do more than than. The samoan woman simply answers.

Oh so the Samoan Destroyer wanna kill the Monster Lisa Hill ?! Then spoiler alert : the Monster kills the Destroyer !

Raymond ! Ask her another question before I leave this room !

Alright ! Kanye answers peacefully and happily. So,I got another question for… Lisa Hill :

So,according to Nyla Garrison,the match will be a single match. But I wonder… Will you search to cross the line ?

Well,buddy… To answer you frankly… The match you'll see will be new for you. You may not see real blood. But I'm gonna to hurt Nyla so much that you will never dare to look at your screen.

Lisa… Nyla continues. She's actually right. Our match at Cashing In might not be the bloodiest match ever. But it sure will be… umcomfortable to watch ! I promise you that Lisa will never recover from what awaits her.

And I just received a last fan's question :

...

...

Alright ! I think this will be it for the intervi…

Wait a minute ! I've had a little question since a short time to ask to our dear Nyla. Nyla… Aren't you afraid ?!

Afraid of that lean body ?! Gimme a break.

I wasn't talking about me ! I was talking… about the fact that I am the one who is able… to assault your children ?

Suddenly Nyla became very serious.

How are they anyway ?! I suppose they feel really safe with their father on their side. But imagine one day… Someone… Somewhere comes to visit them… And imagine their mother go back home and find both of them… bleedi…

SHUT UP ! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ! Don't you dare do anything to my babies !

Oh but I wasn't gonna do anything ! I was just doing predictions.

Except that… I think I talked enough. I'll see you… maybe next week into your house ! Hahaha…

Suddenly Nyla Garrison stands up,raises the chair she was holding and throws it against the TV. In consequence,the interviewer loses contact with her.

Whaou ! Our poor TV. Kanye expresses.

I wonder where this is going. JR asks.

I look forward for the PPV. Except that,let's directly chain with the situation… of Robert Reeves !

Remember,last week,for revenge apparently,Duke Charles attacked Robert Reeves and especially injured him to the left knee.

That's right,Jim. And right now,we just got a message from Robert Reeves himself who will confirm the news about his injury.

* * *

In the hospital…

Robert Reeves is onto a bed with his left knee imprisoned into a plaster. He looks kind of depressed.

" Hello,everyone. Sorry to have left all of you this week. But due to a certain friend,my left knee has been operated into emergency. The doctor told me that the leg will survive. But the real bad news is that… I will be absent for nine months. "

Then everyone in the crowd gets shocked and sad. No one makes noise anymore.

" No… " JR manages to say despite his deep sadness.

" Well… I didn't like him particulary… " Joey says cold-heartly.

" Yeah I know,that's a shame for you. But that's a shame for me too. Because of a poor son of a bitch… I won't be able to wrestle for a year. "

Suddenly,a few tears begin to sink onto Robby's cheeks.

" The least I can do… is to wish you that you will have fun without me and that you'll remember me. And I also hope that this duke gets his ass kicked ten times in a row.

Don't worry ! I promise you that before the beginning of the next year,I will make sure that I kick someone's ass !

I wish you good night ! "

* * *

After that the video cuts off,a few fans begin to cry,their tears sinking on their face. Girls were crying the most. Everyone has lost his smile and his energy. Even the commentators have made silence. A huge silence reigns in the arena. Until that… a laugh erupts. Then the Duke Charles,into a black suit,comes out,earning one of the best heats in the world of wrestling.

The wrestler proudly walks down the ramp with a micro in his hand ; he climbs up the stairs then enters in the ring and reveils into this negative aura. He seems really happy.

" Good evening,everyone ! " Duke cries. " Welcome to BWF Thunder. A few seconds ago,we assisted to a really good news : Robert Reeves will be absent for a year ! Hahaha. My vengeance is accomplished ! "

Then he stares at everyone in the arena. No one celebrates with him.

" Wait ! " He shouts. " Why are you so mad ?! Why this sudden sadness ?! Robert Reeves was a jerk… "

Suddenly the crowd launches a sincere boo that reasons in all the arena. We can barely hear the Duke Charles.

" He deserved this ! " He manages to say then. " He's a pure evil man ! I had to get my revenge ! If you were in my situation,you would understand ! Now for today… Let's party !

Gentleman ! Bring me some champagne ! "

Then a masked man with a knight armor comes in the ring,holding the champagne bottle.

" Thank you,sir. " Charles says before to take the glass the knight was holding. " Now serve me some liquor please. "

The knight opens the champagne… but before to do that,he shakes the bottle then after that,he spray all the content… right onto Charles' face. The crowd cheers him up ; Charles gets pissed. He looks at his wet suit then at the unknown man.

" What's gotten into you ?! " He shouts. " If you knew how many did that suit cost me,you wouldn't have done that ! Who do you think you are ? "

After he asks that,the knight drops the bottle,takes his helmet off… and we discover that this tall man was in fact… Robert Reeves who gives the duke a huge smile. This one stays shocked and doesn't dare to move. Meanwhile the fans,totally reassured and surprised,give the biggest pop they gave tonight.

After an instant of pause,Duke Charles runs to his opponent. But this one counters with a Big Boot. Then he mounts on Charles and punches his face. He gets him up,bounces him off the ropes and delivers a Clostheline. He taunts the crowd who supports him. Finally,Robby gets Charles up,puts his head between the legs,carries him on his shoulders and does a vicious Powerbomb.

He grabs the microphone Duke was holding then leans closer to talk to him.

" Drake… " He begins to say. " I must admit : I was afraid that you really injure me. But hopefully,you didn't hit strong enough to make me step away from the ring. Now hear this : at Cashing In,I will beat you. And I will finish what I should have ended four years ago ! "

Then he drops the mic before to leave the ring and by the way,tap on some children's hands.

* * *

" It's official : Robert Reeves will face Duke Charles in Cashing In. Joey cries.

Finally some real good news ! Plus,according to the promo fo both men,I established their objectives !

And what is it please ? Joey kindly asks.

Robert Reeves has said that he was gonna to end what he started four years ago,when he accidentally broke Charles' neck. I suggest that he'll try to do it again. Plus,it's possible that he hits multiple times the Saito Suplex.

About Duke Charles. It's clear that his attempt has totally failed last week. So it's possible that he'll focus on his legs for the next Sunday. Especially the knees.

After this beautiful analyze,let's recap the current Cashing In Card :

MAIN EVENT Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :

Gulliver Epstein vs Guy Thomas vs Frank Ward vs Connor Gates vs

Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

1 Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs

2 Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF North American Championship

3 Revan Maverick © vs Carl

BWF Intercontinental Championship

4 Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky

BWF Tag Team Championship

5 Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista

Steel Cage

BWF Women Championship

6 Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison

7 Dex Zeta © vs Brian Rodriguez

BWF World Championship

8 Ced © vs Tyson Styles (alone)

BWF International Championship

9 Danael vs Christopher Nelson

Ladder Match

The winner faces Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at the next PPV.

David Edison absent

10 Duke Charles vs Robert Reeves

11 Cross Knight vs Chris Matthews

12 Hassan Amdouni & Gravedigger vs Bruise Builders

Tornado Tag

13 Zecharian Needleman vs Ethan Kubi

Looks like there is enough match. I suggest Duncan to not add mire matches. 15 is enough !

For once you're right ! Despite that some storylines are interesting,we can't allow ourselves to overfill the card.

Well… Seems like it's the end of the sh…

Not yet ! We have one thing left.

And what is it ?! "

Then the theme High Hopes by Panic! At the disco plays. The crowd goes into a wild pop. Liv Graves comes out to the entrance. She wears a green top with a dark red leather jacket,black pants and black boots with high heels. She also has a golden bracelet on her right forearm and a microphone in her hand. When she walks down the ramp,she holds her forehead in her pain.

" It has been two weeks since her head crashed against the concrete ground. JR explains.

I fear that she didn't fully recover from this injury. "

The giant woman grabs the top rope,climbs on the apron and enters in the ring. Suddenly,she nearly falls to the mat,so she quickly grabs the top rope with her right hand. Then she regains her balance and gets in the middle of the ring.

Meanwhile the crowd wildly cries her ring name. So she waits the silence. Two dozens of seconds later,she can finally talk.

" I wasn't here for two weeks. She says first. Due to that dear Marcia who Killswitched me through the concrete. I'm sorry everyone if I'm barely able to talk… that head trauma… didn't totally go away… But I still wanted to come. Because I want to show you… to show my husband… to show my son… and to show to Raggs…

That I love you and I care about you… that I can be as strong as my husband… that Sam has a mother he can be proud of… And especially… I wanna show to that bitch that a head trauma will never stop me !

You see,when I was in the hospital,recovering from that cowardy attack,I was thinking about all the ways I could make you suffer. And one of those ways was to grab your throat,open your mouth,force you to drink some beer… before to make you swallow some medicine. So that… you'll have a very…very… very painful night !

Last time,you said that you were gonna to kill me,despite that you apparently don't remember. Well you may kill me next week,but I promise you I will take one of your dolls,insert it deeply where the sun doesn't shine and I'm gonna beat the shit out of you ! "

_Cheers_

" I hope you're listening to me through that television you installed in your hiding spot. Because,at Cashing In,I will give you 195 % of what I'm able to do,then I'll rip your head off and throw it along all the arena. The match,if it was No DQ,would be really hard to watch,but thanks to the stipulation,you may save some of your blood in your poor body.

After Sunday,you will never dare to speak or get any closer of my boy. I hope you understand. " She says those final sentences by looking at the camera,angrily.

Suddenly,the fans go wild,without any reason. Then Liv Graves turns around to the source of the noise,and after seeing this,she gets angrier… She found Marcia Raggs walking down the stairs in the crowd happily. She was tapping on her own hands while the fans touch her shoulders only. When she arrives down,she keeps walking,then she jumps over the barricade,rips the microphone off Justin Roberts' hand by surprise and climbs the stairs.

She taps on her hands again.

" Congratulations ! Marcia tells her on her mic. What a promo ! I'm really afraid for the one you're talking about !

You know it : I'm talking about you ! Liv responds savagely.

Marcia decides to pass over the middle rope. She finds herself in front of Liv Graves in a far distance.

That's a shame ! Me who began to like you…

I don't like you thanks !

OHHHHHH

Easy,easy ! There's no need to get violent or savage right now ! Marcia says before to chuckle. Look ! I'm in a good mood ! I'm very happy to see you ! Come on let's hug !

She gets closer to attempt a hug. But as she was nearly touching her « friend »,Olivia violently pushes her down to the mat. Raggs directly collapses on her ass. The crowd cries OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH ! The lunatic lady doesn't seem affected ; she keeps laughing. Then she gets up calmly before to pick the microphone up.

It seems like you have the Covid-19 ! Marcia Raggs says,making the crowd emerge a huge OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH ! But don't worry : I'm immune to any virus. So you can shake my hand.

Marcia then gives her her hand. Liv Graves walks forward… and shoves the hand away.

Okay,okay… Let's be intimate,but not to much… High-Five ! She suddenly cries before to raise her left hand. But at this moment,Liv uses her left hand to grab the forearm.

Listen,punk ! She cries to her rival. After what you did to me and my son,how could I dare to hug you,to shake your hand or high-five you ?!

Marcia gets herself free. It seems like Graves hurt her in the arm. She massages the left forearm.

You are nothing but a piece of shit ! Liv says then. Even your attire says so.

What does my attire have with shit ?!

Anyway ! Please,don't get closer to me or you'll bleed.

Cheers

Suddenly,as unexpected… Marcia gets right in front of her opponent with a huge smile. And all of a sudden,she rolls her arms around Liv's waist. The giant woman pushes her away before to deliver a violent punch to her face. Everyone who watched it knew that Olivia didn't fake the punch. Liv falls again on her ass. But she keeps laughing.

She decides to sit cross-legged.

Marcia... Liv begins. How dare you ?! You come here,you insult me and my son for no reason,you make him drink beer,you put me in the hospital… and right now you wanna do buddy-buddy with me ?! I know that you're a freak and all but… you're way more unstable that the average. I don't even understand why you… why you personally attack m…

Suddenly,Marcia gets face-to-face with Liv again. But this time,exceptionally,she was in a furious manner. The crowd gets excited about this.

You don't understand,huh ?! Marcia asks with a very angry manner ; her voice has lost all of her happiness. You don't understand ? Why is it surprising ?! You never looked to understand… her !

Her who ?!

So now you're interested ?! Why are you interested just now ?! Do you know all of your friend ?

I have so many friend,I don't know…

And among their friends… is there Marcia Runnels ?!

Suddenly,Liv's eyes opened widely. She acts as if Marcia became another person. She acts very shocked by looking at the other woman.

You ?...

Indeed,Marcia Runnels ! You just remembered her,huh ?! Back in OVW,when you began to enter in wrestling business,you didn't know any people. But there was one person who was interested in you. And that same person… was Marcia Runnels ! Both of you met together,then as Marcia told her her personal story,you listened to her with interest.

You did that for months… until that you became… Liv Graves ! The giant woman ! 7'2 ! An expert in medecine ! And especially 4-times women champion ! With that,everyone began to know you. And you,you enjoyed this. You enjoyed this more than that talk-to-talk with your former friend ! After this,you left ! You left ! And what did you give to Runnels ! NOTHING ! NOTHING !

Not even a fucking phone call ! You passed your time by getting more famous and famous that you even forgot your most precious friend. The one that really cared about you !

What did Runnels do then ? She stayed alone,she sat on the corner,she cried a lot. She cries,she cried,she cried… then someone touched her shoulder. And do you know who touched her shoulder ?

Then she suddenly takes out from her attire a blue teddy bear who was smiling but who had bloody eyes.

That teddy bear ! Franky ! He came to her,he knew she was suffering. He told her that he knew what happened,he could keep her in his home,at the Bottom of the Toy Box ! And in this area of the Toy Box,there were friends that would never abandon her. Special friend. And do you know what happened ?! Marcia Runnels got in there… and his life,his morale and his mood had fully changed. She wasn't the Marcia Runnels everyone knew. Since that day,she became… Marcia Raggs !

And after that,the crowd applauses her and cheers her.

But all of a sudden,something happens in Marcia's mind. She shakes her head and acts as if she just woke up from a deep dream.

What was I talking about ?! She suddenly asks.

Marcia Runnels…

Who's that ?! It's Raggs you know ! Haha ! Whatever I was talking all I wanna say is that because you're a very bad influence for Sam… I have to purge you at Cashing In. "

After she talked about Sam again,Liv goes face-to-face with her rival. The crowd emerges then a YES movement. Both women intensively stare at each other's eyes for dozens of seconds. Then Marcia Raggs turns around and looks to leave the ring. All of a sudden,Liv Graves closthelines her from behind.

" And here we go ! Brawl's on the way ! " Joey yells.

Liv stomps her now former friend. She punches her head before to stomp violently her skull,getting really stiff. She grabs her hairs and wants to get her up. But during all that attack,Marcia Raggs was holding the mic. So when Liv gets her up,she hits a huge mic shot right on the giant's forehead,her today's weakness.

In consequence,the Giantress leans to the ropes quickly. Marcia holds the object and swings it against her opponent's skull multiple times. She gets her on her knees. Marcia makes her bend forward,bounces off the ropes and executes a painful Knee Strike. Then she walks around the ring,as if she's becoming someone else. She drags Liv in the middle of the ring then performs the Valley of the Dolls.

In twelve seconds,she has already made Liv Graves asleep. Then she drops the submission. Marcia rips Graves' jacket off her body. She gets out of the ring,takes from under the ring a table and a steel chair. She installs the table parallelly to the ring ; then she goes back inside. Marcia Raggs uses the chair to hit… not less than thirteen shots directly to the back.

The crowd can't believe it ; how dominant Marcia is. The woman is totally fired up. She decides after to place the same chair under Liv's damaged skull. But before to drop her head,Marcia whispers something in her ears. Then she goes back outside to pick up the second chair.

When she's ready,she raises the second chair and wants to perform the famous Con-Chair-To. Liv Graves,suddenly,dodges and rolls away. Marcia Raggs,furious that she missed her target,throws the chair onto the other one. She gets her rival up,drags her onto the chairs and grabs her into the Unprettier. Unlike last time,Liv pushes her to the turnbuckle.

Then she quickly picks up a steel chair and hits Marcia to the back and the belly. When she's bent forward,Liv uses all her strenght to give the most powerful chair shot to the back of the skull. She didn't refrain. The crowd gives her a legendary ovation. Raggs seems to be KO. So the Giantress gets her up,grabs her throat with her right hand,lifts her up… and performs a Chokeslam over the top rope so that she lands through the table.

After the crash,the crowd chants HOLY SHIT ! Liv Graves enjoys the pop of the crowd. Then she climbs at the top of the corner and instead of jumping,she celebrates victorious. Meanwhile the music plays and the fans applause her.

" What did we just see ?! Joey Styles asks,shocked.

A slaughter,that is !

What a brawl ! I fear Marcia Raggs has a concussion after that legendary chair shot !

So do I. Anyway. This was the Main Event of tonight. We'll see you next week !

And before to cut the camera off,I have to tell you that next week,Daryl Ward will have a rematch against Zecharian Needleman.

Now that it's said,we can leave you. Goodbye !

Goodnight everyone ! "

Just before that the camera cuts off,Liv Graves,still on the corner,insults her opponent. Then she walks in the middle of the ring and keeps celebrating.


	58. BWF Thunder Show 4

22 June

Springfield,Illinois

**Papa Roach – Born for Greatness**

The fireworks explode and fly to the air,blowing out. Meanwhile the fans make huge noise for this new episode. Then we see the commentators who are ready to do their job.

" Welcome to this new episode of BWF Thunder ! I am Jim Ross,accompagnied as usual by the Unscripted,Uncensored,Loose Cannon of Commentary,Joey Styles !

Thanks so much,JR. So welcome to Thunder and tonight is the last weekly show before that we present you Sunday the PPV Cashing In.

We have to admit,it was inspired by WWE's MITB. But since WWE stole the Wargames from WCW…

Let's pass ! And what a card we have for Sunday. We got not less than… 15 matches !

Unfortunately,the Kickoff matches have been announced. But we have to insist… on the fact that that doesn't mean that the order of all the match have now been determined. We're still swimming to the dark. But at least we only now that the Men MITB Ladder Match will be in the Main Event.

The matches inserted in the Kickoff will be showed in the card. So that means that we won't have the full match filmed. To watch the Kickoff,you'll have to connect to the BWF Network ! It is totally free but you have to give us your email adress and your phone number ! What a pleasure !

After those words : here's finally the current card :

**MAIN EVENT** Money in the Bank Men Ladder Match :

Gulliver Epstein vs Guy Thomas vs Frank Ward vs Connor Gates vs

1 Money in the Bank Women Ladder Match :

Sandra Noblesse vs Elegant Evelin (w/ Elliot Granger) vs Sally Edwards vs Elina Hunkleberry vs Jasmine Batista vs Linda Palmer

2 Liv Graves vs Marcia Raggs

**KICKOFF** Willy Jones vs Dan McMillan

BWF North American Championship

3 Revan Maverick © vs Carl

BWF Intercontinental Championship

**KICKOFF** Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom © vs Bucky and Chucky

BWF Tag Team Championship

4 Eris Sabre © vs Jessica Batista

Steel Cage

BWF Women Championship

5 Lisa Hill vs Nyla Garrison

6 Dex Zeta © vs Brian Rodriguez

BWF World Championship

7 Ced © vs Tyson Styles (alone)

BWF International Championship

8 Danael vs Christopher Nelson

Ladder Match

The winner faces Dex Zeta for the BWF World Championship at the next PPV.

David Edison absent

9 Duke Charles vs Robert Reeves

10 Cross Knight vs Chris Matthews

**KICKOFF** Hassan Amdouni & Gravedigger vs Bruise Builders

Tornado Tag

**KICKOFF** Zecharian Needleman vs Ethan Kubi

Let's talk about the Kickoff matches. Joey suggests.

First… Needleman/Kubi.

Kubi looks to avenge his best friend Carl. That's cute to see.

Yeah. I don't understand why he's with that shit…

Don't say that ! You wanna a slap motherfucker ?!

We got it thanks ! Next match !

The Tornado Tag Match.

I just got some interesting informations. Joey reveals. It's from a BWF booker. Apparently this match wasn't programmed for the Kickoff but since there weren't enough matches,they had to do a drastic choice.

Now for the storyline… JR begins. After a vicious attack from the Bruise Builders,the Gravedigger allies with the young Hassan Amdouni to face them.

Tornado Tag,probably in reference to that Spear from the barricade.

You're right,pal. JR confirms. Also Tornado Tag. Which means no DQ so everything is legal,except death !

And I predict that at some point,idk when,Hassan volunteerly attacks Gravedigger.

It's sad but you're absolutely right. Both of them seem to have started a curious feud.

We're gonna see Sunday how this match ends.

Third match : BWF North American Championship.

THIS IS THE MATCH WHICH INTERESTS ME THE LEAST ! Joey suddenly yells. Except the title,nothing interests me in those talents.

Yeah but it has some positive points.

Yeah,for example that genius Dan McMillan who won the title without having his match.

It's not « won » . It's « Stolen ».

Anyway,he got the title. But that's not the most important.

The most important is what this match will bring us. In our personal opinion,the match doesn't seem to us reallt exciting. But it's still for the North American Championship. Again,both wrestlers aren't huge talents,so we won't be very hyped for it. I hope for the next champions that the belt gains more prestige with the time.

Thanks for your precious words,JR. Now the last Kickoff match : the BWF Tag Team Championship.

I don't understand this choice. Jim Ross begins. Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom have a huge potential as tag team champions. In my opinion that's a minor disrespect. It's like giving us a bowl of soup instead of a humberger.

Well this match hasn't really a storyline. It's just two teams who have to entertain the public before the hour.

Alright. And,knowing both teams,they are surprising in a ring,especially Bucky and Chucky. But my favorite pick stands for the Legion.

I'm sure that they will want hype the crowd before the beginning. As I'm sure that the champions won't mind about been in the Kickoff.

Then Jim Ross sighs.

Now that all of that is said… may I take a break before the next match ? I need some water.

As you wish. But hurry,the show will begin in twenty seconds. "

* * *

After some seconds…

The theme Ready For This by All Good Things gets played. The crowd gives an ovation for the incoming wrestler. This one comes out confidently. He looks around him with a smile. Then he taps on the fans' hands.

" The following contest is a MITB Qualification Match ! Introducing first,from Sacramento,California,weighting 257 lbs : Adam Taaaaaker !

Here goes the fifth MITB Qualification Match. There's two places remaining. Only one of those men can take one of the seats who are waiting for them.

Indeed,JR. Thanks for that nice monologue. Anyway,my bet is purely and obviously… for Derek Noblesse !

What ?! JR shouts,shocked. But he's not even a recognized wrestler.

Yeah but he can handle his opponents. Plus I like his style and his charisma.

What ?! The dirty style ?...

Don't be so mean ! Let's wait for the match and you'll see ! "

Meanwhile,Adam Taker walks down the ramp,slides under the ropes and raises his fist to the air. Then he passes his time to taunt his fans who cheer him. Then he waits his opponent. The theme Rebirthing by Skillet plays. The crowd gets excited. They do a little bit of cheer before that Derek Noblesse appears on the stage. He raises his hands and taunts away. He then walks down the ramp.

" And his opponent,weighting 269 lbs : Derek Nooooblesse !

Derek Noblesse is a surprise pick from Duncan Jonathan. JR begins.

I didn't really think that he would be chosen. But that choice is very interesting.

Despite that,according to me,he isn't a great wrestler.

Despite that,he's facing the man who NEARLY touched the world championship.

Duncan Jonathan is a real mystery. It's difficult to understand him. "

Meanwhile,Derek swiftly jumps onto the apron then jumps over the top rope and stretches himself. Both opponents look determined to win the match and go to the MITB Ladder Match.

The referee checks if they are ready then he makes ring the bell. The bell rings and the match begins.

Adam Taker and Derek Noblesse turn around the ring. They hesitate to attack first. Then they get a little bit closer… before that Derek rushes for a Lockup. They fight for eight seconds. Derek chains a Side Headlock. Adam goes to the ropes then looks to bounce him off. Surprisingly,Noblesse crouches down and keeps doing the grapple. He strangles his opponent. Then this one does a Back Suplex.

Both get up. Then they do another lockup. Adam Taker does a Waist Lock then tackles Derek on the mat. He quickly chains a Headlock. He keeps his opponent down. The grapple lasts twenty-six seconds. Then after that,the amateur wrestler escapes and does a Sitting Waist Lock. Both get up and Adam propulses himself on the corner to crash his rival.

Then he bounce off the ropes and looks to do a Clostheline. But Derek Noblesse dodges,turns around and maneuvers a Dropkick. Adam quickly gets up. Both stop fighting then and walk around the ring. They wait a dozen of seconds before to execute a last lockup. Derek Noblesse chains a Right Arm Twist with a Wrist Lock.

He wants to do an Armlock but his opponent easily sends him over his body. Then he goes for a Clostheline but Noble counters and wants to perform an Armtrap Neckbreaker. But as they are back-to-back,Adam suddenly turns around and pushes him away. Derek turns around but suddenly receives a huge punch to the jaw.

He falls down and his opponent goes for the pin. But the young man kicks out.

Adam Taker then stomps Derek Noblesse before to get him up and bounce him off the ropes. He goes for a Back Body Drop but the younger man lands on his feet then flees outside. He rests a little bit. But Taker,instead of waiting for him,prefers to go for a Suicide Dive. Suddenly,Derek dodges and lets him crash his face against the floor.

Then he picks him up,gets him back to the ring and quickly chains the pinfall. But the brawler kicks out.

Derek Noblesse chains directly a Sleeper Hold. He lies on the mat to block his opponent's move. This one hardly moves his body and tries to reach the ropes. But he isn't able to do anything at all. So,after thirty-seven seconds,he slowly gets up and hits punches to the belly. But Noble kicks his chest. Then he bounces him off the ropes and goes for a Scoop Powerslam.

He successes. Then he goes to the top of the turnbuckle. After that,he waits his opponent to get up. When he's ready,Derek jumps for a Crossbody. All of a sudden,Adam Taker grabs him in midair,rolls backward because of the interception,gets back up,carries his opponent into a Fireman's Carry,changes to a Vertical Suplex and performs a clean Brainbuster. Everyone applauses his skill.

" Whaou ! What a recovery ! He managed to chain a Brainbuster in midair. Did you see that,Styles ?! "

" Yeah indeed ! "

Then Taker gets his opponent up and lies him against the turnbuckle. He gets his calfs on the top rope then hits a Rope Hung DDT. He chains with the pin… but his opponent kicks out.

Adam Taker slowly gets up,climbs on the corner while facing his rival and hits an Elbow Drop. Unfortunately Derek Noblesse kicks out and dodges the flying attack. He slowly stands back up,waits Adam to get back up,kicks his belly,does a Vertical Suplex Lift,turns around and falls into a Neckbreaker. He drags his opponent in the middle of the ring.

Then he bounces off the ropes and tries a 450 Splash. He successes and directly follows with a Jumping Knee Drop. He tries to chain a Boston Crab. But Adam Taker pushes him back with his feet. Derek passes over the middle rope. Adam rolls out and follows him.

1…

He gets him up. Then he drags him next to the ringpost.

2…

He puts his head on the mat against the ringpost.

3…

He walks away,preparing to do something dangerous.

4…

Then he runs at full speed and hits a Big Boot… But Derek dodges.

5…

This one goes back in the ring.

Adam follows him. Derek Noble bounces off the ropes,dodges a Clostheline,bounces off the ropes again and executes a Tilt-a-Whirl Bulldog. Then he directly chains a Crossface. Everyone cheers him up. Derek pulls Adam's head,meanwhile this one tries to crawl to the ropes. But Derek tries to drag him in the middle. While they struggle,the crowd wildly goes crazy.

Then,fifty-five seconds later,Adam gets his arm free,escapes behind him,chains a Sleeper Hold and gets up. But Noble directly counters with a Jawbreaker. Then he gets up,jumps onto the middle rope and does a Dropkick. Then he goes for the pin… but Adam Taker kicks out.

Derek gets his opponent up,goes behind him,does a Chickenwing Lock and maneuvers a Wheelbarrow Facebuster. Then he directly gets him up and wants to do a Body Slam… But Taker escapes behind him. Then he quickly does a School Boy. But Derek kicks out.

As Derek was lying to the floor,Adam goes to do his own Crossface version. The crowd supports him. Unfortunately,Noblesse rolls forward and instantly escapes outside.

" What a coward ! " JR yells.

" That's not cowardy ! That's geniusly escaping a submission move ! "

Then the heel wrestler goes to the commentary table and wants to rest a little. He asks Jim if he has any problem with him. Both argue for a short time,but at the moment that the wrestler turns around… Adam Taker leaps on him into a Suicide Dive. The crowd cries then HOLY SHIT ! Derek flies directly onto Joey Styles.

" Served it ! Both of you got what you deserved ! " JR happily shouts.

Then the commentator keeps talking alone for a while. Meanwhile Adam quickly drags his opponent into the ring. Then he does an Arm Twist before to chain a Gut Kick and the Butterfly DDT. He chains the pin. The referee does one count… two counts… but Derek kicks out before the third one.

Adam Taker looks around him. He sees the crowd cheering him up wildly. Then he gets up,looks at his downed opponent and does the cross sign. The crowd directly knows what it means. Then he gets his arms down,waits his opponent to get up before to get his left arm on the back,puts his right arm onto the neck and attempt his finishing move.

Suddenly,Derek gets belly-to-back and wants to perform another Stunner. But Taker violently pushes him to the ropes. Then he bounces off the ropes but Noble runs to him and hits a Back Elbow Smash. As Adam gets up,Derek lifts him up and maneuvers the Michinoku Driver. He rolls backward and the crowd begins to support him. The man waits for his opponent to get up.

He crouches,grabs the rope and orders him to stand back up. The brawler slowly gets up and turns his back on him. So the heel character grabs his both arms by behind. But Adam crouches,lifts him into a Fireman's Carry and does the Fireman's Carry Slam. Then he goes to the corner.

He waits his opponent to get up again to run and perform the Lariat. He successes. Then he takes time to rest before to get on his knees. He gets up,gets his opponent up by his hairs,does a Front Facelock and goes to lift him into a Suplex. At this moment,Derek Noblesse resists and suddenly counters with a Brainbuster.

Then both get up and Derek quickly does the Cross-Arm Neckbreaker before to get his knees on Adam's chest,grabs the legs and do the possum pin. The referee counts them out… and ends the match.

The crowd reacts to that upset. They cheer wildly the winner. **8 : 58**

" And your winner : Derek Noblesse !

What an upset ! If only Joey Styles sees that ! " JR exclaims.

Unfortunately for him,his partner was still KO after the spot. Meanwhile,the winner gets on his knee and enjoys his victory by looking at the briefcase. Then Justin Roberts comes to his encounter.

" Congratulations for your victory ! He tells him,indifferently. You must be really glad by that match. What's your impression about that victory and the following match Sunday ? "

" That was obvious that I would be in the match after this match ! But besides,it was a pretty interesting contest. I'm glad to have shown everyone what I was able to do. I proved today that Sandra and I are a winner couple ! At least… Then he points his pants. I don't wear tights with heart logos on it. "

All of a sudden,all the fans who know what he meant begin to cry OHHHHHHHH !

" Anyway,thanks for your interview. But I have to go ! " He says before to directly leave.

* * *

Melody Star is preparing herself in the locker room. She is sitting on a bench,wearing a long red dress and black high heels. Adam Connors sits next to her. He wears a black party suit.

" Are you ready ? " Adam asks to her partner.

" Yeah. This is gonna be a great moment ! "

" But you know what ? This moment right now could be… better. " Adam says before to face Melody and lean forward for a kiss.

Both get their mouth inches away from each other… until that Calista Harris comes in the locker room and ruins the romance.

" Mel,the cinema will beg… " Calista says before that she interrupts herself,knowing what she interrupted. " Oh shit ! Sorry for that interruption. "

Melody jokingly sighs. " No don't worry. We'd better go to head to the cinema the sooner. "

" Maybe we could finish what we started in there. " Adam purposes.

" Alright ! So we're going ! Take care of yourself for your match. "

" Don't worry about me. " Harris says before to go to grab a water bottle.

* * *

In the arena…

" Tonight,Calista Harris will face Isabella Garcia.

And we have to precise that Amanda Garcia will be at ringside to support her twin sister. And since Melody is in the cinema,Cal will be all alone.

That's gotta be very hard… but not impossible at all !

Anyway,Duncan Jonathan is in the ring. "

Indeed,the GM stands in the middle of the ring,sitting onto a small ladder which has been set in the ring.

" Hello,Springfield ! I wanted to bring some donuts to work,but I finished them all ! "

The crowd,who understood the joke,cheers him up wildly.

" Welcome to a new episode of Thunder ! After this… fresh start with the fifth MITB Qualification,let's rest a little bit. I would like to organize a… meeting between the other members of the Main Event. And for this meeting,I chose first… Connor Gates ! "

The crowd goes into an epic reaction. They cry wildly and make huge noise. While his music plays,the wrestler comes out,wearing his entrance attire,but with his mask and hoodie off. He walks down the ramp,climbs on the apron,jumps over the top rope and takes a microphone given by Justin Roberts.

" Hello,Connor… " Duncan says before to extend his hand to greet him.

" Duncan,I respect you,really. But the problem right now is… I don't have the habit of shaking the hands of jackasses like you ! "

After he talks,the crowd emerges a huge OHHHHHHHHHHH !

Duncan seems frustrated by what he said,but he remains calm and stays professional. He gives up that idea and changes subject.

" So you'll be facing five other opponents Sunday night ! Aren't you afraid ?! "

" Never in my life I have been afraid ! Not even of facing five… idiots into a Ladder match. "

" Okay… So what if we make come one of your opponents… Guy Thomas. "

The music and the titantron play,the fans cheer and the wrestler arrives. He wears his regular backstage attire. He slides under the ropes and picks up a micro.

Then the crowd cries wildly THO-MAS !

" Duncan,unlike this son of a bitch,I respect you truly. So please,allow me to shake your hand to wish you good evening. "

Both men shake their hands. Then Connor Gates raises his microphone to speak.

" Guy… " He calls the other man. " You just called me a son of a bitch ! So let me ask you this : why calling me S.O.B. when we all know your mother worked as a part-time prostitute ? "

Then everyone launches a bigger OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH than before. That enrages the arrogant man which goes to do a staredown with his rival. Both men intensively argue each other,until that Jonathan separates them.

" Okay,okay ! I see you seem ready for a match… But that's not gonna happen,sorry. Let me introduce your third opponent : Gulliver Epstein. "

His music plays. But the wrestler comes out way later than expected. He walks slowly while carrying a giant sombrero in his right arm. He slides the hat under the ropes,climbs inside and picks a micro up.

" Hello,Gulliver. " Duncan says before to shake his hand.

" Good morning,sir ! "

" …We're in the evening. " Connor gently corrects him.

" Sorry ! I made a piñata party all day so that I thought it was already the next day ! Well I'm glad to see you all,all of you… " He says before to stare at everyone in the arena : Duncan,his opponents,the crowd and even Justin Roberts.

" Duncan,it seems like your hairs… are a little bit messy. Would you allow me to… " But without earning his permission,he already begins to touch the hairs. So the GM gently but quickly shoves his hand away.

" No thanks ! My hairs are fine the way they are. Before to leave,let's introduce the last opponent for now : Frank Ward. "

The crowd launches a big pop for the incoming wrestler. As his music plays,Frank comes out. He was wearing his ring attire,but he added a black T-Shirt with in the front a fire erupting and in the back the words BURN IT DOWN. The scary giant walks down the ramp,climbs the stairs up,passes over the top rope,shakes Duncan's hands and picks up a mic.

" Springfield… As you must know,we're in the Illinois. And as you must be informed,I was born in Chicago. So that makes Springfield my hometown too. "

All of a sudden,the crowd of Springfield cheers him and goes for an epic ovation.

" Anyway,I don't wanna play the good guys for a long time ; let's get over with it quick !

Alright,alright. Duncan responds. So we have everyone I wanted to make come. Now I'll leave and let you chat between each other ! "

Duncan with that brings the ladder with him and leaves quickly.

Guy Thomas starts talking first.

" Here we are : Guy Thomas,Connard Gates,Frank Ward,Gulliver Epstein,Derek Noblesse – who is in the backstage – and the sixth… We don't know yet…

Connard ?! What does that mean ? Connor suddenly cuts him off as he was still talking.

Ah sorry ! It's my french language. That means in english « Asshole »,exactly what you are… "

After he explained that,the crowd gives them another OHHHHHHHHHH and Connor Gates suddenly pushes him violently. Guy goes to do another staredown,but the other wrestlers manage to calm them down.

" So you wanna do the interesting ? " Connor rudely asks him. " You wanna make the funny guy ! At Cashing In,I swear I'm gonna kick your ass first ! "

" Why not now ? " Guy simply asks back just before to take his T-Shirt off.

The crowd does another cheer.

" Okay,everyone,I know you're all excited about kicking each other's ass and that I'm also concerned,but let's just slow it down and keep it for Sunday. " Frank says.

Both agree and stand back to their corner.

" Thanks. " Frank answers. " So Sunday,all of us plus Derek and whoever is next will be fighting hardly to attempt to unhook… this briefcase. This precious briefcase. This object,just like in WWE,will allow us to challenge one of the two world champions for a title match whenever they want at the condition that it's into a BWF ring and that a referee is here to officialise the match. "

" Did you like that introduction ? " He suddenly asks to the crowd who positively responds back. " Well let me tell you I totally hate to do that ! So I'll never do that again. "

" Do you want to gain more heat or you're simply a boring guy ? Guy all of a sudden asks.

How dare you call someone boring when you do boring and shitty monologues ?! "

But surprisingly,the crowd,who's disagree,boos the giant. This one doesn't care about that at all.

" I don't wanna cut the party off,but you too,you're in fault. " Connor Gates tells to Ward. " You are the only one here who has the most boring and the less innovative moves of all-time. "

The crowd then boos the Anarchist.

" It's not as if I was winning my matches by doing only Spears and Jackhammers,winning the world title when I shouldn't and ruin young promising talents. " Frank responds,instantly earning a huge pop from the Illinois fans,and the respect of other wrestler. " Did you already see me execute the same moves at each match and ruin everyone I face ?

First of all : after an epic confrontation,I accepted to lose against this trash talker-boxer team.

And second of all : It's Chris Matthews who buried Cross Knight,not me. "

After this speech,everyone in the public applauses him.

" And about my moves,I'm not the one who has the most boring moveset ; the guy next to me can witness. " He says,pointing at Gulliver who was eating nachos.

Gulliver takes his micro back,puts his nacho box down to the mat and stands in the middle of the ring.

" Hello everyone,as you must know I am Gulliver Epstein. I am known as the Bullet Train. So,what I want to say is… There's a probability. A probability that I do an upset and win the MITB Ladder Match.

I know that some of you don't seem to confident about that. But let me tell you something : are you worthy winning this match ?!

Me,I didn't do or have anything « disturbing ». But let's see…

Connor Gates,you're said to be the Anarchist,who is totally free from anyone,even your pants says « No gods,no masters ». But your truthless is… Violent ! And I'm not sure that anyone in this building is agree with your violent political regime. Just like I'm not sure if political means anything to them. "

Suddenly,the crowd boos the Bullet Train.

" That's why you,Connor Gates,you shouldn't be winning this match. But… Gulliver manages to say before to suddenly take Gates into a hug. You're forgiven.

Guy Thomas. The best charmer in the world,the loudmouth of Canada… First of all,you're a perfect copy of other people who really respect this business : Chris Jericho,MJF,even Christopher Nelson… means anything to you ?

Second of all,nobody wants as champion the son of a former hooker. "

Suddenly Guy,frustrated,takes his micro off his hands. But Gulliver,in his craziness,gently tries to take it back. He fails.

" Listen,you dirty freak ! " Guy shouts in his mic. " That counts for all of you too. The next time that I hear about my mother and her former career,I'm breaking your face open ! "

Then he violently throws Epstein's micro on the mat. Gulliver slowly and gently takes it back. Then he advances to the third opponent.

" Frank Ward. 7 feet tall,scary giant,excellent alchemy with your brother… But the problem is that… you're too arrogant to win the match. It's maybe… because your mother gave you a lot of stupid words of hope in your youth. "

Then the crowd who knows Frank's past cries OHHHHHHHH ! The giant dangerously walks forward and gets face-to-face with the lunatic.

" I'm gonna do the same thing as the canadian : if you dare to mention my parents again,I'll break your neck ! "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

But Gulliver doesn't flinch or get scared.

" All of that to say… that I'm winning this match,I'm winning the world title… Then he puts the sombrero on his hat. And then I will bring back something that had to be here since the beginning : … Chaos ! "

Now it's Connor's turn. After Gulliver just finishes talking,he stands in the middle of the ring with the mic.

" Alright. First of all,Gulliver,I don't know what's your goal by saying that anyone fears my ideology,but let me tell you something clear : … I don't care what these people think ! All I care about is winning the MITB Ladder Match,winning a world title and cut the heads of all those tyrannic kings.

Franky… You think that you are the voice of those people when you mention that broke-ass Goldberg ?! You pretend that you understand them,but I know that,deeper in your heart,that's not the case. Actually,your real goal is to take the briefcase so that you share the power with your brother and that you govern over those poor people.

Unfortunately,with me in the match,you won't pass.

And especially… you… Guy Thomas. You wanna get the MITB briefcase. Tell me why you wanna the world title. "

" Because I'm obviously the best wrestler in the world. " Guy answers.

" That's what you usually say. But I know the real that hides in your heart. You chase the world championship… because someone asked you to. And that someone… might be… your mother ! "

Just after that,Guy violently pushes his opponent away. Both go to smash each other's head but the witnesses prevent them from doing that. Each one takes one wrestler. Gulliver goes to escort Connor Gates to the backstage.

The segment ends with Guy Thomas staring at Gates who's brought to backstage but who wants to fight too.

* * *

" Last week,in the main event,let's say… that Marcia Raggs didn't end the night well. Joey starts to say.

What are you saying ? She spent a very well night… in the hospital with a few stitches !

Good joke ! Joey yells before to high-five his partner. More seriously,the victim sent a message to reassure anyone in Twitter :

Marcia Raggs

InsaneMarciaRaggs

Hi fellas ! I just received a chair shot to the skull. But don't worry. The steel chair may be tough,but I'm tougher than him. However…

Then she showed a picture in black and white showing at least eight stitches on the back of her head.

I didn't entirely survived. Marcia ends.

She got a few reactions from some people : first Agatha Kenny :

AgathaKennyAlpha

Don't worry,sis ! Stitches aren't painful. For me,those became my routine since I open my skull almost once per month.

Then we have Connor Gates :

GatesViolentRed

Force to you ! Me,I would pay any price to not be in your situation.

And finally,we have a surprising response from the Hardcore Legend Tommy Dreamer. He simply said :

That's my girl (smiley who drops a tear)

Hahaha. JR suddenly laughs.

Well,Marcia has got a few admirators in her pocket. Anyway… Here goes the second match of the week. "

Zecharian Needleman and Daryl Ward are already in the ring. They wait determined the bell to ring,so that they can start the match they never got last week. The referee checks both of them then gestures to the timekeeper who rings the bell.

Zecharian runs to his opponent and hits punches to the gut. Then he bounces off the ropes but Daryl grabs him by the throat and throws him easily over the top rope. The crowd reacts to that.

1…

After that,Needleman quickly but painfully gets back to the ring.

The referee checks if he can continue. Zech confirms. So the ref steps away. Ward goes to his opponent and irish whips him to the corner. He runs to him but Zecharian raises his feet and smashes his chest. Then he climbs on the middle rope and hits a Double Axe Handle. But Daryl surprise him with a violent right hook to the jaw. Needleman falls KO to the mat.

Then Daryl Ward gets him up and does a Biel Throw. He sends him to the other side with ease.

" What a strenght of the nature ! " JR comments. " Born to dominate. "

Then Daryl goes to see his rival ; he gets him up,lifts him and does two Backbreaker. He goes to perform a Fallaway Slam,but when he throws him backward,Zecharian safely lands on his feet. Daryl turns around and receives punches to the chest area. Zecharian bounces off the ropes and hits a Front Dropkick.

Daryl Ward refuses to sell it. So the brawler man bounces off the ropes again and hits a Flying Clostheline. Unfortunately,the giant grabs his waist in midair,does a Bearhug before to crash his body onto the turnbuckle. Then he directly chain a powerful Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Zecharian slowly gets up against the turnbuckle. So Daryl runs to him for a Shoulder Attack.

But Needleman dodges ; in consequence Daryl crashes himself against the ringpost. But he smashes the pole violently… with his head. The crowd cries OHHHHHHH and fears that he ends up like Goldberg in Super Showdown. Zecharian Needleman,instead or worrying for him,walks to him in order to end the match.

Suddenly,Daryl Ward turns around quickly and hits a vicious Lariat on his opponent. He gets up and makes understand that he's not injured. He taps on his skull as the fans wildly cheer him up.

" WHAT ?! " Joey shouts. " How did he survive ?! That ringpost was pure iron ! "

" That man is a monster among men ! "

Then Daryl gets Needleman up and throws him shoulder first onto the ringpost. Then he bounces off the ropes and hits a Big Boot. He gets quickly him up and chains a Scoop Slam. He waits a little bit,thinking at the next move. Then he decides to climb on the turnbuckle. But as he was arrived at the top,Zecharian Needleman suddenly wakes up,runs to him and hits a violent Knee Strike on the head.

Then he goes to perform a Superplex. He waits a dozen of seconds before to grabs his opponent's attire and jump for it. All of a sudden,Ward lifts him up and crashes him chest first in the middle of the mat. Then he waits him to get up to perform a Diving Spear. He chains with the pin but the opponent kicks out.

Daryl gets Zecharian Needleman up,does a Front Facelock and goes for a Suplex. But Zecharian resists… and bites his right eyebrow.

" WHAT THE FUCK ?! " JR all of a sudden yells. " He's biting him for god's sake ! Referee ! Stop that damn massacre. "

" Wow ! It's just a biting. He didn't have the choice. "

" If I was him,I would have executed punches to the gut… instead of THAT ! "

As Needleman keeps biting,the referee gets him away and blames him. But Zech doesn't want to hear him and shoves him away. That only allowed Daryl Ward to perform a powerful punch to the face. Then he stops moving,stares at his opponent,then at the crowd…

He gets Zecharian up,puts his head between his own legs,rolls his arms around the waist and goes for a Powerbomb. Unfortunately for him,the rival punches his face and safely lands on his feet. Then he kicks his big belly before to chain a Snap DDT. He turns Daryl around and pins him. The referee does the countout. One… Two… But the giant kicks out.

Zecharian Needleman slowly gets up and goes to lean onto the turnbuckle. He decides to crouch while getting his right hand on the top rope and order to his opponent to get up. Daryl Ward gets up but gets on his knees only. So Zecharian runs to him while performing the Sharp End. Unfortunately,Ward dodges the kick.

Daryl quickly gets on his feet,grabs Zecharian's waits and does a Tossing German Suplex. While he lies on his back,Zech flips to the back and violently lands on his chest area. The giant then gets up and stares at his injured opponent. He stomps his left hand before to stomp his body. Then he drags him to the corner.

He makes him sit at the top. Suddenly,Needleman wakes up and kicks three times his cheek. But as he was gonna do a fourth,Daryl Ward grabs the right foot and headbutts his forehead. Then he joins him at the top. He rolls his right arm around the head,the left one around the right knee,he gets Zecharian's right arm around his own skull before to wait ten seconds… and jump backward for a Fisherman Superplex.

The crowd cries HOLY SHIT ! and the commentators get really shocked. Zecharian has fallen evry hard onto the mat.

" OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD ! " Joey cries,doing his famous cry.

" Now he chains for the pin. " JR says after.

Indeed,Daryl still holds the head and the leg. So he manages to do the Fisherman Suplex Pin Hold. The referee does the countout. He counts once… twice… but Needleman gets free before the third countout.

Daryl Ward gets up and walks around the ring. He stares at everyone around him. Then he enjoys the cheers of his fans before to return to his opponent. He gets his head between his legs and wants to execute the Powerbomb. Suddenly,a needle falls from Zecharian's black wristbands. The referee notices it and goes to take it out of the ring.

But at this moment,he turns his back on both wrestlers. So Needleman hits a vicious Low Blow on the taller man. Everyone cries loudly.

" OH GOD NO ! JR complains.

Yeah ! That's beautiful ! Best Low Blow Ever !

How dare you enjoy this cheating ?!

He shows that he's a genius ! "

Then Zecharian quickly chains a Front Facelock before to hit the Needle Point. He turns Daryl around,lies his left arm on his chest and does the final pinfall. The referee,who didn't see the Low Blow,does the countout and makes win the man. His music plays and the crowd drops a sigh of relief. Jim Ross expresses his shame for Zecharian.** 5 : 11**

" And the winner of this match : Zecharian Needleman !

I can't believe what I just saw ! JR roars again.

Come on ! This isn't the first time we see this. For example,your hero Sally Edwards did the same to Elina.

It's Elina who tried to hit her with Tina. She wanted to trick her.

Anyway,Zech won. Deal with it. "

Meanwhile,Zecharian Needleman,satisfied,gets out of the ring and returns backstage. But before to disappear,he bows down to the crowd,like do japanese people.

* * *

Lucinda Pippen is putting makeup on her face,in front of a mirror. Then when she's finished,she turns to face the camera with a smile.

" Good evening,anyone ! Unfortunately,I won't be planned for Cashing In. But don't worry,soon enough,in July,I will come back to the top tier. And I'll bring back the beauty of the Swans into this building. Now excuse me but I have to finish my makeup. "

Then she returns to her activity.

* * *

In the ring…

Calista Harris is already in the ring. She prepares herself to welcome her opponent. She pulls the top rope. The crowd gets hyped for the next match. Then the music Sugar were going down by Fall out boys plays. The crowd gives some cheers for the incoming women. Amanda and Isabella Garcia come out by taunting everyone.

Isabella wears a long red T-Shirt going down to her black panty with red shoes and black long socks. On her T-Shirt was written on the back Isabella #1 and at the front on her chest was written in white Garcia.

Amanda wears a short green T-Shirt covering only her breast,a light blue jean and brown shoes with high heels. Both women walk down the ramp as Amanda advices her twin sister.

" And her opponent,accompagnied by her sister Amanda Garcia,from Phoenix,Arizona,weighting 130 lbs : Isabella Gaaaarcia !

Isabella Garcia is damned as talented as her sister. She had the occasion to show it last time. Right Joey… Why do you have handkerchiefs ?!

It… It's because… I… I'm crying because… Well… I'm… hungry…

And why do you have a handkerchief on your pants ?!

Hey do I ask you 1 000 questions ?! So shut up ! "

Meanwhile Isabella swiftly climbs on the apron. As she stands up and stares at the crowd,she suddenly rips her T-Shirt to show her red wrestling bra. The last name was also written on the front. She throws the ripped shirt on the excited men. Some of them calmly fight to gain the cloth. Then Isa enters in the ring and amuses herself by taking very sexy poses. The crowd cries WOOOOOOOOO !

The referee checks if both women are ready ; then he gestures to the timekeeper. The bell rings and the match starts.

Isabella Gracia and Calista Harris get carefully closer from each other. They raise their hands and go to do a Test of Strenght. They push each other for thirty-eight. After that,Isabella Garcia quickly chains a Left Arm Twist,a Waist Lock,a Side Headlock,she turns around in front of her opponent and she finishes with a Leg Sweep on Calista's left leg using her left foot.

Isabella does little jumps to mockingly motivate her rival. Harris gets up,a little bit frustrated. Both women do a Lockup,then Calista does a Waist Lock by behind. Isabella gets free and reverses the grapple. She tries a Back Side Slam but her opponent does a surprise Snapmare.

Garcia runs for a Clostheline ; Calista Harris dodges,lets her bounce off the ropes before to maneuver an Arm Drag. Then she bounces off the ropes. But Isabella follows her and,when Harris stops in the middle of the ring and turns around,she receives a Sling Blade.

Isabella after earns some pop from the crowd. She then kiss in distance a random man to seduce him. Meanwhile Calista Harris gets up and leans on the turnbuckle. Garcia runs and hits a Corner Dropkick. Then she avails of Calista lying on the mat to quickly jump on the top rope. She turns her back on the other woman and waits a little bit.

She hits a Moonsault… But nobody's home. So Garcia lands on her feet. Harris grabs the corner and does a Side Kick to Isa's belly. She climbs on the middle rope turning her back,then jumps,spins around to the air and goes to perform a Sunset Flip. But Isabella rolls to the back to get up quickly. Then she jumps to the air and hits an Elbow Drop on her opponent's body. She pins her but she kicks out.

She gets Calista Harris on her knees ; then she hits multiple atemis to the chest,like did Ric Flair. The crowd wildly cries WOOOOOOOOOOO !

Then she tries a Body Slam. But Calista escapes behind,pushes her away and sends her to the turnbuckle. While Isa turned her back on her,Calista maneuvers a Double Knee Strike on the spine. Then she bounces off the ropes and hits a Jumping Enzuigiri. Isabella accidentally falls in the ringside. Then Calista asks a huge pop from the crowd. The fans obey and cheer her up.

After that Isabella slowly got back up,she bounces off the ropes… and maneuvers a beautiful Suicide Dive Tornado DDT. The crowd wildly cries HOLY SHIT !

" Calista Harris showing her dangerous asset of moves ! " Joey comments.

But when Harris gets up,she gets face-to-face with the twin sister Amanda.

1…

Both argue for a while.

2…

3…

Fou…

At this moment Isabella grabs Calista's hairs and smashed her face on the apron before to bring her back in the ring. She climbs on the apron and,without wasting tile,she jumps and does a Springboard Flip Senton. She successes and chains the pin. But her opponent kicks out.

Isabella Garcia gets Calista Harris up and wants to perform a Piledriver. Unfortunately Harris makes her trip and fall on the mat. Then she goes for the Texas Cloverleaf. But the spanish high-flyer pushes her away. Both get up ; but Isabella does a Kip-Up. Calista runs and tries a Clostheline. But Garcia does a Bridging then she chains a violent Spin Kick to the face.

Harris,stunned,gets on her left knee. Isabella grabs her and manages to chain a Scoop Piledriver in the middle of the ring. We could see that the move,despite the speed,was done safely. Then she spanish woman chains the pin but she receives a kickout from her opponent.

Isabella Garcia gets her opponent up and does a Snap Suplex. She keeps the grapple,turns around,gets up,goes behind her opponent and lifts her for a Back Suplex. Unfortunately,Harris lands on her feet,gets behind her and chains a Russian Leg Sweep. She drags her in the middle of the ring. Then she goes to the ropes ; she grabs the top one and decides to do a Springboard Moonsault. She successes.

She decides to step back. Meanwhile,Isa slowly gets on a sitting position. At this moment,Calista Harris bounces off the ropes and tries a Dropkick on the back. But Garcia rolls away. Both stand back up and while Calista goes for a Rondhouse Kick,Isabella was gonna to jump in the air. But nobody hit the other one ; so Garcia runs to her opponent.

The american high-flyer sends her to the far turnbuckle then she does a sexy Cartwheel before to jump for a Clostheline. But nobody's home : Isabella has rolld to the ringside. Then she returns inside,arrives behind Calista and hits a Rear Lariat. She gets her up,does a Front Facelock,gets Harris' right arm on her head,sexually swings her hips to taunt and goes for the Suplex.

Suddenly,Calista counters with a Small Package. Isabella instantly kicks out,but Harris is now holding her. She turns around,gets up and hits a Snap Suplex. She gets up and does another one. She turns around,gets up again and this time,she raises her opponent into a Scoop Suplex and performs a Double Knee Backbreaker. The crowd cries YEAAAAAH !

" Backbreaker ! What a viewtiful combo ! " JR compliments,impressed.

Calista Harris goes for the pin. But Isa kicks out.

Harris does a slower Kip-Up but she gets up quickly. Then she takes her time to climb on the middle rope. She waits her opponent to get up. Then when she's ready,she jumps for a Hurricanrana. But Garcia counters with a Sitout Powerbomb. Then she gets up,makes Calista flip backward,grabs her head,spins around,swings her hips agains and maneuvers the Hangman Neckbreaker.

As Calista tries to recover,Isabella warns everyone for the end. She gets Harris up,grabs her right forearm,then she decides to dance a slow with her stunned opponent. At the end,she gets her into a Fireman's Carry.

" Isabella playing with her opponent… " Joey says before to be directly interrupted by his partner.

" Calista counters ! "

The high-flying woman escapes behind,chains a School Boy and instead of doing the pinfall,she gets up,grabs the leg and successes the Texas Cloverleaf. She sits on her rival's back. Meanwhile,Isabella Garcia has difficulties to move. She tries to move to the ropes,but she's getting really slow. Calista Harris tries her best to make her tap.

Then,after forty-five seconds,Amanda Garcia,to save her sister,decides to climb on the apron. The referee sees her and goes to order her to get down. Meanwhile,Isabella has begun to tapout. Calista drops her and goes to celebrate. But she quickly understands that the referee didn't see her tapout. And she understood that it was because of Amanda.

So she insults her of bitch. But at this moment… She receives a vicious Low Blow from Isabella. The spanish cheater fastly chains the Fireman's Carry Powerslam successfully before the referee stops talking to her sister. Then she raises the left leg and does the pinfall. One… Two… Three ! **6 : 30**

The crowd cries loudly and both sisters flee to the stage. They mock Calista Harriw who seems very upset.

" And your winner : Isabella Garcia !

What a shame ! JR says,upset too. That's very disappointing. I can't believe she put all her efforts into cheating.

Me,I don't care. She proved that she could handle Calista Harris. That's all ! That's all we need for now ! Whatever she cheated or not…

But that would show her that she isn't wortht of the Main Event.

We'll see… in the future ! "

Then as both sister has disappeared,Harris gets out and furiously goes back to backstage.

* * *

Duncan Jonathan is found in the corridor eating a big sandwich with junk food inside. He was gonna to put it in his mouth.

" DUNCAN ! " a woman voice suddenly calls him out,making him launch the food to the air. Hopefully the sandwich lands intact on his hands.

Then Calista Harris appears in front of him.

" I wanna do a request for Sunday !

Listen,Calista,I like your fighting skill. But we can't go for a 7-Women MITB Ladder Match !

I don't give a fucking shit about the match.

Then what is it ? I just came out from a yoga session ; I didn't have time to watch your match…

I wanna a single match… against Amanda Garcia ! "

YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !...

" Oh… Okay ! You got it ! Calista Harris vs Amanda Garcia… accompagnied by… "

" And I want Isabella to get banned from the ringside. I don't wanna that dirty cheating bitch to interrupt my match. "

" As you wish ! No problem ! I will announce the bad news to Isabella directly. Don't worry. "

Then the woman leave,while Jonathan finally eats his sandwich peacefully.

Meanwhile…

The cameraman arrives in the silent parking. All of a sudden,a giant dark green Monster Truck comes out in the building and parks itself while crashing two cars in his ways. Then the door opens… and a military bag falls on the ground. The calera cuts off after that.

" WHAT ?! " JR yells,totally shocked. " First,Calista gets herself a match at Cashing In,and now a fucking Monster Truck arrives in BWF Thunder ?! WHAT THE FUCK ! "

" What matters especially is who was driving that monster truck ! Let's pray that it's a good surprise and that we get the answer tonight and not in another night. "

In the backstage…

Jessica Batista is seen walking in the corridor. At the moment they saw her,the crowd emerges an amazing pop. She wears a red T-shirt with the signature logo of her father,a brown leather jacket,a dark pants and red shoes. She is also wearing sunglasses.

Then Justin Roberts comes to her encounter.

" Miss… You are standing here at Thunder,one week after you savagely attacked the BWF Women champion. Do you fear any revenge attack of Eris Sabre ? "

" We'll talk about this later. " Jessica arrogantly answers before to walk out.

* * *

In the ring…

There was a sudden blackout which lasts twenty-four seconds. Then after that…

A guitar plays. The crowd recognizes the person and instantly boos her. Elina Hunkleberry is then showed by a big spotlight in the middle of the ring. She was wearing her usual street clothes with the leather jacket. She sits as usual on a stool with Tina in her right arm.

" Hello everyone ! " She says before to earn more boos.

" So… I am in Springfield,Illinois ! Well I'm pretty sure you also like CM Punk ! "

CM PUNK ! CM PUNK ! CM PUNK ! CM PUNK !...

" But the bad news is unlike him… you do all the opposite he does : you smoke,you drink,you take a LOT OF DRUGS ! Especially… the weird geek guy with his broken eyes ! "

She was pointing at a random fan who was at the first row. His eyes let think he was tired. After she talks,everyone cries OHHHH to boo her more and a few men next to the concerned man try to reassure him.

" A lot of people here do more horrible crimes,don't worry ! For example…. " She says before to really look for someone to insult. Then she finds her target.

" Here ! " She cries. " At the fifth row,the big badass man who looks like Jason Momoa but who wears a Roman Reigns T-Shirt ! "

After that everyone shouts OHHHHHHHH and the concerned man gives the woman his middle fingers.

" Or a more concrete example. " She looks for another target. Then she finds one easily.

" At the second row… Ah ! The hipster guy who wears a beard… a little bit too tall for me. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" In conclusion : you're all criminals ! I don't even know why Donald Trump still didn't erase you from the country. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" You people of Illinois ! Always disrespectful ! You're all a shame for your children ! "

_BOOOO__OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" I'm pleased that CM Punk ain't gonna to return in a pro wrestling ring forever ! "

At this moment,the crowd launches a louder boo. Louder than Elias got in 2018.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… (not enough)

" Easy,easy… " She manages to say despite the loud noise. " Now can I keep talking please ? CAN I KEEP TALKING PLEASE ?! Can I… "

Suddenly she grabs her guitar,gets it close to the microphone and plays very loud sounds that calm the crowd down. Then the silence returns but the heat is still on their face.

" There ! Now we can continue. So in order to erase that criminality out of our proud country,I'm gonna to… play some music to make you think about your whole life ! "

She begins to plays a sound. Then when she's finished the line,she begins singing.

_Chicago,Springfield…_

_What's the difference ?!_

_All of them are dump countries_

_With 0 percent of civilization !_

_But you may say_

_That there are humans there._

_But all I see…_

_(Guitar)_

_Is sad dishumanized bitches !_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_That's right,keep booing me…_

_But that won't change your nature._

_Your dirty nature !_

_You're all pricks,fuckers,assholes !_

_Your children will die in their brith !_

_Your grandfathers will die during sex !_

_And you,and you_

_You will die in the street…_

Suddenly the music Crazy B*** by Buckcherry plays and the crowd launches a huge pop while Elina expresses her boredom.

But the one who are coming out are Jasmine Batista and Callulla Runnels-Batista only. Both women walk down the ramp.

Jasmine Batista wears a black crop top,a blue jean and red sport shoes. She also has a red wristband on the right forearm and a golden bracelet on the other one.

Callulla is wearing a red pullover,a black pant,black shoes and sunglasses on her nose. She is also wearing a black leather jacket.

Both women get in the ring ; Jasmine climbs on the apron while Callulla slides under the ropes.

Elina Hunkleberry instinctively gets up,kicks her stool away,grabs her guitar in a defensive matter and waits both enemies. Batista and Runnels just get in front of her.

" Wait just right here ! " Elina cries after grabbing the microphone on the mat. " I was performing an incredible concert ! Why did you need to interrupt me when I never mentioned. "

" It is true that you never mentioned us… " Jasmine begins to talk. " But we can see that all these people are really bored to hear you each week shout how all USA towns are bullshits. "

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

" Hey ! " Elina answers back. " All I'm saying is the truth ! I don't care how they feel about that. All I want is to re-establish the old values of America… That all of you totally suppressed. Even you ! She says then,pointing at Callulla. "

At this moment,Runnels asks for Jasmine's microphone. Then she walks in the ring while the crowd cheers her up.

" Elina,for a beautiful woman… You're talking too much. " Just by only saying that,Callie earns the pop from the crowd.

" I suggest that you put that guitar down,you shut your mouth and you come to fight. Unless you wanna run out to backstage,hide in your hiding spot and cry all your tears because you missed your life. "

YOU MISSED YOUR LIFE ! (CLAP) YOU MISSED YOUR LIFE ! (CLAP)

" Hahahahahahhahahahahhahahah…

Dude ! Grow up. " Elina says,after fainting a burst out of laugh and getting real serious directly.

" Anyway,what about you… you… I don't give a shit about you ! It's not you that I will meet at Cashing In. It's Jasmine. So step away. "

Elina tries to advance to Jasmine,but suddenly Callulla Runnels gets in her way. The crowd delivers a huge pop. Elina doesn't seem pleased by that. She asks her gently to step away. Callulla grins at her before to finally get out of her way.

Hunkleberry is now facing Batista.

" Jasmine. Jasmine Batista. Jazzie. Violet. Dave's daughter. One of the world most destructive wom… All I seeing is a piece of trash. Do you understand ? You're a piece of shit. A piece of junk. And at Cashing In,when I will unhook the briefcase,after I get down of the ladder,I will stomp the hell out of you. Let me tell you something. "

" What,you're the best musician in the world ? "

" First of all,thank you ! Second of all,I wanted to say : you are surely… one of the most dominated bitches in pro wrestling business. For example,Nikki Bella slapped the hell out of you. Charlotte Flair beat you more times that I smoked in my life. Alexa Bliss humiliated you in the locker room. And especially Lacey Evans beat you… only with one sucker punch ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

" Shut up for a while please. So anyway… you are symbolizing pure failure. You are failure. Almost like Jessica will be Eris' bitch ! "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Suddenly,Jasmine violently pushes Elina Hunkleberry,making her fall on her ass.

" You really pushed the Musician of Moonlight down ! " Elina tells her while chuckling. Then she gets up while asking for calm.

" Alright ! I shouldn't have said that. You surely got some balls to do that. But you know,I got some balls too… "

After she says that,the woman delivers a right hook on Jasmine's face. She keeps punching her face. Then she grabs her into a Front Facelock and wants to do a Swinging Neckbreaker… but Callulla Runnels then attacks the singer on the back… with her own weapon.

Jasmine avails of this attack to clostheline her opponent. Then she gets her up,bounces her off the ropes and maneuvers a Spinning Spinebuster. Batista asks Callulla if she wants a piece of Elina. The lunatic woman gets to the corner,waits Hunkleberry to get bent forward,runs to her and hits a vicious Knee Strike to the skull.

Jasmine kicks her stomach before to execute the Batista Bomb. Then she grabs Runnels' left forearm and both celebrate in the ring,with the guitar player lying unconsciously on the mat. Then Callulla quickly leaves the ring.


End file.
